Lazos Evolutivos
by NathanOsure
Summary: Si... Se que estuve inactivo por mas de 3 meses pero vuelvo con un capitulo realmente largo, espero que todos aquellos de lo lean les guste...
1. Primer Lazo

Yo era Nathan Osure un chico de piel blanca , pelo negro con una marca de nacimiento en el pelo de color blanco de unos 17 años que vivia bajo el cuidado de un Lider de Gimnasio y una Criadora , mi primer Pokémon lo tuve a la edad de 12 años el mismo no fue brindado por mis padres este lo encontre en un rio donde vivian algunos Pokémon pero el que seria mi futuro Pokémon era el unico de su especie en el rio un Froakie para ser exacto y el mismo se mantenia sumerguido en la parte profunda del rio, a pesar de que nunca nadie se le acecase yo lo hice este en un acto defesivo dio un golpe tan fuerte hasta el punto que me hizo caer suelo.

Ya tirado en el suelo le dije al Froakie:

N-No me hagas daño... Porfavor.

Dije esperando que no atacase por segunda vez, el Froakie se acerco poco a poco para que yo no saliese corriendo , puesto que esto es lo que haria, ya cuando estaba al frente mio se puso a mirarme , seguida esta mirada solto una lagrima de cocodrilo y salto hacia a mi , la razon de esto no conocia , probablemente es porque llevaba más de 9 meses solo sin un solo Pokémon ó humano que le hiciera comoañia.

Oye tu!, suelta a mi Froakie a la de ya!.

En primer lugar quien eres y en segundo si este Froakie es tuyo debe odiarte porque lleva 9 meses ó más en este rio

No respondere a tu pregunta y si no me lo daras por las buenas sera por las malas , Sandslash te necesito.

Este queria luchar por lo que le "pertenecia", y como el texto lo dice envio a su Sandslash... Pero este Sandslash era un tanto diferente, en vez de tener sus puas de piedra en la espalda tenia carambanos de hielo y una piel en blanquecina , Froakie estaba decidido a pelear por su "libertad" en contra de un entrenador que decia ser el portador de este Froakie y el mismo ataco rapidamente con un Patada Baja que tumbo a Sandslash y seguido esto remato con un Puño Incremento que dejo tendido en el suelo a este extraño Sandslash.

Pero ni pasados un segundo envio a su segundo y ultimo Pokémon que se llamaba Vikavolt , que no dudo ni un segundo en atacar con Rayo resulto muy dañino en contra de Froakie, pero este seguia en pie y ataco con fuerza usando un Golpe Aereo , el golpe daño bastante a Vikavolt pero no era suficiente para derrotarlo, pero el desconocido se habia hartado de esta pelea y decidio acabar con un Zumbido acompañado de un Electrocañon que Froakie no logro esquivar y del mismo golpe cayo al suelo pero aun no estaba acabado, una gran aura empezaba a rodear a Froakie y ataco de manera frenetica a Vikavolt con un Golpe Aereo pero como si fuera un poderoso Enfado proporcionado por un Garchomp.

A fin de cuentas el Golpe Aereo de Froakie fue suficiente como para derrotar a Vikavolt...

Maldita sea!... Como fueron tan habiles como para derrotarme, puff como sea quedate con ese triste Froakie

A partir de este punto Lazo entre Froakie y yo se empezaba a desarrollar en Froakie y el mismo no seria llamado asi por mucho tiempo.


	2. Un día para despreciar

Aun cuando me encontraba con el pequeño Froakie me tome la desición de capturarlo , que su captura fue hecha con las Ultra Balls que mi madre guardaba en el salon de la sala.

Pero con la edad de 17 años el dia 15 de Julio me quede en casa viendo como mi padre salia para enfrentarse a un retador, mi padre gano si mucha dificultad, pero cuando se hiba una gran cantidad de entrenadores se diriguieron al Gimnasio para desafiarlo, mi madre que habia salido a hacer las compras me dejo en casa solo junto a mi unico Pokémon Froakie que con el pasar de los años habia evolucionado a Frogadier, nuestra amistad era la que yo más apreciaba ya que me fue mi primer Pokémon , a la media hora me acoste a dormir pero Frogadier se quedo en la puerta de la habitación esperando cualquier cosa , cuando de pronto mi padre golpeaba la puerta como loco, de todos los golpes que dio me desperte y al bajar y abrirle la puerta vi que tenia una niña de 14 años a su lado y luego me dijo.

Nathan , ella es una nueva integrante de la familia , la encontre regresando del Gimnasio estaba sola a lado del rio y traje a casa, ¿donde esta tu madre?, debemos ayudar a esta chica.

Estoo... Mamá fue a hacer las compras , deberia volver en un ratillo.

Bueno , puedes llevarla a tu cuarto para que duerma un poco , ¿Esta bien Nathan?.

La chica subio conmigo a mi cuarto y en este le hize una pregunta "Oye no se tu nombre me lo puedes decir?", a los cual ella respondio "Jade , ese es mi nombre" despues de preguntarle esto me fui a la calle junto a Frogadier en la misma vimos un auto que venia a gran velocidad y menos mal que nos dimos cuenta porque si no nos quedabos como parte de la calle, de este auto salio mi madre con 3 personas con ropa negra y blanca.

Pero ella no estaba tan bien coml se podria suponer, esta tenia las manos atadas y vi que se diriguian al gimnasio , en ese instante me regrese a casa lo más rapido que pudo y adverti de esto a mi padre, al oir que tenian a mi madre y se diriguian al gimnasio este corrio hacia el mismo, por otro lado fui al sotano de la casa.

Donde puede estar esa cosa?.

Aqui esta!.

Sali lo más rapido que pude del sotano y fui a la habitación de mis padres en donde tome los guantes de mi padre y su 12mm , deje las cosas encima de la mesa y regrese a mi habitación en esta tome mi mochila y meti tanto ropa tanto dinero como mi celular... pero antes de bajar le escribi una nota a Jade la cual decia "Jade soy Nathan probablemente cuando leas esto yo ya no este en el pueblo , incluso nisiquiera vivo, pero bueno cuidate y cuando despiertes comas lo que quieras y luego vete a otro lado quiza por esos lugares te cuiden mejor que nosotros... Adios." acto seguido volvi a bajar y ya abajo meti el resto en la mochila exepto lo que tome del soltano que era un cilindro envuelto en un pañuelo este tenia un boton en la base, al presionarlo un mecanismo muy complejo rebelo una espada de 1m 48cm que tinia un gran grado de antigüedad.

Estaba a un pie de salir de la casa hasta el gimnasio pero tome las Ultra Balls que mi madre guardaba en un cajon del comedor, cuando guarde las Balls di un silbido para que Frogadier bajase este al momento bajo y nos diriguimos al gimnasio en compañia de Frogadier , cuando llegamos al gimnasio encontre a mi padre y a mi madre tirados en el suelo vi que habian despojado a mi padre de todas sus pertenencias de las cuales se destacaban dinero , Pokémon , joyas e incluso más cosas.

En ese instante me arrodille y di un gran puñetazo al suelo y gracias al mismo me lastime la mano , un momento despues empeze a llorar rompi a llorar por lo más impotante que tenia en mi vida osea mis padres , en ese momento me levante me seque las lagrimas y sali por la puerta del gimnasio solo para encontrarme con otro uniformado que me dijo:

Oye... esos son tus padres no?.

Si , acaso tu fuiste el sin corazon que los mato a sangre fria ó por el contrario sabes quien lo hizo?.

Este se dio cuenta y saco una Magnum calibre 22 , esta me la puso en la frente y me dijo que deje el arma y todo objeto punzante , deje el arma y el cilindro , este los tomo y luego dio un disparo que me dio en el hombro , cai al suelo y Frogadier me fue a auxiliar , en ese momento perdi me desmaye , sabia que este era mi fin...


	3. Fenomeno Lazo

... Estaba equivocado pude abrir los ojos otra vez y al abrirlos estaba en cama con el hombro vendado , me levante de la cama y sali por la puerta y vi lo que no podia creer.

Ante mis ojos mi primer Pokémon estaba tirado en cama entre como un rayo y le tome de la mano, sentia que el hombro me ardia como si un Volcanion hubiera usado Escaldar en mi, pero a pesar de lo anterior seguia sujetando a mi Pokémon cuando lo vi con un poco más de cerca ya no era un Frogadier sino un poderoso Greninja.

Como pudo haber evolucionado?.

Bueno eso es una historia un tanto larga.

Me di media vuelta para ver que era un hombre de unos 30 años , este me empezo a relatar los hechos que dieron lugar a la evolución de Frogadier.

Bueno Nathan... su evolución tuvo lugar hace unos 2 meses.

Oiga primero y más importante como sabe mi nombre y segundo estube en "coma" por 2 meses.

Tu nombre estaba en tu mochila dentro de tu billetera y si estuviste en coma por 2 meses , ahora escucha.

Su evolución tuvo lugar el día que tus padres murieron , cuando saliste del gimnasio y el miembro del Team Nex de disparo al hacerlo Frogadier tomo una rabia y queria matar a este recluta junto a el resto de su organización...

Team Nex? , quienes son esos?.

Bueno como no lo sabes te lo dire es una organización conformada por otras 2 organizaciónes el Team Plasma y el Team Galaxy , ahora deja de interrumpir y escucha.

Despues de que te disparara el recluta Frogadier se envolvio en un velo de agua que le entrego un poder descomunal que el recluta no podia derrotar nisiquiera debilitarlo en lo más minimo , gracias a este poder el recluta quizo capturarlo pero no tuvo suerte porque no acertaba ninguna Ball , en ese instante tomo una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes este se dio cuenta y el velo desaparecio pero un destello más fuerte que el propio sol indico que su evolución a Greninja y en ese momento el recluta disparo el dardo que con mucha facilidad Greninja corto por la mitad gracias a un Corte , el recluta ya muy nervioso envio a su Pokémon un Darkrai...

U-un Darkrai , eso es imposible si el unico existente lo tiene un entrenador llamado Tobias de la reguion de Sinnoh. - dije con ansias de saber más acerca del Darkrai.

Ese recluta es el descendiente de Tobias... Y lo se porque yo soy el hermano de Tobias.

Pero el caso de que Greninja evolucionase se debe a que queria protegerte , y la razon de que este en cama es porque Darkrai le atacase con un Brecha Negra y luego usara Pesadilla en su contra de Greninja en ese momento ese recluta tomo tus cosas y se fue con el resto del equipo.

Y alli fue cuando los recogi y los trage hasta mi cabaña.

Pero bueno si quieres vengar a tus padres deberas derrotar al Team Nex y para ello deberas infiltrarte en su equipo , deberas formar un equipo y fortalecer tu vinculo con cada uno para que el Fenomeno Lazo se presente en todo tu equipo para que los derrotes.

Buena más tarde expliqueme que es el Fenomeno Lazo , pero necesito que me responda una pregunta quien es usted.

Buff... Esta bien , mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y como ya sabes soy el hermano de Tobias pero tambien soy el primer entrenador que desarroyo el Fenomeno Lazo con un Greninja.

Por cierto toma esto , es una Pluma Lunar los protegera a ustedes de las pesadillas de Darkrai ponsela en el pecho a tu Greninja y despertara de la pesadilla de Darkrai.

Gracias... espere usted es Ash Ketchum el que salvo a la Kalos de una destrucción absoluta ese Ash Ketchum.

Si, pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Ahora es momento de pelear , ponle la pluma a Greninja y te explicare que es el Fenomeno Lazo.

Claro no hay problema.

Bueno , el Fenomeno Lazo es una especie de fusión entre Pokémon y entrenador que se da cuando el entrador y el Pokémon tienen una conexión muy fuerte , este fenomeno se puede activar a merced cuando ya sabes como dominarlo , creo que eso es lo que nesecitas saber.


	4. ¿Una Premonición?

Puse la Pluma Lunar y Greninja desperto de su pesadilla , le tome de la mano y este me acerco hacia él y me abrazo soltando lagrimas de tristeza no hize más que

Oye... Le tienes mucho cariño a ese Greninja , ¿Como lo conosiste?.

Lo conoci en mi pueblo, estaba solo desde antes que yo lo encontrara y cuando lo encontre un entrenador lo estaba reclamando como suyo, efectuamos un combate del cual salimos victoriosos unicamente por el.

Una cosa , que Pokémon poseia?.

En primer lugar eres muy pregunton y segundo tenia dos Pokémon un Sandslash que parecia ser de hielo y uno que se llamaba Vikavolt ó algo de ese estilo.

Otra vez Jack , ese chico se va a meter en problemas algun día.

Pero cual es la razon para que te preocupes por el?

La razon es muy simple es el hijo de mi difunta esposa Aura.

L-lo siento , pero creo que podemos hacer que esos recuerdos se borren por un rato , vamos a combatir.

Un combate puede hacerme olvidar el tema por un rato pero solo eso y tampoco borra el hecho de que ya no este viva.

Bueno eso no es algo de lo cual deba culparse... creo y espero.

Bueno salgamos a hechar el combate.

Greninja , Ash y yo salimos al campo que tenia Ash en su patio trasero y en el mismo se encontraban todos sus Pokémon , entre todas las especies las que más destacables estaban : Infernape , Samurott , Garchomp , Pikachu , Charizard , Sceptile , Typhlosion , Noctowl Variocolor , Krokodile , Hawlucha y muchisimos más.

Bueno si quieres convivir con mis Pokémon ve y hazlo.

Yo como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a convivir con los Pokémon de Ash , en el mismo lugar detras de unos escombros se encontraba un Huevo no sabia cual procedencia de un Pokémon de Ash ó de uno salvaje , asi que lo lleve con Ash y me dijo que este huevo no puede ser de sus Pokémon que podian tener "crias" no eran de sexos contrarios.

Entonses... Deberias quedartelo tu ¿No te parece?

Pero el caso... Nathan combatimos.

No tengo que responder a por todas.

Entonses se dio por empezado el combate Greninja Ash vs. Greninja.

Ash saco a su Greninja y usaron el Fenomeno este dejo a Greninja envuelto en un velo de agua al igual que Frogadier en el pueblo pero el renombrado velo se concentro en una Shuriken de Agua y de golpe la lanzo con tal fuerza que era practicamente esquivarla...

Estos dos son un desafio... pero no nos rendiremos.

Este sentia lo mismo y el velo de agua empezo a rodear a mi Greninja y seguido esto el mismo velo se concentro en una Espada , acto seguido ambos Greninjas usaron Corte por lo que se puede notar el mio tuvo una ventaja un tanto evidente , pero el de Ash no se quedaba atras y uso Hidro Cañon y seguido esto Pulso Umbrio este cuando impacto en mi Greninja le causo un daño que se veia reflejado en mi.

Oye Nathan si no te sientes bien podemos dejarlo.

Lo siento pero esto no se acaba hasta a que se acaba.

Seguido esto el Greninja en poseción de Nathan uso Doble Equipo y en el mismo golpe Corte que el Greninja Ash no pudo deducir de donde vendria el golpe pero el mismo lo intentaria bloquear , Ash ordeno a Greninja usar Doble Equipo y Golpe Aereo , todos los Greninjas impactaron y solo quedaron 2 el Greninja de Ash y el mio , los dos sin ningun tipo de orden usaron Hidro Cañon esta creo una pantalla de humo que el Greninja de Ash hiba a aprovechar ambos se miraron a los ojos y su Greninja entro en la pantalla y uso otro Hidro Cañon que mi Greninja esquivo pero por desgracia el Golpe Aereo que efectuo el Greninja de Ash dejo derrotado a mi Greninja y por consecuente a mi tambien.

Cuando Greninja y yo nos debilitamos , desperte en medio de un sueño en el cual estaba solo en una ciudad que estaba hecha un caos y a mis alrededores solo veia Pokémons pero habia uno que no conocia era un tigre de color negro y rojo y encima de su cabeza estaba alguien que distinguiria asi estuviese con la cara desfigurada este era Jack el hijo de Ash , que ordenaba a todos los Pokémon que me anuquilasen , el que estuvo más cerca de lograrlo fue el tigre de Jack...

...Pero otro que caia en picada hacia el otro Pokémon para salvarme , pero este venia encargado de mi matanza y un rayo umbrio emviado desde tierra impacto en este Pokémon y al impactar en este Pokémon el mismo me solto y empeze a caer en picada este era mi fin... por segunda vez y otra vez me equivoque ya que un Pokémon negro y rojo me tomo en el aire mientras algo que se parecia a un Greninja uso Shuriken de agua en dirección a Jack pero el Pokémon que Jack "diriguia" lo evaporo con un Lanzallamas , y de un golpe repentino un Rayo Hielo nos alcanzo a el Pokémon que me salvo y a mi , caimos al suelo y al impactar desperte.

Estas bien? , te desmayaste por un buen rato.

Si pero tuve un sueño ó una especie de premonición , no lo se.

Cuantemelo.

En ese momento le conte todo lo que paso , pero el no dejaba de resaltar el detalle de que Jack estaba en mi sueño para aniquilarme con Pokémon que Ash y Yo desconociamos.

Y no sabes que Pokémon te salvo de esos extraños Pokémon , no lo se parecia un Zorro algo parecido a un Ninetales pero el que me salvo era de negro y rojo puesto en 2 patas.

Una pregunta , que paso con Jack y Aura.

Eso es una historia para otro momento.

Bueno toma esto es un Pikargador usalo cuando no tengas baterias en el celular.

Eso es raro pero gracias lo guardare como un gran tesoro.

Más regalos ten esto es un Meganillo... en un pricipio seria para Jack pero como se esfumo seria mejor que tu cuidaras del anillo.

No te olvides del huevo , despues de todo es tuyo.

En ese momento ya eran las 6:00 pm y desidi quedarme en la casa de Ash por lo menos hasta que fuera por la mañana.

Pero cuando marcaban las 4:00 de la madrugada el huevo que encontre por la mañana estaba eclosionando, de este salio un pequeño Zorua al ponerse en pie comenzo a caminar por el cuarto y despues de unos momento me vio y dio un Alarido que me dejo practicanente sordo , acto seguido salto hacia mi y me empezo a lamerme la cara yo al principio me negaba pero luego de un rato de insistencia me deje y cuando empezo con mi supuesto permiso se quedo dormido al igual que yo...


	5. Rock Pesado

Despues de arribar en Unova nos fuimos de golpe hasta el Poligono Hormigon para entrenar un poco...

...Pero aqui encontramos un chico de pelo azul que cuando nos vio dijo:

Ustedes son Nathan y Luna?

Si somos nosotros y tu quien eres si se puede saber.

Yo soy Hugh un entrenador proveniente de Ciudad Engobe , mis padres conocen a los de Luna y saben que esbas aqui con el.

Ninguno hablo hasta que Hugh dijo otra cosa.

Luna tus padres quieren que regreses a tu hogar.

Luna se le habia acercado y le dijo a Hugh:

Bueno pues diles esto de mi parte no volvere solo para que me traten como basura ahora largate de una vez a decirles lo que acabo de decirte.

El solo se dio media vuelta y se fue devuelta a Ciudad Engobe.

L-Luna que paso?

No voy a hablar de eso si vas a entrenar hazlo yo ire a ver donde nos hospedamos aqui en la ciudad.

Me quede en silenco y me quede con Greninja y Zorua en el Poligono pero al pasar de las horas tuve que buscar a Luna y cuando la encontre tambien me encontre contra un desafio que tendria que afrontar pronto la lider de Gimnasio Hierdra.

Me les acerque y Hiedra :

Luna el es Nathan , verdad?

Si es mi acompañante.

Ya veo porque lo trajiste contigo a Unova...

En ese momento se puso roja como un Tomate y se quedo totalmente callada.

Nathan , enterate tienes una enamorada Luna Draco.

Luna se habia enojado y se fue a la casa , yo me habia quedado en la puerta con Hiedra y ella me dijo:

Oye te enfrentaras a mi no?

Si vas a ello?

No dijo nada solo me tomo de la mano y me llevo a gimnasio mientras que Luna estaba mirando desde la ventana...

Nathan... Sin ti no podre terminar lo que empeze.

Despues de pasar por todo el camino fui a enfrentarme con Hiedra el enfrentamiento empezo a penas llegamos al gimnasio.

Ella envio a un Ivysaur y por el otro lado yo envie a Zorua.

El empezo metiendo las Drenadoras y luego un Hoja Afilada que daño mucho a Zorua pero el era persistente y desenfundo un Lanzallamas al suelo que quemo las Drenadoras y daño a Ivysaur.

Al siguiente movimiento Zorua ataco con Golpe Aereo que dejo a Ivysaur a 1 unico punto de PS , y para rematar ese unico punto de PS que le quedaba al Ivysaur uso un Pulso Noche pero Ivysaur no se iria sin causa algo de desgaste ya que uso Toxico que no fallo y dejo a Zorua gravemente envenenado.

Bien hecho Nathan eso es lo que quiero ver pero deberas dar un espectaculo mejor para derrotarme , Dragalge adelante.

Zorua regresa , tu turno Greninja.

Sin mediar palabra Dragalge uso Danza Dragon y luego un Enfado que dejo muy lastimado a Greninja.

Pero Greninja no se quedaria atras me miro y se dio el Fenomeno Lazo , envolviendo a Greninja en un velo de agua que se transformo rapidamente en su Katana.

Le ordene que usase Corte que aparte de hacerle poco daño... fue un gravisimo error por mi parte ya que la habilidad de Dragalge era Punto Toxico que enveneno a Greninja y Dragalge uso un Cargatoxica que dejo a un soplido a Greninja.

Pero no se quedaria tan corto en cuanto a daño se refiere para causar el maximo daño posible ataco con un Rayo Hielo que congelo la parte media del cuerpo de Dragalge pero este acabaria rapido con lo que le quedara de PS Greninja usando un Pulso Dragon que remato a Greninja de una vez por todas y cuando Greninja cayo al suelo perdio la forma con el fenomeno lazo.

Regrese a Greninja a su Poke Ball y mande a mi ultimo Pokémon , Zorua que estaba practicamente debilitado uso un Pulso Umbrio que no debilito a Dragalge pero le hizo daño al fin y al cavo , Hiedra le habia ordenado a se Dragalge que usara Pulso Dragon , el ataque tardo un poco más en efectuarse ya que estaba semi-congelado pero el ataque fue suficiente para derrotar a Zorua...


	6. Entes Oscuros

Despues de una derrota , tenia que despejarme en alguna parte ese lugar era bajo el agua junto a Greninja meditando sobre como enfrentar a el Dragalge de Hiedra.

Pero en esos momentos algo perturbo la tranquilidad que se tenia bajo el agua.

Un cardumen de Basculin y Bruxish que venia a toda velocidad en contra mia... pero estos no venian a por mi sino que estaban escapando de un Gyarados de un color Negro.

El mismo Gyarados que buscaba algo asi como el desayuno perfecto que para él eran Basculin y Bruxish encontro algo mejor un humano...

Pero Zorua que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros le freno en su intento de desayunarme y por consecuencia siendo Zorua su nuevo objetivo.

Ni te creas Gyarados mi Zorua no va a ser tu desayuno.

En ese momento lo tome y empeze a correr por la parte baja de Ciudad Hormigon hasta tal punto de acorralarme a mi mismo.

En es punto Greninja estaba en otra parte de la ciudad solo estabamos Zorua y Yo.

Pero no seriamos 2 por mucho tiempo...

Gyarados ataco rapidamente con un Pulso Dragon que estaba a punto de impactar en contra mia , en ese momento acerque a Zorua hacia mi aun más y cerre los ojos pero aun cuando los abri no lograba ver nada.

Me toque la cara y empeze a ver la luz en ese momento me quite lo que tuviera en la cara y vi que era pelo de color negro con puntas rojas.

Mire a mi alrrededor y no vi a Zorua pero si veia a Gyarados que estaba a punto de usar Hidrobomba.

Empeze a correr y vi que lo hacia más rapido de lo normal.

Me di media vuelta , pare y mire hacia donde estaba Gyarados y me le lanze encima en ese momento perdi el conocimiento y cuando lo recupere estaba debajo del agua y Gyarados en el fondo con su color azul natural.

Acto seguido de verlo subi a la superficie y volvi a mirar a mi alrrededor en el cual se encontraban Greninja y un Zoroark mirando hacia mi posición.

El Zoroark se me hacerco y me dio un abrazo en ese momento me di cuenta de que ese Zoroark el Zorua que me acompañaba.

Zorua... eres tu , de verdad eres tu.

Este lo afirmo , me le lanze encima de la felicidad que tenia en ese momento.

Greninja se nos unio , pero despues de un momento de felicidad un chico de pelo verde y con una gorra de color blanco y negro se me acerco y me dijo:

Nathan , tengo que hablar contigo.

Quien eres en primer lugar.

Soy N , el ex-lider del Team Plasma , te vi peleando con ese Gyarados Oscuro usando el Fenomeno Lazo a tu favor.

Gyarados Oscuro? , si el unico Pokémon Oscuro era Lugia , y de paso como use el fenomeno lazo a mi favor.

El Team Nex hizo un Ultraente que es capaz de hacer esto y en otras palabras para decir que usaste el fenomeno lazo a tu favor me refiero a que te fusionaste con Zoroark.

Primero que es un Ultraente , segundo un humano se puede fusionar con un Pokémon.

No se mucho de los ultraentes y si es posible si el Pokémon se siente muy feliz junto a ti y lo siento pero me debo ir tengo asuntos que atender.

Un momento tengo que preguntarte algo más porque pierdo el conocimiento de vez en cuando al estar combinado con Zoroark.

Bueno es porque el Pokémon con el que te fusionaste toma el control del nuevo cuerpo y ahora si me voy.

En ese momento empezamos a caminar y N se fue hacia Ciudad Engobe y yo me fui a donde nos hospedamos Luna y Yo pero en la puerta estaba Hiedra que dijo :

Nathan no quieres combatir ya?

Ahora no , debo ir a cambiarme y a comer algo , te veo en el gimnasio más tarde.

Vale.

Despues de estar en la casa comiendo y cambiandome fui al gimnasio con una pregunta en la cabeza "que es un Ultraente?"

Ya en el gimnasio Hiedra me esperaba con sus Pokémon a sus espaldas pero algo habia cambiado su Ivysaur ya no formaba parte de su equipo ahora el puesto lo tenia un Pokémon llamado Salandit.

Solo nos miramos y empezamos el combate.

Ella empezo con Salandit y yo con Zoroark , ella empezo tanteando los PS de Zoroark envenenandolo.

Pero Zoroark no se quedaria asi empezo a atacar y empezo con un Pulso Umbrio que no fue super-eficaz pero le hizo un daño tremendo a Salandit tanto como para debilitarlo.

En ese momento retire a Zoroark y Hiedra dijo:

Hagamos algo pasemos a un combate doble , te apetece.

Por mi no hay problema vamos Zoroark , tu tambien Greninja.

Dragalge , Bredrill desgarrad a Nathan de una buena vez.

Acto seguido toco su pendiente y Bredrill se combretia en algo peor una Mega-Evolución.

Pero yo no me quedaria atras mire a Greninja y el me miro tambien ambos alzamos nuestros brazos y empezo a manifestarce el Fenomeno.

Greninja se vio envuelto por un velo de agua que enseguida se combirtio en un Shuriken de Agua en vez de su Katana.

Hiedra ordeno rapidamente a su Dragalge que usara Danza Dragon y luego un Pulso Dragon y Bedrill un Puya Nociva que fue diriguido hacia Zoroark... por suerte no acertaron y Zoroark contraataco con un Lanzallamas en contra de Bedrill que no esquivo pero no lo derroto Greninja estaba tranquilo como agua quieta , hasta que Dragalge le ataco con un Bomba Lodo que bloqueo con Corte.

Y Greninja dio un buen Pulso Umbrio en contra de Dragalge... pero Bedrill sin previo aviso se interpuso entre el Pulso y Dragalge.

Y para colmo Dragalge se descarrilo y ataco con un Enfado en contra de Zoroark , el mismo no se quedaria quieto para recivir el golpe y cuando vio llegar a Dragalge , Zoroark se descarrilo y ataco con Castigo.

Cada golpe causaba más daño tanto por el lado de Zoroark como por el de Dragalge.

Pero un cayo más rapido por 2 razones el envenenamiento y una Danza Dragon de por medio.

Zoroark toco la lona y no pudo moverse asi que fui a tomarlo y lo deje detras del terreno de combate.

Cuando solo quedaban 2 Pokémon Greninja y Dragalge , entraron 1 persona Luna que vio que esraba en apuros... otra vez.

Nathan esfuerzate o acaso no pudes ganarle.

Voltie y mire Luna que me estaba alentando a ganar el combate , cerre los ojos y medite por un segundo sobre como acabar con Dragalge.

Ya se , Greninja evade todo le que venga hacia a ti.

Greninja se dio media vuelta me miro a los ojos y volvia a ver a Dragalge y el mismo empezo a atacar usando Pulso Dragon , y la orden que le di a Greninja la siguio a la perfección esquivando todos los Pulsos.

Hiedra se estaba artando de este combate y decidio acabar rapido ordenando a Dragalge usar un Enfado...

...esta yo ya lo tenia previsto y le ordene a Greninja que usara Rayo Hielo que tenia una probabilidad muy minima de congelar al objetivo pero esta hizo su aparición.

Congelando la parte media de Dragalge y causandole un gran daño y Greninja duplico el Rayo Hielo que dejo a Dragalge practicamente debilidatado pero en un instante Dragalge se descongelo y se torno de un color Azul marino con un Rojo escarlata , Hiedra pensaba que habia alcazado un nuevo poder... pero por desgracia se estaba combirtiendo en un Pokémon Oscuro gracias a el Ultraente del que N me habia mencionado.

Greninja , tenemos que acabar rapido para ayudar a Dragalge y evitar que esto vaya a mayores.

Greninja no me miro , al parecer estaba bajo el control del Ultraente.

Los dos Pokémon en el campo voltearon hacia sus entrenadores y empezaron a atacarlos.

Zoroark que estaba con fuerzas para salir y ayudar salio en mi defensa.

Le tome el brazo y nos fucionamos otra vez , todos los que estaban en el gimnasio corrian para pedir ayuda.

Pero Luna se queda y vio que me pude combinar con Zoroark y se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando sus padres le entregaron un Huevo de Pokémon cuando tenia la edad de 8 años.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y volviendo al combate de Nathan versión Zoroark ataque a Greninja con un Pulso Umbrio y retrocedio , en ese momento,fui en auxilio de Hiedra que estaba retrocediendo continuamente , cuando dio con la pared intento regresarlo a su Poke ball pero esto fue inutil solo se recosto de la pared esperando su muerte con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero aun tenia una esperanza el Fenomeno Lazo inverso que estaba activo en mi persona. Corri desenfrenado hasta donde estaba Dragalge y lo tome por la cola y lo lanze al otro lado del campo donde se encontraba Greninja los dos desenfundaron un golpe pontente en contra nosotros que consistia en un Pulso Dragon por parte de Dragalge y un Hidro Cañon por parte de Greninja el golpe lo recibí yo mismo el golpe me dio en la zona media y me hizo un daño tremendo.

Por segunda vez perdi la consciencia y cuando la recobre tenia la boca llena de sangre tambien tenia a Dragalge y Greninja tirados en el suelo con sus colores normales , mire a mi alrededor para encontrar a Zoroark lo encontre el mismo estaba con Hiedra a un lado del campo de combate , regrese a Greninja a su Poke Ball y lleve a Dragalge hasta donde estaba Hiedra ella lo regreso a su Poke Ball se me acerco y quito la sangre de la boca para besarme en la misma.


	7. Antiguedades actuales

(Algo que tengo que decir , voy q estar un pelin atrasado con los cap por la razon de las vacaciones que para mi ya estan terminando y estoy saliendo mucho con la familia y demas asi que los capitulos tardaran en salir un pelin más , un saludillo)

Despues del beso me heche para atras sonrrojado mirando a Hiedra , mire para atras donde estaban Greninja y Dragalge ya que un gran estruendo perturbo el silencio , este estruendo fue probocado por un Noivat de un chico con un Gorro que le cubria el pelo este se nos acerco y me dijo a mi y a Hiedra:

Sera mejor que se vayan el Team Nex esta invadiendo Ciudad Hormigon.

Oye te e visto en algun lado... Si claro Bruno el chico que detubo al Team Magma y acabo con la destrucción que pudo haber causado Groudon Primigenio.

Bueno eso no importa ahora... regresad a sus Pokémon a sus balls tenemos que irnos.

Vale.

Tanto Hiedra como yo regresamos a nuestros Pokémon pero Hiedra no se podia levantar la lleve en brazos para que no se esforzara mucho.

Gracias Nathan.

No hay de que Hiedra.

Entonses salimos del gimnasio y vimos la destruccion que habia en la ciudad , llamas , sangre , Pokemons Oscuros y poco más.

Nathan bajame debo ir a ver si mi papá esta bien.

Lo hice y le pedi que no se hiciera daño , ella solo me miro y siguio corriendo a pesar de que este lastimada.

Nathan no venias con alguien?

Luna!

Sali disparado en su busqueda no la encontre hasta que escucho un grito era de Hiedra , debia parar de buscar a Luna e ir a ayudar a Hiedra.

Eso fue lo que hice y gracias a Arceus a que fui a ayudar a Hiedra ya que estaba con Luna frente a 2 chicos uno era el chico que vimos el otro día al llegar a la ciudad pero el otro no lo conocia para nada tenia el pelo Rubio y una sudadera de color negro.

Bruno entro y saco una Poke Ball yo le segui sacando a mi mejor Pokémon Greninja.

Tanto Hugh como el otro chico sabian que queriamos defender a nuestras amigas asi que saco una ball y dijo:

Nesecito tu fuerza Codijo Cero ya.

Lanzo su ball y de ella salio un "Pokémon" que se parecia a Absol pero tenia rasgos otros Pokémon de los cueles reconocia muy pocos de sus patas delanteras se parecian mucho a un Skarmory mientras que las traseras a las de un Zygarde 10% y tenia una especie de collar que se parecia al que tenia Arceus en la parte media de su cuerpo y un casco.

Este Codigo Cero uso Tri-Ataque , pero Bruno sin que me diera cuenta envio a su Sceptile Variocolor que ataco con un Hoja Aguda que daño a Codigo Cero en un 30% más ó menos.

Pero este no se quedaria atras atacando con Cabeza de Hierro que Sceptile bloqueo pero el codigo ataco seguido con un Pulso Dragon que Sceptile aguanto a duras penas , pero Bruno tenia un as bajo la manga un Mega-Sceptile.

Que este tras Mega-Evolucionar uso Onda Certera y seguido un Pulso Dragon que daño de gravedad a Codigo Cero.

Y un gran Rayo que creo una pantalla e humo la cual al disiparse se llevo a el Chico a Codigo Cero y a Hugh.

Mire al cielo y vi un helicoptero , saque a Greninja y le ordene que usara Shuriken de Agua que impacto en el motor del helicoptero y lo hizo caer al agua.

Al verlos caer me di la vuelta y Bruno no estaba.

"Como se pudo haber ido tan rapido" era la pregunta que me daba vueltas a la cabeza , pero pare de darle vueltas a la cabeza y fui con Hiedra y Luna , las cuales despertaron cuando me les acerque.

Hiedra me miro y empezo a llorar...

Hiedra que tienes? , estas bien?

No es nada Luna , es que vi a mi padre muerto y mi madre murio ya hace un tiempo y ahora estoy sola.

Solte una lagrima ya que yo habia pasado por lo mismo que ella me sente junto a ella y Luna. Y Hiedra reposo su cabeza en mi hombro y siguio llorando.

Le levante la cabeza y le dije lo que no debia hacer que era lamentarse por lo que paso sino hacer algo con respecto a ello.

Ella solo me miro y se puso de pie junto a Luna y a mi. Y acto seguido nos fuimos al hotel donde Luna y yo nos hospedamos para irnos por la mañana a Ciudad Porcelana , pero habia un problema no habia hotel por la destrucción y eso queria decir que dormiriamos en la casa de Hiedra.

Al despertar Luna y Yo buscamos a Hiedra pero no la encontramos hasta que fuimos a la casa del muelle.

Y en la misma casa estaba ella tenia un cambio de ropa bastate drastico.

Se puso una camisa de color azul oscuro con una Chaqueta manga corta con un Blue Jean.

Estais listos para irse de la ciudad?

Claro y tu estas lista?

Si entonses vamonos de esta ciudad.

Despues de esto arribamos hasta el puerto de Ciudad Porcelana.

Ya en Ciudad Porcelana yo me fui a la ruta 4 que estaba al sur de la ciudad pero fui solo ya que Luna y Hiedra se quedaron hablando.

Llegue a la ruta y empeze a buscar un nuevo Pokémon , busque por un buen rato sin encontrar nada que sea de interes hasta que fui al Castillo Ancestral ubicado en la Zona Desierto.

Este estaba totalmente desieto no habia nada exepto por unos sumideros que por puñetera mala suerte cai en uno de ellos al caer no veia una salida si acaso se veia un poco de escalera pero no conducia a la "Planta Baja".

Esta conducia hacia la parte baja del castillo en la cual habia un esceleto , un huevo , una poke ball y una nota.

La misma decia : Hola quien quiera que sea , soy Mirto el antiguo campeón de la region de Unova , seguro que ahora te preguntaras si estoy muerto... efectivamente el cadaver junto a ti o al frente de ti soy yo , las cosas que estan en tu mochila ó en el suelo son un regalo para aquel que encuentre mi cuerpo sin vida , en la Poke ball hay un Rowlet , el Pokémon inicial de Alola... Y el huevo sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de que habia adentro pero bueno espero que les des un buen uso a estos regalos hasta luego.

El campeon mirto muerto , un huevo y un Pokémon inicial... día más random no podia tener.

Deje las tonterias y empeze a cavar para ir más abajo en el castillo ancestral logre llegar a desenterrar la escalera y segui el camino... pero un problema invadia la escena el hambre.

No tenia ni agua ni comida , pero segui caminando hasta mi destino otras escaleras.

Al bajarlas me encontre con pasadizo muy angosto no se podia ver mucho solo un camino recto hacia un lugar que tambien desconocia.

Este pasadizo conducia a una cueva sin retorno... o eso creia , la salida estaba justo a 25m de mi , sali por la salida que era una grieta y al salir estaba en las Cloacas Porcelana que para mi suerte la salida estaba bloqueada por alguna razon.

Empeze a buscar otra salida pero algo me separo de mis busqueda exactamente lo que me separo fue un desmayo que fue causado por un golpe más especificamente un golpe con el ataque Mazazo que hizo que me desmayara al instante.

Cuando recobre la memoria mire a mi alrrededor vi a un chico de unos 15 años que me pregunto como fue que llegue hacia aca.

Yo le respondi que fue por el pasadizo ancestral , el siguio preguntando cosas por ejemplo : Quien era , de donde era , que pokemons tenia , etc.

Pero bueno yo le pregunte algunas cosas sobre quien era el , que hacia en las cloacas , por cual razon me noqueo con un Mazazo y cuanto tiempo llevaba aqui.

Me respondio sin quejas , El era Max , empezo a vivir en las cloacas despues de un accidente , por seguridad a que yo no le golpease y vive aqui hace más de 3 años.

Bueno Max no quieres salir de aqui?

Claro que si pero... Es que no puedo abandonar a esta familia que cuido y ellos a mi.

En ese momento recorde a mis padres y los momentos que pase con ellos y despues de varios recuerdos empeze a llorar.

Oye no dije o hice algo malo verdad?.

No Max , son solo malos recuerdos.

Bueno porque no me hablas de ti.

Le conte todo lo que debia saber de mi , pero yo le pregunte a cerca de su "accidente" de hace 3 años.

Bueno Nathan , Esto es lo que paso...


	8. Hijos de Lideres

Bueno Nathan esta es la historia:

Tenía solo unos 12 o 11 años de edad, arribamos a Unova hac años mi padre, mi hermana y yo, el motivo de este viaje se debía a que mi padre el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia fue convocado a la PWT para enfrentarse a otros líderes de Gimnasio de Unova para un torneo especial entre los líderes de Unova y Hoenn, pero yo curioseando me fui a los alrededores solo y me encontré con una cueva me adentre en ella pero esta estaba totalmente desolada, me adentre aún más en la cueva hasta tal punto de que ya no sabía por dónde se regresaba a la PWT, había encontrado una salida pero esta conducía a unas Cloacas las mismas en las que nos encontramos ahora mismo, pasados 2 días un Pokémon que desconocía se me acerco ese Pokémon era un Treverant, este me cuido y me sigue cuidando a día de hoy.

Cuando ya había pasado un año desde que me quede aquí en las Cloacas pase muchas tristezas como felicidades, tristezas por perder a mi familia pero por otro lado felicidades por el mero hecho que también me sentía como en casa, gracias a Treverant y al resto de Pokémon de las cloacas.

Y Nathan esa es la historia y en resumen es que estaba curioseando y me perdí hasta el punto de no saber cómo regresar y luego pase 3 años en estas Cloacas.

Bueno Max, te voy a decir algo saldremos de estas cloacas, te parece bien?

Claro… Pero Nathan mis padres ya me toman por muerto y no seria lo mejor.

Claro que no sería lo mejor lo mejor que les hubiera pasado, no sabes lo que un padre por decirle a su hijo que siente no haberle prestado eso es lo que mi padre y yo nunca hacíamos.

Max con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:

Nathan tienes razón sería mejor, pero antes déjame despedirme de Treverant y el resto, Vale?

No hay problema Max.

Gracias.

Esta fue una despedida muy emotiva Max se le acerco a Treverant y le dio un abrazo este le correspondió y Max soltó algunas al igual que yo.

Nathan ya estoy listo.

Si vamos.

Fue un gran trecho pero logramos llegar hasta llegar a otra salida, pero por desgracia no la hemos podido encontrar… así que nos dirigimos al castillo ancestral, ya en el mismo pensé en una pequeña "estrategia" que constaba de usar hidrobomba hacia la arena que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de nuestras cabezas está ablando la arena y con Zoroark usar Cuchillada noctura para cortar la arena a la mitad para poder subir a la parte alta.

Nuestro cometido fue eficaz ya que pudimos subir, cuando baje a las ruinas era de día pero al subir era de noche.

Cuando estábamos en la parte alta fuimos hacia Ciudad Porcelana pasando la Zona Desierto y la Ruta 4 y cuando llegamos a la ciudad estaba Luna y Hiedra corriendo por toda la ciudad… lo más probable era para buscarme, fui al muelle y por suerte había un barco que venía de Hoenn y regresaría hoy mismo, le dije a Max que entrara pero este se negó diciendo:

Nathan es mucha molestia no lo hare y encima no puedo entrar ya que no tengo ni boleto y mucho menos tengo dinero.

De eso no te preocupes yo te enviare a tu casa con tus padres, o en otras palabras yo cubriré los gastos.

Nathan… gracias pero no gracias.

Lo siento Max pero yo ya tome una decisión.

Me le acerque al capitán que de inmediato le dije que este chico es el hijo de Norman el líder de gimnasio de Petalia que se extravió y sé quedo en las cloacas por 3 años.

Chico no estarás bromeando verdad.

Claro que no señor yo no bromearía con un tema de familia y aún más si se trata de un chico que no ha visto a sus padres desde hace 3 años.

Como dijo que se llamaba?

Nathan Osure y él es Max.

Señor Max venga por favor.

Señor?

Por favor entre sus padres los están esperando?

Señor está seguro de que los padres de Max están dentro?

Joven Osure le puedo asegurar que los padres de Max están adentro.

Después de esta charla entre "caballeros" entramos y nos dirigimos al único camarote que había en el lugar, toque la puerta y entramos en el camarote se encontraban 3 personas una mujer de 30, una chica de 16 y Norman el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia.

La mujer se le acerco a Max y le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo:

Max eres tu hijo?

M-Mamá, de verdad son ustedes?, los extrañe mucho.

La chica se les unió a Max y a su madre y se dieron un abrazo entre ellos, su padre Norman me pidió que lo siguiera, hice lo que me pidió y lo seguí hacia la parte frontal del barco donde me dijo:

Niño… te agradezco que trajeras a mi hijo devuelta pero porque lo hiciste?

Señor Norman no quiero hablar de ello…

Venga chico, no creo que sea algo malo… o si?

No, no, claro que no, es que no quiero ver que a un chico se le arrebate la oportunidad de estar con su familia.

Una cosa cómo te llamas y a que te refieres que eso que me dijiste.

Osure, Nathan Osure y es que yo actualmente soy huefano.

Nathan… odio oír eso, no hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

No, tristemente no.

Bueno por lo menos puedo compensarte por lo de mi hijo.

Saco una pokeball y me la entrego me menciono que el Pokémon dentro de la ball era un Sandslash que encontró en su luna de miel en la región de Alola.

N-Norman, no puedo aceptarlo es suyo y no sería justo que su Pokémon que consiguió en Alola.

Nathan, no puedo hacer que tus padres vuelvan pero si puedo hacer que tu familia crezca un poco más.

Solté unas lágrimas y abrace al señor Norman.

Nathan tranquilízate vale.

Vale.

Bueno Nathan no quieres probar suerte en un combate Pokémon?

Norman… si eso no se pregunta.

Entonces vamos a ello.

El combate se había dado por empezado y nos dirigimos a la ruta 4 donde se efectuaría el combate ya en la ruta Norman saco a su primer Pokémon un Staravia y por mi parte el Sandslash que norman me había brindado.

Norman había atacado con un gran Onda Ígnea que Sandslash logro esquivar, cuando esquivo el ataque sin orden previa uso Chuzos que daño mucho a Staravia, pero no se quedaría atrás ya que el golpe le había beneficiado ya que estaba preparando un golpe con un Desquite que impacto de lleno en Sandslash, pero este no se debilito, ya que este Sandslash que nació en Alola aguanto el golpe como un campeón pero, este no estaba feliz ya que estaba cerca del debilitamiento, este en un intento de acabar con Staravia uso Alud ya que Sandslash había sido dañado por un golpe de Staravia y al efectuar Alud el golpe hizo el daño suficiente como para acabar con él.

Nathan tienes madera de buen entrenador… veamos que más sabes hacer.

Para continuar regrese a Sandslash y acto seguido envíe a Greninja y por el lado de Norman envío a un kangaskhan.

El Pokémon Ninja contra el Pokémon Padre estarían en una disputa.

Greninja usa Shuriken de Agua.

Norman se sorprendió y solo dejo revelar un anillo que poseía, toco su anillo y la Piedra activadora de Norman empezaba a reaccionar a la kangaskhanita de su Pokémon.

Kangaskhan Sorpresa y Doble Filo.

Esto combo fue muy buen movimiento de Norman, este hacía notar su habilidad como un buen líder de gimnasio de tipo normal.

El daño que Greninja había contraído gracias a su Mega Kangaskhan, Greninja estaba prácticamente debilitado a pesar de que se podría debilitar de un golpe Norman ataco con un Onda Certera que una la esquivo pero la otra…

Greninja estas bien?

No se escuchaba respuesta… pero un rayo acabo con la desesperanza, Greninja se encontraba de pie pero ese tiempo era muy limitado.

G-Greninja?

Volteo hacia mi dirección y la Sincroevolucion o Fenómeno Lazo se efectuó pero esta vez era diferente los colores que presentaba se asemejaban muchísimo a los de Zoroark adquirió su velocidad su potencia tanto por el lado físico como el especial.

Se le acerco a la cría de Kangaskhan la tomo y la lanzo por los aires, acto seguido miro a Kangaskhan y el mismo se echó para atrás.

La cría que bajaba en caída libre uso Puño Incremento que Greninja bloqueo con un Cuchillada Nocturna, esta fue más que suficiente como para bloquear el Puño Incremento.

Al bloquear el golpe se centró en Kangaskhan, Greninja en una especie de estado salvaje uso Cuchillada Nocturna y el Kangaskhan se puso en guardia y usando Puño Incremento se enfrentó a Greninja, los golpes eran ordenados de ellos para ellos mismos, para su supervivencia y su autodefensa.

Greninja a pesar de estar a punto del debilitamiento luchaba casi como si estuviera empezando el combate y por el lado de Kangaskhan se le veía muy débil está a punto de caer pero…

Kangaskhan no se rindió por la simple razón de defender a su cría, pero esta madre Kangaskhan no podría seguir defendiendo a su cría.

Greninja para de una maldita vez este no eres tú, ya ni siquiera te puedo reconocer, quiero ver a mi primer Pokémon como la primera vez que le vi, como un Pokémon que se defendía de lo que le parecía.

Mis palabras al parecer no tuvieron ningún tipo de efecto sobre él.

Greninja acaso no recuerdas cuando eras un Froakie, cuando derrotaste por ti mismo a Jack el hijo de Ash Ketchum?

Greninja empezaba a perder el interés en Kangaskhan, hasta tal punto de darse la vuelta y mirarme.

Recuerdas cuando me salvaste de aquel tipo que estuvo a punto de asesinarme.

Greninja parecía haber recobrado su esencia antigua… pero a lo mejor no vería a Greninja otra vez ya que 2 Esferas Aurales se dirigían hacia mí como si un Clawitzer.

Pero un segundo después me vi con la capa de cabello negro tapando me cara de una manera excesiva.

Nathan de que se trata ese cambio de look tan radical.

Esa voz… eres el chico que mato a mis padres no es verdad.

Mire hacia todos lados y lo primero que note es que todos los Pokémon y Norman habían desaparecido.

Trate de no darle importancia y mire a ver si encontraba a aquel chico, el chico tan mencionado se encontraba en la punta de una da las casa de la ruta.

Bueno parece que dominas el fenómeno lazo a la inversa.

Donde están todos…

Y yo que voy a saber.

Bueno, si no sabes eso entonces quiero respuestas…

De que las quieres Osure.

De porque mataste a mis padres y no tienes a tu Darkrai contigo.

El Team Nex me degrado de rango y perdi el legendario que me brindaron, pero a cambio tengo algo mejor y sobre tu familia era una orden del Team Nex.

Bueno prepárate para ser degradado hasta tu tumba!

Salte hasta su posición y le ataque con un Garra Umbría, esta fue involuntaria ya que no sabía que podía usar los ataques de mi Pokémon.

Por cierto Osure, me llamo Zyro para que te dirijas a mí con algo de clase.

Zyro… de que me suena ese nombre.

El combate fue arduo pero Zoroark y yo nos mantuvimos solidos todo el combate pero se me escapaban dos detalles uno que el nombre Zyro me resonaba en la cabeza y que Zyro no era él literalmente ya que estaba "fusionado" con un Lucario.

Cuando él se percató de que yo me percate de eso el ataco con un Bola Sombra y un Esfera Aural, que me dispuse a atacar con un Lanzallamas en contra de Zyro.

Las llamas impactaron en las esferas y crearon una pantalla de humo que a Zyro no le hacía nada ya que su Lucario podía ver usando el aura o en otras palabras veía así estuviera ciego.

De un momento a otro, un Trueno dividió el combate ya que este extraño rayo salido de la nada se llevó con él a Zyro.

No me debo preocupar por esto ahora debo buscar a Norman y el resto…


	9. Regreso Instantaneo

Empeze a buscar a todos por aire como por tierra, no los habia encontrado hasta que senti una puntada directa al corazon no podia ser yo y mucho menos Zoroark...

Greninja estaba en peligro y debia ir a por el, entre en todas las casas de la ruta pero no encontre nada.

Las puntadas cada vez eran más fuerte no podria estar muy lejos de mi, empeze a buscarlo lanzando gritos a diestro y siniestro, pero no recibi respuesta ni de Norman ni Greninja.

Solo me quedaba buscar en un lugar la zona desierto más exacto en el castillo ancestral.

Me dirigui a la zona y empeze a buscar, pero una puntada más me dio tan fuerte que nos desfuciono a mi y a Zoroark.

Las puntadas eran cada vez más constantes y al bajar por el hueco que Greninja , Zoroark y yo hicimos ya hace un buen rato.

Greninja! , Señor Norman! , estais por aqui? - dije esperando alguna respuesta.

Una gran Shuriken se hacia ver en los aires , ese tenia que ser Greninja, regrese a Zoroark y corri hasta que llegue a la posicion del Shuriken en la cual se encontraba Norman con Greninja y un Audino.

Greninja , Norman estais bien que alegria.-dije rebosando de felicidad.

Estamos bien... pero no al 100% tu Greninja esta en un estado critico incluso un Mega-Audino no es capaz de ayudar a Greninja.-Dijo Norman.

No puede ser , que no pase lo de hace unas semanas , no te voy a dejar.-dije mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila.

Nathan que estas buscado? - Pregunto Norman.

Esto, La Pluma Lunar que Ash Ketchum me dio. - Respondi a Norman.

Se la puse a Greninja en frente pero ni siquiera abrio los ojos, parecia no tener rasgos vitales.

Me quede paralizado no podia creer que Greninja estubiese... ¿Muerto?.

Nathan sera mejor irse de aqui.-sugirio Norman.

Señor Norman lo siento pero no dejar solo a mi Pokémon. - reclame a Norman.

Norman me tomo por los hombro y me saco quisiera o no quisiera , pero al salir del castillo recibi una puntada directa al corazón.

Regrese con Norman con su familia y me despedi de Max , Norman y el resto.

Empeze a recorrer la ciudad en busca de Luna y/o Hiedra, por suerte las encontre en el edificio de las insignias del medalium.

En este estaba Hiedra que estaba usando a los que entregaban las medallas para buscarme, pues ya no deberia seguir buscandome porque yo la encontre primero.

Hola Hiedra... - dije muy cabizbajo.

Ella respondi dandome una bofetada.

Hi-Hiedra a que viene eso?

No sabes el susto que nos diste a mi y a Luna y a ella sobre todo.- Dijo Hiedra muy molesta.

Bueno no fue mi culpa caer en una trampa del castillo ancestral, asi que porfavor deja ya de regañarme.-dije molesto pero aun cabizbajo.

Nathan estas bien? Te noto un poco raro... Por cierto se olvidaba- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa.

Que buscas?- pregunte desconcertado.

Tu medalla ya que quedo en empate el lider o la lider decide si se entrega o no la medalla.-aclaro Hiedra.

Coño, se me habia olvidado eso.- dije sorprendido.

Bueno que tienes? , se murio alguien?- dijo en un tono burlon.

Puse la cabeza muy baja y solte algunas lagrimas, que se transformaron en un rio.

N-Nathan para de llorar o que eres? - dijo gritando.

Lo siento es que perdi a un buen amigo.-dije aun cabizbajo.

Nathan... siento haberte hablado de esa manera, y quien fue?.-dijo Hiedra.

Fue Greninja y no quiero hablar más del tema.-dije sin querer hablar más.

Vale... Si quieres vamos al apartamento que encontramos.-dijo Hiedra.

La segui hasta el apartamento y me fui a la habitación y me encerre en la misma, Luna y Hiedra tocaban la puerta preocupadas por mi.

Pero yo no respondia ni abriria la puerta.

Busque mi mochila y tome mi celular, abri el espacio de fotos y empeze a mirar las fotos de antes de que mis padres y Greninja murieran.

Pasaban las fotos y veia las selfies que me sacaba con mis padres y Greninja.

Veia los videos en los que mi padre y yo jugabamos en la playa y la casa.

Las lagrimas me corrian por la cara.

Mamá... Papá... Greninja... Siento no haberlos protegido todo lo posible, espero que puedan perdonarme.- dije para mi mismo mientras lloraba.

Luego de eso me quede dormido y al dia siguiente sali rapido del apartamento y me fui a la zona desierto sin que nadie se enterase.

Ya en dicha zona empeze a entrenar con mi equipo pero en medio del mismo una voz familiar me interrumpio.

Oye que paso con tu Greninja.- dijo un desconocido.

Me di media vuelta solo para ver a un Greninja corria hacia el dejando de lado el entrenamieto y mi equipo el Greninja cuando estuve a punto de tocarlo este desaparecio y se fue con su entrenador un hombre con una capucha.

Este se quito la mascara y dejo revelar a Ash Ketchum.

Bueno no vas a responder mi pregunta.-dijo Ash.

Bueno, esto...el esta...-dije tartamudeando.

...muerto no es asi.-concluyo Ash.

S-si, ¿Como lo supo?.-Pregunte desconcertado.

A mi Greninja le daban puntadas directas al corazon y eso le daba entender a mi Greninja que otro con el que a combatido esta en peligro.-Respondio Ash.

Bueno y que quieren hacer?-Pregunte.

Bueno seria intentar recuperarle.-Respondio Ash.

NO!, el esta muerto no hay manera de revivirle.-Exclame.

Te equivocas Nathan si que hay una manera.-Contradijo Ash.

Y cual es?.- Pregunte.

No hablo solo saco una esfera que el llamaba la Joya de la Vida.

Bueno Nathan esta es la Joya de la Vida, esto le puede devolver la vida...-Dijo Ash.

No hay ningun efecto secundario ni nada.-pregunte .

Si y es que no sera ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era antes... Y ademas no trendra sus recuerdos, en otras palabras no podra recordarte ni podran hacer el fenomeno lazo... por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Lo entiendo...-hagamoslo.

Necesitabamos al entrenador original, su Poke Ball y por ultimo la Joya de la Vida.

Lo teniamos todo y aun nos faltaba algo el que...estais a punto de descubrirlo.

Nathan aun nos queda algo más...-dijo Ash afligido.

Pero lo que tenemos no era todo!-dije muy molesto.

Era algo que no podiamos olvidar necesita estar en el lugar de su nacimiento osea Kalos.-Dijo Ash.

Pero aun se puede hacer, ¿verdad?.- Pregunte preocupado por salvar a Greninja.

Se puede pero... Sera un reinicio total, aparte de que no te recordara tampoco recordara ningun ataque que tuviera hace poco.-dijo Ash.

No me inporta con tal de recuperarlo me basta y me sobra.-dije.

Vale vamos a ello.-dijo Ash.

Fuimos a donde Greninja se encontraba en paz y dentro del castillo le revivimos pusimos su Ball al lado izquierdo y la Joya al derecho y yo al frente de el.

Y que hay que hacer Ash...-pregunte.

Solo espera.-respondio Ash.

Ya pasadas 2 horas Greninja empezaba a tener rasgos vitales.

Gre-Greninja estas volviendo sigue en este camino conmigo.-suplique a Greninja.

Mi suplica fue escuchada ya que este abrio lod ojos y me miro como la primera vez... asustado de los humanos.

Greninja no se si me recuerdas y si no me recuerdas... Hola soy Nathan Osure.-dije a Greninja.

Este solo se me quedo mirando como si no supiera donde esta, es comprensible ya que acaba de ser revivido.

Cogi su Poké Ball y se la mostre, no reacciono al verla al parecer la recordaba.

Saque al resto del equipo y le pregunte si recordaba a alguno...

No recordaba a nadie o eso parecia... al ver a Zoroark se le lanzo encima como si se estubiera defendiedo de Zoroark.

Greninja el es un amigo tuyo no le hagas daño.-le roge a Greninja.

Este no me hizo caso y no tenia pinta de que pararia.

Le tome por los brazos y este empezaba a calmarse un poco.

Tambien se empezaba a desmayar y le regrese a su Poké ball.

Ash... No se como podre agra... decertelo, donde se a metido?-dije.

Regrese a Zoroark y al resto, pero me quede con una gran duda... como es que como sabia Ash donde estaba y como desaparcio tan rapido.

Pare de darle vueltas a la pregunta y me quede entrenando en la Zona Desierto , todos entrenaban como siempre y los nuevos entrenaban como si fueran veteranos.

El unico problema era Greninja este se quedaba quieto en un punto estable la arena.

Greninja , no quieres venir a entrenar?-pregunte a Greninja.

No respondio.

No le volvi a hablar desde ese momento, las horas pasaban y el entrenamiento seguia, tome mi telefono ya que un mensaje me habia llegado por parte de Hiedra que decia lo siguiente:

Nathan, soy yo Hiedra alguien te esta buscando en el apartamento ven rapido.

Quien me estara buscado... Esto se me esta haciendo muy extraño.-dije dandole vueltas a quien me esta buscando.

Cuando estaba al cruzar la esquina saque a Zoroark por cualquier cosa que me pudiera encontrar.

Cambie de cuardra y vi algo inimaginable...


	10. El Ladron Regional

Cambie de cuardra y vi algo inimaginable, estaba un chico de mi edad muy parecido a mi padre cuando tenia mi edad.

Me le acerco y me saludo sin más.

Hola.-dijo el chico.

H-hola de casualidad yo te conosco?-Pregunte.

Bueno no del todo, soy el hijo de tu tio.-respondio.

Para el carro mi padre era hijo unico, eso no es posible.-dije negandome a lo que el chico dijo.

El no dijo nada solo se tomo el pelo con la mano derecha y dejo ver la marca que todos los Osure tenemos, en ese momento se presento.

Bueno ahora que sabes que si somos familia es hora de presentarme: Soy Blake Osure y mi padre es el gemelo de tu padre y ninguno de nosotros 4 sabia de la existencia de los demas ya que nuestro abuelo los separo por alguna rázon.-Explico Blake.

Bueno y suponiendo que todo esta historia es real como lo descubriste.-pregunte.

Bueno eso es otra historia que tomaria mucho tiempo contar asi que no me enrollo y voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer esta Poké ball contiene a un Pokémon que pertenecia antes a nuestro abuelo y a su Hermano , luego a nuestros padres y actualmente a nosotros.-dijo Blake.

Y te tengo una advertencia , este Pokémon puede llegar a desatar una fuerza abismal su nombre es Type : Null y puede evolucionar a Silvally, evolucionara cuando te tome confianza.-dijo Blake.

Vale pero que se supone que deberia hacer con él?, y de paso nunca vi a mi padre con un Pokémon con ese nombre y como habrias conseguido esta Poke ball si la tenia mi padre.-pregunte como loco

Nathan eso deberas de averiguarlo tu mismo, eso te lo habra ocultado sin más y eso es privado.-dijo Blake.

Bueno, fue un placer conocerte primo.-dije.

Lo mismo digo.-dijo Blake.

Blake se fue por el puente saeta y yo me quede con Luna y Hiedra.

Bueno Nathan, de que le conocias?-pregunto Luna.

No prestaste atención?, es un primo del cual no conocia su existencia.-respondi.

Bueno disculpame.-dijo Luna.

No te lo tomes a mal, pero bueno em...yo me voy al gimnasio las veo en casa.-dije yo.

Vale.-Dijo Hiedra.

Luna no te parece que ese chico Blake es bastante raro.-pregunto Hiedra a Luna.

Ahora que lo dices si se nota un poco raro.-Respondio Luna.

Me dirigui al gimnasio sin enterarme de quien era Blake y porque me entrego este Pokémon. Pero no le segui dando vueltas y me fui a el gimnasio de Camus.

Al entrar este estaba muy diferente desde la ultima vez que lo vi... que fue ya hace unos años.

Este gimnasio parecia estar recubierto por rocas de color blanco y las crisalidas ya no estaban en el gimnasio.

Este gimnasio ya no parece de un lider que maneja Pokémons de tipo bicho.-dije

Bueno en eso tienes razon.-dijo una chica.

Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con una chica de 16 años de pelo negro largo y con piel blanca.

Dejame presentarme soy...-empezo a decir la chica.

E-eres Jane Drake?-pregunte.

S-si, como me conoces.-respondio y pregunto.

Bueno no te acuerdas del campamento de verano del Profesor Serbal en Sinnoh.-respondi.

Bueno si que estube en ese campamento de niña perooo... Yo no te recuerdo.-dijo Jane.

Segura que no recuerdas...-decia mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila.

Que estas buscando.-pregunto Jane.

Esto de aqui, una carta que hicimos de pequeños.-respondi.

Esta decia:

Hola Jane y Nathan de otra epoca esta carta la escribimos para que cuando nos reebcontremos sepan que se conocian desde hace ya mucho tiempo y sin mas que escribir seguir viviendo más aventuras; firmado Nathan Osure y Jane Drake.

No recordaba esta carta... Esto significa que nos conocemos desde hace mucho... Guau.-dijo Jane sorprendida

Bueno que doces si y echamos un combate por los viejos tiempos.-pregunte esperando que Jane diera el visto bueno.

Esta bien Nathan combatire contra ti como lider actual del gimnasio debo de aceptar el reto.-dije Jane.

Para el carro, eres la hija de Camus?-pregunte.

Si es hora de empezar el combate.-dijo sin más dilacion Jane.

Nos dirigimos al centro del campo y en este se desarrollaria el combate.

Jane parecia tener Pokémons del tipo Planta para asemejarse con su padre pero para mi sorpresa usaba Pokémons del tipo Siniestro.

Adelante Liepard.-dijo Jane sacando a su Liepard.

Creo que es hora de que este Pokémon debute en los combates Pokémon, adelante Rowlet.-dije mientras enviaba a Rowlet al combate.

El combate ya habia empezado su Luepard ataco rapidamente con un Sorpresa que hizo retroceder a Rowlet pero acto seguido Rowlet sin previo aviso uso un ataque que desconocia que el conocia este era Aire Afilado este daño bastante a el Liepard pero no lo suficiente como para debilitarlo.

Jade sabia que Rowlet habia dañado mucho a su Liepard y no se quedaria atras ya que uso Cuchillada Nocturna que Rowlet esquivo con facilidad y se disposo a usar Picoteo en contra de Liepard este se habia comido la Baya Zidra que Liepard llevaba equipada, esta baya habia recuperado mas o menos a Rowlet asi que nos decidimos a acabar con ese Liepard pero no se rendiria tan rapido ya que uso Ida y Vuelta.

Jade directamente a su siguiente Pokémon y lo saco al combate, este Pokémon era un Pangoro.

Rowlet y yo sabiamos que el combate seria muy dificil pero no nos rendiriamos y Rowlet empezo a atacar con Aire Afilado y el Pangoro solo se movia para esquivar los golpes, pero Rowlet estaba conciente de ello...

Rowlet dio vuelta a su cuello 360 grados me miro y un luz muy fuerte le rodeaba.

Su evolucion se estaba efectuando estaba evolucionando a Dartrix este se habia vueto un poco mas alto y empezo a atacar con Ataque Ala y Aire Afilado para derrotar a Pangoro, pero este no se quedo atras ya que uso un gran Puño Hielo a la vez que Dartrix usaba un Ataque Ala, este enfrentamiento termino en un Doble KO.

Ese Rowlet era muy potetente no.-pregunto Jane.

Corrección ese Dartrix era muy potente.-dije.

Sacamos nuestros segundos Pokémons y por parte de Jane volvio a salir su Liepard y por mi parte mi Greninja.

Jane se sorprendio al verlo y se empeño en atacarle con Cuchilladas Nocturnas, y como Greninja no recordaba como peleaba le ordene atacar como le ordebaba cuando era un Froakie.

El Liepard a pesar de que ya casi estaba debilitado Greninja no podia hacer nada en contra de Liepard ó eso creia ya que parecia haber recobrado la memoria por un momento, al recobrarla uso Shuriken de Agua y este fue en contra de Liepard este esquivo 4 de los 5 shurikens que Greninja habia lanzado y al impactar en contra de Liepard se creo una pantalla de humo que cubrio a Liepard.

Greninja se dio vuelta, murmuro algo y me vi dentro de un espacio extraño, en frente de mi habia un camino que parecia llevar a algun lado, decidi ir por ese caminoal final del mismo encontre a Greninja junto a Darkrai y en este punto sali de esa extraña zona.

Mire hacia el campo y vi que Greninja y Liepard estaban tumbados en el suelo, eso significaba otro doble KO, solo me quedaban 2 Pokémon y a Jane no sabia cuantos le quedaban.

Regresamos a nuestros Pokémon y sacamos a los siguientes, por mi parte salio Zoroark y por parte de Jane salio un Pokémon de Tipo Bicho/Electrico, o en otras palabras un Vikavolt.

Pero este no era tan normal que dijamos, este era un Pokémon Variocolor con un cuerpo Gris y partes de color Verde, era precioso.

Oye Jane, porque el Vikavolt si es un Pokémon de tipo Bicho/Electrico.-pregunte.

Es para guardar la escencia de mi padre en el gimnasio usando un tipo bicho.-respondio Jane.

Con todo ya dicho y hecho se libro el ultimo combate de esta batalla de Gimnasio Zoroark Vs. Vikavolt.

Nosotros empezamos fuertes usando un Lanzallamas, pero Vikavolt lo bloqueo con un Protección y al bloquear el mismo ataco con un Zumbido que Zoroark contraresto con un Pulso Umbrio.

Despues de bloquear el golpe Zoroark se dispuso a atacar con un Golpe Aereo, Vikavolt aguanto los golpes y estaba preparandose para dar un golpe fuerte.

Vikavolt usa ya Electrocañon.-dijo Jane a su Vikavolt.

Este obedecio a su orden y uso Electrocañon en contra de Zoroark.

Este golpe le dio de lleno o en otras palabras acertando un golpe critico y aparte del critico Zoroark quedo paralizado reduciendo su velocidad a la mitad.

Zoroark, estas bien?-pregunte preocupado por él.

Me miro se dio vuelta y aprendio un ataque nuevo Pulso Noche.

Este impacto en Vikavolt y hizo que su precision bajara y ahora el combate estaria un poco mas parejo.

Zoroark Lanzallamas.-dije ordenando a Zoroark.

Este hizo lo que le pedi pero no lo pudo hacer gracias a la paralisis y el Vikavolt de Jane aprovecho el momento para atacar usando un Zumbido este fue esquivado por Zoroark gracias a la precision bajada por Zoroark.

El combate siguio un poco y de un momento para otro Vikavolt empezaba a tambalearse.

Vikavolt!, estas en condiciones de luchar?-pregunto Jane desesperada.

Y lo mismo con Zoroark...

Solo nos queda tiempo para un ataque tanto para Vikavolt como para Zoroark... Piensa Nathan que puedes hacer.-me decia a mi mismo.

En ese momento se me ocurrio el jugar con la paralisis de Zoroark, en el sentido de hacer que este "paralizado" y no se pueda mover para atacar y despues de que Vikavolt ataque esquivar el golpe y atacar rapidamente dentro de lo que se pueda obviamente.

La estrategia estaba preparada y se puso en marcha como predije Vikavolt ataco y Zoroark se habia "paralizado" pero esta paralisis era real y el golpe de Vikavolt dejo muy debil a Zoroark unicamente con la oportunidad de lanzar un golpe...

Zoroark, crees poder lanzar un ataque combinado?-pregunte a Zoroark.

Solo se dio vuelta me miro y se dio la vuelta otra vez y se prrparo para atacar.

Por un lado una Cuchillada Nocturna y por el otro una Garra Umbria.

Se abalanzo sobre Vikavolt atacando cuerpo a cuerpo como cuando nos enfrentamos al Gyarados de Ciudad Hormigon.

Esta rafaga de golpes dejo totalmente debilitado a Vikavolt dandome la victoria sobre Jane.

Y al ganar Zoroark se desplomo sali con el y el resto del equipo y en compañia de Jane.

Pero por otro lado Luna y Hiedra estaba en el apartamento en un PC buscando algo en el mismo...

Luna miralo aqui esta.-dijo Hiedra nerviosa.

Tu sospecha era cierta...-dijo Luna.

Vamos a leer lo que dice.-dijo Hiedra.

El articulo que leian trataba sobre el Ladron Regional que habia sido cazado hace un mes en la region de Kalos, pero este habia escapado y su nombre y apariencia eran exactamente las de Blake, tambien se decia que siempre desaparecia de la escena cada vez que estaban a punto de atraparle casi como un Zoroark y su captura por lo que parece fue pura suerte...

Luna hay que decirla a Nathan.-dijo Hiedra.

Tienes razon... Dijo que estaria en el gimnasio vamos para alla.-dijo Luna.

Se fueron del apartamento al gimnasio y del gimnasio a el Centro Pokémon.

Ya este nos encontraron a mi y a Jane durmiendo esperando en una banca por nuestros Pokémon.

En eso se acerco Hiedra y me desperto.

NATHAN!.-grito Hiedra.

Que pasa?, porque me despiertas asi?, acaso estas en esos dias?-pregunte.

Lo primero no estoy en esos dias y segundo mira esto.-respondio Hiedra

En eso saco su celular y me mostro el articulo que encontraron sobre Blake.

Eso no puede ser sierto debe ser un error.-dije negandome a lo que dijo Hiedra.

Bueno le creeras a la autoridad de todas las regiones o lo seguiras apoyando.-pregunto Hiedra.

Lo siento Hiedra pero Blake es un Osure y no le dare la espalda.-respondi.

Bueno pues no intentare convencerte.-dijo mientras se iba por la puerta del centro Pokémon.

Hi-Hiedra a donde vas?.-pregunto Luna.

Lo más lejos que pueda de un Osure.-dijo Hiedra.

Bueno pues largate hasta Alola.-dijo enojado.

Luna te quedas o te vas.-dijo Hiedra

Hiedra... Nathan... No se que hacer.-dijo Luna.

Si no decides yo decidire por ti, nos largamos de aqui.-dijo Hiedra.

Pe-Pero.-dijo Luna balbuceando.

Ya lo dije Luna nos vamos.-dijo Hiedra.

En eso Luna se me quedo mirando y yo tambien me quede mirandola.

Porfavor los dueños de un Vikavolt, Liepard, Pangoro, Greninja, Zoroark y Dartrix ir a el mostrador a recoger asu equipo.-dijo la enfermera Joy del lugar.

Me fui a buscar a mi equipo junto a Jane y al tomarlos me despedi y me fui al apartamento, donde por suerte no estaba Hiedra la unica persona que no queria ver.

Me acoste con mil dudas en la cabeza: Quien era Blake, Porque Blake cometeria esos actos, porque Hiedra se puso en mi contra y mil dudas más.

Pasaron las horas y me quede dormido.


	11. Abandono

Desperte por la noche si ganas de hacer nada, pero debia irme de aqui ya que yo no habia pagado el Hotel.

Sali por la puerta y me dirigui a la Ruta 4 para irme a Ciudad Mayolica pero algo me detuvo.

Nathan.-grito alguna persona a lo lejos.

Me di media vuelta para ver que quien me llamaba era Jane.

Oh... Hola Jane que haces aqui, no deberias estar en el gimnasio.-pregunte.

Si y no, el gimnasio lo diriguimos mi,padre y yo, asi que el se hara cargo de el como hace ya muchos años.-respondio Jane.

Y eso significa?-segui preguntando.

Que te voy a acompañar.-respondio Jane.

Bueno si te apetece.-dije.

Claro que me apetece, si vamos a tener tiempo para hablar desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-dijo Jane.

Bueno...-dije.

La conversación no tuvo nada relevante exeptuando el detalle que Jane me entrego la medalla.

Al fin en Ciudad Mayolica le pedi Jane que buscara hospedaje en la ciudad, ella no se nego y fue al hotel más cercano.

Yo por otro lado fui al bosque de los perdidos en el cual tenia el objetivo de entrenar un poco.

Ya en el bosque me puse a entrenar saque a todo mi equipo que ya empezaba a tomar forma con un Greninja, Dartrix, Zoroark, Sandslash. Pero cuando me dispuse a darle un entrenamiento a cada uno de mis Pokémon mi telefono empezo a sonar...

Tome mi telefono y conteste la llamada.

Hola, quien habla?-pregunte desde mi lado de la linea.

Soy yo Blake...-respondio.

Oh... Que haces y más importante como conseguiste mi numero?.-pregunte.

Eso no importa, donde estas.-respondio evadiendo mis preguntas.

En el Bosque de los perdidos, por?-dije.

Bien esperame en el bosque.-dijo Blake.

Esta bien.-respondi.

Colge la llamada y me dispuse a entrenar al equipo... Pero aun faltaba alguien, Silvally era el que tenia olvidado.

Le saque de su Poke Ball y lo que vi no parecia tan imponente, pero si que parecia retenido ya que un gran casco de hierro estaba sobre su cabeza.

Saque mi telefono por segunda vez y tome una foto a este Pokémon y la introduge la foto de el Pokémon en el buscador y un resultado aparecio, Codigo Cero de la pagina Wikidex.

Empeze a leer y este Pokémon cada cez más me recordaba a aquel chico de pelo rubio que vi en Ciudad Hormigon.

Que tambien poseia a este Pokémon.

Pare de mirar la información del Pokémon y me dispuse a darle un entrenamiento.

Ya cuando se lo di fui con Zoroark a practicar la "fusion".

Le tome de la mano y cerre los ojos y Zoroark igual, abri los ojos otra vez y estaba combinado con Zoroark.

Salte a un arbol cercano y me quede en el con una sola pierna, salte y en caida libre use Garra Umbria y corte un arbol, que al cortarlo vi a alguien de rostro conocido...

Oye yo te vi hace ya un tiempo... Como te llamabas?-Dije a aquel chico.

Acaso ya no recuerdas al chico que te hablo de ese Ultraente que transformo a aquel Gyarados?-dijo... ¿N?

Te llamabas N no es verdad.-pregunte.

Bravo, pero esa no era mi pregunta.-dijo N.

Realmente si la era.-respondi.

Bueno veo que ya dominas casi a la perfeccion la fusion.-dijo N.

Casi?-pregunte.

Si, aun te faltan ciertas cosas que dominar.-respondio N.

Y esas cosas cuales son?-pregunte otra vez.

Bueno hay unas cuantas por ejemplo: La Megaevolución, Los Ataques Z, entre otras cosas más.-dijo N.

Pero si Zoroark no tiene la capacidad de megaevolucionar.-dije negandome a lo que dijo N.

Eso es lo que tu crees.-dijo mientras se iba del bosque.

Oye...-dije a pesar de que N no me escuchase.

Regrese a donde estaba mi equipo y me encuentro con Blake conviviendo con todos mis Pokémon.

No entiendo por que Hiedra cree que Blake es un malhechor si se ve que es una buena persona.-dije en mi mente.

En eso saque mi telefono por tercera vez y le saque una foto a Blake junto a mis Pokémon, ya sacada la foto me dirigui hacia él y me puse a hablar con él.

Me hablo de lo mismo de lo que N, osea que domino la fusion con un Pokémon pero no al 100% y aparte de esto me dijo algo que me impacto mucho.

Nathan... A lo mejor no lo sepas pero a lo mejor ya lo sabes, pero el caso es que estuve robando a lo largo de todas las regiones...-dijo Blake muy apenado.

Le puse la mano en el hombre y le dije:

Estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste por gusto o me estoy equivocando.-dije.

No Nathan ni mucho menos, lo hago porque...-dijo hasta que algo lo interrumpio.

Me di vuelta hacia la entrada del bosque y en la misma se encontraban 4 miembros del Team Nex.

No puede ser... Nathan nos tenemos que ir.-dijo Blake.

Te corrijo tu te vas, yo me quedo a detenerlos.-le dije a Blake.

Nathan... Gracias.-dijo Blake.

Ni lo menciones.-dije.

Cuando termine de hablar Blake se habia ido de el lugar...

Maldita sea seguidlo.-dijo un recluta del Team Nex.

Lo siento pero no le tocareis un solo pelo a mi primo.-dije oponiendome al recluta.

Todos al ver que me opondria sacaron una espada y se dispusieron a usarla en mi contra.

Regrese a todos mis Pokémon a sus Balls y me lanze hacia los reclutas con armas blancas a su disposición.

Los dos primeros que estaban muy lanzados, vinieron lanzando tajo por tajo...pero yo esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

Yo empezaba a artarme de estos 2 y tome a ambos por el mango de la espada y los lanze a donde estaba N.

Solo me debia preocupar por 2 actualmente.

Empuñe las 2 espadas y me dirigui hacia los 2 reclutas faltantes, estos solo bloquearon el ataque con sus espadas e intentaron clavarme las espadas, esta parte no habia sido lograda.

Estos no parecian tan bobos como los otros 2, por lo menos me darian algo de pelea.

Solte una espada y en la misma usa Garra Umbria y en la otra mantenia la espada.

Me acerque para pelear contra los reclutas del Team Nex pero esta vez solo me enfrento uno de ellos.

Este al estar frente de mi me tomo la mano donde tenia la espada y con mi mano agarrada me la torcio hasta que me hizo soltar la espada.

En ese punto volvi a perder el conocimento...

Cuando recobre el conocimiento estaba tirado al lado de un arbol caido, exactamente el que yo habia cortado.

Me levante pero algo me lo impedia, una espada que tenia clavada en la pierna.

Me la intente sacar pero cada vez que lo intentaba el ardor hacia que la dejara dentro.

Tome mi mochila y saque una chaqueta manga larga y le arranque la manga para usarla como vendaje.

Al sacarmela puse el "vendaje" en mi pierna y lo aprete hasta que la presion detuviera el sangrado.

Intente levantarme pero este fue casi imposible, el ardor que sentia no era ni medio normal, empeze a caminar muy lentamente y me di con la sorpresa de que Zoroark estaba en la punta de un arbol.

Al verme bajo como una Bola Hierro lanzada desde el punto más alto del Monte Corona.

Al tocar el suelo corrio hacia a mi y me dio un abrazo, yo estuve a punto de llorar.

Pasamos por donde estaban los cuerpos de los reclutos que no derrote, sus cuerpos ya en descomposicion estaba dejando salir un rio de sangre.

Antes de irme tome la espada de uno de los reclutas, eran iguales a la que me robo Zyro hace ya... un mes?.

Y si era como la mia deberia de tener un boton en la parte baja del mango que la transformaria en un pequeño cilindro.

Esto era verdad al tocar el boton se transformo en dicho cilindro.

La guarde en uno de los bosillos de mi mochila y continue con Zoroark hasta llegar a Ciudad Mayolica.

Ya en la misma me fui al Centro Pokémon a dejar a todo mi equipo con la enfermera y me dispuse a preguntarle de donde pudo ir a tratar mi herida.

Me dijo que en la parte de arriba del centro habian 4 salas, 2 de ellas eran salas de intercambio con una persona especifica, otra eran intercambios internacionales y la ultima era una enfermeria.

Sin entender que sala era cual entre en la primera que vi al llegar al fondo de la misma me di cuenta de que esta sala era de intercambios internacionales.

Me quede para ver las ofertas que podria encontrar, despues de un rato mirando vi que ningun intercambio era bueno o no me beneficiaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir vi una caja con una nota a un lado de la salida me dispuse a ver que habia dentro de la misma y me encontre con un acto de abandono.

La nota decia en manera resumida que este Pokémon no fue seleccionado por nadie y lo dejo aqui para quien quiera se lo lleve.

Tome la nota la rompi y la lanze por todo el lugar y me decidi a mirar que Pokémon habia dentro de la caja.

Abri la caja y vi a un gato blanco dormido dentro de la caja le tome en mis brazos y me lo lleve hacia el centro pokemon a que le revisaran.

Mis Pokémon ya habian sido curados y estaban en una parte del centro pokemon donde podian entrenar...

Le deje ese Pokémon a la enfermera y le pedi que me dejara estar con ese pokémon.

Me dio el permiso de entrar con ella a verlo.

Oye sabes de donde salio?-pregunto la enfermera.

No, realmente lo encontre en una caja en la Sala de Intercambios Internacionales.-respondi.

Bueno, tu no querias ir a la enfermeria?-pregunto la enfermera.

Si pero como no supe que habitacion era que habitacion nunca llegue a la enfermeria.-respondi.

Bueno dejame ver la herida.-dijo la enfermera.

Claro.-dije.

Me quite el vendaje improvisado que tenia y deje ver la herida.

Oye como te paso esto?-dijo la enfermera.

Bueno habian 3 espadas, 2 reclutas del Team Nex y el resto ya se lo puede imaginar.-dije.

La enfermera no hablo más y me curo la herida con agua oxigenada, esta ardia pero poco.

Ya esta solo hay que poner un vendaje y ya estaras listo.-dijo la enfermera.

Enfermera... Que clase de Pokémon es el que traje.-pregunte.

Bueno... Es un inicial de Alola es muy raro y este lo es aun más.-dijo la enfermera.

Porque es más especial?-pregunte.

Lo primero porque es Shiny y tambien porque lo salvaste.-dijo la enfermera.

Bueno estamos listos, quieres ir a buscar a tus Pokémon en la sala de entrenamiento?-pregunto la enfermera.

Claro.-respondi.

Dime una cosa que quieres que hagamos con este Litten.-pregunto la enfermera.

Yo me lo llevare, yo le encontre yo le cuidare.-respondi.

Bueno gracias enfermera.-dije.

Me dirigi a la sala donde estaban mis Pokémon y estos no estaban tan solos como me esperaba ya que estaban con Jane y su verdadero equipo Pokémon, que estaba formado por: Un Froslass, un Electivire, un Noivern, un Venusaur, un Darmanitan y un Feraligatr.

Asi que este es un equipo.-dije sorprendido por tal equipo.

Si y donde estabas?-dijo y pregunto Jane.

Bueno esta es la historia.-empeze a decir.

Despues de contar toda la historia Jane me pregunto.

Y no sabes de quien es ese Pokémon?-pregunto Jane.

No, pero yo le cuidare hasta que evolucione.-dije con felicidad.

Bueno no le quieres probar un poco.-dijo Jane.

De que manera, si tus Pokémon son muy fuertes para el.-dije sin querer que Litten se hiciese daño.

Bueno, puedes entrenar en esa area de por alla.-dijo señalando a una zona de hierba alta.

Eso es raro... porque hay hierba alta aqui.-dije.

Es una extencion que crearon entrenadores que, podian entrenar en las rutas cercanas y alli hay Pokémons que se adaptan a los que vas a entrenar.-dijo Jane.

Bueno te veo en un rato.-dije.

Fui a la zona donde podria subir de nivel a Litten y pase al frente de mis Pokémon, siquiera les mire, solo estaba centrado en Litten y pase de largo de todo mi equipo Pokémon.

Tras el leveleo pasaron unas cuantas horas, decidi irme ya a casa regrese a todo mi equipo a sus Balls y me fui a buscar a Jane pero ella me encontro a mi...

Bueno hueles a diablo, por cuanto tiempo estuviste entrenando?-dijo Jane asqueada

Bueno entrene por casi todo el dia.-dije riendome.

Hombre metete a bañar!-dijo muy enfadada.

Bueno, bueno si quieres que me bañe dime donde esta el apartamento.-dije.

Venga sigueme.-dijo Jane.

Llegamos a el apartamento y me fui a bañar como Jane me exigio.

Al salir de el baño me fui a la sala donde Jane estaba.

Bueno Nathan ves que es mejor estar bañado?-dijo Jane.

Si "mamá".-dije de manera burlona.

Para ya con eso que olias mal.-dijo Jane.

Despues de esta charla nos fuimos a la cama y me quede dormido a los 15 minutos y tuve otra pesadilla...


	12. EU-09

Al acostarme y pasar 15 minutos me dormi y tuve una pesadilla como la que tuve en la casa de Ash.

Estaba en un lugar bastante extraño este parecia ser la base del Team Nex...

Empeze a caminar y intente ver que habia en esta base.

Camine y camine hasta que me encontre con Jade, la niña que mi padre habia encontrado.

Me le acerque corriendo y le pregunte si estaba bien.

Ella no respondio.

Se lo volvi a preguntar y esta vez tampoco dijo nada pero a falta de hablar actuo... Dio 3 pasos hacia atras y empezaba a cambiar de forma...

En ese momento algo me desperto o en otras palabras Jane me desperto.

Nathan, Nathan... NATHAN!.-grito Jane.

Di un grito que aturdio a Jane.

Oye Jane porque me despiertas asi?-pregunte aun muy dormido.

Te estan llamando al celular.-dijo Jane.

Sali corriendo de la cama y fui a ver quien era y quien esta del otro lado de la linea era nadie más que Luna.

Nathan, necesito que me ayudes.-dijo Luna muy asustada.

Relajate y dime que paso.-dije.

Bueno lo que pasa es que han atrapado a Hiedra y necesito que me ayudes a salvarla.-dijo Luna un poco más relajada.

Luna lo siento pero dile a otra persona porque yo no voy a ayudar a esa loca.-dije sin querer ayudar a Hiedra.

Nathan no lo hagas por ella hazlo por mi... ¿Si?-dijo Luna.

Bueno si lo dices de esa forma... Esta bien lo hare.-dije decidido a ayudar a Luna.

Le dije a Jane que me iria por unas horas e incluso un día, ella no se lo tomo a mal y mr dejo ir.

Me duche, comi y me fui a ver donde estaba Luna, no tardo mucho en localizarme y llamarme otra vez.

Nathan donde estas?-dijo Luna muy preocupada.

Luna, la pregunta es donde estas tu.-dije.

Es cierto, buscame en la entrada del bosque de los perdidos.-dijo Luna.

Colgo la llamada y me dirigui a el bosque de los perdidos.

Ya en el mismo vi a Luna y una cara familiar...

Nathan si viniste, bueno el es...-dijo hasta que la interrumpiera.

Bruno ya lo conozco, lo conoci en Ciudad Hormigon.-termine de decir lo que Luna decia.

Okey... como ya os conoseis acompañadme.-dijo Luna.

Bruno y yo fuimos detras de ella y le empeze a hablar a Bruno.

Oye, de donde conoces a Luna?-pregunte.

Bueno la conozco desde que somos ella fue a Hoenn con sus padres... pero en aquel entonses ella era diferente.-respondio Bruno.

A que te refieres con "diferente"-pregunte.

Bueno Nathan, ella era una persona muy extrovertida y muy feliz... ella era la persona más feliz que ella, hasta que un día que hablamos por videollamada. Ella estaba muy diferente tenia la cabeza muy baja y parecia haberse vuelto muy introvertida y nunca supe porque.-respondio Bruno.

Que raro yo la veo muy extrovertida.-dije.

Bueno Nathan y tu como la conociste?-pregunto Bruno.

Lo mio fue de casualudad... Estaba de camino a una ciudad y ella me choco con su bicicleta y eso fue todo.-dije.

No enserio, dime como la conociste?-dijo Bruno.

No en serio asi la conoci.-dije.

Bueno chicos ya paren de hablar que ya hemos llegado.-dijo Luna.

Ambos nos paramos y vimos donde estsbamos, este lugar era donde habia encontrado a N ayer.

Luna donde es que esta el lugar.-pregunte a Luna.

Espera un poco.-dijo Luna.

Entonses se habia abierto una puerta subterranea, de la cual salio un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro con una gorra negra y azul.

Hola Luna.-dijo aquel chico.

Sol gracias por ayudar.-dijo Luna a Sol.

No hay de que siempre estare dispuesto a ayudar.-dijo Sol.

Luna no se te olvidaron las presentaciones?-pregunte a Luna.

Es cierto.-dijo Luna riendose.

Bueno Nathan, Bruno. Él es Sol y vino de Kanto a Alola y de Alola hasta aqui, le conoci gracias a mis padres que conocian al suyo... Aunque yo no le conoci pero bueno.-dijo Luna.

Bueno chicos creo que deberiamos ir ya a salvar a como se llamaba... Hiedra ¿no?-dijo Sol.

Pues claro, vamos chicos.-dijo Luna.

Bruno, Luna y yo seguimos a Sol y nos llevo a un lugar que se me hacia familiar...

Empeze a mirar por mi alrrededor y me di cuenta de que era la baso con la que tuve la pesadilla ayer ó hoy mismo.

Recorde lo que paso con Jade y sali corriendo sin avisar y algo me habia pasado por la mente, porque en el sueño estaba yo solo con Jade y no estaba ni Sol, ni Bruno, ni Luna.

Nathan a donde vas?!-preguntaron Sol, Bruno y Luna.

Ayer tuve un sueño sobre este mismo lugar y tengo que revisar algo.-dije mientras corria.

Sol acompaña a Nathan, porfavor.-le pidio Luna a Sol.

Claro, pero vosotros dos no os separeis, ¿Vale?-dijo Sol.

Claro Sol nosotros nos vamos,por este lado ya nos veremos.-dijo Luna.

Sol la miro fijamente y empezo a correr al igual que Luna y Bruno.

Empezo a alcanzarme y al doblar en una esquina la vi...

Vi a Jade parada al igual que en mi pesadilla.

Jade, estas bien?, solo respondeme.-dije a Jade.

Nathan... Ayudame, este lugar no es soportable, sacame de aqui porfavor.-dijo Jade casi llorando.

Esta bien, esta bien, no tengas miedo estoy aqui.-dije abrazando a Jade.

Bueno, bueno, bueno asi que el que interrumpio mis planes en Ciudad Hormigon vuelve a intentar hacerme un lio.-dijo alguien de voz familiar.

Deje de abrazar a Jade por un momento y mire quien era... este era Gladio el chico de pelo rubio que vi en Ciudad Hormigon.

Puse a Jade atras de mi y saque las balls de Zoroark y de Litten el cual habia capturado despues de haber leveleado.

Oye Osure aun no hay necesidad de recurrir a los combates.-dijo Gladio.

Que es lo que quieres?-pregunte.

Solo quiero a UE-09.-respondio Gladio.

Quien o que es ese UE-09?-pregunte.

Nathan... UE-09 soy yo...-dijo Jade.

Espera... QUE?-dije asombrado.

El Team Nex hizo varios experimentos conmigo y me transformaron en un Ultraente...-dijo Jade.

Gracias niña, asi que tu me das a esa ñina y yo te doy a tus amigos y todos quedamos felices.-dijo Gladio.

No la dejare sola y mis compañeros no han sido atrapados.-dije.

Eso crees?-dijo Gladio.

Chasqueo los dedos y dos reclutas traian a Luna y a Bruno encadenados.

De la nada una flecha salio y rompio las cadenas de Luna y al romperse las mismas Luna salio corriendo.

Cuando Gladio se dio cuenta de esto volvio a chasquear los dedos y un recluta saco un arma y apunto a Bruno.

Adelante!-dijo Gladio.

El recluta que estaba apuntando a Bruno acciono el arma y esta no era un arma de fuego sino un Transmutador de Pokémon y Humanos.

Este transmutador estaba con el ADN del Mega-Sceptile de Bruno...

Maldita sea, se lo que sea que me hallan hecho duele como el infierno.-dijo Bruno.

Que pasa... Porque no se transforma!-dijo Gladio.

Transformarme?-pregunto Bruno.

Es un rayo transmutador idiota deberias estar fusionado con tu Mega-Sceptile-dijo Gladio.

No lo sabes... Yo ya domino el Fenomeno con Sceptile y asi me inyecten no cambiara nada.-dijo Bruno.

Con que esas tenemos eh... Chicos disparadle.-dijo Gladio.

Y como hace unos minutos una flecha salio de la nada y rompio las cadenas de Bruno, pero otra flecha vino hacia un recluta que habia sacado un arma de fuego...

Quien estuvo disparando todas esas flechas.-pregunte.

Creo que la pregunta se responde sola.-dijo alguien.

Me di media vuelta y vi que venia un chico con capucha verde, este nos miro y dijo:

Bruno, Nathan, Luna vayanse de aqui ya.-dijo aquel desconocido.

Sol no te dejaremos atras.-dijo Luna.

Sol?!-dijimos Bruno y Yo a la vez.

Si, soy yo y ya largaos.-dijo Sol.

Ellos 3 se podran ir pero yo me quedare a ayudarte.-dije a Sol.

Gracias Nathan...-dijo Sol.

Pues empezemos a destrozar cuerpos.-dijo Sol.

Gladio sin mediar palabra saco 3 Poke balls y de ellas salieron un Silvally, un Incineroar y un Kommo-o.

Me retracto de lo que dije, que pokemons tienes Nathan.-dijo Sol.

Sandslash, Codigo Cero, Dartrix, Litten, Greninja y Zoroark.-dije

Dominas el fenomeno con alguno?-pregunto Sol.

Nada más con Zoroark, enviare a Codigo Cero para pelear contra los Pokemons de Gladio.-dije.

El no podra solo te ayudare con uno de mis Pokémon.-dijo Sol.

Adelante Codigo Cero.-dije.

Feraligatr ahora.-dijo Sol.

Gladio se le acerco a Incineroar y le puso la mano en el hombro y se produjo el fenomeno lazo entre Gladio y Incineroar.

Gladio se quedo más musculoso, su pelo se volvio lucho más oscuro y sus manos eran las mismas pero sus uñas se habian vuelto más largas y afiladas.

Bueno que les parece esta fusion?-pregunto Gladio.

Es sorprendente pero no creo que sea más sorprendete que la mia.-dije mientras sacaba a Zoroark para hacer la fusion.

Zoroark salio y nos dispusimos a fusionarnos.

Jade, Luna y Bruno... Ya larguense de una vez.-dije a Bruno, Luna y Jade.

Si.-dijeron Luna y Bruno.

Se diriguieron a la salida junto a Jade y de este punto en adelante el combate entre Gladio, Sol y Yo se habia dado por empezado.

Tome el cilindro de mi mochila y la transforme en espada y acto seguido me lanze a Gladio como Greninja se le lanzo a Zoroark.

Di un tajo pero Gladio esquivo el golpe como si nada.

Sol dio algunos flechazos pero estos los bloqueo con sus manos...

Eso es lo mejor que saben hacer?!-pregunto Gladio.

No respondi... Solo use Garra Umbria y empeze a atacar más rapido y mucho más fuerte.

Pero Gladio aun bloqueaba mis golpes... Empezaba a molestarme y una fuerza me empezo a recorrer el cuerpo... No se si es que Zoroark estaba Mega-Evolucionando o que estaba a punto de usar un Ataque Z.

Ninguna de las dos, por lo que parece Zoroark habia aprendido un nuevo ataque Pulso Noche... Me dispuse a usarlo y este hizo que Gladio retrosediese...

Esto no es posible... Esta mejorando a cada momento.-dijo Gladio en su mente.

Oye Gladio que te parece eso?-dije.

El no dio palabra e intento atacarme pero Sol con un flechazo que le dio en el hombro,este flechazo detuvo el ataque de Gladio... Pero de manera consecuente este se "desmayo" y solo quedo Incineroar como portador de esta fusión y se empeño en atacarme usando Lariat Oscuro.

Que daño, ahora con la mente de un Pokémon y un cuerpo fusionado es practicamente imparable... A no ser.-empeze a decir.

Sol dame un Flechazo!-dije.

Estas loco te puedo hacer mucho daño y tambien a Zoroark.-dijo Sol negandose a hacerlo.

Sol...es la unica forma de derrotar a Gladio...-dije.

Sol no respondio y dio el flechazo, este me dejo tambien "inconciente" y dejando el control a Zoroark.

Na-Nathan? Estas bien?.-dijo Sol.

No respondi ya que no era yo, Zoroark se habia dado la vuelta y un aura oscura le habia rodeado...

Y esto era todo lo que recordaba del combate contra Gladio.

Y al recobrar la conciencia me vi tirado en el suelo con Incineroar y Gladio a mi lado.

Me mire la mano y aun seguia fusionado con Zoroark pero mi mano estaba un poco ensangrentada...

S-Sol... Dime que Zoroark no hizo una locura...-dije.

No todo lo contrario... Me salvo de Incineroar, es más le debo la vida a tu Zoroark.-dijo Sol.

Que alegria y una cosa que paso cuando Zoroark se envolvio en un aura oscura?-

Bueno, despues de que te dieras la vuelta para pelear contra Gladio...

Zoroark se habia puesto a cuartro patas y su pelaje habia cambiado cambiado mucho en el sentido de que se habia vuelto mucho mas largo.

Al acabar de transformarte empezaste a... Perdon Zoroark empezo a atacar usando un ataque que yo desconozco su nombre, es más nisiquiera lo habia visto antes.-dijo Sol

Entonses Zoroark es mucho más especial de lo que me esperaba...-dije.

Otra cosa podrias definir el ataque?-pregunte.

Claro... Era como un Rayo Solar, pero en vez de estar cargado con energia solar estaba cargandose con energia oscura, negativa e incluso llegaria a decir ira.-dijo Sol.

Bueno ya me encargare de ver que era ese ataque, ahora vamonos de esta base.-dije.

Oye otra cosa y Codigo Cero?-pregunte.

Esta por alla...-dijo Sol.

Me dirigi a donde me dijo que se encontraba Codigo Cero y le vi encima del cuerpo sin vida de un recluta...

S-Sol... No me dijas que Codigo Cero le mato...-pregunte.

Lamentablemente... Si.-dijo Sol.

Me le acerque a Codigo Cero y este al notar la presecencia de un cuerpo se abalanzo en mi contra... Al ver que era yo se echo para atras y me miro como una fiel mascota... Al yo mirarle a los ojos vi que este no era malo, lo que queria era protegerme de cualquier cosa que pudiera venir.

Tome su Poke ball y le regrese... Pero este se habia negado a esto y al ver que asi yo insistiese en regresarlo siempre saldeia de su ball.

Bien... Asi que me quieres acompañar fuera de tu Ball.-pregunte a Codigo Cero.

Este movio la cabeza de arriba abajo diciendo que si.

Me volvi a mirar las manos y aparte de quitarme la sangre intente hablar con Zoroark en mi mente y le dije que debiamos desfusionarnos...al instante esto ocurrio.

Zoroark y yo caimos al suelo y sin importar el golpe yo me lanze a Zoroark dandole un abrazo y agradeciendole que halla derrotado a Gladio.

Zoroark solto algunas lagrimas y le ayude a levantarse ya que el fue quien se quedo con el hueco que creo el flechazo.

Tome a Zoroark de manera de que no callera y lo lleve junto a Codigo Cero a el Centro Pokémon...

Pero antes de salir del Bosque de los Perdidos estaba Luna totalmente sola

(Mega-Zoroark:  
93c0/f/2014/057/d/6/3dish_mega_zoroark_by_ )


	13. Estado Frenetico

Saliendo de la base del Team Nex vi que Luna estaba totalmente solo en la entrada al bosque.

Le pedi a Sol que sostuviera a Zoroark mientras que hablaba con Luna.

Luna? Que haces aqui... ¿DONDE ESTA JADE?-dije muy preocupado por Jade.

Nathan... Lo siento nos emboscaron a mi y a Jade ya que Bruno se tubo que ir... Y se llevaron a Jade..-dijo Luna llorando.

Estoy seguro de que no la dejaste sola e intentaste defenderla... Verdad?-dije a Luna.

S-Si... Es que eran demasiados reclutas y no podia sola con ellos... Eran demasiados.-dijo Luna llorando un poco.

No te preocupes hiciste lo que podias hacer.-dije.

Regresecon Sol y tome a Zoroark en mis brazos y nos diriguimos a Ciudada Mayolica para dejar a Zoroark , Codigo Cero y el Decidueye de Sol para que se recuperaran.

Ya con ellos en el Centro Pokemon fuimos al apartamento donde yo me quedaba...

Al entrar Jane salto encima mio dandome un abrazo, yo habia correspondido y le pregunte:

Que pasa estabas preocupada?-pregunte a Jane.

Como no me voy a preocupar si te quedaste fuera casi por un día.-dijo Jane acariciandome el pelo.

Un día?, si me parecio como unas horas...-dije.

Que horas ni que coño, paso casi un día!-dijo Jane.

Bueno ya paremos de hablar de esto... Jane ellos se pueden quedar hasta que nos vayamos de este apartamento?-pregunte a Jane.

Bueno... Si se pueden quedar.-dijo Jane mirando a todas partes.

Que miras?-pregunto Sol.

Nada, solo en donde vais a dormir.-dijo Jane.

Y donde dormiremos?-pregunto Sol.

En los sofas ya que no hay otro lugar.-dijo Jane.

Bueno chicos yo los dejo con Jane... Yo me voy a entrenar en la ruta al lado del Puente Fayenza.-dije a todos.

Nathan dejame acompañarte.-dijo Sol.

Si quieres...-dije.

Sali por la puerta y Sol me seguia como un perro a su dueño.

Por otro lado Luna y Jane se quedaron hablando de como conocieron a Nathan y lo mismo con Nathan y Sol solo que estos hablaban de como conocieron a Luna mientras se diriguian al Centro Pokémon.

Bueno Sol, ahora tu dime como conociste a Luna.-pregunte a Sol.

Bueno... Sus padres eran amigos de los mios, la conoci gracias a ellos. Siempre fue muy animada mucho más que ahora...-respondio Sol.

Y no sabes porque ahora ella esta asi?-pregunte a Sol.

Bueno en resumen es porque Lance y Cinthya osea sus padres muriero frente a ella...-respondio Sol.

Espera y como sabes eso?-pregunte otra vez a Sol.

Bueno Nathan eso aparecio en los periodicos de todo el mundo hace ya unos 3 años.-respondio Sol.

Bueno y supongo que despues de que te enteraras de lo que paso nunca mas la volviste a ver hasta el día de hoy.-pregunte otra vez.

Realmente no... Despues de la muerte de sus padres, mis padres la adoptaro.-respondio Sol.

Bueno ya hemos llegado...-dijo Sol.

Ahora quien seguia a su dueño era yo y al entrar Sol se devolvio tapandome la boca.

Nathan callate... Vale no se dio cuenta de que estamos aqui.-dijo Sol.

Quien no se dio cuenta?-pregunte.

Gladio...-respondio Sol.

Maldita sea, pense que aun estaba inconsiente.-dije.

Yo tambien lo pensaba, pero ahora hay un problema...-dijo Sol.

Cual problema?... Nuestros Pokémon!-dije preocupado.

Entre y intente buscar a mis pokemons pasando por alto a Gladio...

Este al verme no hizo lo que viene siendo nada.

Nathan aqui estan tus Pokémon...-dijo la enfermera Joy.

Nathan, Eres tu Osure?-pregunto Gladio.

Si, acaso no me reconocias?-dije.

No, la verdad es que no.-dijo Gladio.

Porque, te cause amnesia ó que?-pregunte.

Es que tu pelo cambio muchisimo desde que peleamos y tambien tus ojos cambiaron.-respondio Gladio.

Que espera...-dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

Cuando lo saque lo use como un espejo y mire que cambios tenia... Estos eran en el pelo y los ojos tal y como dijo Gladio.

Porque tengo el pelo Blanco y mi marca de nacimieto es Roja en vez de Blanca y peor porque tengo los ojos Azules.-dije un poco asustado.

Bueno si me permites me voy, Pero antes...-dijo Gladio.

Antes de él irse me brindo un golpe que me hizo caer al suelo...

Gladio...-dije.

Que quieres Osure.-dijo Gladio.

Te vas a arepentir de haber hecho eso.-dije.

Ya lo veremos...-dijo Gladio.

Y solo salio por la puerta sin mirar atras nisiquiera a sus lados.

Me levante y sali del centro Pokémon y le dije a Sol que fuera a buscar a sus Pokémon, este me hizo caso y fue a por ellos.

Ya con su equipo Sol salio y me pregunto:

Nathan estas bien?-pregunto Sol.

Si, no te preocupes por mi.-dije a Sol.

Bueno vamos a entrenar no es asi?-pregunto Sol.

Claro, vamonos a la ruta que tenemos a la derecha del estadio.-dije a Sol.

Bueno entonses porque estamos aqui parados!-dijo Sol.

Me tomo por el brazo y fuimos a la ruta de la derecha en la cual entrenamos la fusión, Yo con Zoroark y Sol con Decidueye.

Ya en la ruta intentamos hacer un claro con la ayuda de nuestros Pokémon.

Este fue hecho con mi Litten, mi Dartrix, mi Sandslash, mi Greninja, el Exeggutor de Sol, el Greninja de Sol , el Decidueye de Sol y el Charizad de Sol.

Este claro era de un aproximado de 50m x 50m.

Asi que despues de hacer el campo nos dispusimos a hacer que todos nuestros Pokémon pelearan entre ellos.

Los enfrentamientos eran Greninja vs Charizard, Dartrix vs Exeggutor, Sandslash vs Greninja, Codigo Cero vs Silvally y Litten vs Meowth.

Ya todos los combates estaban fijos y estaba sentado en un tronco caido viendo a todos pelear y pensando porque mi pelo cambio asi de repente.

Nathan en que piensas?-pregunto Sol.

Nada, solamente pienso en como me cambio el pelo derrepente.-dije a Sol.

Umm, no crees que sea gracias a que Zoroark "Megaevoluciono" tu pelo sufrio un cambio.-dijo Sol.

Bueno ya paremos con la palabreria y vamos a combatir.-dije.

Venga vamos a por ello.-dijo Sol.

Despues de esta pequeña charla empezamos a combatir entre Sol y yo.

Bueno Sol que gane el mejor.-dije mientras sacaba a Zoroark.

Ya con Zoroark fuera saque la espada y la deje en el suelo le tome la mano a Zoroark y la fusión se dio por hecha.

Y ahora me toca a mi.-dijo Sol mientras Decidueye entraba en escena.

Decidueye se coloco en los hombros de Sol y la fusión se dio por hecha.

Vamos a por todas.-dijimos Sol y yo a la vez.

Tome mi espada y intente darle un tajo a Sol, pero Sol lo bloqueo de sin mucho esfuerzo y al bloquear el golpe tomo la espada, me la arrebato y la lanzo a quien sabe donde.

Pelea sin armas blancas.-dijo Sol mientras intentaba golpearme.

Es que estoy muy acostumbrado a usar espada ya que practique esgrima durante 3 años.-dije a Sol.

Bueno ya es hora de que pares de usar una espada.-dijo Sol.

Sol estaba peleando cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo y yo peleaba sin mucho esfuerzo, tenia que cambiar esto...

De un golpe que Sol dio, le tome el brazo y le intente lanzar hasta donde estaban los demas Pokémon, pero Sol nisiquiera se acerco a ellos, pero Sol ni se inmuto ante el lanzamiento...

Buen lanzamiento... pero no es suficiente para hacerme volar.-dijo Sol.

Bueno Zoroark... crees poder repetir lo que hiciste hace ya un rato.-dije en mi mente.

En mi mente vi a Zoroark diciendo que si y le pase el control del cuerpo y yo por suerte que no estaba debil pude ver lo que Zoroark veia.

Este se puso a 4 patas y se transformo en lo mismo que Sol describio hace un rato.

Sentia el poder que tenia Zoroark en su cuerpo... Este poder era descomunal, asi de fuerte deberia de sentirse una Megaevolucion.

Nathan ó Zoroark, seas quien seas no sere más blando.-dijo Sol.

Sol empezo a tensar una flecha y la disparo en mi contra y Zoroark con un potente Lanzallamas incinero la flecha...

Ya no me cabe ni la menor duda, sois una gran combinación de entrenador y Pokémon.-dijo Sol deshaciendo la fusión entre él y Decidueye.

Zoroark se estaba poniendo otra vez a dos patas y sentia que me volvia a la normalidad.

Al terminar la fusion me separe de Zoroark y cai al suelo, pero Sol me ayudo a levantarme y al levantarme me fije en mis Pokémon todos peleaban muy bien incluido Greninja que estaba peleando de la manera contraria de como peleaba antes.

Y Litten se le veia muy contento peleando contra el Meowth de Sol.

Oye Sol, se que ese Meowth no es tuyo en realidad dime de quien es.-preginte a Sol.

Bueno es de mi madre... Ella...-dijo Sol entrecortado.

No continues hablando... Se que paso y como te sientes...-dije a Sol.

Como lo puedes saber?!-dijo Sol molesto.

Se como te sientes ya que yo tambien perdi a mi madre... Más bien perdi a los dos.-dije a Sol mientras le agarraba por los hombros.

Nathan siento haberte hablado asi, es que murio practicamente cuando me fui de viaje por la región de Alola.-dijo Sol.

Despues de esta confesion por parte de Sol, nos quedamos hablando por un buen rato y a la vez veiamos a nuestros Pokémon pelear.

Todos peleaban como si fuera un combate de gimnasio pero habia uno que no estaba al nivel del resto ó más bien no estaba al nivel que estaba antes.

Bueno Nathan creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, no crees?-dijo Sol.

La verdad es que si deberiamos irnos de aqui.-dije.

Me de la vuelta para ver a Greninja y estaba entablando un combate muy igualado en contra de Charizard.

Todos regresad.-dijo Sol a todo su equipo mientras le regresaba a sus balls.

Sabes que Sol... Yo me quedo un rato a entrenar con Greninja.-dije a Sol.

Bueno te veo en la casa...-dijo Sol.

Al irse Sol me le acerque a Greninja y saque mi telefono y puse a todos detras de nosotros como una de las selfies que me tome con mis padres y Frogadier hace ya un buen tiempo.

Mire que tal quedo la foto y Greninja estaba a mi lado y le mostre la foto de cuando era un Frogadier.

A Greninja se le hacia familiar la foto...

Recuerdas esto?-pregunte a Greninja.

Este dijo que no con la cabeza, le empeze a mostrar otras fotos, la siguiente era él y yo frente al atardecer.

Greninja al ver la foto se hecho para atras y se empezo a agarrar la cabeza con ambas manos y derrepente el aura de agua que le rodeaba hace ya mucho se volvio a presentar...

Me le acerque y este parecia estarse calmando pero no era asi ya que la aura se intensifico aun más y se torno de un color negro intenso.

En eso un Shuriken Dorardo me paso al lado de la oreja este cayo en el suelo y luego un Lanzallamas evaporo ese Shuriken y a su vez creo una pantalla de humo de la cual salio un Greninja y un Charizard...

Yo pensaba que eran los de Sol pero estaba equivocado estos eran de Ash...

Ash, gracias a Arceus estas aqui, Greninja se esta volviendo loco.-dije preocupado por Greninja.

Dime que no le enseñaste fotos de cuando era Froakie o Frogadier...-pregunto Ash.

Bueno... Si le mostre fotos de hace tiempo.-dije apenado.

No te preocupes aun hay forma de...-dijo Ash hasta que un Bola Sombra le dio en el pecho.

Ash! , que debo hacer.-me preguntaba a mi mismo.

Vi a Greninja que estaba a punto de derrotar al Greninja de Ash y su Charizard tambien.

Greninja, para de una puta vez, este no eres tu...nunca peleabas para acabar con la vida de otros Pokémon...y se que ya te di este discurso cuando estabamos con Norman pero aun creo en ti.-dije a Greninja

Este parecia haber escuchado mis palabras ya que no siguio atacando a los Pokémon ya que ahora se habia centrado en mi.

Me salto encima pero Zoroark paro a Greninja y le hecho para atras...

Aqui los dos se quedaron quietos y empeze a escuchar voces en mi mente...

Porque haces esto?-dijo... ¿Zoroark?

Lo hago para protegeros...-tal vez dijo Greninja

Bueno, si quieres protegernos podrias ser menos brusco, no Greninja?-dijo Zoroark

Quieres ver porque lucho y saber de que os defiendo?... Pues derrotame y lo sabras.-dijo Greninja.

Que coño a sido esto?-me preguntaba.

Me di media vuelta y vi que Ash ya no estaba tirado en el suelo...pero a exepcion de él habia una caja que decia: Nathan usala en caso de emergencia.

La tome le quite la tapa y habia 2 cosas... Un Mega-Colgante y un Mega-Piedra...

No tenia idea de que Pokémon podria Megaevolucionar con esta piedra y empeze a pensar que esta piedra podria hacer Megaevolucionar a cualquier Pokémon que tenga esta capacidad.

Zoroark, atrapa.-dije a Zoroark.

Este al escucharme se dio la vuelta y tomo lo que le lanze o en otras palabras tomo la Mega-Piedra.

Piedra activadora responde a nuestros lazos y danos el poder de la Mega-Evolucion.-dije a los 4 vientos.

Despues de decir estas palabras de la Mega-Piedra de Zoroark salieron unos lazos dorados y desde la piedra activadora igual.

Los lazos se unieron y envolvieron a Zoroark en una oscuridad que brillaba de manera exagerada.

Y se quedo tal cual como Sol me discribio...

Zoroark estas listo!?-pregunte a Zoroark.

No respondio no volteo solo se puso a correr hacia Greninja y este se quedo quieto y por si fuera poco el aura se fue de Greninja y quedo con los coleres que Zoroark tiene en su cuerpo...

Zoroark salto y Greninja tambien, ambos impactaron y Zoroark al chocar le tomo el brazo a Greninja y lo estampo contra el suelo, pero Greninja no se quedaria atras ya que uso Shuriken de Agua, pero este era de un color rojo carmesi.

Zoroaek lo esquivo pero Greninja ya habia previsto esto ya que uso Hidrobomba en contra de Zoroark y esta impacto de manera que hizo que Zoroark saliera disparado al otro lado del claro, esto estaba muy dificil... Tenia que ayudar a Zoroark a liberar a Greninja...

Me le acerce a Zoroark y lo tome de la mano y la fusion se hizo presente.

Y en mi mente se escuchaba lo que Zoroark me decia:

Esto es entre Greninja y yo... Porque te metiste en la pelea?-pregunto Zoroark.

Ambos son mis Pokémon no, es por eso que te voy ayudar a "rescatar" a mi inicial.-dije a Zoroark.

Y de alguna manera pude bloquear que Zoroark me hablar, cambiara de lugar conmigo ó se desfusionara.

Me puse en frente de Greninja e intente pelear contra el...

...El resultado una equivocacion total, pero no me rendiria si se trataba de mi Pokémon.

Le salte encima, use Garra Umbria y en la otra Cuchillada Nocturna, Greninja bloqueaba los golpes de manera rapida y eficiente.

Pero yo seguia sin rendirme ya que intente atacar más rapido y más fuerte para ver si podia superar a Greninja en fuerza y velocidad.

Esto fue posible ya que aseste un golpe y al darle el golpe Greninja uso un ataque que no sabia que le sabia, este ataque era parecido a un Pulso Umbrio pero este me hizo perder la vision por un momento...

Este ataque me hizo recordar que Zoroark aprenderia un ataque llamado Pulso Nochr y este bajaba la presicion, lo más probable es que hubiera usado este ataque y para mi suerte me hubiera bajado la presicion ó en este caso la vision.

Tenia que pelear de manera que no me alcanzara con el Pulso Noche ya que si me daba estaria en aprietos muy grandes.

Pero habian 2 problemas, el primero databa de que un dolor de cabeza de proporciones catastroficas invadia mi cabeza y la segunda era que Greninja esta cambiando de forma a un estado aun peor...


	14. Cambios en el equipo

Pero habian 2 problemas, el primero databa de que un dolor de cabeza de proporciones catastroficas invadia mi cabeza y la segunda era que Greninja esta cambiando de forma a un estado aun peor...

Habia regresado a su forma normal pero esto no es lo malo si no que sus colores estaban en tonalidades mucho más bajas.

Y yo con este dolor de cabeza tan bestial no me podia consentrar e intente pelear pero esto fue totalmente inutil ya que no fui capaz de moverme...

Y por mi mala suerte lo que le paso a Greninja fue lo mismo que lo que le paso en Ciudad Hormigon...

Asi que ese Ultra-Ente esta por estos lares?.-me preguntaba a mi mismo.

Pues si.-dijo Zoroark.

Como lo sabes?...-pregunte a Zoroark.

Bueno tu lo acabas de decir, es el mismo que en Ciudad Hormnigon.-dijo Zoroark.

Pero bueno tenemos que ir con todo si queremos liberarle del control de Jane.-dijo Zoroark.

Espera, espera como que Jane?-pregunte

No se como es que no puedes recordar nada... ella es una extension del UE-09.-dijo Zoroark.

Bueno puedes localizarla?-pregunte a Zoroark.

Si pero no puedo estar fusionado...-dijo Zoroark.

Bien busca a UE-09 y derrotale para que Greninja regrese a su estado normal yo intentare calmar a Greninja de alguna manera.-dije.

Nos desfusionamos, Zoroark desmegaevoluciono y salio en busca de UE-09 mientras que yo intentaria parar a Greninja.

Este se me abalanzo e intento darme un buen golpe, pero por suerte lo pude bloquear con la espada que tenia...

Pero para mi puta mala suerte Greninja se metio un "Impulso" y se volvio mucho más rapido y tanto que no podia seguirle el ritmo de sus ataques.

Pero por otro lado estaba Zoroark buscado a Jane o UE-09 pasaba por todos lados y no habia nada fuera de lo comun hasta que se encontro con Jane arrodillada frente a un tronco caido...

Zoroark se le habia acercado lentamente y le tomo el hombro a Jane pero ella le tomo el brazo a Zoroark y lo lanzo a otro lado.

Zoroark un pelin molesto de le acerco y la intento atacar con una Garra Umbria pero Jane uso un Protecion defendiendose del ataque de Zoroark.

Y Zoroark ya con ganas de estamparle la cara a Jane contra el tronco que tenia al frente, uso Lanzallamas y luego un Cuchillada Nocturna, pero este combo solo hizo enojar a Jane ya que habia usado un Onda Certera que Zoroark recibio de lleno...

...Y por mi parte seguia sufriendo para derrotar a Greninja o por lo menos sacarlo del trance de Jane.

Porque Ash no me dio la manera de quitarle esto a Greninja en vez de esa Mega-Piedra?!-me preguntaba en mi cabeza.

A no ser...-dije.

Zoroark si me puedes escuchar vuelve lo más rapido que puedas!.-grite a los cuatro vientos.

Al parecer Zoroark escucho mi llamado y acudio enseguida a mi posicion pero este ya no era totalmente como era...

Este parecia un Pokémon oscuro pero tenia tonalidades muy claras para hacer un Pokémon oscuro ya que sus colores eran Blanco en vez de Blanco y sus mechones de color Rojo seguian siendo los mismos.

Me acerce corriendo a Zoroark y le pregunte como estaba y este no me vio, no me respondio y nisiquiera parecia que mr hubiera escuchado...

Se puso a cuatro patas y los lazos dorados entre Zoroark se volvieron a hacer presentes...

La Mega-evolución se volvia a manifestar, pero Zoroark estaba diferente estaba tal cual como estaba antes pero con los colores nuevos.

Se posiciono en frente de Greninja y empezaron a batallar Zoroark igualaba... más bien superaba en velocidad a Greninja. Pero este no se quedaria tan atras ya que pudo desarrollar el Shuriken de Agua que vimos hace ya un rato.

Greninja habia lanzado el Shuriken... Pero Zoroark lo habia esquivado con facilidad, pero este era el punto ya que el Shuriken venia encaminado hacia mi dirección.

Pensaba que era mi fin otra vez... Pero una ardiente llama evaporo ese Shuriken.

Pero de quien era esa llama que evaporo el Shuriken?

Mire hacia abajo y Litten estaba frente de el combate de Greninja y Zoroark.

Greninja se habia dispuesto a atacar a Litten pero Zoroark lo impediria ya que Zoroark habia adquirido un nuevo tipo y una nueva habilidad...

Por el lado de los tipos eran: Siniestro/Fuego.

Y su habilidad era: Potencia Bruta la que hacia que los ataques que tenian un efecto secundario se ven potenciados en un 30% pero se pierde dicho efecto.

Pero Litten no se quedaria de brazos cruzados y ayudaria Zoroark a intentar parar a Greninja.

Estos dos Zoroark y Litten pelearon e intentaron parar a Greninja...

Y yo me habia olvidado de porque llame a Zoroark y le llame era para tomar su Mega-Piedra y hacer que Greninja la tubiera en lugar de Zoroark.

Y si mi hipotesis era correcta al Mega-Evolucionar tendria una coneccion con él...

...pero por otra parte Sol, Luna y Jane se estaban empezando a preocupar por mi.

Y Sol no se quedaria de brazos crusados...

Luna, Jade no se ustedes pero yo voy a ver que paso con Nathan...-dijo Sol a Jane y Luna.

Nosotras vamos contigo, Nathan es nuestro compañero y no le dejaremos solo.-dijo Luna.

Pues entonses andando.-dijo Jane.

Y Sol de camino hacia la ruta pensaba en que podria haber pasado...

Y al llegar vio que estaba con Zoroark y Greninja.

Y para mala suerte varios Pokémon en su variacion oscura estaban bloqueandoles el paso a Jane, Sol y Luna.

Estos Pokémon eran un : Braviary, Crobat y Feraligatr.

Todos tomen uno y derrotenlo.-dijo Sol a Luna y Jane.

Sol como es costumbre saco a Decidueye, Jane saco a se Aegislash y Luna saco un Primarina...

Todos tomaron un Pokémon y se dispusieron a acabarlos.

Pero para mala suerte de Sol y los demas, Jade estaba al lado de estos Pokémon y dijo:

Porque sois tan tontos?, no ven que no podran derrotar a los Pokémons hechos por el Team Nex.-dijo Jade en el estado de Ultraente.

Luna se puso al frente y dijo:

Crees que los Pokémon son solo herramientas verdad?, que son algo con lo que crear destrucción?, pues dejame decirte que con esta Pokémon acabare con esos 3 subditos tuyos!.-dijo directa a Jade.

Dejo ver una pulsera y con la misma ejecuto un Movimiento Z con Primarina... Creo que este ataque se llamaba Opera Acuatica?

Este impacto en todos los Pokémon debilitandolos exeptuando a uno Feraligatr.

Con que uno sobrevivio?, pues no tardara mucho en caer...-dijo Luna muy confiada.

Se le acerco a Primarina y solo al acercarse la Fusion se hizo ver...

Dandole a Luna un pelo Azul marino y un vestido muy inspirado en el mar.

Salto hacia donde estaba Feraligatr y uso Rayo Hielo que casi no afecto a Feraligatr.

Pero Luna seguia con Rayo Hielo y de un momento a otro Feraligatr se empezaba a congelar.

Ya es hora... Chicos corran a ayudar a Nathan.-dijo Luna.

Y tu que?-pregunto Jane.

Yo me encargo de Feraligatr y despues de Jane.-dijo Luna.

QUE COÑO DICES?-pregunto Jane muy nerviosa.

Disculpa luego me encargo de Jade... Es que sus nombres me confunden.-dijo Luna.

Bueno, vamos Sol.-dijo Jane.

No os creais.-dijo Jade.

Y despues de decir esto uso telequinesis y dejo a Sol y Jane en los aires junto a sus Pokémon.

Ahora esta mejor...-dijo Jade.

Maldita, la cosa es entre tu y yo... asi que dejalos.-dijo Luna.

Si quieres que los deje enfrentame, derrotame y los libero... ¿Trato?-propuso Jade.

Pues empezemos!-grito Luna al instante.

Yo logre escuchar el grito de Luna... Pero no fui el unico ya que una nave del Team Nex igual a la Fragata Plasma estaba encima de nuestras cabezas y en picada estaba callendo alguien que me daba mala espina y no, no se trataba de Gladio.

A medida de que caia todos podiamos percibir rasgos faciales y demas.

Esta persona era un chico que ya conocia...

Jack habia vuelto y queria pelea.

Cuando Hugh estaba a punto de tocar el suelo Greninja salto de donde estabamos y lo atrapo en el aire...

Aqui puede escuchar por segunda vez una charla entre Zoroark y Greninja... Pero con dos invitados Jack y Yo.

Greninja acaso estas ciego?! , el es de los malos,apartate de él.-dije al sentir que Jack estaba en la charla.

De un momento a otro una Bola Sombra se diriguia hacia mi posición que por suerte Litten estuvo alli para bloquear el golpe.

Sali de la charla entre ellos y me puse al lado de Litten y le di un beso en la frente y esto hizo más que alegrar a Litten... Ya que tambien le hizo evolucionar.

Este se habia vuelto un poco más grande y con un poco más de masa muscular.

Y aparte de esto ahora tenia un collar de llamas que brillaba como el mismo Sol.

Nathan!-grito Sol.

Que pasa saca a Codigo Cero estoy seguro de que ya te mucha confianza y gracias a eso podra evolucionar.-dijo Sol.

Como sabes eso?.-pregunte a Sol.

Nathan mi Silvally peleo contra tu Codigo Cero, no te hagas.-dijo Sol.

Es cierto gracias por el consejo.-dije mientras rebuscaba la Ball de Codigo Cero.

Aqui esta... vamos Zero.-dije con el nuevo mote de Codigo Cero.

Zero salio y este justa al salir se lanzo a atacar a Jack...

Pero Greninja bloqueo el golpe justo en el ultimo momento.

Y al bloquea el golpe Greninja solto una rafaga de golpes en contra de Zero...

Pero Zero era un poco más inteligente que Greninja ya que Zero bloqueo todos los golpes con se casco de Hierro.

Y para mala suerte el casco empezaba a agrietarse...

Bien...-dijo Sol a la distancia.

Sol porque es bueno que se rompa el casco?-pregunto Jane.

Porque eso significa que va a evolucionar...-dijo Sol.

No dijeron otra palabra y se pusieron a ver los combates... Que por cierto en un momento dado Jade se junto con Jack y Luna se junto conmigo.

Teniamos que derrotarlos si queriamos liberar a Greninja y a Jade.

Regrese a Torracat ya que si le hacian algun daño no me lo perdonaria.

Ya solo quedaban 3 entrenadores, un Ultraente y una fusion.

Pero esto cambiaria ya que Jade se puso en su estado normal pero en este estaba con ojeras y con un vestido negro como el de una seria que seguia, ¿cual era su nombre?... cierto Mirai Nikki era la serie y el vestido era el que tenia Yuno casi finalizando la serie.

Por suerte Jade no tenia la Katana que Yuno si.

Jade estas bien? Respondeme por favor.-dije a Jade.

Pero esta no dijo ni una palabra...

Solo tomo un Ultra Ball y lanzo a una Gardevoir Shiny.

Que Jade se le acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro y se fusionaron.

Al fusionarse la telequinesis ejercida en Sol y Jane desaparecio por completo.

Sol, Jade largense de aqui y lo quiero para ayer.-dije a Sol y Jane.

Bien... Los veremos.-dijo Jane.

Ahora solo seria un combate entre nosotros 4.

Tenia que decidir entre Zoroark y Zero... La decision fue tomada por defensa a si que Zero seria el elegido.

Regrese a Zoroark a se Ball y me arrodille y puse mi mano en la cabeza de Zero y la fusion de Codigo Cero ó Zero conmigo.

El resultado fue que quedamos como un cruce entre especies que englobaban a animales marinos, terrestres y humanos.

La froma que adopte fue mi cuerpo solo que con los pies sin zapatos y con las unas a modo de garras y apartando esto tambien tenia una aleta dorsal junto a el casco de Codigo Cero el cual parecia un casco medieval.

Zero me escuchas?-pregunte a Zero en mi cabeza.

Si... Estas listo para ganar?-pregunto Zero.

Pues claro, vamos a por todas!-dije a Zero.

Me le acerque de manera no muy rapida a Jack pero Greninja seguia bloqueando los golpes...

Greninja ya es hora de acabar con esto...-dijo mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro a Greninja.

Al poner la mano la fusion se dio por 4ta vez en el campo.

Zero no sera facil espero que estes en tu mejor momento...-dije a Zero.

Este no dio palabras y nos diriguimos a Jack y intente atacarle con la espada...

...pero él seguia bloqueando todo.

Asi que intente atacar a la distancia ya que Codigo Cero sabia utilizar Tri-Ataque lo intente emplear.

Lo dispare pero no hubo resultados ya que los seguia bloqueando...

Y aqui se me ocurrio una idea, la cual era hacer un combo mixto entre la categoria fisica y especial, asi que me le acerce y le ataque con la espada y cuando lo bloqueo tenia la zona media muy descubierta asi que podria hacerle un gran daño con el Tri-Ataque y este combo fue eficaz ya que le hizo caerse para atras y encima quemarse.

Ya Jack no seria un problema tan grande asi que ayudaria a Luna a derrotar a Jade.

Me les acerque y Jade estaba a punto de usar Luz Aniquiladora un ataque que solo aprendio el Floette de AZ.

Me interpuse y lo bloque con un Protección.

Quieres ayuda Luna?-pregunte a Luna

Si puedes.-dijo Luna.

Pues a por ello.-dije.

Me le lanze a Jade y saque la espada y le intente darle un tajo...

...pero era incapaz ya que esa niña es practicamente el unico recuerdo vivo de la bondad de mi padre.

Al yo no asestar el tajo Jade me dio con un Cabezazo Zen que me hecho para atras de una manera muy epica.

Este cabezazo fue suficiente como para romper el casco que tenia Zero...

...esto dejo ver su cabeza blanquezina un tanto mecanizada.

Nathan estas bien?-pregunto Luna mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado.

Si, no te preocupes por ello.-dije a Luna para que dejara de preocuparse.

Cuando le dije esto Jade me estaba mirando con una cara tristeza.

Y a un lado de Jade estaba Jack con Greninja desfusionados diciendole a Jade:

Ya es hora de que nos vayamos Jade.-dijo Jack como una orden.

La nave desendio y abrio una compuerta...

Por la cual entraron Jade, Jack y más importante Greninja.

Yo como seguia fusionado corri lo más rapido que pude y entre a la nave...

Ya en esta saque la ball de Greninja y justo antes de regresarle, este uso Cuchillada Nocturna para romper la Poke Ball.

Mire con tristeza y rabia a Greninja, me le intente acercar pero para mi mala suerte habia una trampilla por la cual cai.

Mirando a la fragata en caida libre soltaba lagrima tas lagrima por perder a mi primer compañero...


	15. Lo que mal empieza mal acaba

Seguia cayendo en picada al suelo cuando me percate de que si seguia callendo me estamparia con la parte alta de un arbol...

Asi que para de prestarle atención a lo de Greninja e intente aterrizar encima del arbol ya mencionado.

Logre caer en la punta pero al tocarla perdi el equilibrio y cai de lado al suelo y con esto lastimandome el brazo...

... Y de manera consecuente la fusion se acabo.

Intente levantarme pero no podia hacerlo, Zero que ya no era Codigo Cero si no que era Silvally me intentaba ayudar a levantarme y unicamente gracias a él pude llegar a la base del arbol el cual ne habia caido.

Zero... Gracias por ayudarme.-dije a Zero.

Para eso son los amigos... ¿No?-dijo Zero atravez de la telepatia.

Claro... Espera, COMO ME ESTAS HABLANDO SI NO ESTAMOS FUSIONADOS?-pregunte muy desconcertado.

Creo que Zoroark tiene razon en cuanto a que no recuerdas nada... Yo evoluciono mediante la felicidad y alcanzar tal grado de la misma logre conectarme contigo.-explico Zero.

Ah... Ok crees que puedas sacarnos de aqui?-pregunte a Zero.

No hace falta...en pocos momentos Luna y los demas llegaran.-dijo Zero.

Como lo sabes?...-pregunte.

El no respondio y justamente como Zero dijo llegaron Luna, Sol y Jane, ahora mi propio Pokémon me daba miedo...

Saque su ball y le regrese.

Sol me ayudo a levantarne y de camino a Ciudad Mayolica me preguntaban muchas cosas de las cuales estaban:

Te sientes bien?, que paso? Y la que me hizo llorar...

¿Que le paso a Greninja?-pregunto Sol.

Yo me quede quieto y empeze a soltar lagrimas diciendo:

Maldita sea!, porque Greninja?, no podia ser otra cosa o Pokémon?! y tenia que ser mi maldito inicial!-dije gritando.

Nathan calmate te puede dar algo...-dijo Luna muy intranquila.

No me importa, ese maldito de Jack... Me las va a pagar.-dije decidido.

Nathan ya calmate necesitas descansar si quieres hacer cualquier cosa.-dijo Jane.

Los hare pagar a todos.-dije segado por la ira.

Calmate!-dijeron Sol, Luna y Jane a la vez.

Creo que apartir de aqui me desamye por el nivel de ira que tenia y cuando desperte estaban todos dormido en las camas del apartamento...

Sali del mismo aunque me doliera el brazo...

...y a la mañana siguiente...

Chicas no han visto a Nathan?-pregunto Sol.

No, crees que si lo hubieramos visto ya te lo hubieramos dicho ya?-dijo Jane.

Bueno, yo voy a ver si esta a los alrrededores de la ciudad.-dijo Sol.

Sol salio de el apartamento y se fue a buscarme por algun lado busco y busco hasta que encontro el lugar indicado,me vio a lo lejos ya que estaba saliendo del gimnasio de Ciudad Mayolica.

Nathan!-grito Sol a lo lejos.

Yo no me di cuenta y segui con mi camino dejando de lado a Sol.

Él se dio la vuelta entristecido de que no le preste atención, es que acaso no se tomaron el tiempo de leer la nota que deje en el apartamento.

Fui al Metro Batalla y en este me dispuse a cambiar los PB (Puntos Batalla) por algunos objetos.

De los cuales estaban la Toxiesfera, la Llamaesfera, 4 Vidasferas, 6 bandas focus, 6 hierbas blancas y unas MT de las cuales estaban: Puño Incremento, Roca Filo, Garra Umbria, Lanzallamas, Retribucion, Bomba Lodo y Proteccion.

Y despues me fui al antigüo gimnasio que ahora era centro comercial.

En el cual compre aun más cosas.

Estas eran ropa de la cual habia una Chaqueta Blanca con un espacio para colocar la piedra activadora, y otro para colocar una Piedra Z, un pantalon Jean de color negro y una camiseta de un Pokémon de la region de Alola Golisopod era su nombre.

Me fui a un probador y me cambie la ropa que recientemente compre y deje la antigua en un basurero cercano a la tienda y aparte de todo esto compre un pequeña libreta donde anotar todo lo necesario.

Ya al haber comprado todo lo que tenia que comprar me fui de regreso a el claro en el que estaba ayer.

Ya en este mire a mi alrrededor y vi a Sol a un lado del claro...

Ese cambio de ropa te sienta bien la verdad...-dijo Sol.

Tu crees?.-pregunte a Sol.

Si la verdad es... Sol ya para de seguir la corriente, ahora dime donde estabas durante toda la mañana?-pregunto Sol.

Entonses no la vieron.-dije a Sol.

Ver el que?-dijo Sol.

La nota que deje en el apartamento...-dije.

Entonses dejaste una nota?, pues creo que ninguno la vio...-dijo Sol riendose.

Bueno dime que hacia?-pregunto Sol.

Estaba buscado objetos y MT para mi equipo y durante su obtención 1 Pokémon evoluciono...-dije.

Y quien fue?-pregunto Sol.

Dartrix... Logro evolucionar a Decidueye.-dije un poco desanimado.

Bueno y porque lo dices tan desanimado?-pregunto Sol.

Porque en el metro batalla al evolucionar no me hacia ni puto caso...-dije.

Asi que es un rebelde no?-pregunto Sol.

La verdad es que si...-dije a Sol.

Bueno... Quieres disiplinarlo un poco?-pregunto Sol mientras sacaba a su Decidueye.

Si crees que esto es lo mejor... Pues vamos a por ello!-dije.

Bueno sera mejor que el resto entrene por mientras.-dijo Sol.

Bueno pues a por ello... Otra vez.-dije

Ambos sacamos a todo nuestro equipo y en el claro saque todo lo que tenia para mi equipo... Pero uno no acepto nada de lo que traje.

Este Pokémon fue Zoroark, le habia puesto la Vidasfera al frente y de un Tajo Umbrio la partio la Vidasfera en miles de pedazos.

Me quede mirando a Zoroark y este se quedo mirandome...

Zoroark... Acaso no aprecias lo que uno hace por ti?-dije a Zoroark.

Este me miro como si no le importaran los objetos ni lo que sufri para conseguirlos.

Le puse otra y esta en vez de darle un Tajo Umbrio la piso hasta romperla y ya rota la empezo a pisotear los restos de la Vidasfera...

Me le puse de frente y este me hizo una mueca...

Asi que ahora estamos con que te volviste un mal agradecido... Pues si quieres irte no te lo voy a negar y si se te da la regalada gana puedes volver...-dije decepcionado de Zoroark.

Zoroark se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia una parte frondosa del bosque y se dio vuelta solto un rugido el cual hizo que Decidueye y Sandslash se fueran junto a él.

Asi que esas tenemos...-dije mientras sacaba las balls de ellos.

Na-Nathan qur planeas hacer.-dijo Sol mientras yo ponia las balls en el suelo.

Esto!-dije mientras pisoteaba las balls de Decidueye, Zoroark y el Sandslas que Norman me dio.

Te volviste loco ó que?-pregunto Sol mientras veia a los tres irse del lugar.

Si no saben apreciar lo que hago por ellos ni los quiero ver.-dije mientras salia del claro.

Tu ni te vas!-dijo Sol mientras me agarraba la camiseta nueva de Golisopod.

Sol ya sueltame... como dije si no quieren lo que les doy pues buscare unos nuevos compañeros.-dije sin titubiar.

Pues si no tienes casi ningun Pokémon... Como piensas enfrentarte al Team Nex? Eh?-pregunto Sol.

Con Silvally y Torracat... Ellos saben lo que yo sufri para conseguir estos objetos... Y ellos si son merecedores de ellos asi que Silvally, Torracat salid.-dije mientras les sacaba de sus balls.

Estos 2 son los que se sacrificaron por mi ya que salvaron mi vida... Una vez pero lo hicieron-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Torracat.

Ellos se combertiran en una fuerza lo sufientemente para derrotar al Team Nex y vengar a mis padres...-dije.

Bueno si crees que solo con 2 Pokémon podras ganar estas equivocado.-dijo Sol mientras lanzaba todas sus balls por los aires.

Para derrortar a Ghetsis, Helio y los demas jefes del Team Nex tendras que tener un equipo estable y 2 Pokémon no son un equipo estable.-dijo Sol como si lo que me dijera fuera una leccion de vida.

Y como sabes que no puedo derrotarte tan solo con 2 Pokémon.-dije de manera muy egocentrica.

Pues a por ello.-dijo Sol mientras sacaba a su Charizard.

Sol dio la vuelta su pulsera Z y en la parte de atras estaba una piedra activadora y me di cuenta de que Charizard tenia una rodillera en la cual habia una Mega-Piedra.

Alzo su brazo y Charizard paso de ser naranja chillon a ser de un color negro intenso...

Quieres probar a ver si ganas!-dijo Sol como un desafio.

Espera un poco...-dije para alistar a mis Pokémon.

Tome todo lo que tenia y se los di a mis Pokémon, por ejemplo le di la Vidasfera a Silvally y a Torracat.

Tome las MT y se le enseñe a Silvally Retribucion y tambien Garra Umbria, y exactamente lo mismo a Torracat con la exepción de que a Torracat le enseñe Lanzallamas...

Ahora si podemos empezar, Silvally tu turno.-dije.

Silvally se puso al frente y le tocaria pelear en contra de Mega-Charizard X.

Silvally al estar posicionado al frente de Charizard uso Cometa Draco... ataque que aprendio mientras entrenabamos en el Metro Batalla.

Charizar esquivo un puñado de los cometas pero otro puñado si le dio.

Y estos fueron casi sificiente para derrotar a Charizard y este en su ultimo aliento uso un potente Puño Trueno el cual impacto en Silvally pero gracias a la defensa fisica de 95 que posee aguanto el golpe...

Silvally!, acabemos con esto Hiper Rayo.-dije como una orden a Silvally.

Este ejecuto el golpe y Charizard no fue capaz de aguantar...

Que pasa Sol... Acaso no eres capaz de derrotarme con tu Mega-Evolución?-apreto la mandibula en señal de rabia y saco a su segundo Pokémon.

Este era Exeggutor, realmente con Torracat no tendria problemas practicamente asi que procedi a retirar a Silvally y enviar a Torracat.

Yo pensaba que le derrotaria de tan solo un golpe pero no fue asi...

Torracat!, Triturar con todo.-dije a Torracat.

Este lo uso y parecio haberle hecho mucho daño a Exeggutor... Pero fue tofo lo contrario ya que al ser de Alola se volvia Planta/Dragon a diferencia de su forma normal que poseia los tipos Planta/Psiquico.

Creias que los Pokémon nacidos en Alola no cambiaban?-dijo Sol riendose.

Ahora Exeggutor Martillo Dragon.-dijo Sol a su e Exeggutor.

Torracat, esquivalo.-dije a Torracat.

Por suerte el golpe de Exeggutor fallo y Torracat seguia en pie.

Bueno, Exeggutor Tornado de Hojas.-dijo Sol.

El ataque es de tipo Planta a si que no deberia hacerme mucho daño.-decia en mi mente.

El golpe dio a Torracat y este aguanto el golpe pero esto fue a duras penas.

Pues me equivoque... Si tan solo tuviera Colmillo Hielo... Ya se!-decia en mi mente.

Torracat, Colmillo Fuego con todo lo que tienes!-dije a Torracat.

Torracat hizo lo que le ordene y uso Colmillo Fuego, por el golpe Exeggutor habia retrocedido y Torracat seguia mordiendo y mordiendo y cada vez más retrocediendo a Exeggutor y de una mordida a otra Exeggutor quedo quemado... Esto no decidiria el rumbo del combate pero si me ayudaria a derrotar a Exeggutor.

Torracat ahora Lanzallamas!-dije a Torracar como una orden.

Este la habia seguido al pie de la letra y uso Lanzallamas el cual acabo con Exeggutor.

Hasta Torracat a podido...-dije como una burla.

Aqui en adelante los combates acabaron de la misma manera hasta el combate contra Greninja y Decidueye.

Sol solo te quedan 2 Pokémon no quieres terminar con un combate doble?-pregunte.

Claro...-dijo Sol.

Saco a sus 2 ultimos Pokémon los cuales eran un Greninja y Un Decidueye, y por mi lado estaban Silvally y Torracat mis 2 unicos Pokémon.

Chicos listos para acabar?-preguntea Torracat y a Silvally.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y me miraron con una cara de gran confianza.

Vamos entonses.-dije.

Sol no habia ordenado nada a sus Pokémon...

Parecia que ya se habia rendido del todo... Pero esto fue una equivocación.

Greninja!, Shuriken de Agua a Torracat.-dijo Sol a Greninja.

Este dio los 5 Shurikens y con los 5 derroto a Torracat.

Torracat descansa te lo mereces.-dije.

Silvally crees poder tu solo?-pregunte a Silvally.

Este no me vio y tampoco respondio solo corrio hacia Decidueye y Greninja.

Al estar en su posicion uso Lanzallamas para Decidueye y un Rayo para Greninja.

Ambos lo aguantaron y siguieron peleando.

Greninja termina con esto!, Eclipse Agujero Negro.-dijo Sol.

Y al decir esto Greninja invoco una gran esfera oscura que atrago a Silvally hasta su posición, este golpe habia causado un daño extraordinario, Silvally habia quedado titiritando.

Y Decidueye con un Hoja Afilada derroto a Silvally...

Yo me derrumbaba al ver que mis Pokémon podian llegar a ganar pero eso seria explotarlos al maximo.

Empeze a ver que errores habia cometido durante el combate... Ó mas bien en los días anteriores.

Seguia derrumbandome hasta el punto de arrodillarme a llorar.

Y a un lado de mi estaban las ball de Zoroark, Decidueye y Sandslash.

Tome la ball de Zoroark y empeze a apretarla y recordar todo lo que vivi con él, apesar de que no fuera mucho.

Pensaba porque nos separamos...

Hasta que Sol se me acerco y me dijo que mi cabello habia vuelto a ser como era antes...

Mi cabeza decia que este era el fin del lazo con Zoroark.

Sol me ayudo a levartarme y nos fuimos a él apartamento.

Ya en este me disculpe con Sol por ser tan arrogante, este habia dicho que quedaba perdonado pero no creo que me hubiera perdonado del todo.

Ya en el apartamento Luna y Jane me recibieron con 2 gritos en la oreja.

PORQUE NO DIJISTE NADA DE QUE TE IRIAS UN RATO FUERA, ESTABAMOS MUY NERVIOSAS!-dijeron Luna y Jane.

Oigan se que no se enteraron pero no leeisteis la nota que deje en la mesa por la mañana?-pregunte.

Cual nota?-pregunto Luna.

La que estaba en la mesa...-dije.

Ahhh y lo tire a la basura, pensaba que era una carta de mis padres...-dijo Luna

No es cierto...-dije.

Tus padres estan muertos...-dije.

Co-como sabes eso.-pregunto Luna muy desconsertada.

Eso no importa, porque nos estas mintiendo?.-pregunte muy molesto.

Es... Es...-dicia Luna.

Es... ¿Que?-pregunte a Luna.

Es que son mis padres adoptivos... Me di a la fuga cuando me hiban a inscribir en una "escuela" para entrenadores...-dijo Luna.

A que te refieres con "escuela"-pregunte.

Ya te dije todo lo que querias asi que ya puedes parar de hablar.-dijo Luna muy enojada.

Bueno chicos fue un día muy agitado asi que os parece si nos acostamos.-propuso Jane.

Si... Va a ser lo mejor.-dijo Sol.

Todos se fueron a su respectiva cama y ya cuando todos estaban dormidos yo me fui a el tejado ó más bien a la parte más alta del apartamento.

En este me quede meditando en el techo y en un momento dado de la madrugada una brecha se abria cerca del puente Fayenza.

De esta brecha salio un Ultraente de color blanco con aspecto de medusa...

Debia seguirlo... Pero necesitaria un equipo primero; asi que me fui a el apartamento y desperte a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros y cuando escucharon lo que les dije se fueron a cambiar, recogieron todas sus cosas y nos diriguimos a Ciudad Fayenza a derrotar al Ultraente.


	16. Lillie y Nihilego

Ya nos diriguiamos a Ciudad Fayenza pero habia un problema... El puente Fayenza estaba totalmente destruido.

Y como pasamos ahora?-pregunto Jane.

Tienen Pokémons de tipo Volador?-pregunto Sol.

Si, tengo uno.-dijo Luna.

Igual yo.-dijo Jane.

Ni siquiera lo tenia antes.-dije.

Todos suban en su Pokémon volador y pasen al otro lado del puente.-dijo Sol.

Y yo que?!-pregunte.

Cierto, sube a mi Charizard.-dijo Sol.

Ya en Ciudad Fayenza vimos que los edificios estaban hecho trizas y todo lo demas que estaba en "buen" estado apenas se mantenia en pie.

Que coño paso aqui?-pregunto Sol.

Paso Nihilego.-dijo alguien.

Nihilego? Asi se llama?-pregunte.

Si en efecto ese es su nombre, y perdonen mis modales soy Acromo del Team Plasma.-dijo Acromo.

Del Team Plasma?, pues tambien trabajas para el Team Nex.-dije.

No realmente, yo trabajaba para el Team Nex...-dijo Acromo.

Bueno y que sabes acerca de Nihilego.-pregunto Luna.

Bueno, como ya saben es un Ultraente que es la extencion de una chica de aproximadamente la edad de... Sol.-dijo Acromo.

Me conoce?... Y la extencion de este Ultraente es una chica de mi edad...-dijo Sol.

Si, si te conoci en Alola antes de la prueba de Lulú, no recuerdas que te di la MT Nitrocarga?-dijo Acromo.

Es cierto... Y ahora que lo pienso no que la "plaga"de los Ultraentes habia sido erradicada?-pregunto Sol.

No realmente, todo lo que Tu, Handsome y Destra hicieron no valio para nada.-dijo Acromo.

Pero eso no es posible si todos estaban atrapados en las Ente Balls ¿No?.-dijo Sol.

Si estaban atrapados en ellas pero algo ocurrio y todos y cada uno de ellos se escaparon de ellas-dijo Acromo.

Bueno y como escaparon de las Balls?-pregunto Sol.

Ninguno tiene idea de como lo hiciero ya que no estabamos en los cuartos donde se encontraban las balls.-dijo Acromo.

Bueno hay algo que podamos hacer?-pregunto Luna.

Realmente solo hay una cosa... Derrotarlos de manera definitiva.-dijo Acromo.

Y como vamos a hacer eso?-pregunte.

Bueno en la base del Team Nex hay un gran laboratorio en el cual esta mi invención... Un Ultraumbral hecho para la intentar regresar a los entes a su hogar, el Ultramundo.-dijo Acromo.

Bueno y por donde empezamos?-pregunto Jane.

Bueno podeis empezar derrotando a Nihilego.-dijo Acromo.

Y Nihilego es ese ente que aparecio en Mayolica?-pregunte.

Si y si podeis rescatad a la chica la cual es la extencion de Nihilego.-dijo Acromo.

Y quien es esa chica?-pregunto Sol.

Bueno acaso no recuerdas?-pregunto Acromo a Sol.

Y deberia?-pregunto Sol.

Bueno como tus compañeros no saben quien es lo dire... Su nombre es Lillie y es la hija Samina, la comandante de la Fundación Æther-dijo Acromo.

Bueno dividios y buscar por toda la ciudad puede estar en cualquier parte de ls ciudad... Buena suerte.-dijo Acromo llendose de camino a la Cueva Electroroca.

Bueno y como nos dividimos para buscar a Nihilego?-pregunto Jane.

Jane tu busca en las casa junto a Luna y Sol busca en el gimnasio yo me encargare de buscar en el mercado abandonado.-dije a todos.

Bien.-dijeron todos.

Todos fueron a su lugar correspondiente y yo me fui al mercado.

Ya en el mismo me encontre con que la puerta estaba cerrada de manera total a si que deberia de encontrar otra forma de entrar a el mercado.

Intente subir al tejado y en el mismo buscar un acceso para bajar.

Cuando subi al techo no di ni un solo paso y ya el tejado se habia venido abajo.

Habia caido de cara al suelo y al caer me intente levantar pero algo me lo impedia...

Mire hacia mi espalda y vi que tenia unas cuantas partes del tejado que por suerte no me atravesaron.

Intente arrastrarme hacia a fuera del tejado pero se me hizo totalmente imposible.

Tuve que esperar a que se ocurriera algo y la idea llego esta era que Silvally rompiera el tejado o que me ayudara a salir de donde estaba el tejado.

Asi que con unos problemas saque a Silvally para que me ayudara a salir de aqui.

Hizo lo que pudo pero esto no fue suficiente.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el suelo se estaba agrietando...

Maldita sea... Lo que no me pasa a mi no le pasa a nadie.-dije.

Silvally vamos a Fusionarnos...-dije a Silvally.

El no se habia negado asi que lo hicimos.

Acerque mi mano a su cabeza y justo antes de tocarla el suelo se vino abajo y habia una caida de 1 minuto como mucho.

Silvally se habia lanzado a mi posicion y al llegar le toque la cabeza y la fusion se vio terminada.

Seguiamos callendo y era igual que hace ya unos días.

Silvallu como hace unos días, listo?-pregunte a Silvally.

Claro.-dijo Silvally.

Seguiamos callendo y cuando empezamos a ver tierra intentamos impulsarnos a una pared desde el tejado.

Lo habiamos logrado por suerte...

Nos apoyamos en la pared y bajamos de poco a poco.

Cuando ya tocamos el suelo acabamos con la fusion y regrese a Silvally a su Ball.

Esta zona era muy parecida a lo que era el Tunel Yakon, un lugar donde se extraian materiales para cualquier utilidad... Pero esta parte en especifico parecia que nunca hubiera sido explorada.

A final de cuentas empeze a merodear la zona y vi que esta estaba plagada por Gigalith, Seviper y Nihilego.

Solo debia derrotar a Nihilego... Esa era mi preoridad...

Cuando de pronto sono mi celular eran 3 mensajes de Sol, Luna y Jane, y los tres decian que habia encontrado a Nihilego pero cuando los vio desaparecio.

En ese momento pensaba que pasaba, si es que habia más de 1 Nihilego ó que este se teletransportaba de lado a lado.

Pero algo era seguro no podia dejarlo escapar asi que saque a Silvally y a Torracat.

Ahora escuchaba 2 voces en mi cabeza...

Estaba seguro que una era de Silvally y ka otra era de Torracat.

Asi que ahora tambien estas conectado, no Torracat?-pregunte a Torracat.

Este respondio que si.

Bueno, estais listos para acabar con Gigalith y Seviper?-pregunte a Torracat y Silvally.

Ninguno respondio pero sabia que estaban de acuerdo ya que fueron en contra de ellos.

Torracat vs. Seviper y Silvally vs. Gigalith serian los enfrentamientos.

Y habia un problema... Que en esta parte de abajo del mercado no habia señal lo que querria decir que no podria decirle a Luna, Jane ó Sol que estaba peleando con Nihilego.

Me quede estampado en el suelo pensando en que hacer y cuando me puse a mirar a donde estaba Nihilego me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de utilizar Joya de Luz...

Uso el ataque y este venia hacia a mi y yo no podia hacer nada...

... Pero habia llegado un Pikachu un poco más pequeño de lo habitual el cual bloqueo el golpe, al bloquear el golpe me le acerque y me di cuenta de que no era Pikachu sino un Mimikyu.

Mimikyu ó Pikachu... Gracias por salvarme.-dije a Mimikyu.

Este no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se movio para atacar usando Garra Umbria ataque el cual Nihilego aguanto si ningun problema.

Mire a Silvally y a Torracat... Uno ya habia vencido a su rival pero el otro quien era Torracat estaba recibiendo una real paliza.

Me intente acercarle pero Nihilego se interpuso y Mimikyu se puso en frente de Nihilego dandome via libre hacia Torracat.

Seviper estaba a punto de usar un Cola Veneno en Torracat...

Corri todo lo que podia y me interpuse entre el golpe y Torracat, este golpe me habia lastimado mucho asi que no podria defender mucho más a Torracat el cual estaba debilitado.

Entonses escuche a Silvally...

Osure atrapa!-dijo Silvally.

Escuche lo que me dijo y ataje lo me lanzo, lo que me habia lanzado era un Carameloraro.

Daselo a Torracat, eso le dara un nivel más asi que podra combatir.-dijo Silvally.

Me le acerce a Torracat y le di el caramelo este se lo comio y subio de nivel ya que se puso de pie...

... Y aparte de esto un luz celeste lo cubria, esto era la Evolución ó un Envite Igneo a potencia maxima.

Al parecer eran las 2, Torracat habia alcanzado el nivel necesario para evolucionar a Incineroar.

Estamos conectados..., Esta evolucionado hasta el final..., eso es!-dije en mi mente.

Incineroar, vamos a fusionarnos!?-pregunte a Incineroar.

Este se dio media vuelta y se puso a mi lado y puso la mano en el hombro...

... Asi que la fusión ó Fenomeno Lazo se volvio a hacer presente pero esta vez con Incineroar.

Nuestro aspecto habia cambiado ya que me habia vuelto moreno, ademas tenia el pelo de un color Rojo Carmesi y apartando esto la chaqueta ahora estaba rasgada aparentando los hombros de Incineroar ya que parecia que tubiera una camisa rota en los hombros.

Ahora estabamos listos para pelear!, no Incineroar?-pregunte a Incineroar.

Me le acerque a Seviper y usamos un Chupavidas el cual hizo un daño del 37% aproximadamente y nosotros nos curamos un 18,5% de la vida pero perdemos un 10% de vida gracias a la Vidasfera...

No sabia cuan dolorosa podria ser el coste de vida de la Vidasfera ya que toma un poco de tu vida para aumentar el daño...

Sabia que habiamos aprendido otro ataque este era Lariat Oscuro, usamos el ataque y este derroto a Seviper y cuando mire a Silvally estaba encima de Gigalith al igual que estaba encima de aquel recluta del Team Nex hace unos pocos días.

Ahora solo quedaba Nihilego el cual estaba dandole una Paliza a Mimikyu...

No permitiria que el Pokémon que me salvo fuera dañado... Debia ayudarle.

Le grite a Silvally que me ayudara a derrotar a Nihilego.

Se me acerco y le toque la cabeza...

... Y aqui que desmayado.

Al desoertar estaba con Incineroar, Silvally y Mimikyu a mi alrededor.

Incineroar me ayudo a levantarme y cuando les pregunte que habia pasado me dijeron mediante telepatia lo que paso lo cual fue:

Al fusionarnos los 3, porque realmente eso fue lo que paso te desmayaste y nosotros nos encargamos de Nihilego.-dijo Incineroar.

Y donde esta Nihilego?-pregunte.

Esta atras de ti...-dijo Silvally.

Me di la vuelta y vi a una chica de piel blanca y pelo rubio bastante claro...

Ayude a levantarla y esta empezo a reaccionar...

Do-Donde estoy?-pregunto esta chica.

Estas en Ciudad Fayenza en la region de Unova.-dije a la chica.

Por cierto no sabes tu nombre?-pregunte.

Primero como podemos estar en Unova si yo estaba en Alola con el Profesor Kukui y segundo me llamo Lillie.-respondio Lillie.

Bueno este es el mapa si quieres comprobarlo aqui lo puedes hacer.-dije a Lillie dandole el mapa.

Bueno no hace falta porque estoy... QUE?!-dijo Lillie.

Como es que llegue a Unova?-pregunto Lillie.

Donde esta mi hermano?-pregunto Lillie.

No se como llegaste a Unova, y como se llama tu hermano?-pregunte.

Gladio... Ese es su nombre.-dijo Lillie.

Gla-Gladio?!, ese chico es tu hermano.-pregunte.

Si sabes donde esta?-pregunto Lillie.

Tristemente no...-dije a Lillie.

Bueno si puedes ser tan amable de sacarme de aqui, te estaria bastante agradecida...-dijo Lillie.

Sin problemas, Silvally ayudanos a salir vale.-dije a Silvally pidiendole el favor.

Regrese a Incineroar y le pregunte a Mimikyu si queria subir, este agito la cabeza de arriba a abajo como loco.

Silvally me miro y yo le toque la cabeza y otra vez se vio la fusion.

Tome a Lillie en mis brazos y Mimikyu se postro en mi cabeza.

Sujetate que te puedes llegar a caer.-dije a Lillie.

Vale.-dijo Lillie.

Di un salto y intente agarrarme de algun lado esto no fue posible, de esta manera no podria subir...

Volvi a saltar pero esta vez deje a Lillie en el mercado junto a Mimikyu.

Ahora debia subir yo...

Salte a una pared e intente escalarla junto a la ayuda de Silvally.

Llege a un punto donde si saltaba llegaria a sujetarme de una saliente que se encotrara en el mercado.

Esta vez lo pude hacer asi que subi y volvi a tomar a Lillie en mis brazos y Mimikyu se puso otra vez en mi cabeza y aqui ya seria más facil salir a las calles de Ciudad Fayenza.

Al salir Lillie se preguntaba que paso aqui.

Y le dije todo lo que habia pasado...

Entonses yo... Hize todo esto?-pregunto Lillie.

No realmente, quien hizo esto fue Nihilego...-respondi a Lillie.

Bueno, podemos salir de aqui?-pregunto Lillie.

Espera un momento...-dije a Lillie mientras tomaba mi celular.

Busque el numero de Sol y le llame este por suerte me contesto...

Sol?-pregunte por el telefono.

Si, Nathan donde estas?-pregunto Sol.

Estoy al frente del centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fayenza, buscadme cuando puedan.-dije a Sol.

Vale te vemos en unos 5 o 10 minutos.-dijo Sol.

Colge el telefono y le dije a Lillie que debiamos esperar...

Y recorde que Mimikyu seguia en mi cabeza, le tome y le dije que se fuera a donde quiera que era libre al fin y al cabo.

Este solo se fue en direccion a los Almacenes Frigorificos... O más bien a la PWT.

Y al recordar la PWT recorde a Max, me preguntaba como estaria...

Nathan!-decia Jane junto a Sol y Luna acercandose.

Quien es ella?-pregunto Sol.

Es Lillie la chica de la que nos hablo Acromo, acaso no te acuerdas?-pregunte a Sol.

Realmente soy muy olvidadiso...-dijo Sol en su defensa.

Bueno dejadme que los presente, ella es Lillie o tambien Nihilego.-dije.

Bueno aqui hay muy poco que hacer... Sera mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Luna.

Tienes razon... Debemos irnos antes de que pase algo más.-dijo Sol.

Lillie vienes con nostros?-pregunte a Lillie.

QUE?-dijeron todos a la vez.

Nathan espera un momento, acaso no recuerdas que ella es un Ultraente?-pregunto Jane.

Si que lo se... Pero seria malo que intente salvar a Jade que es un Ultraente y no a Lillie que tambien lo es, lo siento pero ella viene con nosotros.-dije decidido a Jane.

Y bueno Lillie... ¿Vienes?-pregunte a Lillie.

Si!, me voy con ustedes...-dijo Lillie.

Ella no me da buena espina.-dijo Jane.

Bueno,yo tampoco... me ayudas a encontrar a un amiga?-pregunto Luna a Jane.

Bueno... Sera mejor que hacer que el Team Nex nos busque gracias a ella.-dijo Jane en respuesta a la pregunta de Luna.

Bien vamonos...-dijo Luna.

A donde vais?-pregunte a Luna.

Nos vamos...-dijo Luna.

Que te vas a ir tal y como viniste?-dije.

Si me voh por la maldita razon de que esa chica "Lillie" nos puede meter en un lio aun más grande, y con los problemas que ya tengo desde ya hace un tiempo no quiero involucrarme en estas cosas.-dijo Luna.

Y entonses... TE VAS UNICAMENTE POR EL MERO HECHO DE QUE NO CONFIAS EN UNA CHICA QUE SIN NINGUN MALDITO PROBLEMA PUEDE SER HIEDRA?, menuda gente...-dije gritando a Luna.

Nathan... PUEDES GRITAR TODO LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA, QUE TODO LO QUE GRITES TE LO DEVOLVERE EL DOBLE, ASI QUE ESTO SE ACABO, ME LARGO DE ESTA "CIUDAD"-dijo Luna llendose de regreso a Ciudad Mayolica.

Y tu que Jane... Vas a acompañarla?-pregunte a Jane.

Si... Es que ella tiene razon en el aspecto de que gracias a ella el Team Nex nos buscara más que nunca.-dijo Jane.

Con que asi seran las cosas... Pues largate de una vez.-dije molesto con Jane y Luna.

Na-Nathan no te pongas asi...-dijo Sol.

Sol ya callate, hay veces en las cuales lo que dices es cierto pero realmente hoy no estoy de humor como para aguantar todas tus ocurrencias.-dije arto de todo.

Empeze a caminar en dirección a la Cueva Electroroca en la cual se habia ido Acromo hace tan solo unas horas.

Lillie, Sol alguna me acompaña a la cueva?-pregunte a Sol y Lillie.

Yo voy... Más que nada para no quedarme solo y para que tu no te quedes solo...-dijo Lillie.

Oye yo tambien estoy aqui... Yo voy contigo Nathan.-dijo Sol.

Esta bien a por ello.-dije a Sol y Lillie.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la Cueva Electroroca y de camino a la misma nos encontramos con una persona callendo en caida libre hacia el agua que separa la ruta con la Cudva Loza...


	17. Night ¿Que?

(lo que SUFRI para subir este Cap no es ni medio normal, ya que justo cuando lo estaba copiando me habia equivocado y pulse una letra por cierto la proxima semana que es 16 de diciembre que es mi cumpleaños subire un cap de historia con un mini festejo)

Empezamos a caminar hacia la Cueva Electroroca y de camino a la misma nos encontramos con una persona callendo en caida libre hacia el agua que separa la ruta con la Cueva Loza...

Miramos mas detenidamente y vimos que quien estaba en callendo era Gladio y Lillie al ver que era Gladio quien estaba callendo saco dos Poke Ball de las cuales salieron dos Pokémon una era un leon acorazado y el otro era un murcielago extraño.

Se puso en medio de los dos y se combino con estos dos Pokémon...

Pense que se desmayaria pero esto no fue asi ya que nos dijo a mi y a Sol que nos acercaramos.

Ella dio un salto y atrapo a Gladio en el aire y cuando tenia que caer se puso en las piedras que bloqueaban el camino y en esas se volvio a impulsar y regreso a nuestra posicion...

Aqui Lillie dejo a Gladio en el suelo y le echo un poco de agua en la cara.

Joder!, esta muy fria!-grito Gladio.

Despues de esto Lillie se desfusiono de esos Pokémon y le dio un abrazo a Gladio.

Que alivio que estes bien...-dijo Lillie llorando.

No te preocupes estoy aqui.-dijo Gladio.

Lillie, me puedes hacer un favor?-pregunte a Lillie.

Que?-pregunto Lillie.

Puedes regresar a estos Pokémon que tienen más pinta de querer matarme?!-dije nervioso.

Un momento...-dijo Lillie.

Ese momento fue suficiente para Solgaleo, porque se abalanzo sobre mi...

Pero no me pudo hacer nada por el mero hecho de que una maraña de hilos le bloqueaban el paso.

Lillie cuanto más!?-pregunte muy inquieto.

Ya esta, regresen chicos.-dijo Lillie regresando a sus Pokémon a sus Balls.

Eso estuvo cerca no crees Sol?-pregunte a Sol.

Bueno, probablemente se fue a Ciudad Loza... Lo encontraremos en la ciudad.-dijo Lillie.

Bien, pues deberiamos salir de aqui si queremos llegar a Ciudad Loza.-dijo Gladio.

Bien pero antes...-dije mientrasle daba un golpe a Gladio.

Ya estamos a mano... Y lo siento.-dije a Gladio.

No importa... Pero una pregunta... Tu te tiñes el pelo o que?-pregunto Gladio.

No... Pero iremos a Ciudad Loza nos acompañas?-pregunte a Gladio.

Claro... Pero saldaremos cuentas con un combate dentro de poco...-dijo Gladio

Y ahora nos diriguiamos a Ciudad Loza desde la Cueva Electroroca...

...Pasamos por la Cueva Electroroca y no hubo ningun tipo de pelea inesperada contra ningun Pokémon...

Bueno aqui esta la salida hacia Ciudad Loza.-dijo Lillie.

Estais listos?-pregunto Gladio.

No realmente...-dije.

Bueno pues más te vale que te prepares porque ya vamos a entrar.-dijo Gladio mientras me ponia la mano en la espalda.

Vamos.-dijo Lillie mientras me ponia la mano en la espalda y me empujaba junto a Gladio.

O-Oigan que hacen?-dije mientras caia al suelo de Ciudad Loza.

Me levante pero otras 2 personas me mantuvieron en el suelo...

...En este punto me hicieron desmayar y al despertar estaba en una cama aislado.

Que acaba de pasarme...?-me preguntaba sin cesar.

Entonses alguien toco la puerta y entro por la misma.

Esta era una chica blanca con pelo rosa...

Ya despertaste... Como te sientes?-pregunto una chica cuyo nombre desconocia.

Estoy bien, pero... Do-Donde esta mi bolsa y mis Pokémon?!-pregunte nervioso.

No te preocupes, estan en revision para ver su potencial como armas inanimadas...-dijo la chica.

Bien, por cierto quien eres?-pregunte a esta chica.

Es cierto ninguno de ustedes nos conoce... Bueno soy Mine una de los miembros de Night Ride.-dijo Mine.

Oye, tu...eres Mine?, De Night Ride?, De la serie Akame Ga Kill!?, no me hagas reir...-dije de manera burlona.

Bueno tienes razon... No soy exactamente Mine, pero si que soy tan habilidosa como ella.-dijo Mine.

Y dejame adivinar usan a los Pokémon más fuertes para crear "Teigus" no?-dije riendome.

Bueno parece que tienes la "teigu" Spectator como la de Zank el verdugo o en otras palabras la "teigu" de un Zoroark bien entrenado.-dijo Mine.

Me quede callado ya que hablo de una Teigu que podria haber involucrado a MI Zoroark...

Parece que ya me crees, bueno te llevare por las instalaciones.-dijo Mine.

Esta bien.-dije.

Bueno Nathan Osure aqui esta la biblioteca por alla estan los cuartos de los demas miembros...-decia Mine.

Primero como sabes mi nombre y segundo porque me muestras las instalaciones?-pregunte a Mine.

Se tu nombre porque investigamos a cualquier persona que puede ser util en Night Rade y te las muestro porque tu Silvally puede ser una "teigu" formidable y con una "teigu" formidable esa persona puede ser bien un peligro o un gran aliado.-explico Mine.

Entonses si me quieren reclutar porque no me dejaron levantarme y solo me preguntaron si me queria unir a ustedes?-pregunte a Mine.

Porque sabiamos que te reusarias.-dijo

No se equivoca.-me decia en mi mente.

Sabia que dirias eso...-dijo Mine.

Que acaso tu "Teigu" es como la de Zank.-dije a Mine.

Si esa es mi "Teigu" y por lo que puedes ver no soy exactamente igual a Mine de Akame Ga Kill!, pero bueno basta de charla, escucha quieres ir por tus Pokémon?-pregunto Mine.

Claro que si...-dije.

Bueno porque los vas a necesitar para pelear.-dijo Mine.

Pe-Pelear?-pregunte.

Si, que más quieres... A no ser que quieras que vayamos a un cuarto...-dijo Mine.

A combatir!, A combatir!-dije mientras me adelantaba a Mine.

Si le vamos a reclutar debe a aprender a lidiar con usuarios de armas "Teigu".-decia Mine en su mente.

Porque es tan atrevida?, acaso es que le recuerdo a Tatsumi o que?-me preguntaba.

Aunque su personalidad pega mas com Leone, bueno si en esta organizacion puedo acabar con el Team Nex me les unire sin duda alguna...-dije para mi mismo.

Pero esto tambien significaria acabar con Jack y de manera consecuente con Greninja... Tendria que encontrar una manera de matar a Jack y recuperar a mi Pokémon.

Oye no tan rapido Osure...-dijo Alguien.

Me di media vuelta y vi a un chico de pelo Blanco que tenia la Teigu de Lubba o en otras palabras a Cross Tail.

Quien eres un personaje propio o eres la version nueva de Lubba?-pregunte a este Chico.

Si, soy un personaje hecho desde mi propio ser, por cierto me llamo Haxer.-dijo Haxer.

Si, una pregunta tu fuiste quien paro a Solgaleo hace una rato ¿Verdad?.-pregunte a Haxer.

Si fui yo, pero bueno es que cuando tienes una teigu como esta es facil parar a los demas.-dijo Haxer

Y de que esta hecha?-pregunte a Haxer.

Bueno son 2 guantes que se modificaron para poder lanzar hilos que fueron hechos por mi viejo amigo Arid y fortificados por otro amigo Fruf.-dijo Haxer hablando de... 2 Pokémon.

Oye ese Arid y ese Fruf eran tus Pokémon no.-pregunte a Haxer.

Si, Ariados y Furfrou 2 fieles compañeros que perdi en batalla.-dijo Haxer.

Y esa Teigu esta hecha a partir de lo que quedo de ellos?-pregunte.

Si, tristemente y esto me recuerda que nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos...-dijo Haxer cabizbajo.

Bueno pero ahora ellos aparte de estar en un lugar mejor, te defenderan desde esa Teigu.-dije para tranquilizar a Haxer.

Bueno si quieres buscar a tus Pokémon puedes ir a la parte más baja del lugar... Adios.-dijo Haxer.

Gracias...-dije a Haxer.

Como pudo haber perdido a uno duo tan eficaz de Pokémon... Bueno sera mejor que no piense en eso.-me dije a mi mismo mientras bajaba al primer piso.

Ya en el mismo vi unas puertas en las cuales estaba saliendo humo.

Entre de golpe en la habitacio y la misma estaba Silvally y Incineroar defendiendose de los experimentos.

Cuando me vieron estaban a punto de lanzar un golpe en conjunto.

Me interpuse entre ellos y los cientificos que intentaban hacerles experimentos raros.

Me le acerque a Silvally y le acaricie la cabeza al igual que a Incineroar.

Chicos ya estoy aqui regresad.-dije mientras tomaba las Balls de la mesa y les regresaba a sus balls.

Gracias por no hacerles daño a mis Pokémon.-dije a los cientificos.

Sali por la puerta y la cerre.

Ahora donde podrian Gladio, Lillie y Sol... Tal vez estarian en la parte donde yo estaba hace ya un rato.

Pase por todas las habitaciones y habia encontrado la mia entre a ver si mi mochila estaba aqui y por suerte estaba debajo de la cama.

Me la puse y segui buscado a los demas.

Hasta que escuche un gran estruendo que venia desde el otro lado de donde yo me encontraba en ese preciso instante.

Sali corriendo hasta alla y me tope con que 2 soldados del Team Nex estaban con a punto de matar a un niño que solo estaba arrinconado en el suelo...

Saque la espada de mi mochila y abri la puerta sigilosamente.

Al entrar a la misma tome a uno de los mienbros del Team y le hice un corte en el cuello, esto habia sido suficiente para acabar con su vida ahora solo quedaba una recluta que esta ya sabia que estaba en la habitacion...

Tome la espada con las 2 manos al igual que el recluta.

Niño!, atras de mi.-dije a este niño.

Ahora vete de aqui!-dije como una orden al niño.

Este siguio la orden y se fue a la parte de baja del edificio.

Ahora sigues tu...-dije mientras empuñaba la espada que le empezaba a correr la sangre.

Mire a el recluta con una mirada perdida y este se asusto y dio un paso hacia atras.

Yo me seguia acercando y abrir y cerrar de ojos le habia cortado la cabeza a este recluta...

...Pero por los mala suerte la espada se habia roto y ya no tenia reparación.

Deje la parte que mantenia en mi mano tirada al lado de el recluta.

Camine hacia afuera del cuarto y me limpie la sangre de la chaqueta y tire la misma hacia donde estaba el recluta.

Baje corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño me le acerque y empeze a interrogarlo.

Estas bien?, te dañaron?, porque te buscaban?-pregunte como loco al niño.

Si estoy bien, no lo hicieron gracias a ti y ni siquiera yo lo se.-dijo el niño.

Bueno como te llamas?-pregunte al niño.

Soy Ryo.-dijo Ryo.

Un placer, no sabes como fue que llegaste a este lugar.-pregunte a Ryo.

No lo se.-dijo Ryo.

Bueno pase lo que pase te ayudare a salir.-prometi a Ryo.

Bueno empezemos por salir de aqui.-dije a Ryo.

Le tome de la mano y sali disparado a la puerta principal y al salir por la misma vi que estabamos en la Montaña Reversia uno de los montes más peligrosos del mundo por la gran amenaza de que se dice que hay un Regigigas dormido en alguna parte del monte.

Trage saliba ya que no sabia como regresar y empezaba a hacer frio...

Escucha la unica forma de que ustedes salgan que uno de ustedes me derrote en combate...-dijo Mine.

Bien pues empezemos.-dije mientras sacaba a Silvally.

Bueno pues acabemos con esto. Adelante Lucario.-dijo mientras sacaba a su Lucario.

Ahora llego la hora de pelear, fusionemonos Lucario.-dijo Mine.

Silvally te sientes con fuerzas?-pregunte en mi mente.

Si acabemos con estos 2.-dijo Silvally.

Ambos quedamos fusionados y Mine se quito el Teigu y se lanzo en mi contra.

Ryo apartate.-dije a Ryo mientras bloqueaba el golpe directo de Mine.

Ryo se habia escondido detras de las escaleras y ahora eramos solo Mine y Yo.

Intente materializar un arma como si fuera una Katana o una espada.

Pero esto me hizo totalmente imposible.

No intentes nada que no conozcas.-dijo Mine mientras soltaba una rafaga de golpes en mi zona media del cuerpo.

En un golpe que dio yo habia "reaccionado" y pare el golpe...

Parece... Que?-dijo mirandome a la cara ya que tenia la mirada totalmente perdida.

Yo di ni uno palabra y con la mano libre le di un golpe en el estomago.

Esto le habia sacado el aire y yo ya no tenia el control sobre el cuerpo y Silvally estaba igual.

Nathan, parece que te estas volviendo más fuerte que antes...pues no te contengas ni en lo más minimo.-dijo Mine mientras se lanzaba hacia mi.

Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de mi saco un katana como la que de Akame o Kurome.

Me dio un tajo y este me hizo un corte en la cara...

Por suerte la katana no era como la de Akame y no me mataria rapidamente.

Seguia dando tajos y esquivaba la mayoria de los mismos, pero llego un momento qur pude recobrar el control y empeze a moverme por todo el lugar intentando buscar el punto debil de Lucario o Mine.

Lo habia encontrado era la espalda a pesar de ser muy precabida no tiene una capacidad de reaccion tan rapida...

...Podria usar esta debilidad y atacarla por la espalda, asi que me puse a ello.

Di una vuelta muy brusca y me dirigui a golpear a Mine por la espalda, pero ella se habia percado de mi plan y para hacerse más fuerte dejo una pulsera igual a la que tenia Sol.

Dio vuelta y Mega-Evoluciono junto a Lucario.

Se puso de lado y se acerco a mi con una mirada fria...

Eso no sera suficiente para derrotarme!-dijo Mine mientras intentaba usar un Puño Incremento en mi contra.

Tu tampoco te creas.-dije a Mine usando Triturar.

Los golpes colisionaron y ninguno daño a su objetivo...

...Tenia que empezar a idear un plan para acerle daño.

Tome aire y salio como un potente Lanzallamas...

Aun me parecia increible que pudiera usar un ataque como Lanzallamas.

Espera no podria usar Lanzallamas y luego crear una pantalla de humo y atacar desde las sombras?-me preguntaba.

Tengo que intentarlo.-dije mientras usaba Lanzallamas.

Las llamas empezaban a hacer humo era hora de apagar las llamas y atacar.

Puse la mano en el suelo y use Roca Afilada esto apago el fuego y casi hizo daño a Mine.

Y cuando apage el fuego ya habia una gran pantalla de Humo bloqueando todo.

Me adentre más y corri de frente hacia donde se encontraba Mine.

Silvally es hora de probar lo que valemos.-dije a Silvally mientras cargaba otro Lanzallamas.

Lo lanze y este dio a Mine este golpe no era normal ya que un solo lanzallamas no podria matar a Lucario y Mucho menos a Mega-Lucario.

Sali de la pantalla de humo y acabe con un Garra Umbria la cual tuvo la suerte de ser critica y acabar con Mine...

Ella habia caido redida despues de esos golpes.

Y yo me empezaba a tambalear... Ya no aguantaria mucho y cuando me di cuenta vi que estaba en el suelo y Ryo estaba a mi lado gritandome que despertara.

Me intentaba levantar y lo pude lograr pero al estar de pie estaba a punto desmayarme por segunda vez...

Empeze a caminar pero me estaba cayendo y al casi irme de boca Mine me habia sostenido.

Buen combate, una derrota que hasta me alegra, felicidades ahora formas parte de Night Rade.-dijo Mine.

Y quien dijo que me uniria a ustedes?-pregunte a Mine.

Tus amigos ya lo dijeron y ellos ya son mienbros.-dijo Mine.

Y donde estan?-pregunte.

Detras de ti Osure.-dijo Gladio.

Gladio, Lillie, Sol... Estais bien?-pregunte.

Como nunca y ahora que estamos en Night Ride sera más facil acabar con el Team Nex y todo lo malo.-dijo Lillie.

Pero seria matandoles... Y yo no soy capaz de hacer eso...-dije.

Como que no, si acabaste con esos reclutas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-dijo Ryo.

Reclutas?, cuales reclutas?-pregunto Mine.

Los de la segunda planta, me estaban buscando y Nathan salvo.-dijo Ryo.

Enserio?, pero yo pensaba que no matarias a nadie.-dijo Mine.

Los mate para proteger a Ryo, solo para defenderlo.-dije a Mine.

Y esa es la razon por la cual no quiero unirme a Night Ride, porque mataremos a muchisima gente.-dije.

Pero es por un bien mayor...-dijo Haxer.

Cual?-pregunte a Haxer.

El bien de los Pokémon y de los humanos.-dijo Haxer.

Esta bien, me unire a Night Ride.-dije a Mine.

Eso queria oir.-dijo una mujer que no conocia.

Bienvenido Nathan Osure, ahora eres parte de Night Ride.-dijo es misma mujer.

Quien es usted?-pregunte.

Soy como Najenda en la serie, pero llamame Kyra o comandante.-dijo Kyra.

Bueno creo que seria hora de que conoscan al resto de los miembros de Night Ride.-dijo Kyra.

Esta bien.-dijimos todos.

Nos fuimos junto a Kyra a conocer al resto del equipo, entramos a una habitación donde se encontraban 3 personas.

Bueno ellos son el Trio Sombrio... Literalmente.-dijo Kyra.

Sus Teigus son como la de Incursio solo que en vez de ser una bestia los 3 son Bisharp.-dijo Kyra.

Aqui en esta habitacion... Tenemos a Shawn tiene una Teigu tan potente como la que tenia Esdeath en la serie, el es de los mejores del grupo y tambien tiene su temperamento asi que no le molesten.-dijo Kyra.

Aqui en la biblioteca tenemos a Kyroma es el más tranquilo de todos y a la vez el más torpe pero eso no le quita lo peligroso ya que su teigu es una Teigu como la de Leone pero el esta combinado con un Hawlucha.-diko Kyra

Y nos quedan 4 miembros más, en donde podrian estar?-se pregutaba Kyra.

Claro podrian estar en el patio de entrenamiento, seguidme.-dijo Kyra.

Esta bien...-dije.

Todos la seguimos al patio y en el encontramos a 4 personas 2 chicos y 2 chicas.

Era un 2 vs. 2 y quienes llevaban la ventaja eran las chicas... Menudo combate.

Estos son los 4 miembros que faltan?-pregunto Sol.

Habian cuatro personas dos chicos de pelo Rojo, una chica de pelo blanco y una de pelo purpura.

Si son ellos son los que faltan sus nombres son : Fayth con una teigu como la que tiene el Trio Sombrio osea una Teigu de Armadura pero esta fue hecha con su compañero más cercano Haxorus, Guayo el nieto de Mirto que todavia no consigue una Teigu que lo acepte, Destra que posee una Teigu como la de Leone pero en vez de estar combinada con un Pyroar esta combinada con un Houndoom y el es Sael quien fue la ultima persona que reclutamos antes de ustedes y su Teigu es una Katana mas especificamente tiene la Espada Demoniaca Murasame, bueno estos son todos los miembros de Night Ride.-dijo Kyra.

Bueno son bastante intrigantes cada uno de ellos...-dije hacia todos los intengrantes.

Chicos vengan a conocer a nuevos intengrantes.-dijo Kyra.

Que?-dijo Destra mientras daba un salto hasta mi posicion.

Yo no reaccione a tiempo y Destra me cayo encima.

Duele, que es esto?-dije mientras tocaba algo blando.

No se que hize pero despues de tocar esto me dieron una bofetada que me mando a donde estaban Sael, Fayth y Guayo.

Me toque la cara y esta me estaba ardiendo, luego mire a donde estaba y vi que Destra estaba arrodillada con los brazos cruzados en sus pechos.

Me quede mirando a Destra y volvi a hacer el movimiento que hize hace unos momentos...

No me dijas que lo que estaba apretando eran tus cenos...-pregunte a Destra.

Pues si lo hiciste.-dijo Destra.

Pidele perdon... Ya.-dijo Sael poniendome la espada en la frente.

Lo siento...-dije pidiendo perdon a Destra.

Gracias Sael.-dijo Destra a Sael.

No lo menciones...-dijo Sael quitandome la espada de la frente.

Que alivio, Destra me perdonas por lo... de ya tu sabes?-pregunte a Destra.

Claro, si fue mi culpa ya que fui yo quien aterrizo encima de ti.-dijo Destra.

Entonses si sabias que era tu culpa porque no lo dijiste a Sael que me quitara la espada de la frente?-pregunte a Destra.

No lo hize porque la cara que tenias era buenisima.-dijo Destra riendose.

Creo que no voy a encajar bien aqui...-decia en mi mente.

Venga levantate.-decia Guayo ayudandome a levantarme.

Gracias Guayo...-dije a Guayo.

No te preocupes, los amigos estamos para ayudarnos ¿No?-pregunto Guayo.

Tienes razon, gracias Guayo.-dije agradecido a Guayo.

Junto a mis compañeros, Faith, Destra, Ryo y la comandante Kyra entramos de nuevo en la casa y todos se fueron a diferentes habitaciones y yo me fui a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Kyroma.

Que haces aqui?-pregunto Kyroma.

Aaah!, na-nada solo quiero ver si encuentro algun libro...-dije a Kyroma.

Esta bien, pero te estare vigilando Osure.-dijo Kyroma.

Que susto me pego, si que sabia que estaba aqui pero no me esperaba que me diera una bienvenida de este calibre.-dije en mi mente.

Empeze a ver los libros y encontre 2 que me llamaron la atención, una trataba acerca de todas las Teigu y otro hablaba sobre la metamorfosis Pokémon.

Abri el libro de Metamorfosis y empeze a Leer...

Todo hablaba acerca de porque se daba, pero casi terminando habia un parrafo que decia lo siguiente:

Todo Pokémon que halla desarrollado la meramorfosis se volvera mucho más desobediente.

Esto me daba a entender que Zoroark se volvio desobediente cuando se transformo de ser como era a como era ahora siendo Tipo Siniestro/Fuego y con la habilidad Potencia Bruta.

Tambien se hablo de que al entrenador le cambiaran ciertas partes del cuerpo ya sean el Pelo, los Ojos y/o la Piel.

Y si el Pokémon en estado de metamorfosis abandona a su entrenador la metamorfosis desaparecera.

Ahora entiendo porque me cambio toda la cara y el pelo... Pero todo eso fue por Zoroark... El cambio para defenderme y no hize caso a esto...-me decia mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

Porque fui ta idiota como para liberarlos!-decia mientras soltaba cada vez más lagrimas.

Pase la pagina y vi que si el entrenador perdia los rasgos que adquirio cuando su Pokémon estaba en estado de metamorfosis se habia roto el lazo entre Pokémon y entrenador.

Y dicho lazo era irrecuperable...

Entonses no podre recuperarte... Porque tube que ser tan idiota como para dejarte ir junto a los demas...-me preguntaba en voz alta.

Mejor paro de ver leer esto, porque sino voy a terminar rompiendo el maldito libro.-dije mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba el de las Teigu.

Empeze a mirar todas las que existian y vi que habian algunas que tenian una descripcion para su dueño ideal pero habia una en especial que me llamo la atencion la Espada Shiren:

Capacidad:

Congelar todo lo que corte / Incinerar todo lo que corte

Peso : 3 Kilos y medio

Portador ideal : Esta espada solo correspondera a el portador que sea el equilibrio entre frio y calor...

Donde se encuentra esa espada?-me pregunte en voz alta.

Bueno esa espada es una Teigu muy potente que solo pudieron empuñar 2 personas el Principe Shiro y Fire, que estaban en posecion de los Pokémon legendarios Kyurem y Reshiram respectivamente.-dijo Shawn.

Oh, hola Shawn y como sabes todo eso?-pregunte a Shawn.

Bueno es que soy descendiente del Principe Shiro...-dijo Shawn.

Entonses puedes manejar la espada?!-dije a Shawn muy entusiasmado.

No te creas...-dijo Shawn.

Porque no?-pregunte.

Por la mera razon de que no tengo las caracteristicas para manejarla.-dijo Shawn

Y porque si eres el desendiente del principe no eres capaz de manejarla.-dije.

Porque la espada fue sellada por Kyurem y Reshiram y asi sea descendiente de uno de los principes necesito ser el equilibrio entre fuego y hielo, solo una persona "bipolar" podria manejarla y aparte tiene que tener la aprobacion de los legendarios.-explico Shawn.

Donde esta...-pregunte.

En mi habitación.-dijo Shawn.

Voy a por ella.-dije.

Pero no podras usarla!-dijo Shawn.

Bueno quien sabe a lo mejor soy el indicado.-dije muy confiado.

Camine hacia los cuartos y entre al cuarto de Shawn y en el mismo estaba la espada colgada...

Esta es la Espada Shiren...-dije mientras la tomaba.

Al tomarla senti un viento Frio y Caliente, tambien el peso de la misma que era de 3 kilos y medio, pero el viento debia haberlo hecho la espada.

Sali hacia el campo de combate y empeze a probarla.

En el campo empeze a ver como el frio y calor me llamaban... No segui a ninguno me quede en medio de ambas corrientes.

Pero al no seguir ninguna una presion que se centraba en mi cabeza empezaba a hacerse presente...j


	18. Encarcelados Pt1

La presion seguia en mi cabeza y no podia moverme y por consecuencia no podia soltar la espada...

Y la presion seguia aplastandome la cabeza, tenia que intentar domar la espada o soltarla...

Asi que seguia intentando levantarme esto cada vez fue más posible, seguia intentando hasta el punto en que me mantube en pie.

Que coño es esta espada.-me preguntaba en voz alta.

Aprete la mano y intente dar tajos al aire pero el peso y mi movilidad me lo impedia...

Pero segui intentando dar esos tajos y despues de un tiempo la presion que sentia en la cabeza era totalmente aplastante...

Argg!-grite mientras soltaba la espada.

No me voy rendir con esa espada, la voy a dominar.-dije decidido.

Me gustaria ver eso...-dijo alguien.

Shawn?, Kyroma?, Kyra?, o quien?-pregunte.

Ninguno soy yo Nathan... Tu padre...-dijo mi padre.

Pa-Papá donde estas?-pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

Estoy en tu cabeza...-dijo mi padre.

Pero escucha en este lugar hay un Pokémon que esta atrapado en un calabozo, tienes que recuperarle.-dijo mi padre.

Papá no te vayas te necesito no puedo hacer esto solo... Porfavor no te vayas!-dije llorando y suplicando.

Siempre que me necesites estare contigo... En tu corazón al igual que tu madre.-dijo mi padre.

Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba...

Papá... Que debo hacer?... Porque me tuviste que dejar?... No voy a poder yo solo...-me decia a mi mismo.

Nathan no estas tu solo...-dijo Gladio.

Todos estamos contigo, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.-dijo Sol.

Siempre que nos necesites estaremos aqui para ti.-dijo Lillie.

Chicos... Gracias por acompañarme... No se que haria yo sin ustedes...-dije dandole un abrazo a los 3.

Los 3 correspondieron...

Bueno basta de lloriqueos, chicos necesito que distraigan a todos los miembros...-dije a todos mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

Por?-pregunto Sol.

Necesito hacer algo... Pueden entenderlo?-pregunte a todos.

Si cuenta con Solgaleo y Lunala para ayudarte.-dijo Lillie.

Solgaleo y Lunala... ESOS POKÉMON QUE TENIAS SON ELLOS LOS LEGENDARIOS DE ALOLA?-pregunte.

Si cuenta con ellos.-dijo Lillie.

Bien los veo en unas horas.-dije a todos.

Todos nos separamos y yo me fui a buscar una manera de bajar a un calabozo...

Pero antes tome la espada y la puse entre mi espalda y la mochila.

Ahora habia que buscar una manera de encontrar el dichoso calabozo... Y se me ocurrio romper el suelo a ver si estaba abajo de mis pies...

Silvally ayudame a romper el suelo.-dije a Silvally mientras le sacaba de su Ball.

Roca Afilada!-dije a Silvally.

Este lo hizo y rompio el suelo.

Bien hecho ahora vuelve.-dije a Silvally mientras lo regresaba a su Ball.

Baje por el agujero y vi que habia un camino muy largo que llevaria hacia algun lado.

Empeze a correr y derrepente vi que una pared de roca se habia levantado...

Habran trampas... Debo andar con cuidado.-me decia a mi mismo.

Segui corriendo y las paredes seguian apareciendo y yo las seguia esquivando, y despues de unos 10 minutos corriendo vi que habia una puerta que bloqueaba todo el camino.

Empeze a ver como podia pasar y cuando vi que ya no tenia ganas de buscar una entrada me fabrique una y esto implicaba a Incineroar.

Le saque y nos fusinamos y con un Envite Igneo rompimos la pared...

Al romperla me desfusione de Incineroar y le regrese a Su Ball.

Segui caminando y habia encontrado el calabozo.

Este era un recorrido que podria durar unos 15 solo para recorrer todo el calabozo.

Empeze a caminar y escuche un grito... Este me parecia muy pero que muy conocido.

Corri hasta donde se originaba el Sonido y vi que alli estaba encarcelado Blake... El mismo Blake que yo conocia.

Pero escuche otro grito y este no era de Blake...el grito venia de más adelante.

Sali corriendo y encontre a una chica de pelo negro y piel blanca...

Estas bien?-pregunte a esta chica.

Ella solto otro grito y se echo para atras muy asustada.

No hagas daño...-dijo la chica.

No lo voy a hacer...-dije a la chica.

Eres de Night Ride, ellos solo saben lastimar!-dijo ella.

Silvally sal.-dije mientras sacaba a Silvally para fusionarnos.

Ya fucionados rompi la celda y me acerque a esta chica y ella en señal de defensa me dio un golpe en la cara...

Este golpe me echo para atras y ella de manera rapida saco una Premier Ball y de esta salio un Kommo-o

Ahora!-dijo ella al fusionarse con Kommo-o.

Pego un salto y uso Fragor Escamas en mi contra, debia defenderme y lo hizo con un Lanzallamas.

Esto bloqueo todas las escamas y me dio via libre para acercarme.

Esto hize y al estar al frente de ella usamos Lanzallamas incluso sabiendo que era poco eficaz...

Esto no le hizo mucho daño pero si que le quemo...

Quema...-dijo ella.

Ahora... Quien eres y porque estas aqui?-pregunte.

Ya que no vas a parar de preguntar me llamo Tristana una Cronista desendiente del clan meteoro y tus compañeros me encarcelaron aqui.-dijo Tristana.

Bien... No se porque estes aqui pero si quieres salir dejame ayudarte...-dije a Tristana.

Es-Esta bien.-dijo Tristana mientras se desfucionaba.

Tristana fue con su Kommo-o y le intento curar la quemadura...

Asi estara mejor... No crees Kommo-o.-pregunto Tristana a su Kommo-o.

Oye Tristana... Que paso con el resto de tu equipo Pokémon?-pregunte a Tristana.

Ellos... Ellos... Ya no estan...-dijo Tristana con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y que les paso?-pregunte.

Lo mismo que a otros Pokémon que ven que tiene potencial como Teigu.-dijo Tristana.

Salamence, Altaria, Tyrantrum... Fe-Felicia.-decia mientras soltaba lagrimas.

Porque no les pude defender!?-se preguntaba Tristana mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tristana relagate...-dije intentando calmar a Tristana.

No puedo!, fue mi culpa por confiarme mucho...-dijo Tristana.

Tranquila... Eso siempre pasa...-dije mientras abrazaba a Tristana.

Ella se puso en mi hombro y seguia llorando...

Tranquila... No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ellos no te querrian ver llorar.-dije consolando a Tristana.

A todo esto... Creo que tienes razón no puedo lamentarme por ellos... Creo que estaria decepcionados de mi... Gracias.-dijo Tristana.

Tran... Mejor ya paro de decirlo, pero bueno yo tengo que buscar algo empieza a caminar hacia alla y cuando veas a un chico en una celda quedate en ese punto y esperame, no tardare.-dije a Tristana.

Seguia caminando por este calabozo y no veia a ese Pokémon del cual mi padre habia hablado...

Hasta que vi a un pequeño Shinx casi al final de todo el calabozo.

Este no era como los demas y no me refuuero a que fuera Shiny porque tampoco era el caso...

Me le acerque poco a poco y al estar a su lado le tome en mis brazos y me lo lleve a donde estaban los demas...

El aspecto que poseia este pequeño Shinx era el mismo que de costubre por la mera diferencia que en vez de ser color negro y azul era negro y rojo.

Esto me parecia raro... Si no tenia entrenador no podria experimentar este cambio... Que podria haberle pasado a este Pokémon

Camine y camine hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Tristana y Blake.

Al llegar a su posicion vi que Tristana estaba de rodillas hacia donde estaba Blake y él estaba acostado mirando a la pared...

Blake!-dije a Blake.

Nathan eres tu?-pregunto Blake.

Si, soy yo y ya es hora de irnos.-dije.

No puedo...-dijo Blake.

Dime porque?.-dije exigiendo una respuesta.

Por esto...-dijo Blake dandose la vuelta.

Al Blake darse la vuelta se vio que tenia un grillete en el cuello y una "cuchillada" que empezaba en la mejilla y acaba en la ceja.

Pero que te paso?-pregunte.

Bueno todo esto paso despues de que escapara del Bosque de los Perdidos y cuando llegue al Pueblo Ladrillo un chico me atrapo y cuando me atrapo me hizo desmayar pero al despertar estaba encerrado aqui...-dijo Blake.

Pero eso no explica la cortada que tienes en la cara...-dijo Tristana.

Bueno, de vez en cuando me sacaban de aqui... Para probar las Teigu que hicieron con mis Pokémon.-dijo Blake entre lagrimas.

Que?!, tambien tu?!-pregunto Tristana.

Si, extraño a todos y cada uno...-dijo Blake sonrriendo.

Y quienes eran?-pregunte.

Ya conoces a uno Silvally y el resto eran un Volcarona, Steelix, Sceptile, Mega Gallede y Dragonite, todos y cada uno fueron combertidos en una Teigu diferentes una de la otra.-dijo Blake.

Pero... Con un equipo asi como te pudieron encancelar...-pregunto Tristana.

Es que me tomaron por sorpresa, me desmayaron y cuando estuve aqui no tenia nada!-dijo Blake.

Y de un momento para otro rompi la celda estando fusionado con Incineroar...

No importa que te encarcelaran siempre hay una salida... Solo hay que buscarla y si no la buscas rara vez vendra a por ti.-dije.

Pero yo no tenia nada y mucho menos alguna salida...-dijo Blake.

Ahora la tienes.-dije mientras rompia el grillete.

Me desfucione, regrese a Incineroar y le pregunte a Blake:

Estas listo para salir de aqui?-pregunte a Blake.

S-Si!-dijo Blake.

Bueno siganme.-dije mientras tomaba a Shinx ya que le habia dejado en el suelo y empeze a caminar hacia la salida.

Nathan... Siento ser una carga...-dijo Blake.

Yo me pare en seco y le grite diciendo:

Tu no eres una carga mucho menos una molestia, asi que ya deja de lamentarte.-grite a Blake.

Con el grito Shinx empezo a llorar...

Bien hecho Nathan... Muy bien hecho.-me decia en mi mente.

Shinx no llores... No tienes que temernos.-dije para calmar a Shinx.

Este no se calmo y habia usado Colmillo Trueno en mi brazo.

Dolia pero no tanto como todo lo que me habia pasado anteriormente.

Seguia soportando el dolor que me causaba el colmillo trueno...

Y en un momento Shinx paro de atacar y le mire con una sonrrisa en la cara.

Este seguia asustado, pero no tanto como hace unos momentos.

No te preocupes... Estas en buenas manos...-dije a Shinx.

Este me miro y al instante se dio la vuelta sin mirarme.

Yo le seguia mirando y caminando.

Seguia caminando hasta toparme con las paredes de hace unas horas más o menos.

Tristana me haces el favor de romper las paredes?-pregunte a Tristana.

Con gusto.-dijo minetras se fusionaba con su Kommo-o.

Y una tras otra fue rompiendo todas las paredes...

Ya estabamos en la parte donde hize el hueco para bajar.

Listos?-pregunte.

Claro...-dijo Blake.

Estoy con ustedes.-dijo Tristana.

Habia subido y deje a Shinx a un lado y ayudea Tristana y Blake a subir...

Pero cuando subimos estaba Kyroma y Kyra justo atras de mi.

Y para cuando me di cuenta ya no habia vuelta atras.

Me di vuelta y defendi a todos incluido Shinx.

Parece que encontraste nuestro calabozo... Puesto que estas saliendo del mismo y con los 3 encancerlados del mismo.-dijo Kyra.

Si y cual es el maldito problema?-pregunte.

Bueno que no avisaste el hecho de que buscarias algo y ese algo sean encarcelados...-dijo Kyra.

Bueno y que va a hacer? Matarnos?-pregunto Kyra.

No literalmente... Combatireis contra mi y Kyroma.-dijo Kyra.

Y que si ganamos?-pregunto Tristana.

Bueno eso ya depende de ustedes...-dijo Kyroma.

Pues que esperamos...-dijo Blake.

Pero no puedes pelear y que no tienes Pokémon.-dije a Blake.

Seguro...-dijo Blake mientras que de la nada emergia el Silvally que poseia.

Pero no que todos tus Pokémon habian muerto?-pregunte.

El fue el unico que sobrevivio y encima escapo.-dijo Kyra.

Y por lo misno debe desaparecer!-dijo Kyroma con una mirada Psicopata.

Se abalanzo en Blake y este bloqueo el golpe...

Que crees que no recuerdo como peleas eh Kyroma?!-dijo Blake con una mirada indescriptible.

Silvally ahora.-dijo Blake mientras se fusionaba con Silvally.

Kyroma saco una Poke Ball y de la misma salio un Rampardos.

No eres el unico que puede usar los lazos para llegar a otro nivel evolutivo.-dijo Kyroma lanzandose otra vez a Blake.

Y Blake de tan solo 2 golpes dejo noqueado a Kyroma...

Kyra se habia hechado para atras...

Ahora que cree?, esta mejor?-dijo Blake a Kyra.

Mejor pero no es suficiente!-dijo Kyroma ahora fusionado con el Hawlucha de su Teigu.

Es malo atacar por la espalda no te parece?-pregunto Tristana a Kyroma parandolo en seco.

Mal nacida...-dijo Kyroma a Tristana

Bueno es hora de que vayamos en serio.-dijo Tristana mientras dejaba ver un Cristal Z.

Toco el mismo y junto a Kommo-o usaron un ataque llamado Dracoaliento Devastador...

Y con este acabo totalmente con Kyroma.

Ahora queda usted...-diji Tristana.

N-No hay necesidad de llegar a tanto... Les propongo algo yo les liberare del calabozo y les reclutare para Night Ride.-propuso Kyra.

Por mi esta bien... Y por ti Tristana?-pregunto Blake.

Estara bien...-dijo Tristana.

Bueno dejenme mostrarles donde se quedaran...-dijo Kyra.

Oigan no vieron a Shinx?-pregunte a Blake y Tristana.

Lo tienes encima de la cabeza...-dijo Blake.

Me toque la cabeza y toque algo que no deberia y me electrocuto...

Y por consecuencia Shinx desperto...

Oye no me hagas daño otra vez si?-pedi a Shinx.

Est no emitio ningun sonido solo bajo por mi brazo y se sento en el suelo y yo saque una Ball pero Shinx antes de que pudiera lanzarle la Ball toco el boton de manera voluntaria...

Esto significaba que se habia autocapturado...

Parece que este va a ser blando y a la vez duro, eso me gusta.-dije para mi mismo.

Bueno y que fue lo que buscaste eb ese calabozo?-pregunto Sol.

Sol, chicos! Estais bien?-pregunte.

Claro pero no respondiste mi pregunta...-dijo Sol.

Es cierto...en el calabozo encontre a Blake, Un chica llamada Tristana y un Shinx extraño.-dije.

Entonses que tienes planeado hacer con Ryo?-pregunto Lillie.

Es cierto... Donde esta?-pregunte.

Esta en el piso de arriba.-dijo Gladio.

Gracias los veo en un rato...-dije a Sol, Lillie y Gladio.

Subi hasta el segundo piso y en este no estaba Ryo...

Estara en el tejado o que?-me preguntaba mientras buscaba una ventana.

Al encontrar una me cole por la misma y subi al tejado y en el mismo estaba Ryo.

Ryo que haces aqui te vas a congelar.-dije a Ryo.

No te preocupes si ya me voy a ir...-dijo Ryo.

A donde?-pregunte a Ryo.

Bueno eso lo dictara el destino... Adios.-dijo Ryo mientras daba un salto hacia Ciudad Loza.

Adios... Solo cuidate si?-decia mientras Ryo se alejaba.

Volvi a la parte baja de las instalaciones y vi que todos estaban reunidos en la parte baje y me les habia acercado y estaban presentado a Tristana y a Blake...

Pero algo estaba pasando era algo como un terremoto, ninguno sabía de que se trataba así que paramos las presentaciones y nos dispusimos a ver que estaba pasando...


	19. Encarcelados PT2

Este extraño suceso fue hecho porque la montaña empezaba a venirse a bajo...

Salid tengo una idea de que es lo que pudo pasar... Nos vemos en Ciudad Loza.-dije mis compañeros.

Bien te veremos alla.-dijo Sol.

Sali corriendo hacia los interiores de la Montaña Reversia y encontre una sala donde habia una piedra Helada y una entrada a una cueva.

Aqui debe de estar...-dije mientras corria hasta adentrarme en la cueva.

Ya dentro vi que Regigigas estaba luchando contra un Lucario...

Y este atacaba con Puño Drenaje,y cuando dio un golpe hizo caer a Regigigas y logre ver a quien estaba manejando a Lucario este era Zyro

Parece que sigues con tu mania de los legendarios...-dije.

Bueno, bueno miren a quien tenemos aqui es Nathan Osure... El entrenador que perdio a 5 Pokémon.-dijo Zyro.

Como lo sabes?-pregunte.

Tengo contactos.-dijo Zyro mientras se combinaba con Lucario.

Que quieres pelea?-pregunte.

No habiamos dejado algo pendiente.-dijo Zyro.

Bueno pues es hora de que me ayudes Incineroar.-dije mientras sacaba y me fusionaba con Incineroar.

Zyro de forma rapida uso Esfera Aural y como el golpe era inevitable decidi bloquearlo con la Espada Shiren.

Y al bloquear la guarde de golpe...

Parece que te fortaleciste durante todo este tiempo... Ahora me duraras un poco más...-dijo relamiendose.

Toco una piedra que hizo que cambiara de forma o en otras palabras más simples mega evoluciono.

Ahora ya no duraras nada!-dijo Zyro mientras usaban un Puño Drenaje.

No somos tan debiles, asi que preparate.-dije mientras usabamos Envite Ígneo.

Ambos chocamos y ambos salimos dañados pero creo que yo fui el más dañado ya que tenia el daño de Recoil y tambien el daño por parte de la Vidasfera.

Pero el ataque que use en su contra era Super-Eficaz con 120 de Potencia y con el STAB seria una potencia de 180, por lo cual deberia de haber salido muy debil del enfrentamiento.

Como eres tan fuerte... Si tenemos unos STATS de 625... Y ustedes unos de 530!-decia muy alterado Zyro.

No creas que porque tengas unos STATS tan elevados no significa que podras aplastar a todos y cada uno de tus enemigos!-dije mientras usabamos Demolicion.

Pero deberia de ser superior a ti... Esto es una equivocación, puedes derrotarme.-dijo Zyro.

Es hora de acabar...-dije mientras usaba otro Demolición.

Pero antes de darle a Zyro algo lo habia defendido...

Este algo era su antiguo Darkrai...

Compañero... Estas listo para acabar con lo que empezamos hace ya un tiempo?-pregunto Zyro mientras se fusionaba con su Darkrai y se desfusionaba con Lucario.

Con esta fuerza sere capaz de aplastarte de una buena vez Osure, esto es lo que les pasa a los debiles!-dijo Zyro mientras le pisaba el estomago a su Lucario.

Para de ser tan egoista!-dije mientras le daba un puñetazo en seco a Zyro.

No lo vez solo eres un maldito niño que quiere algo y lo quiere conseguir a cualquier costo... Y los tuyos pasan por encima de quitarle la vida a alguien... Menuda persona.-dije a Zyro.

Que palabras!, me conmueves...-dijo riendose a carcajadas.

Si no lo entiendes por palanras te voy hacer que lo aprendas a golpes!-dije mientras me lanzaba por Zyro.

En tus sueños...-dijo mientras usaba Brecha Negra.

Esta me habia dado y por ende me tendria que dormir... Pero esto no fue asi gracias a la Pluma Lunar que Ash me habia dado...

Gracias Ash...-dije en mi mente.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando tu Pluma Lunar repele a tus pesadillas Darkrai... Si quieres dormirme sera dormirme con una rafaga de golepes.-dije pidiendo más.

Es hora de irnos...-dijo Zyro para si mismo mientras usaba Corte Vacio.

El cual creo una ruptua en espacio por la cual Zyro escapo y por mala suerte yo no puede seguirle...

...Pero habia otra cosa importante la cual hacer.

Venga dejame ayudarte Lucario.-decia ayudando a Lucario a levantarse.

No te preocupes... Vas a estar bien.-dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Tardamos al rededor de una hora para salir hacia Ciudad Loza...

Donde esta el Centro Pokémon?-me preguntaba.

Seguia caminando y vi un tejado rojo, al verlo puse a Lucario en mis espalda y empeze a correr hasta llegar al centro Pokémon.

Ya en el mismo deje a Lucario en los cuidados del centro...

Al dejarselo a la enfermera Joy ella se lo llevo directo a los cuidados intensivos.

Me sente al lado de la sala a esperar que el Lucario de Zyro mejorase.

Pasaron 25 minutos y la enfermera estaba saliendo con Lucario...

Tuviste suerte... De haber llegado más tarde hubiera muerto.-dijo la Enfermera Joy.

Gracias pero no fue mi culpa... Fue de su antiguo entrenador.-dije a la enfermera.

Antiguo?-pregunto la enfermera.

Si... Ahora yo me voy a encargar de él.-dije a la enfermera mientras sacaba una Ultra Ball de mi mochila.

Bueno Lucario... Estas en mi equipo o te vas a la deriba?-pregunte.

Lucario no respondio solamente dio un golpe al boton de la Ball...

Otra autocaptura... Parece que ahora me aman...-dije mientras miraba fijamente la ball.

Gracias enfermera...-dije muy agradecido.

Bueno hasta luego.-dije.

Esperamos volver a verte.-dijo la Enfermera.

Sali hacia la calle de Ciudad Loza y vi que en el aeropuerto estaban todos entrenando...

Muchachos!-dije a mis compañeros.

Nathan!-dijeron Sol, Lillie, Gladio, Shawn, Tristana y Blake.

Blake fue el primero en llegar y al hacerlo se me lanzo encima...

Blake... ME ESTAS APLASTANDO.-dije molesto a Blake.

Perdona... Es que pensaba que te habias quedado atrapado en la montaña.-dijo Blake.

Bueno y que ha pasado en mi ausencia?-pregunte.

Bueno nos enfrentamos a Nihilego...-dijo Shawn.

Que y que te paso a Lillie?-pregunte a Lillie.

Nada Shawn solo estaba bromeando...-dijo Lillie soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

Eh... Bueno ahora enserio que paso mientras yo no estaba?-pregunte.

Bueno saliendo de bromas no paso nada.-dijo Gladio.

Que alivio... Y porque entrenan tanto?-pregunte.

No lo sabemos... Pero nosotros estamos descansando.-dijo Tristana.

Bueno voy a hablar con Kyra.-dije a todos.

Te esperamos...-dijo Sol.

Me le acerque a Kyra y hablamos por unos momentos...

Kyra... Que paso para que se pusieran a entrenar?-pregunte a Kyra.

Bueno con el tema de los ultraentes y el Team Nex debemos de entrenarnos para la guerra.-dijo Kyra.

Gue-Guerra?-pregunte.

Si, si no nos preparamos saldremos muy mal parados... Ahora si vas a entrenar unete pero sino vete con tus amigos...-dijo Kyra.

Me di media vuelta y me fui con los demas...

Chicos... Hay que entrenar.-dije a Todos.

Porque?-pregunto Sol.

Bueno es probable que veamos envueltos en una guerra...-dije.

Cual guerra?-pregunto Tristana.

La que se podria disputar en cualquier momento con el Team Nex.-dije.

Bueno... Si puede dispararse en cualquier momento necesitaremos armamento nuevo...-dijo Blake.

A que te refieres?-pregunto Shawn.

Seguidme.-dijo Sol diriguiendose a la Torre que se encuentra en las afueras de Ciudad Loza.

Vamos.-dije a todos.

Empezamos a seguir a Blake y llegamos a la parte de atras de la torre y en la misma habia una compuerta...

Bienvenidos a donde me peoveia de armamento cuando era el "Ladron Regional"-dijo Blake.

Esto...-dijo Gladio.

...Es...-dijo Lillie.

INCREIBLE.-dijimos yo, Tristana y Shawn.

Y que tienes aqui?-pregunte.

Mega-Piedra, Cristales Z, armas de fuego, teigus y Mega Aros, Mega Colgantes y demas.-dijo Blake.

Tomad lo que necesiteis y nos vemos afuera.-dijo Blake.

Todos se dispersaron y yo me fui a ver las mega piedras...

Parece que aqui estan todas...-decia en mi mente.

Que son estas... Emboarita, Samurotita, Serperiorita, Weavilita, Infernepita, Empoleonita, Torterrita, Luxraycita, Feraligartita, Typhlosionita, Meganiumita, Ninetailcita, Gigalita, Rampardocita, Bastiondoncita, Darmanitancita, Dusknoircita y la que más me llamo la atencion la Zoroarkita.-dije mirando todas la piedras.

Zoroark...-dije mientras me pasaban todos los recuerdos con Zoroark.

Tome ciertas piedras las cuales eran: La Luxraycita, Lucarita, Weavilita y Infernepita.

Las guarde todas en mi mochila y caminando por el lugar buscaba imagenes de estas Megaevoluciones y no habia ningun registro de estas...

Esto es raro... Como pueden existir las piedras pero no las formas megaevolucionadas...-me preguntaba sin cesar.

Camine y vi que habian 17mm, AK47, rifle de asalto y diversas cosas para un asalto muy eficaz.

Tomare la 17mm, y donde estan las municiones?, aqui estan, bueno creo que tengo todo lo que necesito... Pero pensandolo bien voy a tirar este Mega Aro y voy a tomar un Mega Anillo y una Pulsera Z.-dije mientras tomaba el Mega Anillo, la Pulsera Z y tiraba el Mega Aro al suelo.

Tambien me falta algun Cristal Z...-dije mientras los buscaba y me ponia la Pulsera y el Anillo.

Al encontrarlos vi que habia una gran variedad... El Nictostal Z, Hidrostal Z, Incinostal Z, Pirostal Z, Nomastal Z, Lizastal Z y muchos más.

Pero solo tome los tipos de Pokémon que tenia en mi equipo.

Sali y vi que todos estaban con armamento muy bueno...

Tristana estaba armada con dos 17mm, una Pulsera Z, una Espada y un Lizastal Z.

Sol tenia un rifle de asalto, una Pulsera Z, un teigu de Incursio, un Dracostal Z y un Pirostal Z.

Shawn tenia una Magnum, una Espada y un Cristal Z.

Gladio era un poco más simple ya que tenia 3 Cristales Z, un Mega Aro y una Weavilita.

Lillie solo tenia una espada, una Pulsera Z, un Espectrostal Z, un Metalostal Z y un Psicostal Z.

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos... Listos para irnos?-pregunto Blake.

Si.-dijimos todos.

Entonses volvamos a donde estan los demas.-dijo Gladio.

Todos juntos habiamos vuelto a Ciudad Loza y en la misma entre todos fuimos a un hotel.

En el mismo nos encontramos con Guayo que queria quedarse en una habitación y no podia pargarla por si mismo le habiamos invitado a el apartamento y entre todos pagar el lugar... El accedio y fuimos a dormir ya que eran las 11:00.

Todos estaban dormidos y yo estaba sentado en un sofa mirando el celular cuando este se apago...

Parece que tendre que buscar algo más que hacer... Bueno creo que intentare practicar con esta espada otra vez...-me dije a mi mismo.

Sali por la puerta y fui a la ruta cercana a la Montaña Reversia...

En la misma sentia la misma presion, frio y calor... igual que la ultima vez.

Pero si no tengo la espada en la mano?, porque... me pasa esto otra vez?-me preguntaba hasta que se repitio lo de la ultima vez.

Parece que lo salvaste y con ello a 2 personas... Te felicito hijo.-dijo mi padre en una especie de proyeccion astral.

Papá eres tu quien me hace esto?-pregunte.

Si, tristemente.-dijo mi padre.

Bueno... Y porque me pediste que salvara a Shinx?-pregunte.

Bueno... Eso tentras que tendras que descubrirlo por ti mismo... Pero bueno solo me queria presentar para darte y decirte algo.-dijo mi padre.

El que?-pregunte.

Mira por la hierba alta... Deberia de estar cerca del claro oculto.-dijo mi padre.

Esta bien...-dije mientras empeze a caminar.

Camine hacia el claro y con mi padre al lado, llege al claro y en el mismo me cai con algo que habia en el suelo...

Mire con lo que me cai y con lo que me habia caido era un caja...

Daba por hecho que este era el regalo asi que decidi abrirlo...

Feliz cumpleaños Nathan.-dijo mi padre.

Gracias por recordarlo papá...-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al abrir la caja y en la misma habia un despertador...

Oye gracias...-dije.

Mira la hora...-dijo mi padre.

Mire la hora y eran las 12:10... Ya era mi cumpleaños.

Bien calculado...-dije.

Mira debajo de él despertador.-dijo mi padre.

Mire debajo del mismo y debajo habia una manta que cubria algo... Mire debajo de la manta y habian 4 cosas: Un Cristal Z, una Chaqueta negra, unos Zapatos negros y un Blue Jean.

Tome la Chaqueta, el Jean y los Zapatos y me los cambie por los antiguos...

Me queda perfecta... Pero como conseguiste todo esto?-pregunte.

Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.-dijo mi padre.

Es cierto que eras Lider de Gimnasio centrado en el Tipo Psiquico...-dije.

Bueno es hora de que me vaya de aqui... Hasta otra hijo.-dijo mi padre alejandose.

Hasta otra... Los voy a extrañar...-dije.

Camine hacia dónde me dispondría a entrenar y senti que la tierra se movía igual que en la mañana...

Otra vez Zyro está tratando de atrapar a Regigigas?, pues esta vez no lo voy a permitir.-me decía a mi mismo.

Salí corriendo y al llegar a la montaña busque la sala de Regigigas y al llegar a la misma vi que estaban 4 miembros del Team Nex rodeando a Regigigas...

Vosotros!, dejad a Regigigas en paz!-dije intentado detener a los reclutas.

Que, Quieres que dejemos en paz a esta magnífica creadora de destrucción, no Osure?-dijo alguien que al parecer me conocía.

Quién eres pregunte.

Jack…. Acaso no me recuerdas?-preguntó Jack.

Para que quieres a Regigigas?-pregunte a Jack.

Bueno lo quiero para traer la destrucción a todo el mundo...-dijo Jack.

Y porque se te antojó destruir el mundo?-pregunte

Para traer de regreso la belleza de este mundo, ni tu ni mi padre podrían entender porque lo estoy haciendo.-dijo Jack.

Quiero saberlo…-dije a Jack.

Te lo diré... quiero desencadenar e poder de Regigigas para encontrar y activar el arma definitiva, la razón es esta.-dijo Jack.

Acaso no sabes que el arma definitiva traería la destrucción a la tierra?!-dije.

Y tú no entiendes tampoco… es por eso que se lo cuento a todo que me pregunta y cuando encontré a Lysson la única persona que conozco la cual compartió este deseo… y gracias a el me uní al Team Nex.-dijo mientras sacaba una Poke Ball.

Entonces creo que dejaré que estos reclutas se lleven a Regigigas mientras me yo me encargo de ti.-dijo mientras sacaba a mi Greninja.

Mal nacido!-dije mientras intentaba golpear en la cara a Jack.

Greninja en un movimiento rápido paro el golpe…

No te entrometas.-dije mientras lo tiraba al suelo y proseguia con el golpe.

Al haberle golpeado cayó al suelo y le intente demoler la cara a golpes pero esta vez Greninja si me pudo detener…

Tome la Ball de Lucario y le pedí fusionarnos lo habíamos logrado pero yo sentía la fusión un poco inestable.

Di un salto e intente golpea por segunda vez a Jack… pero por segunda vez consecutiva Greninja me paro.

Este ya no es tu Greninja... ahora y desde siempre fue mio!-dijo Jack mientras se fusionaba con Greninja.

Maldito seas!-dije dando un golpe a Jack segado por la ira.

Ambos estábamos dando golpe tras golpe y yo me estaba quedando atras… pero había recordado que tenía la Lucarita para hacer que Lucario Mega Evolucionará.

Tome la piedra y la apreté con rabia y al Mega Evolucionar en vez de ser como de costumbre con una aura normal esta fue como la primera vez que Mega Evolucine junto a Zoroark.

Me sentía mal como si la mitad de mi cuerpo no respondiera… pero aún seguía con un poco de movilidad por lo cual podría pararle los pies a Jack…

Podré no sentir todo mi cuerpo, pero mientras siga sintiendo algo dentro de mi no parare de intentar recuperar mi primer Pokémon y de que tu recuperes el sentido!-dije mientras me le acercaba a Jack.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Jack y di un tajo no le había acertado y por lo que sentí no tenía ningún impedimento para manejar la espada... y encima tampoco sentía la fusión tan inestable.

Ahora estoy en un aprieto...-dijo Jack.

Eso es bueno...-dije mientras seguía dando tajos a Jack.

Maldito seas.-dijo Jack dándome un golpe en la cara.

Ya... ME HICISTE ENOJAR.-dije mientras me quitaba la sangre que me saco.

Ahora no te escapas!-Dije mientras guardaba la espada y me preparaba para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me soné los dedos, di un salto hacia a Jack y le di un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo.

En el suelo se puso de pies cruzados y lanzó 2 Shuriken de Agua.

Esquive los dos de un solo movimiento y me le acerqué a Jack con una mirada sádica...

Osure... que eres?-preguntó Jack.

Soy un entrenador que se preocupa por sus Pokémon y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para recuperar a cualquiera de mis Pokémon y ahora separate de mi Greninja…-dije respondiendo a la pregunta de Jack.

Crees que voy a ceder tan rapido…pues te equivocas!-dijo Jack dándome un golpe.

Yo creo que no…-dije parando su golpe.

Ahora sepárate de MI Pokémon.-dije a Jack.

Ya no hay tiempo… adiós.-dijo mientras una pantalla de humo nos envolvía.

Donde… están?-me preguntaba.

Y… REGIGIGAS?!-dije mientras corría a ver si encontraba a Regigigas.

No...-dije cuando vi que la pantalla de humo desaparecía y vi que Regigigas no estaba por ningún lado.

Se escaparon, encima con Regigigas y también con Greninja...-me decía decepcionado.

Me desfusione de Lucario y me agaché pensando en cómo pude dejar ir a todos con todo lo que pude haber salvado.

Seguí decepcionado de mí mismo, por no haber salvado a Regigigas y Greninja...

Empezó a soltar lagrimas... pero había alguien para consolarme un Pokémon el cual había rescatado de ser abandonado...

No estás solo... no puedes cargar con todo esto...-dijo Lucario.

Pu-Puedes Hablar?-pregunte a Lucario.

Todo Pokémon que evolucióne mediante felicidad son capaces de hablar…-dijo Lucario.

Y cual es la razón de que me podía comunicar con Zoroark al estar fusionado?-pregunte a Lucario.

Pues… no sabría decirte cual es esa razón, bueno si estában combinados como nosotros a hace ya un rato… pueden escuchan sus pensamientos pero no es muy normal ver un Pokémon normal que se pueda comunicar mediante palabras. A no ser que sea un Pokémon que evolucione por felicidad.-dijo Lucario.

Bueno y porque decidiste hablarme?-pregunte.

Te veía solo y muy desanimado por lo que pasó…-dijo Lucario acercándose un poco más.

Gracias…-dije a Lucario.

También gracias a ti… si no me hubieras traído al Centro Pokémon yo ya no estaría viva.-dijo Lucario.

Eres un Lucario Hembra?-pregunte.

Si, bueno es hora de irnos…-dijo Lucario dándome la mano.

Claro…-dije tomándole la mano y levantándome.

Bueno… quieres regresar a la Ball o vienes conmigo directamente?-pregunte.

Así está bien…-dijo Lucario.

Entonces vamos con los demás...-dije a Lucario.

Salimos de la cueva y seguia decepcionado de mí mismo...

Ahora que quieren hacer con Regigigas?-me preguntaba cómo loco.

No te lamentes por eso… los detendremos entre todos tu, Silvally, Shinx, Incineroar y Yo, así que no te preocupes.-dijo Lucario con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te lo agradezco, no se que sería de mí si no los tuviera junto a mi.-dije con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora es mejor que no pienses en ello y nos vayamos con los demás.-dijo Lucario levandome de la mano.

Seguimos caminand y me había dado cuenta de que mis Pokémon siempre estarían junto mi, debía recapacitar y dejar de lamemtarme.

Vamos.-dije adelantándome a Lucario.

Llegamos a la ciudad y escuche un estruendo…

Que no pase nada malo… porfavor.-dije implorando a un dios inexistente.

Corrimos a el apartamento y regrese a la habitancion en la que no había nadie.

Ahora donde están?-me preguntaba.

Lucario, vamos a fusionarnos…-dije poniendo mi mano en el hombro de Lucario.

Bien.-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Ya fusionado salte a el aeropuerto y en el mismo vi a todos fusionado con su Pokémon…

Se estaban emfremtando entre sí…

Que pasa aquí!?-pregunte nervioso.

No te preocupes es un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento.-Dijo Guayo.

No te quieres unir?-preguntó Sol.

Está bien… y esto como lo están haciendo.-pregunte.

2 Pokémon por entrenador y 2 fusiones y si tienes 1 solo Pokémon…-dijo Gladio.

... Mala Suerte.-dijo Shawn.

Entonces en qué equipo estas?-preguntó Blake.

Quienes son los compañeros?-pregunte

Equipo rojo: Guayo, Shawn y Yo.-dijo Blake.

Equipo Azul: Gladio, Lillie y Yo.-dijo Sol

Entonces a up que lado te unes?-preguntó Lillie.

Me uno al equipo Rojo…-dije.

Toma dos Pokémon y ve con tu equipo.-dijo Gladio.

Lucario y Inci… Shinx.-dije.

Shinx estas seguro?-preguntó Lucario.

Si, es el más "debil" y necesita un poco de práctica.-dije a Lucario.

Está bien…a por ello!-dijo Lucario.

Tome la espada Shiren y me le acerqué a Gladio…

Toma esto!-dije mientras daba tajo tras tajo.

Tendrás que ser más rápido para alcanzarme.-dijo Gladio.

Bien… me gusta que no me lo pongas facil…-dije mientras aumentando la velocidad a la que daba los tajos.

Los combates fueron reñidos y al final quedamos Sol y Yo.

A Sol le quedaba solo su Charizard que estaba en estado mega en la variación X.

Y a mi me quedaban 2 Pokémon.

Si te quieres rendir Sol no tienes que tener pena…-dije a Sol.

No te preocupes que no me voy a retirar.-dijo Sol.

Ninguno medio palabra y intentamos golpearnos... pero alguien nos interrumpió…

Vosotros ya podéis parar de pelear?-preguntó Kyra.

Esto es un entrenamiento…-dijo Sol.

Bueno, nos iremos a destrozar una de las bases del Team Nex… partimos por la mañana, nos vemos en la entrada de la Montaña Reversia.-dijo Kyra.

Menuda loca...-dijo Sol.

Bueno, que le vamos a hacer.-dije.

Y ya no tiene sentido continuar el combate así que vamos a quedarnos aquí a hablar o que?-pregunte.

No realmente, pero bueno feliz cumpleaños Nathan..-dijo Blake.

Como?, estas cumpliendo años.-preguntó Sol.

Si…-dije.

Bueno, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.-dijeron todos.

Y a que día estamos?-preguntó Shawn.

16 de Diciembre.-dije.

Bueno yo voy a desafiar a la líder nos vemos…-dije.

Yéndome al gimnasio supe que siempre tendría unos grandes amigos y ellos sería irreemplazables y si les llego a perder no sabría que sería de mí…


	20. Veneno y Hielo

**Fui al gimnasio de Ciudad Loza y este fue demasiado facil...**

 **Gerania no suponia ningun problema en mi contra.**

 **Sali del gimnasio y vi que el tiempo se me habia pasado volando.**

 **Bueno voy a entrenar un poco más.-dije mientras me estitaba.**

 **Que te parece contra mi?-pregunto un chico que se acercaba.**

 **Dos cosas quien eres y que equipo tienes.-pregunte.**

 **Soy Zenk, No me especializo en ningun tipo y provengo de Kanto, más especificamente de Ciudad Verde y mi equipo es Venusaur, Zoroark y Darmanitan.-dijo Zenk.**

 **Bueno seras un buen retador...-dije a Zenk.**

 **Entonses a por todas...-dijo Zen sacando a su Darmanitan.**

 **Como quieras.-dije sacando a Zero.**

 **Un Silvally y es de tipo normal... No tengo muchas alternativas contra el...-dijo Zenk con una voz casi imperceptible.**

 **Darmanitan Machada!-dijo Zenk.**

 **Ahora... Retribución.-dije a Zero.**

 **Ambos colisionaron se atacaron golpe tras golpe hasta que uno cediera o acabara derrotado.**

 **Ninguno cedio y ninguno quedo fuera de combate...**

 **Ambos lo habian dado todo y nada.**

 **Parece que no eres moco de pavo... Veamos de que pasta estas hecho.-dijo Zenk.**

 **Ya lo vas a ver...-dije mientras sentia que evolucionabamos de alguna manera.**

 **Con todo! Ahora Zero.-dije a Zero.**

 **De alguna manera Zero habia aprendido a usar un nuevo movimiento...**

 **...Cometa Draco era su nombre.**

 **Usamos el mismo y este acabo de manera rapida con el Darmanitan.**

 **Darmanitan!, estas bien?-pregunto Zenk a su Darmanitan.**

 **Descansa te lo tienes biem merecido.-dijo Zenk regresando a Darmanitan a su Ball.**

 **Este chico se adapta a el entorno... Tendre que improvisar...-dijo Zenk enviando su Venusaur.**

 **Listo?, a por ellos...-dijo tocando su piedra activadora.**

 **Piedra Activadora... Encadena nuestros lazos y dejanos alcanzar el maximo de nuestra fuerza...Mega-Evoluciona Venusaur!-dijo Zenk.**

 **Mega-Venusaur... Va a ser interesante...-dije para mi mismo.**

 **Zero, Lanzallamas!-dije a Zero.**

 **Entro en la trampa...-dijo Zenk.**

 **Que dijiste?-pregunte.**

 **Que caiste en la trampa ya que al bajarle 2 niveles el ataque especial a tu Silvally y usar un ataque de Fuego a Mega-Venusaur que tiene la habilidad Sebo la cual lo hace más resistente al tipo Fuego y Hielo, por lo tanto ese Lanzallamas no fue para nada eficaz...-explico Zenk.**

 **Entonses nada de Fuego ni Hielo?, es un buen reto... Zero regresa.-dije regresando a Silvally.**

 **A por todo Luxio!-dije sacando a Luxio el cual evoluciono durante el combate de por la Medalla Jet.**

 **Luxio... Preparado?-pregunte a Luxio.**

 **Más de lo que crees...-dijo Luxio en mi mente.**

 **A fusionarnos...-dije pasandole mi espiritu a Luxio.**

 **Este habia tomado una melena un tanto más larga y su color rojo se puso más oscuro...**

 **Ahora... Colmillo Igneo.-dije.**

 **No recuerdas que no somos afectados por Hielo y Fuego?-pregunto Zenk.**

 **Pues ya no te sirve de nada esa Habilidad llamada Sebo...-dije.**

 **Por?-pregunto Zenk.**

 **Porque la habilidad de Luxio en estado "Lazo" es Rompemoldes habilidad que hace que toda habilidad defensiva se veo obsoleta!-dije.**

 **Buena jugada...pero no es sufuciente para acabar con este combate!-dije Zenk ordenando a su Venusaur que usara Bomba Lodo.**

 **Venga... Luxio potencialo al maximo con un Poder Oculto Fuego!-dije a Luxio.**

 **Otra vez Bomba Lodo!-dijo Zenk a su Venusaur.**

 **Luxio habia esquivado ambas bombas lodo y dio un gran mordisco a Venusaur...**

 **Y este mordisco fue más que suficiente como para derrotar a Venusaur...**

 **Muy bien hecho Luxio... Estas mejorando a un ritmo muy acelerado.-dije orgulloso de Luxio.**

 **Zoroark...tengo todas mis esperanzas depositadas en ti... No me falles.-dijo Zenk a la Ball de su Zoroark.**

 **Zoroark a por ellos!-dijo Zenk sacando a su Zoroark.**

 **Este era negro y azul...**

 **Esta en estado Sincronizado... Este me dara un buen dolor de cabeza...-dije.**

 **Este Zoroark habia barrido totalmente excepto por 2 Pokémon los cuales eran Zero y Lucario.**

 **Zero es hora de que te luzcas.-dije a Zero mientras le sacaba de su ball.**

 **Yo creo que no... Zoroark Llave Giro.-dijo Zenk.**

 **Llave Giro? Si Zoroark no lo aprende!-dije.**

 **No el original... Pero mi forma "Lazo" le permite usar este ataque.-dijo Zenk.**

 **De el Llave Giro logro acabar con Zero y dar paso a Lucario.**

 **Esto es un problema, Lucario estas dispuesto a Mega-Evolucionar?-pregunte a Lucario.**

 **Claro... Hay que acabar rapidamente no?-dijo Lucario alzando su mano.**

 **A por ellos!-dijimo a la vez.**

 **La Mega-Evolucion se habia vuelto una realidad.**

 **Lucario... Esfera Aural!-dije a Lucario.**

 **Pulso Noche para bloquearlo y luego Onda Certera.-dijo Zenk a su Zoroark.**

 **Esta jugada fue eficaz pero no se percato de que esa Onda Certera no era tan Certera que dijamos.**

 **Puño Drenaje!-dije a Lucario.**

 **Juego Sucio!-dijo Zenk a su Zoroark.**

 **Ambos golpes impactaron en ambos Pokémon y desgraciadamente ambos Pokémon terminaron debilitados...**

 **Bueno... Es un empate.-dijo Zenk.**

 **Eso parece...-dije a Zenk.**

 **Bueno paras de hacer el idiota Osure?-pregunto Kyra.**

 **Qu-Que?-pregunte.**

 **Ya nos tenemos que ir a la mision...-dijo Kyra.**

 **A donde vas?-pregunto Zenk.**

 **A una mision... Siguenos podrias ser un muy buen aliado.-dije a Zenk.**

 **Que? De quien hablas Osure?-pregunto Kyra.**

 **Él.-dije.**

 **Quien eres?-pregunto Kyra.**

 **Soy Zenk y provengo de la region de Kanto...-dijo Zenk a Kyra.**

 **Si quieres entrar en Night Ride tendras que hacer a la perfeccion esta mision asi que marchando.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Si señora.-dijo Zenk.**

 **Bueno antes debemos ir al centro Pokémon.-dije.**

 **Apresuraos.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Pasaron 10 minutos y fuimos a curar y a la montaña reversia en la cual tomamos rumbo a Ciudad Teja.**

 **Estabamos Zenk, Gladio, Blake y Yo por detras de todos.**

 **Oye Gladio sabes quien es el chico con el que esta Nathan?-pregunto Blake a Gladio.**

 **No realmente no lo se... Habra que mirarlo con cuidado.-dijo Gladio.**

 **Bueno... Oye puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Gladio a Blake.**

 **Claro.-dijo Blake.**

 **Bueno... Se que te hacian llamar el Ladron Regional pero no eres el unico con este apodo... Ya que Zyro un miembro del Team Nex tambien posee este apodo, puedes explicarme.-dijo Gladio.**

 **Bueno... Es que... Esta bien. Me comberti en el Ladron Regional por 2 razones... La primera volverme más fuerte y la segunda fue porque como estaba solo en el mundo no tenia a donde ir donde dormir y/o que comer, asi que empeze a robar para poder sobrevivir, y esaes la historia detras el Ladron Regional.-explico Blake.**

 **Bueno pero no me respondiste aceca de lo de Zyro.-dijo Gladio.**

 **Cierto, bueno lo que pasa es que el y yo trabajabamos robando para el Team Nex y a ambos nos llamaban bajo el nombre del Ladron Regional, y al final ambos abandonamos el equipo y nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta... O eso creia.-dijo Blake.**

 **Y que paso...-pregunto Gladio.**

 **No lo recuerdo... Lo siento.-dijo Blake.**

 **Bueno pero basta de hablar de mi... Que paso contigo Gladio.-dijo Blake.**

 **Bueno... Dejemoslo para otro momento porque tambien me gustaria que Nathan lo supiera y que tambien le involucra.-dijo Gladio.**

 **Esta bien... Nathan!-grito Blake.**

 **Bueno entonces toma las Darmanitancita y la Zoroarkita... Eh?-dije a Zenk dandole las mencionada piedras.**

 **Que pasa?-pregunte.**

 **Gladio quiere decirnos algo...-dijo Blake.**

 **Bueno el caso es que...-dijo Gladio hasta que le interrumpieron.**

 **Señores aqui estamos Ciudad Teja.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Más tarde se los digo...-dijo Gladio.**

 **Bien.-dijimos Blake y Yo.**

 **El gimnasio es nuestra prioridad... Ya que alli esta la guarida del Team Nex.-dijo Haxer.**

 **Nuestro plan es hacerlo explotar...-dijo Mine.**

 **Y con que lo vamos a hacer?-preguntaron Blake, Gladio, Sol, Zenk, Lillie, Sael, Destra, Guayo y los demas.**

 **Con esto... Una bomba de antimateria creada a base de los datos conseguidos de Giratina.-dijo Mine.**

 **Bueno y que esperamos?-pregunte.**

 **A un recluta nuevo...-dijo Haxer.**

 **Alla esta!-dijo Kyra.**

 **Empeze a figarme y vi quien era el nuevo recluta era nada más y nada menos que Bruno...**

 **Bru-Bruno?-pregunte.**

 **Nathan?-pregunto Bruno.**

 **Al vernos nos brazamosya que no nos veiamos desde hace ya un tiempo.**

 **Eres el recluta nuevo?-pregunte.**

 **Claro...-dijo Bruno.**

 **Bueno a por ello.-dijo Tristana.**

 **Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el Gimnasio y en el mismo uno a uno se fueron lanzando a un precipicio el cual parecia no tener fondo.**

 **Estabamos callendo y vi todos empezaban a sacar un Pokémon Volador... COSA QUE YO, TRISTANA, BLAKE Y GLADIO NO TENIAMOS.**

 **Seguiamos callendo y todos estaban siendo ayudados por otros miembros con voladores... EXCLUYENDOME A MI.**

 **Zero, a raspar la pared!-dije mientras me fusionaba con Zero.**

 **Al fusionarnos nos pusimos contra la pared y nos anclamos a la misma.**

 **Al estar quietos fuimos bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.**

 **Y cuando llegamos todos estaban esperandome para irnos.**

 **Ya era hora.-dijo Mine.**

 **Que?-pregunte.**

 **Tardaste un rato en bajar...-dijo Kyra.**

 **Lo siento, si tuviera un Pokémon de tipo Volador hubiera llegado en menos tiempo y como ninguno de los que tenia un Pokémon Volador me salvo... Que hiba a hacer?-pregunte.**

 **Ser un poco más rapido...-dijo Mine.**

 **Ya esta bien vamonos de aqui.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Se dividiran en grupos... El trio Sombrio ira por su cuenta, Mine Haxer y Sael seran otro grupo. Sol, Destra y Tristana otro. Fayth, Gladio, Zenk y Lillie otro. Blake, Nathan, Guayo y Bruno seran el ultimo.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Bruno, Blake, Guayo y Yo nos miramos y nos pusimos en grupo.**

 **Bueno dividios y lo que encontreis que sea medianamente sospechoso destruidlo.-dijo Kyra.**

 **Bien.-gritamos todos.**

 **Salimos corriendo y de inmediato vimos una seccion en la cual habian un monton de celdas...**

 **Caminabamos a lo largo de las celdas y veiamos desde humanos hasta Pokémon y por desgracia algunos en estado de descomposición...**

 **Habia recordado que Hiedra estaba en este "calabozo" y si la encontraba rezaba porque estuviera viva...**

 **A pesar de que estuvieramos peleados seguiamos siendo compañeros...**

 **Adelantense ya los buscare.-dije a los demas.**

 **Bien...-dijo Guayo.**

 **Seguieron caminando y yo fui mirando las personas que estaban cautivas en las celdas.**

 **Miraba y al final vi que en una celda estaban 3 Pokémon muy pequeños y uno de ellos le conocia...**

 **Mi-Mimikyu? Que haces aqui?-pregunte a Mimikyu.**

 **Echense para atras... Los voy a sacar.-dije mientras empuñaba la Espada Shiren.**

 **Con un tajo los barrotes de la celda habian quedado totalmente incinerados...**

 **Actualmente la espada tiene las caracteristicas del Principe Fire o que?-me preguntaba.**

 **Bueno ya largense de aqui... No estan seguros aqui.-dije como una orden a los 3 Pokémon**

 **Seguia caminando y seguia viendo a unos Pokémon que a su vez seguia liberando y al liberar a los ultimos que vi alguien me estaba apuntando por detras...**

 **Ni un paso o tajo más...-dijo aquella persona.**

 **Bien...-dije mientras ponia la espada entre la mochila y yo.**

 **Ahora dame esa 17mm que se te sale de la mochila.-dijo obligandome a lo que pedia.**

 **Si esta tan salida solo tomala...-dije.**

 **Como quieras.-dijo esta persona tomando la 17mm.**

 **Ahora date media vuelta.-dijo esta persona.**

 **Dea...-dije hasta que esta CHICA me beso.**

 **Al tenerla tan cerca no pude saber quien era... Y tampoco podria verlo despues del beso ya que me desmaye despues del mismo.**

 **Donde estoy?-me pregunte mientras abria los ojos.**

 **Eh? PORQUE NO VEO NADA?-me pregunte nervioso.**

 **Para de preocuparte Osure...-dijo alguien.**

 **Qu-Quien eres?-pregunte.**

 **Me recuerdas?-dijo esa persona mientras me quitaba una bandana de los ojos.**

 **Que?-dije mientras la luz me medio quemaba los ojos.**

 **Nos vemos otra vez...-dijo... Hiedra.**

 **Hi-Hiedra? Que haces aqui... Y donde estamos.-pregunte mirando a mi alrrededor.**

 **Bueno para empezar tambien me da gusto verte, estamos en la sala abandonada de experimentos de la base del Team Nex y estoy aqui para ver si los salvo de que hagan una gran idiotez.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Cual?-pregunte.**

 **Enfrentarse a Ultraentes, Legendarios y Fusiones.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **A que te refieres con fusiones?-pregunte.**

 **Kyurem + Giratina = Kyuratina. Lo entiendes?-pregunto Hiedra.**

 **Si... No sabes donde estan mis compañeros?-pregunte.**

 **Ven hay que seguir... Toma tus cosas de la mesa.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Bien...-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas.**

 **Fusiones? Si casi no podemos con una forma lazo que vamos a hacer con Legendarios fusionados?-me preguntaba en mi mente.**

 **Osure apresurate.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Esta bien...-dije.**

 **Esto es raro... Hiedra reaparece y supuestamente estaba cautiva y tambien me entero de que me enfrentare a Legendarios combinados, esto es una maldita locura.-dije.**

 **Se que es una locura pero podremos con ello.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Como?!-pregunte.**

 **Con esto...-dijo Hiedra sacando a un Pokémon.**

 **Que... coño... ES ESO?-pregunte mirando a un Pokémon muy parecido a Deoxys.**

 **El es Darkxys una fusion fallida.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Es una fusion entre Deoxys y Darkrai.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Darkrai? Si los existe uno!-dije.**

 **Te equivocas... Existe un Cresselia por cada luna existente.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Y eso que tiene que ver con Darkrai!?-pregunte.**

 **Por cada Cresselia hay un Darkrai. Ahora entiendes?-pregunto Hiedra.**

 **Si, pero eso significa que hay más de una fusion con Darkrai... Y eso no puede ser algo bueno.-dije.**

 **Puede ser bueno y malo...-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Porque puede ser bueno?-pregunte.**

 **Porque esta a nuestro favor... Con un Darkrai a nuestras ordenes las cosas se volverian un poco más faciles y ahora imaginate a un Darkrai fusionado con Deoxys causaria la destruccion a todo el Team Nex.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Si pero destruyendolo de manera literal.-dije negandome a esto.**

 **Pero no quieres vengar... A tu familia.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **No di respuesta ya que me hizo dudar.**

 **Quiero vengarles pero esa no es la manera correcta.-dije.**

 **Y cual es segun tu?-pregunto Hiedra.**

 **Un combate limpio...-dije tomando la Ball de Silvally.**

 **No tendrias la más minima oportunidad...-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Comprobemoslo.-dije con una mirada decidida.**

 **Entonses... Ataca.-dijo Hiedra fusionandose con Darkyxs.**

 **Silvally... No hay que fallar.-dije a Silvally en mi mente.**

 **Saque a Silvally nos fusionamos y tan solo un segundo despues de empezar el combate habiamos caido a manos de Hiedra...**

 **Ves lo que te dijo... Ninguna oportunidad.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Esta bien... Lo admito Darkxys es un gran aliado pero sigue sin ser de mi agrado.-dije.**

 **Bien...-dijo Hiedra regresando a Darkxys.**

 **Ahora a buscar a tus compañee...-dijo Hiedra hasta que vio algo indescriptible.**

 **El trio Sombrio, Sael y Fayth... Que paso aqui?-pregunte.**

 **Una emboscada...-dijo alguien entre una tos incontenible.**

 **Quien eres?-pregunte.**

 **Guayo... El Team Nex nos embosco y no pudimos defendernos...-dijo Guayo.**

 **Guayo... T-Tu estomago esta sangrando.-dije acercadome a Guayo.**

 **Si... Ya no me queda mucho tiempo que dijamos...-dijo Guayo cayendose al suelo.**

 **Guayo no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos... No te atrevas.-dije sosteniendole la mano a Guayo.**

 **L-Lo siento... No voy a llegar a derrotar al Team Nex junto a ustedes... Nathan prometeme que los derrotaras.-dijo Guayo cerrando poco a poco los ojos.**

 **Guayo ya para... Para de una puta vez.-dije rebuscando en mi mochila.**

 **Nathan... Ya vamos.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **No!-dije mientras seguia rebuscando en mi mochila.**

 **Rebuscando en la mochila logre encontrar algo que no sabia ni recordaba que tenia... La Joya de la Vida.**

 **Tome la Joya y se la puse a Guayo en el pecho y reze...**

 **Arceus Nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificados sean tus Pokémon, venga a nosotros tus legendarios, hagase tu voluntad como en la tierra en el mundo distorsion, libranos del mal...-reze de manera improbisada.**

 **Nathan porque le pongas una piedra y le rezes a Arceus haras que regrese Guayo...-dijo Hiedra intentando quitarme toda esperanza.**

 **No me voy a rendir...-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.**

 **Ya vi a mucha gente morir y no dejare que siga pasando... Al menos no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados...-dije.**

 **Escuche una respiracion muy leve...**

 **Guayo? Estas vivo?-pregunte.**

 **Le tome la mano y volvi a preguntarle.**

 **Senti una presion en mi hombro y escuche algo...**

 **Gracias... Por salvarme...-dijo Guayo.**

 **Que alegria!-dije dandole un abrazo a Guayo.**

 **Y por desgracia rompi la Joya, por lo cual no podria hacer esto nunca más...**

 **Me alegro de que estes bien... Ahora que paso con Bruno y Blake?-pregunte.**

 **Ahora que lo preguntas... Nos separamos antes de la emboscada.-dijo Guayo.**

 **Lamento interrumpir la conversación pero debemos ir a por tus amigos y destrozar esta base.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Tienes razón, Guayo nos acompañas?-pregunte.**

 **Claro sera mejor que ir solo.-dijo Guayo.**

 **Comenzamos a caminar y pasamos al lado del cadaver de Sael...**

 **Guayo se habia parado al lado de su cadaver y tomo la Espada Demoniaca Murasame del ya mencionado cadaver de Sael.**

 **Sael... En tu honor portare tu espada hasta la muerte.-dijo Guayo de frente al cadaver de Sael.**

 **Eso es muy noble...-dijo Hiedra a Guayo.**

 **Gracias... Es que el es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.-dijo Guayo.**

 **Porque?-pregunto Hiedra a Guayo.**

 **Es que mi abuelo esta muerto y mis padres estan en otra region.-dijo Guayo un poco cabizbajo.**

 **Se lo que sientes... No tener a nadie... encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir parte importante de su vida y te haga sentir parte de otra familia...-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Como lo sabes...?-pregunto Guayo.**

 **Yo perdi a mi padre y todo lo que tenia... Por eso lo se.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Decidi avanzar por mi cuenta dejando a Hiedra y Guayo hablando de lo que querian.**

 **Segui caminando y seguia viendo a muchos cadaveres en celdas, todo tan tetrico como siempre!**

 **Seguia y seguia caminando hasta que me tope con una pared que tenia un tablero de control del porte de una ventana.**

 **Las viejas enseñansas de mi madre sobre computacion me serviran de algo...-dije acercandome al tablero.**

 **Empeze a teclear y logre abrir la gran pared.**

 **Esta pared escondia un almacen de Balls pero todas eran la misma con la exepcion de que todas tenian un nombre diferente...**

 **Aggrotoise, Spirinette, Shaylia, Lucaroark, Blageot, Reshicune, Yanvolt, Gallaslash, Steelitomb, Hapiolier, Kelrario... Hay una variedad inmensa.-dije mirando a todos lados.**

 **Segui caminando y vi que habia una que decia Greninja Lazo...**

 **Procedi a tomarla, acto seguido me di la vuelta y me intente ir... Pero esto no seria posible gracias a un Numero incontable de Reclutas.**

 **No tenia opcion...**

 **Salid!-dije tirando 2 balls al azar.**

 **De estas salieron Steelitomb y Hapiolier... 2 Pokemon con un aspecto muy temible.**

 **Estos estaban echando para atras a todos los reclutas... Y yo tenia que salir pitando de aquel lugar...**

 **Zero hay que ser rapidos!-dije guardando la ball del Greninja Lazo y sacando a Zero de su ball.**

 **Me fusione y empeze a correr por encima de Steelitomb y al estar en su cabeza di un salto hasta el otro lado de donde estaban los reclutas...**

 **Usamos Roca Afilada y les bloqueamos el paso a estos reclutas...**

 **Esa muerte la teneis muy merecida...-dije algre por lo que les pasaria a esos reclutas.**

 **Nathan!-dijo alguien a lo lejos.**

 **Despues de el grito se me habian abalanzado encima...**

 **Otra vez...-dije un poco adolorido.**

 **Lo siento Nathan, estas bien!-dijo Blake.**

 **Si ya puedes levantarte...-pregunte.**

 **Claro perdona.-dijo Blake.**

 **Y Bruno?-pregunte.**

 **Detras de ti.-dijo Bruno.**

 **Estais bien...que alegria, oigan que fue lo que paso con la emboscada que le tendieron a Fayth, El trio Sombrio y ustedes.-pregunte.**

 **Bueno... Estabamos adentrandonos a lo más profundo de las instalaciones y derrepente una cantidad bestial de Reclutas nos rodearon y ellos que pasaron cerca nos ayudaron... Pero habiamos visto que la pelea acabaria mal asi que escapamos...-dijo Bruno.**

 **Y no vieron que le paso a Guayo...-pregunte.**

 **No... Que le paso?-pregunto Blake.**

 **Estuvo a punto de morirse... Y como no pudieron dar la vuelta e intentar ayudar a sus compañeros se quedo al borde de la muerte.-dije decepcionado de mis amigos.**

 **Lo sentimos... Pensamos que nos pasaria lo mismo que a el Trio Sombrio...-dijo Blake.**

 **No interesa podriais haber intentado ayudar a sus compañeros y de no ser por que encontre a Guayo habria muerto, a ver si sois un poco más amables la proxima.-dije enojado.**

 **Al estar tan enojado la fusion se vio por concluida...**

 **Regrese a Silvally a su ball y camine hacia donde vi a Hiedra y Guayo por ultima vez...**

 **Guayo?! Estas por aqui?!-pregunte gritando a los 4 vientos.**

 **Por aqui! Apresurate!-dijo Guayo.**

 **Al escuchar eso corri y vi que Guayo y Hiedra estaban intentando tratarle una herida a Gladio...**

 **Que paso?!-pregunte.**

 **Un espadachin dio un tajo y lr corto parte de el estomago.-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Que necesitais?-pregunte.**

 **Hilo y aguja. Pero rapido!-dijo Hiedra.**

 **Dame unos minutos...-dije fusionandome con Zero.**

 **Tengo que buscar a Haxer...-dije mientras corria por todas partes.**

 **Llego un momento en el cual vi una maraña de hilos y corria hasta la misma y con la espada estaba a punto de cortar la maraña pero habia olvidado que la espada incineraba o congelaba todo...**

 **Por favor Espada... No uses las caracteristicas especiales que posees...-dije antes de cortar los hilos de Haxer.**

 **Corte los hilos y por suerte no se quemaron ni congelaron...**

 **Solo falta la aguja... Tengo que encontrar una Enfermeria...-dije mientras corria por las instalaciones.**

 **Vi el muro de roca y rompi el mismo e intente ver si uno de los reclutas tenia alguna aguja y por suerte uno tenia 2, asi que me podria ir...**

 **Mire a las 2 fusiones y estos estaban jugando con el cadaver de un recluta... Más bien la mitad de su cuerpo**

 **Vomite ya que me parecia muy grotesco y perturbador...**

 **Sali de la "habitacion" regrese con Hiedra y Guayo, les entrege la aguja e hilo y les dije...**

 **Apenas terminen de coserle la herida a Gladio busquen a todos los que puedan y largense.-dije como una orden.**

 **Bien...-dijo Guayo.**

 **A donde vas?-pregunto Hiedra**

 **A destrozar este maldito lugar.-dije separandome de Guayo, Hiedra y Gladio.**

 **Empeze a correr y llegue hasta otro almacen...**

 **Sin pensar tire un Lanzallamas el cual quemo totalmente la pared que escondia estos Pokémon.**

 **Tome la espada y la clave en el medio de la puerta y esta termino de reducir a cenizas la puerta y ya dentro vi que era el mismo almacen de hace un rato...**

 **Fui fila por fila dando un tajo y a su vez rompiendo las balls...**

 **Ya con todas rotas tome la ball que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que estaba la Ball de este supuesto Greninja Lazo.**

 **Esta tenia por nombre Charizard Blanco...**

 **De quien sera este?-pregunte al aire.**

 **Mio.-me dijo alguien acercandose.**

 **Esta persona era un chico de unos 17 años con una chaqueta cerrada de colores rojo, negro y blanco, pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.**

 **Quien eres?-pregunte a este enigmatico chico.**

 **Soy Rojo... El primer entrenador que llego a la punta del Monte Plateado.-dijo Rojo.**

 **Bueno, dime quien eres? Un chico que quiere destruir este lugar o eres un miembro de el Team Nex.-pregunto Rojo.**

 **Soy Nathan Osure un entrenador que quiere recuperar cierto Pokémon y vengar a su familia... Y no estoy con estos idiotas.-dije a Rojo.**

 **Bien ahora me puedes devolver a mi Charizard?-pregunto Rojo.**

 **Si dar palabras le di a su Charizard.**

 **En ese momento exacto llego un recluta...**

 **Ustedes!, quien les dio el derecho de destruir las cosas del Team Nex?-pregunto un recluta.**

 **La misma persona que les dio derecho a fusionar Pokémon.-dijo Rojo.**

 **Y ese quien es?-pregunto el recluta.**

 **Nadie...-dijo Red Fusionandose con un Sceptile.**

 **El recluta trago saliva y dio un paso atras.**

 **No tengas miedo... Estas hojas no son tab filosas como piensas...-dijo Rojo caminando hacia el recluta.**

 **El recluta estaba temblando...**

 **Temblando?, tienes miedo? ó estas emocionado por morir?-pregunto Rojo.**

 **El recluta volvio a tragar saliva...**

 **Adios.-dijo Rojo dando un tajo con las hojas que Sceptile tiene en el ante brazo en contra del recluta.**

 **El mismo recluta solto un grito tan fuerte que me lastimo los oidos más que cuando alguien se pone musica con cascos al 100% de volumen.**

 **Le... Acaba de cortar una mano.-dije horrorizado en mi mente.**

 **Bueno despues de todo yo tambien he hecho esto... E incluso mucho peor.-dije en mi mente.**

 **Ultimas palabras?-pregunto Rojo al recluta.**

 **Piedad... Porfavor... PIEDAD.-dijo el recluta.**

 **Cual piedad!?, si no tuvieron piedad con la pequeña cria de mi Charizard!, Piedad... Ustedes no conocen eso!-dijo Rojo dando otro tajo.**

 **Antes de que Rojo le cortara la cabeza al recluta me interpuse entre el tajo y el recluta.**

 **Rojo... Esta no es la manera.-dije mirando a rojo a los ojos mientras bloqueaba el tajo con la Espada Shiren.**

 **Y cual es la maldita manera!?-pregunto Rojo.**

 **No lo se pero esto... No es esa manera.-dije empujando a Rojo con la espada.**

 **Crees que TU eres capaz de desafiarme?-pregunto Rojo.**

 **Tal vez no... Pero soy bastante impredescible.-dije desafiando a Rojo.**

 **Pues ya veremos.-dijo antes de desaparecer.**

 **Nos vemos... Osure.-dijo Rojo mientras se teletransportaba de manera misteriosa.**

 **Donde... esta?-me pregunte.**

 **Oye... gracias por salvarme.-dijo el recluta.**

 **Callate...-dije ayudandolo a levantarse.**

 **No quiero...-dijo el recluta hasta que le tape la boca.**

 **Te dijo que te calles porque veo a 3 reclutas a lo lejos.-dije al recluta.**

 **El recluta miro por donde esos reclutas venian y me dijo:**

 **Son amigos mios, no nos van a delatar ni nada.-dijo dejandose ver.**

 **Chicos!, venid.-dijo el recluta a sus compañeros.**

 **No me fio...-dije guardando la espada entre mi y la mochila.**

 **Luke? Que le paso a tu mano?-pregunto un recluta a Luke.**

 **Nada... Solo que alguien me lo corto.-dijo Luke entre carcajadas.**

 **Y no te duele? Un poco pero de un grito que solte el dolor se habia ido al instante.-dijo Luke.**

 **Bueno que paso? Aparte de lo evidente.-dijo un recluta.**

 **Bueno que necesito que me ayuden con algo.-dijo Luke.**

 **El que?-pregunto un recluta.**

 **A ayudar a este chico...-dijo acercandome a él.**

 **Un infiltrado?!, Luke sabes que nos mataran a los 4 por esto...-dijo un recluta.**

 **Si me ayudan, les ofresco venir conmigo.-dije a los amigos de Luke.**

 **Los 3 reclutas se miraron y aceptaron la oferta...**

 **Bueno es hora de que sepas quienes somos.-dijo un recluta quitandose la capucha.**

 **Soy Rex Owen y provengo de Kalos.-dijo el chico que se estaba quitando la capucha.**

 **Paul Cowbell, soy de Alola especificamente de Akala.-dijo Paul.**

 **Gabe...-dijo Gabe.**

 **Bien chicos si quieren pueden irse... Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Luke.**

 **Bien Nathan vamos te quedaras conmigo.-dijo Luke tomandome de la mano.**

 **Ya en la habitación me quede en la esquina e intente contactar con Blake.**

 **Cuando por fin tomo el telefono empeze a preguntar por todo...**

 **Pero llego un momento que se quedo callado totalmente.**

 **Le habia preguntado que fue lo que paso.**

 **Poco a poco me dijo...**


	21. Cambios Drasticos

Nathan... Casi todos estan muertos...-dijo Blake.

Que coño dices.-pregunte.

Practicamente todos estan muertos...-dijo Blake.

Espera a quienes nos referimos...-pregunte.

Para no tardar solo quedamos Guayo, Gladio, Mine, la Hiedra esta, Haxer, yo y algunos más.- dijo Blake.

Y que paso con Lillie y Tristana?-pregunte.

No lo sabemos... Nunca las encontramos.-dijo Blake.

Bien... Nos vemos en Ciudad Teja detro d dias.-dije antes de colgar la llamada.

Colge la llamada y me dormi...

Al día siguiente Luke me estaba esperando fuera de la habitacion.

Dormiste bien?-pregunto Luke.

Si. Bueno que vamos a hacer?-pregunte.

Lo primero cambiate y ponte el uniforme del Team Nex.-dijo Luke tirandome el uniforme.

Que?-pregunte.

Si vas a estar aqui tienes que parecer miembro... Es solo para no levantar sospechas.-dijo Luke.

Esta bien.-dije mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Pasados unos momentos me habia puesto el uniforme y comenze a seguir a Luke.

Bueno aqui empezamos.-dijo Luke abriendo una puerta.

Dentro de la misma estaban Rex, Gabe y Paul.

Bueno ya era hora.-dijo Rex.

Que es este lugar?-pregunte.

Gabe bajo una palanca y habia una cantidad descomunal de armamento...

El paraiso de un terrorista...-dije mientras se me caian las babas.

Bueno toma algo de armamento y municion.-dijo Rex.

Bien.-dije mirando por todas partes.

Mientras ojeaba vi que estaba la espada y la 17mm que Zyro me habia robado...

Estoy listo.-dije regresando con Rex, Gabe, Paul y Luke.

Bien, entonces vamos a destruir este lugar.-dijo Gabe.

Si.-dije poniendome entre los cuatro.

Entonces vamos a los almacenes de Pokémon, hay que destruir ese lugar.-dijo Rex.

Bien.-dije mientras empezabamos a caminar.

Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos hasta que llegamos hasta dicho almacen.

Bien saquenlos de sus balls y despues rompanlas.-dijo Paul.

Bien, pero esto no es un poco arriesgado?-pregunte.

No, es muy seguro ya que esta es la zona que cuidamos.-dijo Gabe.

Ahora sigue rompiendo balls.-dijo Luke.

Vi 2 balls que me parecian intrigantes cuanto menos la razon es que una estaba marcada con el nombre de Zoroark y la otra era un Meloetta Pokémon del cual desconocia su existencia.

Creo que me los voy a quedar.-dije mientras hacia las balls más pequeñas.

Despues de terminar nuestra labor nos diriguimos a la parte más profunda de las instalaciones.

Durante el trayecto que duro unos 45 minutos, me puse a pensar en todo lo que me habia pasado lo cual englobaba a: Porque Gladio habia cambiado tan de repente, que hace el Team Nex en realidad, si Luke y los demas me estan tendiendo una trampa o donde estarian Lillie y Tristana.

Es aqui... La Sala de conferencias de los lideres, bueno un poco más adelante.-dijo Luke.

Cuales lideres exactamente?-pregunte.

Los del Team Nex...-dijo Gabe.

A que te refieres...-pregunte.

Estan los lideres que conformaban los antigüos equipos, en otras palabras son los lideres del Team Plasma, Galaxy, Rocket, Magma, Skull, Aqua y Flare.-dijo Rex.

No eran solo el Team Plasma y Galaxy?!-pregunte alarmado.

Eran... Ya que te interpusiste tanto decidieron trabajar todos juntos...-dijo Paul.

Maldita sea!-grite a los cuatro vientos.

Calmate... Podemos llegar a perder el combate... Pero ganaremos la guerra.- dijo Luke muy motivado.

Bien... Si tu lo dices.-dije muy desanimado.

Venga no te pongas asi Nathan.-dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Me di la vuelta y vi a todos mis compañeros parados y preparados para ayudarme.

Gladio, Blake, todos estan aqui. Tenian que descansar.-dije.

Teniamos pero no te dejaremos solo y más aun si se trata de uno de los nuestros.-dijo Gladio.

Y para colmo salvaremos a 2 integrantes del equipo.-dijo Blake.

Y tampoco te dejariamos solo.-dijo Hiedra.

Gra-Gracias... Gracias.-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bueno, si quieren se pueden quitar los uniformes.-dijo Mine.

Yo solo le quitare la capucha el traje se ve bastante bien.-dije.

Por otra parte Rex, Luke, Gabe y Paul se quitaron los uniformes y debajo tenian otra ropa.

Bueno vamos.-dijo Luke abriendo la puerta.

Cuando abrio la puerta no habia nadie asi que empezamos a caminar para llegar hasta otro lugar.

Yo me quede en la parte de atras y Gladio que estaba conmigo empezo a hablar...

Nathan...-dijo Gladio.

Que pasa?-pregunte.

Tengo que decirte algo.-dijo Gladio.

Habla.-dije.

Tengo que decirte porque decidi ayudarte.-dijo Gladio.

Y esa razon es?-pregunte.

Por que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para ir por nuestra propia cuenta y porque...-dijo Gladio.

Porque?-pregunte.

Porque tambien se que es lo que hacen aqui y porque lo hacen.-dijo Gladio.

Dimelo.-dije a Gladio.

Crean fusiones para enfrentarse a legendarios, capturarlos y usarlos en su beneficio...-dijo Gladio.

Que tipo de beneficios?-pregunte.

Para dominar todas las ligas.-dijo Luke.

Como?-pregunte.

Como escuchaste, se quieren hacer con el control de las ligas.-dijo Luke.

Pero porque?-pregunte.

Si son los entrenadores más fuertes de la region nadie podria derrotarlos.-dijo Gladio.

Y es por eso que debemos destruir todos los almacenes.-dijo Luke.

Bien, entonses apuremos el paso.-dije mientras corria.

Todos empezamos a correr y al final encontramos la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

Estaban detras de una puerta la cual parecia sacada de un castillo.

Preparense para lo que sea...-dijo Gabe.

Todos sacamos una Ball y fuimos poco hacia donde estaban todos.

Despues de caminar un poco vimos a los lideres, pero ellos no nos habian visto.

Ghetsis, Helio, Lysson, Magno, Aquiles, Guzman y Giovanni.

Pelearemos asi:

Guzman vs Hiedra y Guayo.

Helio vs Shawn y Gladio.

Ghetsis vs Luke y Rex

Aquiles vs Gabe y Zenk.

Magno vs Blake y Paul.

Lysson vs Mine y Haxer.-dije a todos.

Y tu que?-pregunto Zenk.

Me encargare de Giovanny.-dije tomando la Ball de Zoroark y la Ball de Silvally.

Es hora de ver si eres quien creo...-dije en mi mente mientras sacaba a este Zoroark que encontre en el almacen.

Al sacarlo vi que era el mismo que vi antes de abandonarle, solo que esta vez era Rojo y Negro como de costumbre.

Zoroark... Eres tu?-pregunte a Zoroark.

Escuche una pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

No hace falta más solo demos lo mejor de nosotros en el combate.-dije a Zoroark en mi mente.

Me le puse detras y comprobe que tuviera la Mega Piedra Maxima.

Esta la poseia y al verla la deje en su lugar...

Silvally. Esto podria ser el ultimo combate... Estas listo?-pregunte a Silvally.

Mediante la telequinesis me respondio afirmativamente.

Regrese a Silvally y me fusione con Zoroark.

Osure... Siento haber roto las Vidasferas... Se que te costo conseguirlas...-dijo Zoroark.

No te preocupes... Pero una cosa que paso con Sandslash y Decidueye?-pregunte a Zoroark.

Ni yo lo se...-dijo Zoroark.

Bueno nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde. Ahora hay que salvar a Lillie y Tristana.-dije a Zoroark.

Todos corrimos hasta nuestro respectivo rival y ahora yo tenia que enfrentarme a Giovanni...

Osas desfiarme?-pregunto Giovanni.

Si, ahora basta de palabreria.-dije tocando el Mega-Anillo.

Parece que tienes buenos trucos... Pero tenemos ese truco en comun.-dijo Giovanni cometiendo una Mega Evolucion la cual desconocia su sujeto.

Bien ahora tengo que ser cuidadoso...-dije tomando la Espada Shiren.

Ni lo pienses!-dijo dandome un gran empujon.

Parece que tiene una gran capacidad fisica. Eso ya me da una pista...-dije manteniendome quieto.

Si queremos estabilidad es hora de una fusion triple.-dije tomando la ball de Silvally.

Porfavor... Dame el control esta vez.-dije en mi cabeza.

Saque a Silvally de la ball y al instante nos fusionamos.

A por ello.-dije aliviado.

Espera... Porque no he perdido la consciencia?-me pregunte.

Porque estas en perfecta armonia con tus Pokémon.-dijo Zoroark.

Bien saben que esto sera una pelea "a muerte" no?-pregunte a Zoroark y Silvally.

Nos arriesgaremos.-dijo Silvally.

Bien...-dije antes de saltar hacia Giovanni.

Silvally sabes a que nos enfrentamos?-pregunte a Silvally.

Si a un Mega-Mewtwo X.-dijo Silvally.

Bien tenemos una debilidad x4 al lucha y tenemos unos STAT base de unos 620. Podriamos hacer algo.-dije decidido.

Zoroark puedes desatar esa forma que tomaste hace ya un tiempo?-pregunte a Zoroark.

Si... pero no... Solo se activa en momentos muy aleatorios.-dijo Zoroark.

Bueno los tres... ONDA CERTERA.-dije canalizando la energia.

Nathan no le va hacer ni cosquillas!-dijo Zoroark.

Solo hazlo.-dijo Silvally.

Los tres la habiamos hecho y la esfera parecia tan grande como la primera Genkidama que Goku hizo.

Podria ser un poco pequeña pero seria letal.

Zoroark pasale toda la energia que te sea posible a la esfera.-dije a Zoroark.

Bien.-dijo y al instante paso la energia.

Ahora.-dije lanzando la Onda Oscura.

Esto era un ataque combinado, del tipo Siniestro y Lucha.

Que es eso?!-pregunto Giovanni intentando parar la Onda Oscura.

Es una combinacion de toda nuestra fuerza...-dije poniendome al lado de la esfera y usando Pulso Umbrio en ella.

La energia Siniestra extra sobrecargo la Onda y la hizo estallar.

Desatando algo parecido al Ataque Z de tipo Siniestro Eclipse de Agujero Negro.

Este habia absorvido a Giovanni...

Uno menos.-dije.

Queda otra.-dijo una chica callendo desde una parte alta de las instalaciones.

Quien eres?-pregunte a esta mujer.

Soy Samina.-dijo Samina.

Bien... Quieres acabar como tu lider?-pregunte.

Él no era el lider yo soy la lider.-dijo Samina la verdadera lider del Team Nex.

Entonces que es lo que quieren hacer en esta organización?-pregunte buscando alguna respuesta más.

Bueno queremos hacernos con el control de todas las regiones. Y queremos los Pokémon Legendarios para acelerar el proceso.-dijo Samina confirmando todo lo que Gladio y Luke me dijeron.

Ahora es hora de que ustedes se esfumen de la faz de la tierra.-dijo Samina sacando un control de su bolsillo.

Adios estorbos...-dijo Samina tocando un boton el cual la teletransporto junto a los otros lideres.

Nathan tenemos que irnos...-dijo Luke muy alarmado.

Porque?-pregunte.

Porque este lugar va a volar por los cielos.-dijo Luke.

Ustedes salgan a la superficie. Yo tengo que buscar a Lillie y Tristana.-dije a todos.

Yo voy contigo.-dijo Gladio.

Bien todos fuera.-dije corriendo hacia el unico camino que existia.

Gladio venia tras de mi y de golpe todo se empezo a derrunbar...

Gladio crea una salida.-dije preparado para correr.

Bien corre, corre, corre.-dijo Gladio antes de fusionarse con Silvally.

Sali corriendo esquivando todos los escombros que caian.

Seguia corriendo y me encontre con un pasillo que parecia nunca se acabaria hasta que vi una pequeña luz... Entonses apresure el paso.

Al aumentar la velocidad a la que corria pude llegar más rapido.

Al estar en presencia de aquella luz vi que eran barreras electricas con aquellas que aparecen en Super Mario Galaxy.

Detras de dichas barreras estaba Lillie y justo al lado estaba Tristana.

Tome la Espada Shiren y trate de destrozar las Barreras pero esto se me hizo imposible.

Empeze a soltar lagrimas y ocurrio...

...La forma que adquirio Zoroark hace ya un tiempo ahora tenia el aspecto que tomo el dia que nos enfrentamos a Jack y Jade.

Un color Negro con Blanco.

Ahora sentia una fuerza que me recorria el cuerpo...

Puse la Espada Shiren en su lugar y decidi liberar a Lillie y Tristana.

Empezaria con Tristana...

Me puse de lado mirando a las barreras y procedi a usar un Cuchillada Nocturna...

Con esta logre romper las barreras de la celda...

Entre a donde estaba Tristana y la tome.

Dime que la velocidad tambien cambio.-implore a la trasformacion.

Empeze a correr y vi que llegaria en 2 minutos...

Llegue a donde estaba Gladio y deje a Tristana donde el estaba.

Segui corriendo y regrese hasta donde estaba Lillie.

Ya alli use Cuchillada Nocturna y corte la barrera.

La tome en mis brazos y empeze a correr.

Pero ya era muy tarde... Las instalaciones se habian venido abajo...

Los escombros caian de manera muy rapida y se me hacia dificil esquivar los mencionados escombros.

Seguia corriendo y vi que Gladio habia hecho un agujero pero este quedo totalmente tapado y por mala suerte el camino tambien estaba bloqueado por escombros...

Que hago ahora?-me preguntaba.

Tengo que buscar otra forma de salir.-dije nervioso.

Me di media vuelta y volvi a donde estaba Lillie y Tristana.

Ya en el lugar vi que aqui era peor de como era en donde estaba el agujero.

Un escombro le hiba a caer a Lillie en la cabeza, la puse en el suelo y la empeze a cubrir con mi cuerpo.

Duele...-dije aguantando por Lillie.

Me seguian cayendo escombros y le hacian cada vez más daño...

En un punto determinado un escombro me dio en la cabeza no me desmaye pero si me hizo escupir sangre.

Seguia protegiendo a Lillie y otro escombro me habia caido en el pie...

Maldita sea!-dije soltando alguna que otra lagrima.

No voy a aguantar mucho asi... Tengo que llevarmela a otro lado.-dije.

Y como tengo tanta buena suerte un Escombro me golpeo en la espalda.

Duele mucho... Pero debo aguantar por ella, no la voy a dejar a su suerte.-dije con una cantidad de lagrimas considerables en los ojos.

Unas lagrimas le habian caido a Lillie y ella se estaba despertando...

Na-Nathan?, Nathan! Estas sangrando y mucho.-dijo Lillie muy alarmada.

N-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.-dije a Lillie.

Que bien ni que coño!, si sigues asi te vas a morir.-dijo Lillie.

Por ti... Lo vale.-dije a Lillie.

Solgaleo, Meteoimpacto.-dijo Lillie sacando a su Solgaleo.

Al ordenar que usara este ataque dio un gran salto y rompio el techo hasta llegar a la superficie.

Venga vamos.-dijo Lillie corriendo hacia Solgaleo.

Yo por otra parte no podia ni mantenerme en pie...

Intente caminar y al intentarlo cai de boca al suelo.

Aqui me habia quedado inconsciente...

Al despertar estaba en una cama totalmente vendado.

Arde!-grite de dolor.

Mire a mi alrrededor y vi que era una habitacion de hostpital...

Donde estoy?-me preguntaba en voz alta.

Mientras tanto habia escuchado una charla fuera de la habitación.

Como le paso todo eso?-pregunto una persona.

Me defendia de algo... No se de que...-dijo la otra persona.

Bueno lo hizo por mucho tiempo ya que tiene grandes heridas en la espalda y casi se rompe la cabeza.-dijo una de las 2 personas.

Bueno gracias por todo.-dijo la otra persona mientras yo me ponia la mano en la cabeza.

Habia abierto la puerta y vi que Lillie estaba entrando por la misma.

Nathan!-dijo Lillie lanzandose a darme un abrazo.

Al darme el abrazo me empezo a doler la espalda.

Lo siento... Me alegra que estes bien.-dijo Lillie.

Gracias... Pero me lastimas la espalda.-dije a Lillie.

Perdona...-dijo Lillie.

Oye donde estamos?-pregunte.

Estamos cerca de las Ruinas de la Vida...-dijo Lillie.

Y en que parte quedan estas ruinas en la region de Unova?-pregunte.

Esto... Las Ruinas de la Vida estan en Alola...-dijo Lillie.

Que!-dije alarmado.

Como llegamos aqui?-pregunte.

Llegamos gracias Solagaleo y Lunala, no estas molesto verdad?-pregunto Lillie.

Estoy molesto pero feliz... No se describirlo bien.-dije.

Por?-pregunto Lillie.

Como que "por?"-pregunte a Lillie.

Porque estas feliz y tambien estas molesto.-dijo Lillie.

Estoy molesto porque estoy en una region totalmente desconocida... Y estoy feliz porque estoy contigo.-dije.

Lillie se habia sonrrojado.

Que te pasa?-pregunte.

Na-Nada.-dijo Lillie.

No le puedo decir que estoy enamorada de él... Me rechazaria.-dijo Lillie en su cabeza.

Ella... Estara enamorada de mi?, no, no puedo preguntarle... Me quedaria como un tomate...-decia en mi mente.

Bueno tu debes descasar tus heridas... Mejor duerme un rato.-dijo Lillie.

Estoy bien... No necesito dormir.-dije intentando levantarme.

Lillie se quedo totalemente callada...

Que tienes?-pregunte poniendo los pies en la tierra.

Nada.-dijo Lillie.

Me puse las medias, zapatos, camiseta y chaqueta.

Me levante y fui a el baño.

En el mismo baño me mire en el espejo y vi que me aspecto habia cambiado totalmente.

Ahora tenia el pelo Blanco con puntas Rojas, Ojos Azules y una pequeña cortada que pasaba por mi mejilla...

Empeze a soltar lagrimas, su razón... que recupere un Lazo practicamente irrecuperable.

En el baño habia una pequeña ventana que me dejaba ver que cerca de aqui habia una cancha donde estaban jugando al futbol...

Llevo más de 4 años sin jugar pero podre verificar si estoy bien de salud.-dije buscado algun pantalon deportivo.

Mira la suerte aqui hay uno.-dije tomando el pantalon.

Me lo cambie y sali a la habitación y vi que a mi lado estaban todas mis Balls.

Las tome y las deje dentro de la mochila que estaba al lado de la cama.

Baje a donde estaban jugando y pregunte si me dejaban.

Si!, mientras mas mejor... Y encima nos faltaba uno.-dijo el chico al cual le pregunte.

Este chico era Pelirojo y de piel blanca.

Gracias y como te llamas?-pregunte.

Silver, un gusto.-dijo Silver.

Nathan.-dije a Silver.

Bueno vamos jugaras en mi equipo.-dijo Silver.

El pitido inicial sono y Silver y Yo estabamos de delanteros...

Empezamos a correr y Silver jugaba como si llevara jugando durante toda su vida...

Nathan!-dijo Silver pasandome el balon.

Lo recibi bien y empeze a correr en direccion a la porteria contraria...

De aqui no pasas.-dijo un integrante del otro equipo.

Estas equivocado.-dije esquivandole.

Es muy habil...-dijo Silver.

Ahora solo quedaba yo y el portero...

Ahi va!-dije chutando a la porteria.

El balon le estaba a punto de darle en la cara pero en un momento la paro usando un A Bocajarro.

Porque no se le nota la fusión?-pregunte.

No sabes camuflar la fusión?-pregunto el arquero.

Como hago eso?-pregunte.

Bueno paremos un momento porque parece que tendriamos una ventaja al nosotros tener 11 jugadores con fusion y ustedes solo 10.-dijo un defensa.

Bien entonces enseñenme.-pedi a todos.

Yo te enseño.-dijo Silver.

Bueno busca tu Pokémon y fusionate.-dijo Silver.

Tome mi mochila, tome la ball de Silvally y procedi a fusionarme.

Bien ahora solo relaja todo lo que puedas el cuerpo.-dijo Silver.

Esta bien...-dije relajando todo el cuerpo.

La fusion empezaba a desvanecerse...

Y eso es todo.-dijo Silver.

Es enserio... SOLO TENGO QUE DEJAR EL CUERPO RELAJADO?-pregunte.

Si es lo unico que se necesita... Pero si pierdes la calma ya no podras camuflarla.-dijo Silver.

Bueno a jugar!-dijo el portero lanzando el balon.

Se la habia pasado a un Centrocampista el cual empezo a correr hacia la porteria de mi equipo.

De aqui no pasas!-dije bloqueando al centrocampista.

Despues de bloquarlo y quitarle el balon me puse en marcha hacia la arqueria contraria.

Todos me estaban intentando bloquearme y ninguno podia...

Vi a Silver libre y le pase el balon...

Lo paro con el pecho y se estaba preparando para chutar.

Para potenciar el disparo uso un Canto Helado...

Con el balon congelado chuto y el portero con otro A Bocajarro paro el tiro...

Pero no lo habia parado literalmente si no que lo habia despejado.

Ahora...-dije.

Use Lanzallamas y cubri el balon con llamas, acto seguido lo dispare en contra de la arqueria...

El portero fue capaz de pararlo pero ya no seria capaz de pararlos.

Silver juntos!-dije a Silver.

Claro.-dijo Silver.

Silver uso Rayo Hielo y yo use Lanzallamas...

Esta combinacion de ataques me recordo a una serie anime de la cual era muy fan... Inazuma Eleven era su nombre.

Recuerdo que habia una tecnica que era el Fuego Helado, una tecnica conformada por una tecnica de Fuego y otra de Hielo.

Este disparo fue suficiente como para marcar el primer tanto...

Bien hecho!-dijo Silver.

El resto del partido siguio su curso y en cierto punto lograron empatar el partido.

Pero poco despues volvimos a marcar un gol.

Y poco despues de este segundo gol el partido habia llegado a su fin...

Todos nos pusimos uno frente del otro y nos dimos la mano...

Bien jugado...dijo Silver al portero del equipo rival.

Lo mismo digo.-dijo el portero del equipo rival.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos...-dijeron todos.

Todos estaban caminando de camino a sus casas y ahora no tenia a donde ir.

Silver se habian dado la vuelta ya que me habian visto solo y sentado en un banquillo.

Oye Nathan... Quieres quedarte en nuestra casa?-pregunto Silver.

Es que no estoy solo...-dije.

No importa yo vivo solo con Drew.-dijo Silver.

Quien es Drew?-pregunte.

Soy yo el arquero rival.-dijo Drew.

Bueno dejenme buscar a MI amiga y los veo aqui...-dije saliendo al hospital.

Apenas empeze a caminar senti un gran golpe en mi mejilla derecha...

Lo que me habia golpeado era una Bofetada por parte de Lillie.

Donde estabas?!-pregunto Lillie.

Estaba...-dije hasta que Lillie me interrumpio.

Estaba preocupada.-dijo Lillie.

Sera ella la compañera de Nathan?-pregunto Silver a Drew.

Es probable.-dijo Drew.

Porque siempre te desapareces?!-pregunto Lillie con lagrimas en los ojos.

Queria ver mi condición fisica.-dije a Lillie con una mirada de "Impotencia".

Nathan que tienes?-pregunto Lillie.

Nada, solo que lloro por haber recuperado a Zoroark.-dije a Lillie secandome unas lagrimas.

Nathan...-dijo Lillie dandome un abrazo.

Las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mi cara y no podia evitarlo, correspondi al abrazo de Lillie y le dije.

Lillie... No se que habria sido de mi si no hubieras estado para ayudarme. Quiero que tengas esto en muestra de mi agradecimiento.-dije a Lillie entregandole una de las pulseras de corazón partido por la mitad que van con otra pulsera.

Nathan...-dijo Lillie sonrrojada.

Lillie.-dije tomandola por los hombros.

Va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?-dijo Lillie en su mente.

Y-Yo estoy... E-E.-dije entrecortado.

Dilo, Dilo, DILO.-decia Lillie en su mente.

Estoy enamorado de ti.-dije dandole un beso en los lavios.

Gracias Arceus. Gracias.-dijo Lillie en su mente mientras lloraba.

Jodeeeer.-dijo Silver.

Que lindos se ven!-dijo una chica que estaba de paso.

Me separe de Lillie y ella se lanzo hacia a mi.

Te amo Nathan Osure... Te amo.-dijo Lillie como una declaracion.

Yo igual.-dije a Lillie.

Nos volvimos a juntar y nos dimos otro beso.

Nathan no nos separemos...-pidio Lillie.

Te prometo que no me voy a separar de ti.-prometi a Lillie.

Empezamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Drew y Silver...

Mucho gusto soy Lillie.-dijo Lillie a Drew y Silver.

Hola un gusto soy Drew.-dijo Drew a Lillie.

Silver se habia quedado atontado...

Silver?, hola.-dije a Silver.

Que?, QUE PASO?-pregunto Silver.

Que te quedaste atontadisimo.-dijo Drew.

Lillie se puso a reir.

Que pasa?-pregunte a Lillie.

Que me da risa que Silver se quede tan atontado.-dijo Lillie parando de reirse.

Bueno un gusto soy Silver.-dijo Silver a Lillie.

Tambien es un gusto.-dijo Lillie.

Bueno... Acompañenme a la casa.-dijo Silver.

Seguimos a Silver y en cierto punto se paro...

Que pasa?-pregunte a Silver.

Nada que ya hemos llegado.-dijo Drew.

Y... Donde esta?-pregunto Lillie.

Esperen un poco.-dijo Silver.

Silver y Drew chasquearon los dedos y de la tierra emergio un maldito ascensor...

Enserio?-pregunte a Silver y Drew.

Pues si.-dijo Silver empujandonos a mi y a Lillie al ascensor.

Primero ustedes.-dijo Silver presionando un boton.

Mientras bajabamos Lillie y yo estabamos hablando puras idiotezes pero llego un momento en el que Lillie pregunto por algo que no quisiera recordar.

Nathan... Que le paso a tus padres?-pregunto Lillie.

Pase de estar super animado a estar muy deprimido...

Estan muertos... Murieron ante mis ojos, y busco al Team Nex para buscar venganza... O más bien darles la paz a mis padres.-dije con alguna lagrima en los ojos.

Nathan, estoy... No estamos aqui para ti...-dijo Lillie pegandome a su pecho.

Me quede totalmente callado mientras soltaba un sin fin de lagrimas.

Tome a Lillie por los brazos y grite:

Nadie puede ayudarme, si no han pasado por lo que yo es imposible que me entiendan!-grite.

Lillie me sujeto más fuerte y me empezo a hablar...

Nathan se que "nadie" te entiende pero yo te podria llegar a entender ya que mi padre desaparecio un día y nunca volvio... Y mi madre se habia perdido en si, realmente yo y Gladio te podriamos entender perfectamente.-dijo Lillie.

Empeze a soltar más lagrimas y le dije a Lillie.

Gracias...-dije mirandola a la cara.

No te preocupes.-dijo como si ella fuera mi madre.

El ascensor se habia quedado totalmente parado...

Ya habiamos llegado...

Sali del ascensor y lo primero que veo son unos banderines quemados del Team Rocket...

El ascensor habia subido y bajado a una velocidad sorprendente...

Nathan!-dijo Silver entrando a la casa.

Lo mire con desprecio y le dije.

Como no me dijiste que formabas parte del Team Rocket?, yo confiaba en ti.-dije decepcionado.

Yo no soy, no fui y no sere miembro de ese equipo...-dijo Silver.

Entonses esto a que viene.-dije señalando a los banderines.

Son... Son gracias a mi padre...-dijo Silver.

No me digas que tu padre es...-dijo Lillie.

Si... Mi padre es Giovanni.-dijo Silver muy apenado.

Pero porque?-pregunte.

No, No lo se.-dijo Silver.

Bueno. Los dos paren de hacer "acusaciones".-dijo Drew intentando parar la "pelea".

Tu no te metas!-dije a Drew.

Nathan que puedo hacer para que confies en mi palabra?-pregunto Silver.

Solo un acto que demuestre que no eres algo cercano al Team Rocket.-dije a Silver.

De golpe Silver se subio la camisa un poco y dejo ver un tatuaje que era el Simbolo de Team Rocket tachado...

Nathan... Creo que dice la verdad.-dijo Lillie.

Más le vale.-dije caminando sin rumbo aparente.

Lillie, Drew y Silver se miraron y luego me miraron.

Pasaron las horas y se habia hecho de noche.

Me habia quedado sentado en el sofa de la sala y en cierto momento Silver se sento a mi lado.

Nathan, no se si me quieras levantar la mirada pero quieres ver esto?-pregunto Silver.

Mire hacia lo que tenia Silver el la mano y vi que era la Temporada 4, 5 y 6 de Inazuma Eleven...

Silver... Lo siento. Me comporte como un idiota...-dije apenado a Silver.

No te preocupes yo tambien me disculpo...-dijo Silver.

Porque te disculpas?-pregunte.

Por no haberte dicho que mi padre era Giovanni.-dijo Silver.

El pasado pasado esta.-dije.

Amigos?-pregunto Silver.

Amigos.-dije a Silver estrechandole la mano.

Bueno hora vamos a ver la serie...-dijo Silver.

Puso la serie y aqui nos quedamos hasta la mañana.


	22. Un Triple

Habia llegado la mañana y estabamos Silver y Yo tirados en el sofa viendo la ultima temporada de Inazuma Eleven.

Cuando la terminamos de ver decidimos ver la hora y al vimos que amanecimos viendo la serie...

Nathan que hora es?-pregunto Silver desde el Sofa.

Son las 7:30 de la mañana.-dije a Silver.

Bueno creo que ya no nos iremos a dormir no?-pregunto Silver.

Tu crees...-dije a Silver.

Oye no lo se.-dijo Silver.

Bueno ya quita el CD ya esta bien por 1 mes.-dije a Silver.

Voy, voy.-dijo Silver mientras sacaba el disco de su lugar.

Bueno... Vamos a entrenar un poco?-pregunte a Silver.

Sera mejor que estar aqui sin hacer nada.-dijo Silver quitantose la camisa.

Porque te quitas la camisa?-pregunte a Silver.

Me voy a cambiar osea obvio.-dijo Silver caminando a su cuarto.

Pasaron 2 minutos y Silver salio con una camisa Blanca y Roja que recordaba a Reshiram el Legendario de Tipo Dragon/Fuego de la region de Unova.

Ten.-dijo Silver arrogandome algo.

La atrape y vi que era una camisa Negra y Azul que representaba a la contraparte de Reshiram osea Zekrom.

Ve a cambiarte.-dijo Silver caminando a cierto lugar.

Camine al cuarto de Silver y alli me cambie...

Sali y fui a donde fue Silver.

Ya llegaste ve a tomar una short deportivo.-dijo Silver mientras calentaba.

Bien... Dije mietras me hacercaba a Silver y le pregunte.

Donde estan los shorts?-pregunte a Silver.

Alla en el cajon al lado de la arqueria.-dijo Silver señalando el lugar.

Camine hacia el lugar y tome un Short.

Me lo cambie y comenzamos a practicar.

Pasamos un total de 2 horas practicando...

Creo que va estar bien por hoy...-dijo Silver hiperventilandose.

Opino lo mismo.-dije hiperventilandome.

Escuchaste eso?-pregunte a Silver.

El que?-pregunto Silver.

Un grito...-dije.

Creo que solo lo escuchas tu...-dijo Silver.

Ayudadme!-escuchaba sin cesar.

Tome la ball de Zoroark y de Silvally nos fusionamos, tome mi espada y corri ya que a medida de que corria los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Nathan a donde vas?-pregunto Silver.

A ver de donde viene ese ruido.-dijo mientras corria.

Corria, corria y los gritos se hacian más fuertes...

Los gritos venian de una habitación de la casa de Silver...

Empuñe la Espada Shiren y abri la puerta...

Al abrirla vi a Lillie siendo desvestida por 3 miembros del Team Nex...

Que creen que hacen aqui?-pregunte a los reclutas.

Na-Nada...-dijo uno de los reclutas muy nervioso.

Bueno yo si se lo que hacen!-dije cortandole la cabeza al recluta que habia hablado.

Ahora quien sigue...-dije con la mirada fija a los reclutas.

Ten Piedad!-dijo un recluta.

Piedad?,piedad? Como cual! Como la que tedriais con mi mejor amiga!?-dije apretando la mano.

Me le acerque a un recluta y le pregunte...

Donde quieres el corte... En el Cuello, En los Testiculos, En el Estomago o En la Cara? Decidete.-dije al recluta que tenia de frente.

Eh... Ninguna?-dijo el Recluta.

Esa no era una opcion!-dije clavandole la espada en los Testiculos.

Maldita Sea!-dijo el Recluta.

Le quite la Espada de los Testiculos y se la clave en el estomago.

El recluta ya no hablaba...

Le saque la espada y tome a ultimo recluta por el cuello y con toda la fuerza que adquiri en ese momento le logre triturar el cuello.

Este nisiquiera dio un grito... Parece ser el más debil...-dije.

Solte la espada y me fui con Lillie que estaba practicamente desnuda...

Lillie... Estas bien?-pregunte.

Si... Gracias por salvarme.-dijo Lillie abrazandome.

Ella estaba en ropa interior y sentia sus cenos en mi pecho...

N-No Nathan no la toques.-dije en mi mente con la cara hecha un tomate.

Lillie me miro y yo no la podia mirar... No porque no quiera sino porque no deberia.

Lillie me habia acercado a ella y me dijo...

No tengas miedo...-dijo Lillie agarrandome por el cuello y acercandome a sus lavios.

Ella me habia robado un beso, y no fui capaz de verlo porque la "pena" no me dejaba.

Nos separamos y ella me miraba con una cara tan normal... Hasta que daba miedo.

Lillie, no estas ni un poco asustada?-pregunte a Lillie.

No porque esto ya me habia pasado...-dijo Lillie.

Como que ya te habia pasado?, ya trataron de violarte?-pregunte.

Si... Pero siempre habia alguien para rescatarme... Y en este caso fuieste tu.-dijo Lillie.

Yo seguia sin mirarla y le dije:

Bueno ponte algo que no me gusta verte asi...-dije.

Oh... Claro.-dijo Lillie buscandose algo que ponese.

Estaba sentado en el Sofa y vi que Silver venia de la habitacion de donde estaban los cadaveres de los reclutas...

...Pero yo seguia como un tomate a pesar de que ya habia pasado media hora.

Silver se me acerco y me pregunto:

Nathan... Sabes que paso en el cuarto de la derecha.-pregunto Silver.

Bueno... 3 miembros del Team Nex intentaron violar a Lillie... Y yo hice lo que tenia que hacer.-dije a Silver.

Okey... Entonses los gritos que escuchabas eran de Lillie?-pregunto Silver.

Si, y no se como la escuchaba...-dije a Silver.

Bueno lo importante es que ambos estan bien.-dijo Silver con una sonrrisa en la cara.

Supongo que tienes razon... Oye Silver como se pudieron colar esos reclutas?-pregunte a Silver.

La unica manera es que tuvieran la huella de mi padre y como mi padre esta con el Team Nex pudieron entrar sin problemas.-dijo Silver.

Entonses este lugar ya no es tan seguro que digamos no?-pregunte.

Si...-dijo Silver.

Bueno... Que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Drew.

Ya no podemos quedarnos aqui.-dijo Silver cabizbajo.

A que te refieres?-pregunto Drew.

Ya no podemos mantenernos en este lugar... El Team Nex ya nos busca...-dijo Silver.

Bueno y ahora donde podremos ir?-pregunto Drew.

Podriamos ir al Observatorio de Hokulani.-dijo Lillie.

Que tienes casa en el Observatorio o que?-pregunto Silver.

No pero conozco a 2 personas que nos ayudaran.-dijo Lillie.

Bueno... Tomen todas sus pertenencias y lo que puedan de la casa nos vamos en 30 minutos.-dijo Silver.

Pasaron los 30 minutos y Drew, Silver y Lillie me estaban esperando en el ascensor para salir de este precioso lugar.

Vamos.-dijo Drew.

Todos entramos al ascesor y subimos hasta la superficie de Akala.

Al subir comenzamos a caminar y en un momento habiamos llegado a una estacion de autobus...

Creo que ya no vamos a caminar...-dijo Drew.

Si, ya estamos un pelin muertos.-dijo Lillie.

Bueno ahora solo queda esperar.-dijo Silver.

Nos sentamos en un banquillo que estaba al lado de la estacion y sentados nos quedamos esperando.

Pasaron 5 minutos y el autobus llego.

Nos subimos al autobus, nos sentamos en los asientos y todo el camino para llegar al Observatorio Hokulani era vuelta y vuelta y vuelta y vuelta...

Drew, Silver y Lillie estaban super tranquilos pero yo... Puff estaba más mareado que la madre que lo pario.

Bueno aqui es el Observatorio Hokulani.-dijo Lillie levantandose de su asiento.

Bien.-dijeron Silver y Drew levantandose de sus asientos.

Nathan? Estas bien?-pregunto Silver.

Si estoy bien... Solo un poco mareado...-dije estando palido.

No estas bien... Dejame ayudarte.-dijo Drew.

Gracias.-dije.

Me ayudaron a bajar y al tocar tierra tube la necesidad de vomitar...

Que puto asco!-dije escupiendo como loco.

Que te pasa?-pregunto Lillie.

Es que me mareo muy facil... Y de paso odio el tener que vomitar.-dije buscando algo de agua en mi mochila.

Revolvia, revolvia y al final encontre un poco de agua la cual me puse en la boca...

Me empeze a enguagar y la escupi.

Te sientes bien?-pregunto Silver.

No.-dije en una situacion obvia.

Bueno echale esto al agua, batela y luego tomala.-dijo Silver dandome unos sobres de azucar.

Los abri los puse en el agua la bati y luego me la tome...

Gracias a Arceus habia recobrado el color...

Bueno si quieres podemos parar unos momentos.-dijo Drew.

Yo voy a regresar un rato.-dije.

A donde?!-pregunto Lillie.

Voy al area Volcanica del Wela quiero afrontar las pruebas.-dije.

Yo voy contigo.-dijo Silver.

No conoces Alola asi que yo seretu "guia".-dijo Silver.

Bueno Drew y Lillie vayan a buscar al amigo o amiga de Lillie.-dijo Silver.

Y nosotros al Area Volcanica del Wela.-dije.

Si.-dijo Silver.

Nos separamos y Silver y Yo nos fuimos al Wela.

Pasaron unos 50 minutos más o menos y al llegar Silver empezo a subir por el Wela y me dijo...

Nathan aqui se encuentra la prueba de Kiawe el capita... DONDE SE METIO?-pregunto Silver con un grito que dio a los cuatro vientos.

Lo que habia pasado fue que estaba escuchando muchisimos Murkrow cerca de donde estaba...

Sali corriendo ya que parecia que estos Murkrow estaban atacando a otro Pokémon.

Llegue a una zona donde estaban un total de 6 Murkrow's atacando a un Pequeño Wimpod...

Me acerque poco a poco y cuando los Murkrow estaban a punto de atacar me pude fusionar con Silvally y empeze a bloquear los Picoteo de estos Murkrow.

Me puse tal cual me habia puesto con Lillie en la base de Ciudad Teja.

Me puse a mirar al Wimpod y vi que este era Shiny o Variocolor...

Ya que no veia una manera rapida t eficaz para salvarle, tuve que atraparlo con una de las Ultra Balls...

La puse en la mochila y intente salir de esta zona lo más rapido que pude...

Pero lo maldittos no me dejaron...

Pero justamente llego el lider de su parvada un GRAN Honchkrow.

Este se me puso en el hombro y dio un gran Alarido que calmo a los Murkrow.

Le acaricie la cabeza y este se fue volando.

Bueno... Creo que debo ir a un Centro Pokémon...-dije preocupado por Wimpod.

Empeze a correr en busca de un centro Pokémon para Wimpod... Pero tarde un ratillo en encontrar uno...

Al verlo me fusione con Zoroark para llegar más rapido.

Llegue.-dije entrando al centro...

Pero que?!-dije alarmado.

Me alarme ya que el centro estaba totalmente destruido...

LA MALDITA SUERTE.-grite.

Di un salto hacia donde estaba la maquina de curación y por suerte la maquina estaba casi al 100% de su capacidad.

Mamá, porfavor guiame en esto...-dije en mi mente intentando reparar la maquina.

Pase unos 8 minutos reparando la maquina y por suerte la maquina funcionaba.

Puse a Wimpod y este se habia recuperado por completo...

Que alegria verte bien.-dije a Wimpod.

Tome mi mochila y busque algo de comida...

Saque la mano de la mochila con un Sandwich que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habia perdido.

El Wimpod habia hecho un recorrido desde la maquina hasta mi mano para tomar el Sandwich.

Tienes hambre verdad?-pregunte a Wimpod.

Este habia terminado de comerse el Sandwich...

Pues si... Tenia mucha hambre.-dije sorprendido.

De repente el Wimpod no estaba en mi mano sino que estaba en mi mochila buscando algo más que comer...

Oye! , esa comida tambien es mia.-dije regañand al Wimpod.

Este no hizo ni puto caso...

Salio de mi mochila con 3 putos Sandwiches en la puta boca.

Este queria salir directo por la puerta...

Empeze a seguirlo y este se escaba de mi... Tal y como un juego de niños.

Seguia tras de él y despues de unos momentos una Chica de pelo Rojo, junto a 2 chicos.

El Wimpod se habia asustado y se quedo detras de mi.

Quien eres?-pregunte a la chica.

Soy la Capitana Francine... Y este es mi lugar de la prueba... Ya que la afrontaste tendras que enfrentarte al Pokémon Dominante.-dijo Francine.

Y cual es el Dominante?-pregunte Francine.

Muk.-dijo Francine quedandose en la puerta del Centro Pokémon.

Vi la sombra de un Muk, me desfusione de Zoroark y le ordene que usara Paranormal... Un ataque que aprendio sin mi.

Este ataque deberia haberle hecho muchisimo daño... Pero no tome en cuenta el hecho que este Muk era de Alola...

Siniestro/Veneno... Tardare... Pero lo lograremos.-dije sacando a Silvally.

Zoroark quedate atras... Silvally Cometa Draco!-ordene a Silvally.

Este no le habia dado a Muk ya que habia usado un Protección.

El Muk dominante ha pedido ayuda...

Y su compañero... Un Toxapex.

2 tipo Veneno duros de roer...tengo que ir al maximo.-dije tomando la mano de Zoroark y poniendo la otra mano en la espalda de Silvally.

Una Fusion Dual...-dijo Francine.

Onda Certera, ambos.-dije a Silvally y Zoroark.

Ambos canalizaron su energia y la onda fue bastante grande.

Ahora Zoroark como el otro dia...-dije a Zoroark.

Este sin dar palabra paso toda la energia siniestra y teniamos la Onda Oscura a punto de caramelo.

Y en un momento se la lanzamos a Toxapex y Muk...

Sorprendentemente los 2 aguantaron el golpe.

Estan más debiles que antes... Es mi oportunidad.-dije usando Garra Umbria.

Llegue a hasta donde estaba Toxapex y empeze a darle golpearlo con la Garra Umbria y en pocos segundos cayo rendido.

Me puse en pose de antes de salir a correr en un maraton y use Cabeza de Hierro.

Le di al Muk y estaba seguro que no le quedaban fuerzas para combatir...

Pero en ese punto senti un gran golpe en mi espalda...

Lo que me dio fue un potente Lanza Mugre.

Y no fue uno solo... No ni mucho menos... Fueron un total de 5 Lanza Mugre que me lanzo este Dominante.

Duele mucho para ser un Muk... Su aumento de caracteristicas debe de ser en Ataque Fisico.

Seguido uso Toxico... Dejandome Envenenado gravemente.

Tengo que acabar rapido...-dije en mi mente.

Rapidamente use un Cometa Draco con Silvally y con Zoroark use un Pulso Umbrio.

Esto hizo bastante daño pero no el suficiente.

Otro combo.-dije usando Cabeza de Hierro y Cuchillada Nocturna.

Ataque como loco y nada...

No le queda mucho al Veneno... Debo terminar ya con esto!-dije usando Lanzallamas con Silvally y Bomba Lodo con Zoroark como un ataque debutante.

El Bomba Lodo no le hizo casi daño y el Lanzallamas le dejo casi muerto... Literalmente un toque...

Pero la suerte me sonrrio ya que este Muk habia resultado quemado por todos lo Lanzallamas.

Estaba a punto de caer... Pero gracias a la quemadura Muk cayo primero.

Cai al suelos y la fusion se termino...

Lo-Lo logramos?-pregunte en voz alta.

Si... Buen trabajo.-dijo Francine ayudandome a levantarme.

Muy buen combate.-dijo Francine.

Gracias.-dije regresando a Zoroark y Silvally.

Bueno que pasa con tu Wimpod?-pregunto Francine.

N-No lo se...-dije tambaleandome.

Oye... Estas bien?-pregunto Francine.

Creo que si.-dije casi callendome.

Oye!-dijo Francine ya que me habia caido al suelo.

Al caer me habia desmayado... Y otra vez estaba en la habitacion de hospital que estaba cerce las Ruinas de la Vida.

Esta vez no escuchaba NA-DA.

Me levante y no estaba vendado.

Tome mi mochila, sali hacia el pasillo del hospital y vi que Francine estaba en la recepcion pagando algo...

Que haces?-pregunte a Francine.

Pagando.-dijo Francine.

El que?-pregunte.

El que te quitaran el veneno de Muk.-dijo Francine.

Bueno... Gracias por traerme.-dije a Francine.

Bueno ya si quieres te puedes ir.-dijo Francine.

Bueno espera... Toma.-dijo Francine dandome el Cristal Z de Tipo Veneno y un llavero del recorrido insular para mi mochila.

Gracias, hasta otra Francine.-dije a Francine.

Sali del hospital y me fusione con Zoroark para llegar rapido al Area Volcanica del Wela.

Tarde unos... 25 minutos en llegar.

Llegue hasta donde habia escuchado a los Murkrow y intente llegar hasta la parte alta del Wela...

...Al llegar vi que Silver estaba afrontando la prueba.

Y el Dominante era diferente al de hace un tiempo... Ya que antes era un Salazzle pero eso era antes... Ahora el dominante era un Charizard X.

Como es posible que una Mega-Evolución pueda ser el dominante de una Prueba?-me pregunte.

Es parte de la prueba, es dominante y es Pokémon Mega ya que la prueba es un combate contra mi el Capitan de Fuego Kiawe.-dijo Kiawe.

En ese preciso instante habia caido el ultimo Pokémon de Silver... O en otras palabras su Feraligatr.

Eh tu! Vas a afrontar mi prueba?!-pregunto Kiawe a lo lejos.

Claro.-dije a Kiawe tomando mi primer Pokémon que seria Luxio.

Sera un combate de 3 vs 3.-dijo Kiawe.

Por mi no hay problema.-dije.

Ahora Luxio!-dije sacando a Luxio y por ende iniciando el combate.

Silver ponte a un lado...-dije a Silver.

Adelante Camerupt.-dijo Kiawe lanzando a Camerupt.

Luxio Colmillo Hielo!-dije a Luxio como una orden.

Este lo hizo en contra de Camerupt pero el daño no fue tan elevado como yo pensaba.

Casi que no le hace ni cosquillas... Hay que cambiar, Luxio Imagen.-dije a Luxio.

Este ataco y el golpe habia sido un poco más fuerte pero no demasiado.

Luxio vamos con un triple!-dije a Luxio.

Este habia hecho un Doble Equipo, Imagen y Colmillo Hielo.

Se habian diriguido los Luxio hacia Camerupt y Kiawe solo ordeno usar un ataque...

... Es el que yo más odiaba... TE-RRE-MO-TO.

Luxio esquivalo saltando entre roca y roca.-dije a Luxio.

Al hacer esto Luxio no habia resultado dañado pero sus clones si.

Ahora Colmillo Hielo!-dije a Luxio.

Derrepente la forma de Luxio se habia tornado diferente... Esta forma ya la habia desarrollado en el combate contra Zenk...

Luxio Colmillo como loco!-dije a Luxio.

Despues de un monton de Colmillos Hielo conseguimos lo imposible... Congelar a Camerupt.

Que?!-dijeron Silver y Kiawe a la vez.

Como lo pudiste congelar?-pregunto Silver.

Solo una palabra... Rompemoldes.-dije ordenando a Luxio usar un Imagen.

Y de este golpe Luxio habia acabado con Camerupt.

Regresa debes de descansar un poco.-dije regresando a Luxio y sacando a Silvally.

Adelante Turtonator.-dijo Kiawe.

Silvally Cometa Draco.-dije a Silvally.

Y por segunda vez en menos de un día volvieron a bloquear un Cometa Draco usando Protección.

Silvally Garra Dragon.-dije a Silvally.

Este se acerco a Turtonator y le ataco freneticamente.

Turtonator estaba cada vez más debil, pero de un momento a otro todo habia cambiado.

Turtonator... CORAZA TRAMPA.-dijo Kiawe a su Turtonator.

Coraza Trampa... Un ataque de tipo Fuego que al hacer el minimo contacto fisico desatara un golpe que dañara gravemente al Pokémon el cual hubiera atacado.

Silvally habia atacado y el golpe le habia proporcionado uno de una potencia aun mayor.

Silvally habia quedado casi debilitado... Al igual que Turtonator.

Lanzallamas!-dijo Kiawe a su Turtonator.

Silvally tu tambien.-dije a Silvally.

Ambos Lanzallamas dejaron una pantalla de humo la cual pensaba aprobechar.

Adentrate en el humo.-grite a Silvally.

Al adentrarse Kiawe le habia ordenado a Turtonator que mantuviera activo el Coraza Trampa.

Silvally... Lanzallamas y Cometa Draco.-grite a Silvally.

Estos dos golpes dañaron a Turtonator hasta el debilitamiento...

Silvally vuelve... Muy bien hecho ahora descansa.-dije regresando a Silvally a su Ball.

Adelante Charizard!-dijo Kiawe enviando a su Charizard.

No se a quien sacar...-dije mientras miraba todas mis Balls.

Zoroark... Podra?-me preguntaba nervioso.

Bueno... Ahora lo voy a saber.-dije lanzando la Ball de Zoroark.

Kiawe no se hiba a andar con chiquitas asi que procedio a Megaevolucionar a su Charizard.

Bien Zoroark tambien nos toca...-dije tocando el Mega-Anillo.

Ahora empieza el combate.-dijimos Kiawe y Yo a la vez.

Garra Dragon!-dijo Kiawe a su Charizard.

Esquivalo y Pulso Umbrio.-dije a Zoroark.

Bloquealo con Lanzallamas.-dijo Kiawe.

Puño Trueno!-dijo Kiawe.

Cuchillada Nocturna!-dije a Zoroark.

Ambos empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenian... Pero ninguno cedia.

Acabemos con esto... ANILLO IGNEO.-dijo Kiawe.

Este alcanzo a Zoroark y de tan solo un golpe lo acabo...

Zoroark!-dije corriendo hacia él.

Venga debes descansar...-dije a Zoroark regresandolo a su Ball.

Silvally con todo!-dije sacando a Silvally.

Cometa Draco!-dije a Silvally.

No lo creo.-dijo Kiawe.

Lanzallamas!-dijo Kiawe.

Este habia dejado totalmente acabado el Cometa Draco...

Terminalo con Puño Trueno!-dijo Kiawe.

Silvally usa Roca Afilada.-dije a Silvally.

Roca Afilada?!, pero si Silvally no lo aprende!-dijeron Kiawe y Silver a la vez.

Este golpe le dio a Charizard...

Pero justo despues de que le diera la roca, Charizard pudo atacar con el Puño Trueno y por ende derrotando a Silvally.

Regresa Silvally... Solo queda Luxio... Sera que podra el solo con un Zard X?-me preguntaba.

Adelante Luxio.-dije sacando a Luxio.

Charizard acabalo, Puño Trueno.-dijo Kiawe.

Esquivalo.-dije a Luxio.

La velocidad de Luxio no fue suficiente como para esquivar los golpes...

Lanzallamas.-dijo Kiawe.

Yo ya habia dado el combate por perdido... Pero Luxio habia recibido el Lanzallamas y no se movio de lugar.

Le mire y vi que una Luz de color Azul le rodeaba el cuerpo...

Esta Evolucionando?!-pregunto Kiawe.

Un Luxray... Esto podria darle la vuelta a la tortilla.-dije en mi mente.

Espera... Ese Charizard que caracteristicas aumento... Talvez ataque Fisico? O ataque Especial?-me preguntaba.

Todo...-me dijo Silver.

Como.-dije.

Como oiste aumenta todas las estadisticas.-dijo Silver.

Bien creo que solo nos queda una alternativa no Luxi... Luxray. A fusionarnos.-dije a Luxray poniendome detras de él.

Este... Es el poder que podemos desplegar juntos...-dije poniendole la mano encima a Luxray.

La Fusion habia hecho efecto...

Ahora mi cabello era largo algo estilo Rapunzel con el pelo recogido.

Y los ojos los tenia de un color dorado.

No eres el unico con una fusion entre manos.-dijo Kiawe acercandose a Charizard.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba hecho...-dije.

Ahora... Como crees que acabara el combate?-pregunto Kiawe.

Mal... Muy mal.-dije.

Pero solo para ti.-dijo Kiawe lanzandose hacia mi con un Puño Trueno.

Di un salto y esquive el golpe...

Mucha más velocidad... Esto me gusta mucho.-dije en mi mente.

Empeze a correr por los lados del campo de combate y mientras hacia eso buscaba un objeto en mi mochila.

Tarde poco y al final la encontre... La Vidasfera.

Le hize un agujero y me la puse como una especie de coleta.

Me le lanze a Kiawe y le use un Comillo Hielo, el cual le hizo un daño bastante alto...

Y Kiawe no se quedaria atras... Ya que habia atacado con un Anillo Igneo...

Por suerte lo esquive...

Repeti el Colmillo Hielo y Kiawe repitio el Anillo Igneo.

Le logre dar y esta vez no fallo sino que retrocedio.

Maldi...-dijo Kiawe hasta que le derrote con un Voltio Cruel.

No puedo creer que gane...-dije con una respiracion muy pesada.

De no ser por Luxray hubiera perdido...-dije sentandome en el suelo y desfusionandome de Luxray.

Todo gracias a ti...-dije a Luxray mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Bien... Como pasaste la prueba con exito no tengo más que entregarte el Pirostal Z o el Cristal Z de Tipo Fuego.-dijo Kiawe dandome dicho Cristal.

Venga Osure levanta.-dijo Silver levantandome.

Gracias Silver.-dije a Silver mientras regresaba a Luxray a su Ball.

Bueno debemos regresar al Pico.-dijo Silver.

Bien.-dije.

Paso un ratito y habiamos llegado al Pico... Y esta vez no subimos en autobus.

Al llegar buscamos a Lillie y Drew...

Lillie?!-gritaba a los 4 vientos.

Empeze a caminar por todos lados y no hubo rastro ni de Drew ni de Lillie.

Empeze a caminar por todos lados y pude ver que detras del centro habia un pequeño espacio entre dicho centro y un precipicio.

Me meti dentro de este espacio y lo unico que habia era una ball...

...Pero para ser especifico era la Luna Ball.

Al tomarla senti que habia un Pokémon detro de la misma...

Intente abrirla pero el Pokémon se reusaba a salir de ella.

Bueno otro para el PC.-dije.

Ahora que lo pienso...-dije mientras sacaba la Ball del Greninja Lazo y Meloetta.

Les saque y justo al instante el Greninja se habia escapado...

Intentare ver quien eres en otro momento...-dije mientras regresaba a Meloetta a su ball y sacaba a Zoroark.

Me fusione con Zoroark y empeze a seguir a el Greninja.

Este se estaba diriguiendo hasta donde se encontraba la Prueba de... Nereida?

Estando en el lugar de la prueba el Greninja se habia arrodillado justo al frente del agua... Y le escuche decir:

Gracias por liberarme...-dijo aquel Greninja.

De que?-pregunte.

De una masacre en Ciudad... No en toda Unova.-dijo Greninja.

A-A que te refiere?-pregunte.

El Team Nex esta en posecion de Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.-dijo Greninja.

Y eso que tiene? Aparte de lo evidente.-pregunte.

Que pueden fusionarlos y conseguir uno Legendarios de 700 de Stat base... O incluso más.-dijo Greninja.

Bueno basta de hablar de una posible destruccion global... Dime yo te conosco?-pregunte a Greninja.

No te acuerdas de mi Osure?-pregunto Greninja.

Eres un Greninja...-dije.

No del todo... Soy una fusion.-dijo Greninja.

Que quieres decir?-pregunte.

Deja que te lo demuestre.-dijo Greninja.

Se puso más adentro en el agua y se desfusiono de su... Entrenadora?

Ahora si me reconoces?-pregunto Luna.

Luna?, pero no estabas enojada porque estaba ayudando al enemigo? Y más importante... Donde esta Jane?-pregunte a Luna.

Encarcelada... En Hoenn.-dijo Luna.

Pense que no la abandonarias... No pense que la hija de 2 Malditos campeones fuera asi!-dije enojado.

Ahora apartate...-dije pasando por al lado de Luna.

A donde vas?-pregunto Luna parandome.

A buscar a mi amiga.-dije a Luna.

Pa... Nathan no puedes ir tu solo.-dijo Luna.

Espera... Estabas a punto de decir Papá?-pregunte a Luna.

No... Que crees... YO reunire un grupo e ire a buscar a Jane.-dijo Luna.

Más te vale...-dije tirando la Ball del Greninja de Luna al suelo.

Regrese al Pico Hokulani muy molesto y intente buscar a Lillie.

Entre al Centro Pokémon un momento a curar a mi equipo y vi a alguien quien habia olvidado que existia...

Sol?-pregunte a lo lejos.

Si... Que quieres Osure.-pregunto Sol.

Oye donde estabas cuando invadimos la base del Team Nex en Ciudad Teja?-pregunte a Sol.

Escape...-dijo Sol.

Porque?-pregunte.

Porque todos serian asesinados... Incluidos tu y yo... Pero ya veo que no.-dijo Sol.

Y como lo sabias?-pregunte con curiosidad.

Tengo premoniciones y a veces no son tal cual las veo.-dijo Sol.

En ese punto habia recordado que una Ciudad poblada por el caos un Entrenador con 3 Pokémon temibles estaba con ganas de matar... Habia una probabilidad de que mi Premonicion no fuera cierta del todo.

En que piensas?-pregunto Sol.

En nada... Oye no habras visto a Lillie?-pregunte.

Si esta dentro del Observatorio Hokulani.-dijo Sol.

Bueno ven conmigo, antes eramos un grupo y ahora lo seguimos siendo.-dije a Sol.

Bien.-dijo Sol dandome la mano.

Recogi mis Pokémon y entramos al Observatorio.

Bueno y que tanto lograste avanzar en mi ausencia?-pregunto Sol.

Bastante.-dije sacando a todos menos al renegado de la Luna Ball.

Zoroark, Silvally, Incineroar, Luxray, Lucario, Wimpod y un... ¿¡MELOETTA?!-dijo Sol sorprendido.

Que pasa?-pregunte a Sol.

Nada, Nada, Solo que tienes un Maldito Legendario.-dijo Sol.

Que?, osea... Me estas diciendo que Meloetta es un Pokémon Legendario.

Buscalo por internet.-dijo Sol.

Mi linea es de Teselia y Kanto... Buscalo tu.-dije a Sol.

Bien.-dijo Sol buscando el nombre "Meloetta" por internet.

Aqui esta... Meloetta es un Pokémon Legendario.-dijo Sol.

Y ademas mira tiene 2 formas... Forna Lirica y Foma Danza.-dijo Sol.

Bien, bien, te creo pero eso no cambia nad...-dije hasta que Meloetta me golpe con un Demolición.

No se como hago para terminar cada dia con una bofetada o un golpe.-dije con la mano en la mejilla.

Bueno... Regresad todos.-dije regresando a todos a sus Balls.

Bueno despues de esa demostracion de fuerza de Meloetta sabes que es un Legendario, no?-pregunto Sol.

Si ya lo se.-dije a Sol.

Bueno entremos.-dijo Sol.

Al entrar vimos que Lillie, Drew y Silver estaban hablando con un chico de baja estatura de Pelo Rubio.

Nathan, donde te habias metido?-pregunto Silver.

Estaba persiguiendo a un Greninja.-dije un poco cabizbajo.

Bueno ya hablan más tarde, ahora deberian de ir a dormir.-dijo el Chico rubio.

Bueno y donde dormimos?-pregunto Sol.

Seguidme.-dijo el chico.

Aqui podeis dormir.-dijo el chico.

8 camas... PERFECTO.-dijo Silver tirandose en una de ellas.

Bueno nos vemos mañana.-dije tirandome en la cama.

Y al día siguiente...


	23. Todo en un Día

Y al día siguiente...

Levantaos!-dijo un chaval.

Y como no yo me quede DORMIDO .

OSURE.-volvio a decir el chaval.

En ese momento me desperte y me cai de la cama...

Sol se habia echado a reir como loco.

Habia olvidado que eras asi.-dijo Sol entre carcajadas.

Lillie estaba intentando disimular la risa...

Perfecto... Siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo...-dicia en mi mente.

Bueno levantate del suelo que tu, Silver, Lillie y Drew van a enfrentar la Prueba de este lugar.-dijo el chaval.

Prueba?-pregunte levantandome del suelo.

Si la Prueba del Observatorio Hokulani.-dijo el chaval.

Bueno lo primero dime como te llamas y segundo dime quien es el Capitan.-dije al chaval.

Soy Renato y el Capitan de esta Prueba era Chris el chico con el que hablaron ayer ahora el Capitan de esta Prueba es Lario el antiguo Capitan del Tipo Acero.-dijo Renato.

Bueno si ya estan listos acompañenme.-dijo Renato.

Todos nos pusimos detras de Renato y empezamos a seguirle.

Bueno solo te tengo una pregunta Renato... Porque Sol no debe de afrontar la Prueba.-pregunte.

Porque ya la habia afrontado hace un tiempo.-dijo Sol.

Bueno y porque nunca me dijiste eso?-pregunte a Sol.

Nunca pense que te interesarias en eso...-dijo Sol.

Bueno quien sera el Primero?-pregunto Renato.

Sere yo.-dijo Lillie poniendose al frente de Renato.

Quien sera el segundo?-pregunto Renato pulsando un Boton.

Al pulsar dicho boton una trampilla se activo y por la misma Lillie habia caido...

Yo voy siguiente.-dije acercandome rapido al lado de Renato.

Bien... Nos vemos.-dijo Renato pulsando otro boton.

Cai por otra trampilla y al caer debajo mia habia un tobogan por el cual empeze a descender.

Y bajando vi que habian un monton de curvas...

.

Intente ponerme de pie y cuando venia curva saltaba hasta llegar a el otro lado de la pista.

Pasaron todas las curvas y habia llegado hasta el lugar donde continuaba la prueba.

Este punto era un lugar donde habia muchisimos entrenadores los cuales tendria que derrotar.

Pase a todos pero no sabia que tenia que hacer ya que no habia ni un solo indicio de que hacer despues derrotar a todos los entrenadores.

Empeze a dar vueltas y vueltas pero aun seguia sin saber que hacer...

Hasta que vi un tapete bastante cerca de la puerta...

En este tapete habia un simbolo... especificamente era el simbolo de Sagitario ( )

En la puerta estaba un rompecabezas.

Supongo que tendre que resolverlo para llegar a Lario.-dije en mi mente.

Tarde unos momentos en resolverlo y al resolverlo vi que habian más entrenadores, mas tapetes y más puertas.

Pues a jugar otra vez.-dije antes de enfrentarme a todos los entrenadores.

Al derrotarlos mire todo los tapetes y estos tenian 3 simbolos de los cuales desconocia su nombre ( / / )

Fui a donde estaban las puertas y vi que las tres tenian el simbolo ya hecho...

Volvi a ver los tapetes y me fije en que cada uno tenia un color diferente... tenia el color rojo, tenia el color Blanco y tenia el color azul.

Mire las puertas y los rompecabezas estaban en los colores equivocados...

Camine a donde estaban las puertas y puse los rompecabezas en el color que les correspondia.

La puerta de se habia abierto...

Entre por la misma y en esta me esperaba Lario...

Enhorabuena por llegar hasta mi... Mi nombre es Lario y soy un capitan que maneja el tipo Acero... Y ahora debes de enfrentar al dominante...-dijo Lario echandose para un lado.

De la tierra habia emergido un Sandslash Forma Alola el cual tenia el tipo Acero/Hielo un tipo que no podia ver ni al Fuego ni al Lucha.

Pero rapidamente habia llegado su compañero...

Un Ninetales Forma Alola con Nevada.

Esta estrategia ya la habia visto... Esto lo conoci por los combates mundiales... Una Chica en el formato dobles utilizo este duo y llego hasta finales, pero en la misma perdio por un fallo muy grave.

Bien... Entonses vamos con el Meloetta.-dije lanzando su Ball al campo de combate.

Meloetta me puedes ayudar con esto?-pregunte a Meloetta.

Este se puso en pose de combate y dio un fuerte canto que la hizo cambiar de forma...

Paso de ser una hipotetica cantante paso a ser una hipotetica bailarina.

Revise y esta era su Forma Danza por lo cual habia perdido el Tipo Psiquico y habia adquirido el Tipo Lucha.

Ahora Demolición al Sandslash!-ordene a Meloetta.

Meloetta hizo lo que le ordene y ataco... Pero el golpe no dio a su objetivo.

Bueno... Debemos de atacar al que podemos golpear sin problemas... Puño Incremento al Ninetales.-dije a Meloetta.

Los golpes daban todos al pobre Ninetales.

Y menos mal que no habia un 3 Pokémon con Nevada ó Manto Niveo.

En unos momentos el Ninetales habia caido debilitado.

Lo que buscaba...-dije antes de ordenar otro ataque.

El Sandslash Dominante a pedido ayuda...

No me jodas!-grite al ver al compañero.

Un maldito Abomasnow...

Y como no... Con Nevada.

Meloetta no falles... Demolición.-dije a Meloetta.

El golpe no habia fallado pero no le dio a Sandslash sino que le dio a Abomasnow... El cual habia utilizado Protección.

Y cuando el golpe fue bloqueado el Sandslash uso Chuzos... Golpe que le proporciono un daño muy elevado a Meloetta.

Puedes continuar?-pregunte a Meloetta.

Esta no me miro y se lanzo a por Abomasnow con Demoliciónes a más no poder.

En un momento el Abomasnow habia caido al igual que ese Ninetales.

El Sandslash rapidamente habia usado Tumba Rocas.

Este golpe habia dado a Meloetta y por el efecto de este ataque le habia bajado la velocidad.

No importaba ya que bajo la nevada la velocidad de Sandslash se habia visto doblada.

El Sandslash seguia con el Tumba Rocas y despues de dar 3 más la nevada se habia ido totalmente...

Ahora Demolición.-dije a Meloetta.

El Sandslash Dominante a pedido ayuda...

OTRA VEZ?-grite ya muy alarmado.

Y ahora un Froslass... Con que habilidad? Con Manto puto Niveo.

Y que paso con el Demolición... Pues que el Froslass lo habia bloqueado.

Ya me he cansado... Meloetta acaba con Sandslash cueste lo que cueste.-dije a Meloetta.

Este se habia preparado para usar un Demolición y el Sandslash la ataco con un Cabeza de Hierro... El cual acabo con Meloetta... Pero no todo es malo ya que el Demolición habia dado a Sandslash y por huevos que habia caido debilitado.

Fui a tomar a Meloetta y la regrese Ball.

Saque la Ball de Incineroar ya que me habia hartado de esto...

Me habia fusionado con él y de golpe habia utilizado un Envite Igneo...

El Froslass no esquivo y el golpe y por suerte se habia debilitado.

El Recoil de Recoil me habia dejado debil...

No podia mantenerme en pie...

Me desfusione de Incineroar y habia empezado a caer...

Pero Incineroar me habia tomado en sus brazos.

Gracias...-dije a Incineroar.

Intente mantenerme en pie, se me hizo dificil pero lo hize.

Lo lograste... Ahora podras utilizar el Cristal Z de tipo Acero.-dijo Lario entregandome dicho Cristal.

Gracias... Ahora por donde nos vamos?-pregunte a Lario.

Bueno deberias de esperar a tus amigos...-dijo Lario.

Que no han llegado hasta aqui?-pregunte.

Si solo que falta... Drew se llamaba?-pregunto Lario.

Y Lillie y Silver?-pregunte.

Detras de aquella puerta.-dijo Lario señalandome una puertaque estaba detras de él.

Entre por la puerta y vi que Lillie estaba hablando de algo con Silver.

Nathan!, estas bien?-pregunto Silver acercandoseme.

Si solo un poco debil...-dije a Silver.

Bueno... Alguien estaba llamando a tu celular...-dijo Silver.

Como lo sabes?-pregunte a Silver.

Porque Lillie lo tiene.-dijo Silver.

Lillie? Quien habia llamado?-pregunte.

Blake.-dijo Lillie.

Y que dijo?-pregunte.

Dijo que vendrian él, Gladio y Tristana a Alola.-dijo Lillie.

Y porque lo dices como si fuera algo malo?-pregunte.

No es malo... Solo que el Team Nex nos busca a todos...-dijo Lillie dandome mi telefono ingresado en una noticia.

Los destructores del Gimnasio Teja?!-dije muy alarmado.

Los involucrados en esta "terrible acción" son: Blake, Nathan, Lillie, Tristana, Guayo, Shawn, Bruno, Haxer, Mine, Luke, Gabe, Rex, Paul, Hiedra, Gladio, Drew y Silver.-dijo Lillie.

Espera... Como que Drew y Silver?-pregunte.

Es que el Team Nex nos busca... Y si ocurrio algo y fue un grupo nos van a incluir para dejarnos mal o intentar encarcelarnos.-dijo Silver.

Bueno cuanto le falta a Drew?-pregunte.

Deberia de faltarle poco...-dijo Lillie.

Pasaron 15 minutos y habia llegado Drew...

Bueno ya estan todos... Ahora podemos irnos.-dijo Lario.

Seguidme porfavor.-dijo Lario.

Le seguimos y habiamos llegado a la primera planta del Observatorio Hokulani.

Salimos a la parte de fuera y Lario nos habia dicho que nos faltaban 2 pruebas en esta isla... La prueba de Nereida y luego la prueba de Lulú.

Que prueba quieren afrontar primero?-pregunto Lillie.

Yo voy a ir a la Colina Saltagua.-dije sonandome los huesos del cuello.

Bueno vamos a ello.-dijo Silver.

Bueno antes de nada vamos al Centro Pokémon.-dijo Drew.

Curamos los Pokémon y nos fuimos a la Colina Saltagua.

Bueno ve a afrontar la prueba.-dijo Silver.

Bien... Espera ustedes no la afrontaran?-pregunte.

No lo vamos a hacer 2 veces.-dijo Silver.

Y otra cosa que paso con Sol?-pregunte.

El se fue a entrenar antes de que bajara.-dijo Drew.

Bueno... Nos vemos en un rato.-dije a todos.

Pasaron 30 minutos y habia salido de la Colina.

Ya?-pregunto Silver.

Si... Fue bastante facil derrotar al Wishiwashi Dominante.-dije a Silver.

Bueno de la isla de Akala solo te queda Lulu y despues te queda derrotar a Mayla.-dijo Lillie.

Oigan una cosa... Mientras buscaba al Wishiwashi busque información sobre el Pico Hokulani... Que fue lo que le paso al Pico?-pregunte.

Pense que lo sabias... Bueno hace un tiempo hubo un deslisamiento de tierra el cual trajo parte de Ula-Ula a Akala.-dijo Drew.

Y tambien acerca de las Grandes Pruebas... Me habian dicho que para hacer las Grandes Pruebas debia derrotar a todos los capitanes... Y despues de la inauguracion de la Liga se eliminaron a los Kahuna.-dije a Drew, Silver y Lillie.

Esto...-dijo Drew.

Esto nada... Ahora vamos a la Jungla Umbria que tengo que afrontar la prueba de un Capitan.-dije caminando hacia la Jungla Umbria.

Nathan... Porque te molestas tan facil?-me pregunto Lillie.

Es que odio que no me digan la verdad de golpe.-dije.

Bueno tampoco es plan de ponerte asi.-dijo Lillie.

Es que...-dije hasta que Lillie me interrumpio.

Es que nada, sabes que no lo sabemos todo y nos podemos equivocar.-dijo Lillie.

No me hables de esa manera... Me recuerdas a mi madre...-dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nathan... Deja de ser un lloron.-dijo Lillie quitandome las lagrimas de una bofetada.

Que tienes con las bofetasdas.-pregunte.

Nada ahora solo ve a disculparte con Drew y Silver.-me dijo Lillie como una orden.

Chicos... Lo siento.-dije con la cabeza baja.

Ya para de lamentarte, todos nos llegamos a molestar cuando no nos dicen la verdad a la primera...-dijo Silver tomandome por los hombros.

Y sabemos que te molestas facilmente... Asi que tambien seria culpa nuestra.-dijo Drew.

Bueno ya vamonos.-dijo Silver dandome un empujon.

Bien...-dije caminando hacia la Jungla.

Al llegar entramos en la misma y Lulú nos esperaba en la entrada de dicha Jungla y nos dijo que debiamos buscar unas cuantas cosas... Las cuales eran: Una Hierba Revivir, una Semilla Millagro, Seta Grande y Pequeña, 3 Bayas Aranja, 3 Bayas Zidra, Agua Mistica y el Hueso Grueso.

Nos dividimos la busqueda entre los 4 y cada uno debia buscar 3 objetos... Y a mi me tocaron la Hierba Revivir, El Hueso Grueso y el Agua Mistica.

Empeze a buscar los objetos y el Primero que encontre fue la Hierba Revivir.

Segui caminando vi un camino que llevaba a una cueva.

Entre a la misma ya que pensaba que dentro encontraria el Hueso Grueso.

Entre y vi que no habia nada en la cueva... Pero habia una salida al exterior y yo sali... Y al entrar estaban el Agua mistica y el Hueso Grueso.

Bien... Ahora tengo que ir a la entrada donde me espera el resto...-dije guardando todo en mi mochila.

Llegue a la entrada y le entregue todo a Lulú.

Te debes quedar tu... Ya que TU vas a hacer la preparación.-dijo Lulú.

Bien... Dime que debo hacer.-dije a Lulú.

Ella me daba a indicaciones a medida de que hacia la mezcla.

Llego un momento y me dijo que ya estaba listo.

Tome una cucharilla que estaba a un lado y probe...

Pues... ESTA PICANTE.-dije buscando agua.

Para eso es el agua mistica.-dijo Lulú dandome dicha agua.

Me la bebi entera y empezaba escuchar unos pasos...

Chesnaught... Era el Pokémon dominante.

Zoroark... Incineroar, juntos podemos con el.-dije en mi mente mientras sacaba a Zoroark y Incineroar.

Nos fusionamos y ataque al Chesnaught con un Envite Igneo...

... Pero habia un problema, el Agua Mistica que me habia tomado...

Es por eso que hago que todos tomen esa agua...-dijo Lulú.

Entonces 0 fuego por un tiempo?-sera un reto.-me dije a mi mismo.

Ataque con un Paranormal el cual daño bastante a Chesnaught.

Me le acerque a Chesnaught con un Golpe Aereo y el daño de este golpe era un x4.

Pero bloqueo el golpe con un Barrera Espinosa.

Por lo que bloqueo el golpe y tambien me hizo algo de daño.

Ataque con otro Paranormal y el daño fue más debil...

Que es lo que pasa?!-pregunte a Lulú.

Posee una baya que sube su Defensa Especial... Esa es la razon de porque haces daño recudido.-dijo Lulú

Use un Golpe Aereo y habia usado Barrera Espinosa... Pero yo habia previsto esto asi que habia preparado un Paranormal para quitarme la Barrera Espinosa...

Y del Golpe Aereo Chesnaught habia caido debilitado...

0 Fuego... Facil y Sencillo.-dije en mi mente.

Bien... Superaste la prueba asi que te dare la prueba de que ganaste...-dijo Lulú entregandome el Fitostal Z ó el Cristal Z de Tipo Planta.

Gracias Lulú.-dije poniendo el Cristal Z en mi mochila.

Bueno ustedes vayan al puerto... Yo los alcanzo alla.-dije a Silver, Drew y Lillie.

A donde vas?-pregunto Lillie.

Quiero revisar algo...-dije caminando a la cueva de hace rato.

Entre en la cueva y habia visto algo... Era un Ultraumbral?

Que es esto? Un Ultraumbral ó que?-dije acercandome a este umbral.

Al estar muy cerca algo me habia arrastrado hacia adentro de este Umbral.

Derrepente estaba cayendo en picado a un mundo sin leyes de la fisica ni la gravedad...

A lo lejos pude ver la sombra de un Pokémon...

Un solo Pokémon... Un lugar sin las leyes de la fisica y la gravedad... Debo de estar en el Mundo Distorción.-dije atando los cabos.

De un momento a otro él Pokémon que habia visto a lo lejos habia llegado hasta mi en un poco tiempo.

Al verlo de cerca vi que era nada más y nada menos que Giratina... El Pokémon Renegado...

Saque mi telefono y le tome una foto...

Soy el primero en fotografiar a Giratina.-dije guardando mi telefono.

Empeze a escuchar un voz en mi cabeza y deduje que Giratina me estaba hablando...

Tu chico impertinente que haces en mis dominios?-me pregunto Giratina.

Me arrastro uno de tus umbrales...-dije a Giratina.

Bueno... Ya que osaste entrar aqui...-dijo Giratina hasta que le interrumpi.

Te he dicho que me arrastro uno de tus umbrales!-grite a Giratina.

Esta bien, esta bien, bueno creo que ya conoces el armamento que tiene el Team Nex no?-pregunto Giratina.

Si tienen a Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Dialga, Palkia y... A ti?-dije.

El Giratina que ellos poseen no es más que un Ditto transformado.-aclaro Giratina.

Y que quieres que yo haga?-pregunte a Giratina.

Que me lleves hasta alla.-dijo Giratina.

Como pretendes que yo te lleve hasta alla?-pregunte a Giratina.

Espera...-dijo Giratina rodeandome.

Que vas a hacer?-pregunte a Giratina bastante alarmado.

Te dare mi fuerza para que puedas ir sin problemas a donde estan mis hermanos...-dijo Giratina.

De golpe habia sentido en cambio drastico en mi ser...

...Me sentia muy fuerte pero no habia ningun tipo de cambio fisico.

A exepción de mi pelo... Que paso a ser Dorado con el mechon Blanco.

Entonces... Sabes donde estan?-pregunte a Giratina.

Estan el la Fundación Æther.-dijo Giratina.

Debes saber que tardare en llegar...-dije a Giratina.

Bueno para que tardes menos cambiare tu Teigu...-dijo Giratina quitandome la Espada Shiren.

Al tenerla en frente esta fue rodeada de energia oscura y cambio su aspecto de manera radical.

La espada era la misma en si solo que un par de modificaciones...

Estas eran que el largo de la Espada era de 1.3 m, su peso era de 4 Kilos, su color se habia tornado de un color Azul bastante oscuro, ahora no tenia la capacidad congelar/incinerarlo todo sino que ahora por cada tajo dado cerca del corazon la victima moriria al instante y la espada tenia un grabado...

Espada de la Extinción... Me gusta el nombre.-dije.

Bien ahora debes irte... El umbral de la parte de abajo te enviara a el puerto de Akala.-dijo Giratina.

Baje hasta dicho umbral y pase al mundo real...

Porque me pasan cosas tan raras aveces...-me preguntaba.

Nathan!, llegaste rapido.-dijo Silver a lo lejos.

Es cierto... Como fue que llegaste tan rapido?-pregunto Drew.

Me puse a correr como loco y llegue primero.-dije.

Y tu pelo porque paso a ser dorado.-pregunto Lillie.

Esto...-dije hasta que me interrumpieron.

Y la Espada? Porque esta tan diferente?-pregunto Lillie.

Eh... Esto... Yo... Podeis parar de hacer tantas preguntas?-pregunte a Silver, Drew y Lillie.

No.-dijo Silver.

Ahora responde.-dijo Drew.

Bueno... Lo que paso fue que un umbral me habia absorvido.-dije a todos.

Y como saliste?-pregunto Lillie.

Bueno... Me dejaron.-dije a Lillie.

Pero que era un Ultraumbral o un Umbral sin más?-pregunto Drew.

Era un Umbral sin más... Pero al entrar estaba el Pokémon Renegado.-dije a Drew.

Estuviste en precensia de Giratina?-pregunto Silver.

Si... Y tu estas en prescencia de él.-dije a Silver.

De que forma?-preguntaron los 3.

Giratina me dijo que el Giratina que tiene el Team Nex no es más que un Ditto y quiere que yo rescate a Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Dialga y Palkia.-dije.

Y eso que tiene que ver con que este en prescencia de Giratina?-pregunto Silver.

Que Giratina me dio su poder... Fusionandose conmigo y a raiz de eso el cambio de pelo y los cambios en la Espada Shiren.-dije a respondiendo a la pregunta principal.

Bueno... Entonces lo que escuche es cierto.-dijo Silver.

A que te refieres?-pregunte.

Bueno... Hubo una vez que me infiltre en una base del Team Nex y vi una especie de Leyenda la cual involucraba a un chico fusionado con un Giratina.-dijo Silver.

Y ese podrias ser tu...-dijo Lillie y Drew.

No sabes que más decia esa Leyenda?-pregunte a Silver.

Si... Tambien recuerdo que decia algo asi: Las 2 partes de un mismo ser crearan la salvación... O la destrucción.-dijo Silver.

A que te refieres con "Las 2 partes de un mismo ser"?-pregunte a Silver.

No lo se... Pero podria significar que tienes algun tipo de gemelo o algun enemigo que comparte varios rasgos contigo.-teoriso Drew.

Bueno y si es eso quien podria ser?-pregunte.

Podria ser yo...-dijo alguien a lo lejos.

Mire hacia donde venia aquella voz y vi que la persona que dijo esto fue Jack...

Yo lo habia recibido con golpe a zona media...

Que crees que haces aqui?-pregunte a Jack.

Lo mismo que tu... Detener al Team Nex.-dijo Jack.

Que? Acaso desertaste?-pregunte a Jack.

Si... Y quiero disculparme por lo Greninja...-dijo Jack.

Y hablando de él... Donde esta?-pregunte a Jack.

Atrapado en la base del Team Nex.-dijo Jack.

Y creo que esto te pertenece.-dijo Jack entregandome 2 Balls.

Saque los Pokémon que estaban dentro y dentro de estas estaban Sandslash y Decidueye...

Me le acerque a ellos y me le puse en frente a Decidueye.

A pasado mucho tiempo no?-pregunte a Decidueye.

Este se habia extendido la mano y en esta tenia el Dueyestal Z...

Guarde Dueyestal Z en mi mochila y fui a hablar con Jack...

Jack... puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunte a Jack.

Si que pasa?-pregunto Jack.

Porque desertaste?-pregunte a Jack.

Bueno... lo que pasa es que conoci a un chico que me enseño ciertas cosas...-dijo Jack.

Que chico?-pregunte.

Un chico de pelo negro con cabello de color gris azulado y ojos azules... Alain... ese era su nombre.-dijo Jack.

Esperate un momento... hablas de Alain el campeon de la liga Kalos antes de la catastrofe de la region?-pregunte.

Pues... creo que si.-dijo.

Bueno yo te tengo una pregunta más... porque crees que tu puedes ser el otro humano de la leyenda?-pregunto Silver.

Bueno porque Kyurem me ha dado su fuerza...-dijo Jack.

Drew, Silver, Lillie y Yo habiamos dado un paso hacia atras...

Pues puede que si seas tu...-dijo Lillie.

Bueno... si eres el "elegido" demuestralo.-dije saltando hacia a Jack.

Tome la espada en medio de la espada y le intente dar un tajo...

...Pero Jack bloqueo el golpe con un solo un dedo...

Ahora me crees?-Pregunto Jack.

Bueno... creo que de hora de en adelante debemos ser compañeros...-dijo Jack.

Bueno creo que ya no podemos avanzar mas de aqui... ya que esta atardeciendo...-dijo Silver chasqueando los dedos.

Y emergio otro ascensor...

Entonces nos quedaremos aqui...-dijo Jack.

Si.-dije a Jack.

Todos entramos a el ascensor y bajamos hasta donde estaban las habitaciones y todos nos fuimos a diferentes habitaciones... y en la mia habia Wi-Fi me conecte y intente contactar con Blake...

Hola?-pregunto Blake por nota de voz.

Blake!, todos estan bien?, como esta todo?-pregunte por nota de voz.

Todo bien... Y ustedes?-pregunto Blake por nota de voz.

Hasta el momento todo bien... Jack parecia haber cambiado enserio y los demas estan tranquilos.-dije a Blake desde una notade voz.

Bueno igualmente no te fies de Jack... Siempre me dio mala espina.-dijo Blake por otra nota de voz.

Y cuando es que vendran tu y Gladio?-pregunte por otra nota.

Bueno ahora vamos Gladio, Tristana, Luke y Yo.-dijo Blake por otra nota.

Entonces... Todos nosotros en Alola y el resto dividido por las otras regiones?-pregunte por nota de voz.

Si Hiedra se quedara con Guayo para recolectar todas las medallas de Unova; Paul, Gabe y Rex se van a Kalos con el mismo proposito; Mine y Haxer se van a Johto; Zenk se va a Sinnoh y Shawn se va a Kanto.-dijo Blake por otra nota.

Y que pasa con la region de Hoenn?-pregunte por otra nota.

Ya veremos que hacemos...-dijo Blake por nota de voz.

Bueno... Nos vemos en unos días.-dije a Blake por nota de voz antes de que me fuera a dormir.

...Al día siguiente...

Nathan levantate.-dijo Silver meneandome de izquierda a derecha.

Que pasa?-pregunte a Silver.

Nada que nos tenemos que cambiar para ir a Melemele.-dijo Silver.

Esta bien...-dije caminando al baño para bañarme y cambiarme la ropa.

Sali del baño y todos estaban en la puerta esperando por mi...

Listo?-pregunto Jack.

Si...-dije mientras me estiraba.

Bueno vamos.-dijo Drew.

Tome mi mochila y sali con ellos al ascensor y justamente al frente de nosotros vi un barco...

Aqui nos vamos a ir?-pregunte a Silver.

Si.-dijo Silver.

Oye que seco.-dijo Jack.

Y que tiene que sea un poco seco?, bueno vamos a Melemele.-dijo Silver.

Todos entramos al barco y en el mismo todos nos fuimos a diferentes camarotes...

Pero yo no fui al mio sino que segui a Silver.

El entró a su camarote y yo fui detras de él.

Silver... Que tienes?-pregunte a Silver.

No es nada...-dijo Silver

Anda dime, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.-dije a Silver.

Es que... No se si quedarme con ustedes.-dijo Silver.

De que hablas?-pregunte.

Es que ya son un grupo bastante grande que ya se conoce desde hace mucho... Y yo apenas se tu nombre.-dijo Silver.

Le puse las manos en los hombros y le dije:

Tu no te vas... Podras no conocerme... Podras no conocer a Lillie... Podras no conocer a mis compañeros... Pero estoy seguro de que congeniaras perfectamente.-dije a Silver.

Silver se dio media vuelta y me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos...

A que viene eso?-pregunte a Silver.

Es que no me siento en una familia grande desde hace ya mucho... Y tu y tu grupo son mi nueva familia.-dijo Silver.

Esto fue lo ultimo que logre escuchar antes desmayarme.

La causa... Que algo nos hizo chocar contra una gran cantidad de rocas que bloqueaban el paso...

Al despertar estaba acostado en una cama que se encontraba en una habiatación totalmente blanca... Parecida a las habitaciones de un manicomio.

Me sente en la cama y de un momento a otro una de las paredes habia sido estallada por una cantidad descomunal de dinamita...

El explotar habia dejado una nube blanca por la cual no se lograba ver nada...

Y de la misma habian salido 3 personas...

Estas eran Hilario y Barlow, 2 Rangers de la region de Almia que venian junto a Jack.

Que bueno que te encontramos.-dijo Barlow dandome la mano.

Tome su mano y le pregunte:

Que hacen 2 Rangers de Almia en la Region de Alola?-pregunte a Barlow y Hilario.

Bueno estabamos aqui para entablar amistad con las Fusiones desarrolladas por el Team Nex... Y despues de eso liquidarlas.-dijo Hilario.

Y en que parte de Alola estoy?-pregunte.

En el Paraiso Æther.-dijo Jack.

Y este era el lugar donde la Fundacion Æther trabajaba por su cuenta?-pregunte.

Si y ahora es un lugar desolado con una cantidad descomunal de Tangnoir's.-dijo Barlow.

Y que pokemon es ese?-pregunte.

Es la Fusion entre un Tangrowth y Dusknoir.-dijo Hilario.

Y como es su apariencia?-pregunte.

Bueno... Alguna vez jugaste Resident Evil 7 Biohazar?-pregunto Barlow.

Si.-dije.

Pues bueno esos Tangnoir's son iguales a un Holomorfo... Y doy gracias porque no desarrollaron su version cuadrupeda.-dijo Barlow.

Estoy contigo.-dije.

Esto... Jack no sabes donde esta Lillie, Drew y Silver?-pregunte.

No los he visto.-dijo Jack.

Bueno yo ire a buscarles.-dije saliendo por el hueco posicionado en la pared.

Tu no te vas solo, yo voy contigo.-dijo Hilario tomandome por la camisa.

Bien.-dije saliendo de la habitacion con Hilario.

Bueno y a quienes buscamos?-pregunto Hilario.

Buscamos 3 de mis compañeros.-dije a Hilario empuñando la Espada de la Extinción.

Bueno... Cuando los veas avisame.-dijo Hilario tomando una Magnum de su mochila.

Pasamos por unos laboratorios y entramos en cada uno de ellos...

Al entra al ultimo habiamos visto 4 Balls.

Tome esas Balls y saque a todos a estos Pokémon los cuales eran:

Un Zangoose Shiny, Absol, Mega Aggron y un Mega Tyranitar.

Y de golpe habian aparecido una gran cantidad de Tangnoir...

Estos cuartro Pokémon se habian lanzado a estos Tangnoir y en tan solo segundo lograron aniquilar a estos "Pokémon".

Gracias por salvarnos...-dijo Hilario pasando por al lado de los Pokémon.

Oigan... Seria mala idea que se queden libres por la Fundacion ya que podrian atraparlos y usarlos para algun experimento... Asi que querrian venir conmigo?-pregunte a los 4 Pokémons.

Los 4 se acercaron y me habian rodeado... Y yo solo habia puesto las Balls en el suelo y todos y cada uno se metieron en las Balls.

4 más para el arcenal...-dije en mi mente mientas guardaba las Balls en mi mochila.

Ven que aun nos falta mucho lugar que investigar.-dijo Hilario.

Voy!-dije caminando hacia donde estaba Hilario.

Entonces Nathan... De donde eres?-pregunto Hilario.

Soy de un pequeño pueblo con un Lider de Gimnasio retirado...que es mi difunto padre, ¿porque la pregunta?-dije a Hilario.

No se... Solo queria hablar...-dijo Hilario.

Enserio dime el porque la pregunta.-dije a Hilario.

Esta bien... En la central ranger supimos que tu pueblo habia sido atacado y solo habia quedado un superviviente... Que eras tu; pero cuando Barlow y Yo fuimos a buscarte no lo te encontramos... Suponiamos que te habias escapado del pueblo, te habian secuestrado ó te habian rescatado.-dijo Hilario.

Y?-pregunte.

La central nos dijo que te buscaramos y te reclutaramos.-dijo Hilario.

Entonces quieren que me les una?-pregunte.

Si... Exactamente.-dijo Hilario.

Gracias... Pero no gracias.-dije.

Yo no quiero entrar en un trabajo asi de repetitivo.-dije a Hilario.

Pero no serias como los demas... TU recorrerias todas las regiones y informarias de cualquier fechoria en la que logres intervenir.-dijo Hilario sacando un Capturador de los Rangers.

Tomare el capturador... Pero no prometo nada.-dije poniendome el Capturador en el musculo cercano al hombro.

Bien... Ahora te voy a...-dijo Hilario antes de que lo interrumpiera.

No tienes que enseñarme nada... Despues de ver como 100 peliculas de Rangers se me hace bastante simple.-dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

Como quieras...-dijo Hilario.

Este lugar me suena muchisimo... Como si ya hubiera estado aqui...-dije.

Que dices.-dijo Hilario.

Si... Recuerdo el capturador... Los 4 Pokémon... Pero falta algo.-dije.

El que?-pregunto Hilario.

Faltan varios cadaveres repartidos por todos lados...-dije a Hilario.

No me jodas...-dijo Hilario.

Es enserio.-dije empuñando la Espada de la Extinción.

Vamos con cuidado.-dijo Hilario.

Claro.-dije caminando hacia el unico camino posible.

Derrepente Silver habia salido corriendo de uno de los pasillo laterales y porque no habia otra opcion me choco y me tiro al suelo.

Porque tanta prisa?-pregunte levantandome del suelo.

Me seguian muchos Pokémon y mi equipo derroto a algunos... Pero no a todos.-dijo Silver.

Bueno y de donde vienen?-pregunte a Silver.

No lo se...-dijo Silver.

Pero se que vienen hacia aqui.-dijo Silver poniendose detras de mi.

Empuñe la espada en una sola mano y en la otra tenia una Pistola...

Fui caminando poco a poco por si un Tangnoir se dignaba a atacarme...

Y paso lo obvio... Una horda de unos 20 Tangnoir se habia hecho presente.

Guarde la Pistola y empuñe la espada con las 2 manos...

Y rapidamente le corte la cabeza a todos y cada uno de los Tangnoir...

Despues de haberles cortado la cabeza todo absolutamente todo se habia quedado en un silencio abrumador...

No se porque les tienen tanto "miedo" a este "Pokémon" -me dije en mi cabeza.

...Y un estruendo habia eliminado esta atmosfera de silencio absoluto...

Que fue eso?-pregunte.

Ni puta idea.-dijo Silver.

Voy a revisar el lugar... Zoroark sal.-dije mientras sacaba a Zoroark de su Ball.

Me fusione con el y fui directo a revisar de donde vino ese estruendo...

Fui corriendo por todas partes y en un momento vi a Drew... Que estaba en carcelado al igual que Blake y Tristana en la base de Night Raid en el Monte Tuerca.

Drew?-pregunte.

No intentes entrar...-dijo Drew.

Lo voy a hacer igualmente.-dije.

Tome uno de los barrotes de la celda y arranque de la misma.

Drew chasqueo los dedos y sono el mismo estruendo de hace un momento...

Drew que tienes?-pregunte alarmado por Drew.

Lo que pasa es que... Cuando me desperte en esta celda estaba fusionado...-dijo Drew.

Pero eso no es malo... ¿O si?-pregunte a Drew.

Tu crees?, tu crees que estar fusionado con un Pokémon de manera forzada es algo bueno!?-pregunto Drew mirandome a la cara.

Al ver de cerca a Drew pude notar que estaba combinado con un Exploud...

Tenia la mandibula desencajada y su piel se habia tornado de un color azul bastante claro...

Tu crees que esto es natural!?-pregunto Drew molesto.

No es natural... Y eso lo se... Pero... Pero...-dije.

Pero que?-pregunto Drew.

Ya... No se que decirte.-dije sin mirar a la cara a Drew.

Ahora... Dejame pudrirme en esta celda...-dijo Drew acostandose mirando hacia la pared.

Ya volvere por ti.-dije corriendo para ver si encontraba a Lillie.

Corria y corria pero ni rastro de Lillie...

...Hasta que escuche un grito que venia de la parte alta de la Fundacion Æther.

Me fusione con Lucario y use un Esfera Aural potenciado con un Lanzallamas de Zoroark.

Esta esfera fue rompiendo piso tras piso hasta llegar al cielo.

Subi a la planta baja y la recorri para ver si encontraba la fuente de ese grito.

Al recorrer todo el piso no habia visto nada... Volvi a subir y habia llegado a la reserva...

Volvi a escuchar ese grito y parecia venir desde la parte más alejada de mi posición...

Empeze a correr y logre ver a Lillie a lo lejos...

Aumente la velocidad y llegue hasta donde ella estaba...

Al estar con ella mire habia ambos caminos y vi que habian 2 Cientificos, uno que venia por la izquierda y otro por la derecha.

Tome Pistola y le dispare al de la derecha...

Y antes de que el otro Cientifico se diera a la fuga me decidi a lanzarle la espada...

La cual le habia atravesado la cabeza...

Me di media vuelta, me arrodille y le pregunte a Lillie:

Estas bien?-pregunte a Lillie.

Si... Gracias a ti.-dijo Lillie.

No tienes porque agradecer...-dije a Lillie.

No es nada darte las gracias por haber salvado mi vida.-dijo Lillie.

Bueno hay que irnos de aqui...-dije a Lillie extendiendo me mano a Lillie.

Gracias.-dijo Lillie tomando mi mano para levantarse.

Venga... Hay que... Encontrar algun antidoto para una fusion forzada.-dije a Lillie.

Un antidoto?-pregunto Lillie.

Si... Es para Drew.-dije.

Que le paso?-pregunto Lillie.

No lo se... Solo lo encontre fusionado con Exploud.-dije a Lillie.

Creo que se donde podemos buscar...-dijo Lillie caminando hacia el agujero del suelo.

Se habia lanzado y antes de caer al suelo se habia combinado con Lunala para suavisar la caida.

Yo tambien me lanze y me fusione con Silvally para hacer que el golpe de la caida no fuera tan duro...

Sigueme.-dijo Lillie mientras corria hacia la unica parte que yo no habia ido.

La empeze a seguir y en unos momentos habiamos llegado a unos laboratorios...

Lillie abrio una puerta y habiamos entrado por la misma...

Dentro de dicho laboratorio habian muchas vacunas pero ninguna de ellas estaba catalogada...

Tome todas y las guarde en mi mochila.

Cuando tome la ultima una enrredadera me tomo el brazo...

Que? Que coño es esto?-me pregunte antes de proceder a cortarlo.

Lo corte pero senti que la enrredadera que ya tenia en el brazo se apretaba cada vez más...

Y derrepente la mano se me habia puesto la mano de un color morado...

Con la espada corte las enrredaderas que tenia en el brazo y justo despues de cortarlas una cantidad insana de enrredaderas me habia atrapado...

Esto es raro...-dije en mi cabeza.

Nathan ya ten... QUE?!-dijo Lillie al verme entre tantas enrredaderas.

Otra vez me estaban apretando pero esta vez era el cuerpo en vez del brazo.

De alguna manera puede volver a cortar la enrredaderas... Pero otra vez paso lo mismo...

De donde vienen todas estas enrredaderas?-me preguntaba muy exaltado.

Creo que se de donde vienen...-dijo Lillie.

Entonces dime de donde vienen.-dije a Lillie.

Son Enrredaderas producidas por una fusion...-dijo Lillie.

Que? De que Pokémon hablamos?-pregunte a Lillie.

Lycanroc, Serperior y Dusknoir... El Holomorfo cuadrupedo...-dijo Lillie.

Bueno ayudame a...-dije antes de que me arrastrara este "Holomorfo"

Justo despues de ser arrastrado habia quedado tendido en el suelo de frente a este "Pokémon"

Su apariencia era una forma cuadrupeda... Evidentenmente, el rostro era la misma que poseian los holomorfos y el color del cuerpo era del color de Serperior mezclado con el de Dusknoir.

Asi que tu eres lo que me estaba apretando la muñeca con las enrredaderas?, pues ya no más.-dije fusionandome con Silvally.

Me le acerque a este "Holomorfo" y le ataque con un Multiataque pero este no le inflingia daño...

Lillie!, sabes de que tipo es este Pokémon?-pregunte a Lillie.

Espera, es... Es...-dijo Lillie rebuscando en algunos archivos.

Sigo esperando!-dije esquivando los ataques de este Pokémon.

Es tipo Roca/Fantasma.-dijo Lillie.

Bien...-dije sacando las balls de Zoroark y Lucario y me desfusionaba de Silvally.

Regrese a Silvally y me fusione con Zoroark y Lucario.

De golpe habia usado un Pulso Umbrio en congunto de un Foco Resplando.

Esto eran 2 golpes supereficazes los cuales pensaba que le derrotarian... Pero no...

Lillie... Que habilidad tiene este Pokémon?-pregunte a Lillie.

Filtro... Hace que los ataques Supereficazes sean de daño reducido.-dijo Lillie.

Tome la Espada de la Extincion y entente darle un tajo a este Pokémon.

Pero como tengo tanta buena suerte falle todos y cada uno de los tajos.

Estate quieto!-grite de la frustacion que tenia.

El Pokémon se me habia lanzado encima y de golpe le habia atravesado el torso a dicho Pokémon.

A la mierda...-dije sacandole la espada del torso.

Muy bien hecho Osure...-dijo alguien aplaudiendo lentamente.

Quien eres y donde estas?-pregunte a este extraño.

No te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto Zyro mostrandose.

Supongo que de ella si te acuerdas...-dijo Zyro arrastrando a Jade.

Jade!, sueltala.-dije empuñando la espada con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Zyro.

Porque deberia?-pregunto Zyro.

Porque YO lo digo.-dije a Zyro.

Me desfusione de Zoroark y Lucario y les regrese a sus balls.

Que es lo que quieres?-pregunte a Zyro.

Solo quiero lo que me robaste...-dijo Zyro.

De que... Hablas de la Lucario que abandonaste?-pregunte.

Si.-dijo Zyro.

Y para que la quieres teniendo un maldito Darkrai?!-pregunte a Zyro.

Para tener una fusion que me de un monton de combates.-dijo Zyro.

La quieres... Pelea por ella.-dije fusionandome con Lucario.

Como quieras.-dijo Zyro soltando a Jade y fusionandose con su Darkrai.

El primer golpe fue dado por mi, más especificamente con un Esfera Aural.

Pero rapidamente Zyro ataco con un Brecha Negra...

...Que por suerte pude esquivar.

Es rapido... Espera como esquivo el Esfera Aural!?-me pregunte.

Lucario... Hay que darlo todo...-dije tomando la Lucarita de mi mochila.

La aprete con fuerza y la Megaevolucion se hizo cargo de darnos una fuerza mayor.

Me le acerque a Zyro y con un A Bocajarro, pero el con un Bola Sombra intento bloquear el golpe... Pero era un ataque de tipo Fantasma el no le importaba el tipo Lucha, Tipo del ataque A Bocajarro.

Atravese el Bola Sombra y le di un gran golpe a Zyro.

Cuida lo que haces... Y no importa si estoy a punto de caer... Seguire peleado hasta el final.-dije poniendome en posicion para atacar.

Que ñoño.-dijo Zyro atacando con un Pulso Umbrio.

Sin pensar utilize un Esfera Aural.

Este choque de ataques dejo una pantalla de humo.

Y Zyro logro disiparla atacando con un Corte Vacio el ataque "unico" de Palkia.

El golpe me habia dado y de lleno o en otros terminos habia dado un Golpe Critico.

Nathan atrapa!-dijo Lillie lanzandome una Ultra Ball.

Atrape la misma y dentro de esta habia un Ninetales Alola con el cual me fusione.

Ahora somos mucho mas fuertes...-dije utilizando un Fuerza Lunar.

Me le acerque a Zyro y le ataque con un Patada Ignea.

La cual lo mando directo a el ataque anterior.

Zyro cayo al suelo y cuando él estaba tendido en el suelo habia usado Distorción... El ataque caracteristico de Dialga...

Recibi el golpe ya que con Ninetales habia adquirido el Tipo Hada; tipo el cual tenia la inmunidad al Tipo Dragon.

Corri hasta donde estaba Zyro y le termine de derrotar con un A Bocajarro.

Su fusion se habia terminado... Ahora yo podia reclamar mi premio.

Camine hacia donde estaba Jade y lleve en brazos hasta donde estaba Lillie.

Esto no es lo ultimo que sabras de mi Osure...-dijo Zyro.

De eso estaba seguro...-dije pasando a donde estaba Lillie.

Al pasar utilize un Rayo Hielo para dejar a Zyro encerrado al menos por el momento.

Bueno hay que salir de aqui...-dije desfusionandome de Ninetales y Lucario.

Ten.-dije entregandole a Lillie su Ninetales.

Gracias y una cosa... Quien es ella?-pregunto Lillie.

Ella... Es Jade una Niña que mi padre encontro sola cerca de mi puebla natal.-dije a Lillie.

Bueno y con quien la vas a dejar?-pregunto Lillie.

La llevare con nosotros.-dije a Lillie.

Es peligroso.-dijo Lillie.

Yo pelee contra ella y se que se va a defender bien.-dije confiando en Jade.

Bueno hay que encontrar a Drew y darle el suero.-dijo Lillie.

Es cierto... Se me habia olvidado por completo.-dije a Lillie.

Te sigo.-dijo Lillie.

Bien.-dije caminando hacia donde recuerdo que se encontraba Drew.

Al llegar vi que Silver y Hilario estaban parados frente a la celda donde se encontraba Drew.

Que paso?-pregunte a Hilario.

Que encontramos a tu amigo y no quiere ni mirarnos.-dijo Hilario.

Bueno conseguimos una gran cantidad de sueros... Puede que alguno de estos pueda curar a Drew.-dije mostrandole los sueros a Hilario.

Dejame verlos.-pidio Hilario.

Lillie? Que haces?-pregunte a Lillie.

Revisando los archivos para ver vual es el correcto.-dijo Lillie mirando todos los archivos.

Es el de color Morado muy oscuro.-dijo Lillie señalando el suero que tenia Hilario en la mano Izquierda.

Bien se lo voy a inyectar...-dijo Hilario tirando el suero que tenia en la mano Derecha.

Hilario se acerco lentamente a Drew y le inyecto el suero...

Esto... Drew sigues vivo?-pregunto Hilario.

Si...-dijo Drew.

Te sientes bien?-pregunto Silver.

Si.-dijo Drew.

Espera un momento... Porque no has cambiado?-pregunto Hilario.

El suero tarda un rato en hacer efecto.-dijo Lillie.

Bien... Nos vamos?-pregunto Drew dando la cara.

Si.-dijimos todos.

Regresamos hasta donde me habian dejado encerrado y en dicho lugar encontramos a Barlow y Jack.

Ya era hora.-dijo Jack.

Que cuanto llevan esperando?-pregunte a Jack.

Esto... Todo el tiempo que estubieron fuera.-dijo Barlow.

Bueno ya nos podemos ir no?-pregunte a Barlow.

Si... Ya nos esta esperando una lancha para poder ir a Poni.-dijo Barlow.

Bueno vamos para alla.-dije.

Pasarom 10 minutos y habiamos llegado hasta la lancha que nos llevaria a nuestro nuevo destino... La Isla de Poni.

En la lancha que parecia más un barco que nada pero me fui con Jade un cuarto a ver como podria despertarla.

La despierto? O espero a que ella lo haga por si sola?-me preguntaba.

Mejor la dejo estar y me acesto un rato a dormir...-dije estirandome.

Me acoste y al despertar no veia una mierda...

Que paso?!-me pregunte en voz alta mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Resulta y acontese que tenia una Almoada en la cabeza...

Me habia asustado muy fuerte.-dije con una respiracion bastante... Fuerte.

Cuando me di cuenta pude ver a Hilario y a Jade riendose en voz baja justo en frente de mi.

Ya paren de reirse... Espera, ¡¿Jade estas bien?!-pregunte a Jade.

Si gracias por preocuparte...-dijo Jade.

Y el UE-09?!-pregunte.

Erradicado... Totalmente.-dijo Jade.

No te hicieron daño verdad?-pregunte.

No... Yo misma me lo quite y lo liquide.-dijo Jade.

Y como fue que Zyro te atrapo?-pregunte.

Bueno... Solo lo hizo.-dijo Jade.

Entonces explicale a Nathan como liquidaste a el UE-09.-dijo Hilario a Jade.

Cierto.-dijo Jade.

Bueno al fin y al cabo tome un suero que estaba en la base del Team Nex que estaba en Ciudad Teja, me lo inyecte y nunca volvi a sentir a ese Ultraente.-dijo Jade.

Y no sabes de que estaba hecho ese suero?-pregunte a Jade.

Si... Y si lo quieres aun tengo otro aqui.-dijo Jade entregandome ese suero.

Gracias... Ya vuelvo.-dije parandome de la cama y llendo a buscar a Lillie.

A donde vas?-pregunto Jade.

Voy a hacer algo.-dije saliendo de la habitación.

Lillie? Donde estas?-pregunte gritando a los 4 vientos.

Que pasa?-pregunto Lillie saliendo de una habitación.

Ven.-dije tomandola y inyectandole el suero.

Que es lo que te... Nihilego... Ya no le siento... Que fue lo que me inyectaste?-pregunte.

Es un Suero que uso Jade para desfusionarse del UE-09.-dije a Lillie.

Y que a pasado con el UE-09?-pregunto Lillie.

Erradicado, por completo.-dije a Lillie.

Entonces Nihilego sea extinguido para siempre?-pregunto Lillie.

Es posible.-dije a Lillie.

Bien...-dijo Lillie.

Entonces de que hablais?-pregunto Barlow.

De nada... Oye una pregunta cuando vamos a llegar?-pregunte.

De que hablas si llegamos hace ya media hora?-dijo Barlow.

Y porque no me despertaron hace media hora?.-pregunte.

Porque te querian hacer la broma.-dijo Barlow.

Buff... Bueno ya salgamos a Poni.-dije caminando hasta que...

Joder... Porque no me avisaron de que no estabamos "aparcados"-pregunte a Lillie y Barlow.

Porque esto era parte de la broma...-dijo Lillie.

Mire a Barlow y Lillie con una cara de "NI PUTA GRACIA" y empeze a nadar hasta llegar a algun lado donde poder subir.

Maldita sea... Me tienen que jugar una broma solo a mi y encima que no conozco la isla...-dije "exprimiendome" el cabello.

Cerca de mi paso un grupo de chico de los cuales uno dijo:

Chicos los vere mañana...-dijo el chico de pelo negro y piel blanca.

Se me acerco y me dijo:

Eres tu Zelle?-pregunto ese chico.

Me di la vuelta y vi más rasgos de este chico... Que se me estaba haciendo muy familiar.

Su pelo era relativamente largo y ojos azules.

Disculpame... Quien eres?-pregunte.

Zelle, como no te acuerdas... Nos conocimos en la isla de Melemele hace ya unos 5 años.-dijo el chico.

Pero tu nombre era?-pregunte.

Tu memoria es pero pesima pesima... Bueno ya que no me recuerdas te refrescare la memoria... Soy Xavier Darius Lancast Crown.-dijo Xavier.

Bueno... Si eres Xavier deberias de saber mi nombre completo.-dije a Xavier.

Tu nombre completo es Nathan Gazelle Osure Swift...-dijo Xavier.

Entonces si... Si me conocias... Y esto... Como fue que pasaste de estar en Melemele a estar en Poni?-pregunte a Xavier.

Bueno... Mis padres se divorciaron. mi padre tenia una casa aqui y me vine a vivir aqui.-dijo Xavier.

Ahora que me doy cuenta... Que le paso a Margartte y Moises?-pregunto Xavier.

Mis padres?-pregunte.

Si.-dijo Xavier.

Estan... Muertos.-dije a Xavier mientras me sentaba en el borde del puerto.

Siento oir eso...-dijo Xavier.

No te gustaria quedarte en mi casa?-pregunto Xavier.

Me encantaria pero no ando solo.-dije a Xavier.

Cuantos sois?-pregunto Xavier.

Somos 7 y conmigo seriamos 8.-dije a Xavier.

No hay problema igualmente habrian muchas habitaciones de sobra.-dijo Xavier.

Menos mal porque vienen 4 compañeros más.-dije a Xavier.

Bueno igualmente siguen sobrando habitaciones.-dijo Xavier.

Bueno ve a buscar a tus compañeros y vamonos.-dijo Xavier.

Regrese al barco que ya estaba "aparcado" y les dije que me siguieran.

Aqui estan.-dije mostrando a Xavier todo mi grupo.

Mucho gus...-dijo Xavier antes de ver a Lillie.

Se le acerco y le dijo:

No habia visto flor más bella en cualquuera de los campos, ni te comparas con mi Ex-Novia... Quieres ser algo conmigo?-pregunto Xavier a Lillie.

Lillie se habia sorrojado.

Eh... Esto, no se que responder.-dijo Lillie.

Entonces dile que que estas en una relación ¿No?-dije a Lillie.

Es cierto... Yo soy novia de Nathan.-dijo Lillie.

Quien es Nathan?-pregunto Xavier.

Soy yo... Solo que como siempre me llamabas Zelle, nunca lograste saber mi primer nombre.-dije a Xavier.

Entonces si que conseguiste novia?, y eso que eras un antisocial cuando nos conocimos.-dijo Xavier riendose.

Porque cuentas eso?-pregunte a Xavier.

Sabes que no es lo peor de lo que les puedo contar.-me dijo Xavier al oido.

De que hablas?-pregunte.

De cuando 3 Wimpod se te habian subido a la cabeza y lloraste porque les tenias miedo.-dijo Xavier.

Oye... Tenia 8 años.-dije a Xavier como una excusa.

Y aun hay más.-dijo Xavier.

Mejor callate.-dije a Xavier.

Bien... Como quieras.-dijo Xavier.

Bueno siganme.-dijo Xavier.

Habiamos caminado unos minutos hasta llegar a la ruta que estaba al frente de la Ciudad y al ponerse en frente de una montaña de roca, Xavier chasqueo los dedos al igual que Silver hace unos días.

Y salio otro maldito ascensor.

Bajando.-dijo Xavier haciendonos señas de que entraramos a el ascensor.

Todos entramos y bajamos a una mansion subterranea.

Ya en la misma vimos que era parecido a las mansiones que tenia Silver en Akala.

Bueno busquen una habitación, quendense en ella y si quieren puede darse un baño o ponerse a entrenar.-dijo Xavier caminando hacia una habitacion que parecia de entrenamiento.

Todos se habian ido a diferentes habitaciones y yo fui a entrenar...

Entre a una habitacion aleatoria y vi que habia un estadio de combate.

Aqui sera perfecto para entrenar.-dije tomando las Balls de Wimpod y el Zangoose que se unio a mi en la Fundacion Æther.

Saque a ambos y me le acerque a Zangoose y le pregunte si me podria fusionar con él.

Este no se nego y me fusione con él.

Mi aspecto habia cambiado un poco... Ahora tenia el pelo azul y blanco y mi piel era de un color mucho más blanco.

Wimpod... Este va a ser un entrenamiento especial pelearas con una Fusion.-dije poniendome posicion de combate.

Me le lanze a Wimpod y justo antes de que le diera un golpe él habia usado Hidroarierte y por ende habia bloqueado el golpe.

Y rapidamente Wimpod habia atacado con un Escaramuza.

Espera... No que Wimpod no podia aprender Escaramuza.-me preguntaba en mi cabeza.

No lo aprende... Pero es un movimiento que aprendio por "enlace"-me dijo Zangoose en mi mente.

Gracias por la información... Por cierto que ataque aprendiste tu por "fusionarte" conmigo?-pregunte a Zangoose.

Multiataque. El ataque que posee Silvally.-dijo Zangoose.

Bueno... Vamos a probarlo.-dije utilizando dicho ataque.

Pero Wimpod parecia ser bastante defensivo ya que utilizo Protección y luego un Toxico.

Mala jugada...-dijo Zangoose atraves de mi.

Yo ya no tenia el control bajo mi cuerpo... Ahora Zangoose tenia el control.

Rapidamente Zangoose habia usado Imagen el cual tenia un potencia mayor al estar sufriendo algun problema de estado.

El golpe habia dejado bastante debil a Wimpod... Pero algo estaba pasando...

...La llegada de Golisopod...

Zangoose se habia puesto bastante contento ya que ahora tenia un rival digno.

Y Golisopod de un golpe rapido habia utilizado un Escaramuza.

Golpe que habia hecho un daño brutal a Zangoose... Y por suerte yo no senti ese golpe.

Pero el golpe impacto con una potencia tan elevada que nos separo justo al momento.

Ahora eres un gradisimo Pokémon... Superas a más de la mitad del equipo.-dije a Golisopod.

Zangoose regresa... Te esforzaste mucho te mereces un gran descanso.-dije regresando a Zangoose a su Ball.

Puedes seguir peleando?-pregunte a Golisopod.

Este me afirmo moviendo lacabeza de arriba a bajo.

Bien ahora te vas a enfrentar a una fusión... Pero mucho más potente.-dije sacando a Silvally y Zoroark.

Tu siguiente desafio a batir... Una fusion doble.-dije fusinandome con Silvally y Zoroark.

Al estar fusionado Golisopod habia atacado con Escaramuza... El cual habia esquivado.

Al esquivarlo utilize un Roca Filo ataque el cual era super eficaz contra Golisopod.

Pero gracias a los 140 puntos de Defensa Fisica que posee pudo aguantar el golpe muy bien.

Golisopod uso otro Escaramuza y me ataco de frente... Me habia dado en la cara pero pare el golpe con algo de suerte.

Bueno intento...-dije cargando un Hiperrayo al estilo Kamehameha.

...Pero no es suficiente!-grite lanzando el Hiperrayo.

Este golpe habia lanzado a Golisopod hasta el otro lado del campo...

Y a mi el Hiperrayo me habia dejado medio tiritando... Ya que despues de usar Hiperrayo me quede sin movilidad en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Golisopod de manera rapida habia usado un Aqua Jet el cual bloque con un Pulso Umbrio.

Nuevamente perdi el control de mi cuerpo y esta vez no ni Zoroark ni Silvally... Era... ¿Giratina?

Quien me controla?-me preguntaba.

Lo que se es que no es ninguno de nosotros 4.-dijo Giratina.

Que? Entonces que me controla?-pregunte.

Hay 3 posibilidades... Shuppet, Banette o el peor de todos... Mega Banette.-dijo Giratina.

Y debe de ser Mega Banette ya que Nathan tiene una voluntad de titanio...-dijo Silvally.

Y alguno sabe como le combato?-pregunte a Silvally, Giratina y Zoroark.

Si es un Mega Banette puedes combatirlo... Pero antes debes tomar el control y aislarte en un cuarto aparte.-dijo Giratina.

Un escalofrio me habia recorrido el cuerpo...

Lo voy a hacer.-dije.

Apenas dije esto se inicio una lucha de poderes entre Mega Banette y yo.

Ahora sentia que me podia mover... Pero no del todo, ya que solo tenia el mando en la mitad de mi cuerpo.

Le hice una seña a Golisopod de que pararamos por unos momentos y intentar sacar a Mega Banette mi busque en mi mochila algun Arma de Fuego...

Al encontrarla me puse el arma en el hombro del otro brazo y antes de disparar dije a Zoroark y Silvally que se desfusionaran...

Ya desfusionados procedi a dispararme...

Y no habia sentido ningun dolor... Y aun no podia mover la otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Volvi a disparar y empeze a sentir algo de dolor.

Y volvi a disparar unas 5 veces hasta que el dolor era inaguantable.

El Mega Banette se habia puesto en frente de mi y yo sin pensar empuñe la espada de la extinción y le di un tajo directo al estomago.

El Banette habia caido... Y yo tambien...

Quede tendido en el suelo inconsiente, sin pulso...

Me habia recuperado... Esto debia de ser obra de Giratina...

Al despertarme estaba acostado en cama... Pero esta cama ya me parecia muy conocida...

Esta no es mi cama?-pregunte.

Que dijiste Nathan?-pregunto mi madre entrando por la puerta.

Tome mis sabanas y me tape de Pies a Cabeza.

Esto no es verdad...-dije con lagrimas en la cara.

Todo... Fue solo un sueño?-me empezaba a preguntar.

Nathan estas bien hijo?-pregunto mi madre.

Esto... es un nuevo inicio?-me pregunte.

Nathan.-dijo mi madre.

Me quite las sabanas de encima y le di un abrazo a mi madre.

Mamá... No sabes cuanto te e extrañado.-dije con varias lagrimas en la cara.

Nathan... Esto aun no acaba.-dijo mi madre.

De que hablas?-pregunte muy confuso.

Esto es solo un sueño...-dijo mi madre.

Que?-dije a la vez que el lugar se empezaba a quebrar.

Hijo tienes que continuar... No puedes abandonar.-dijo mi madre.

No.-dije de golpe.

Nathan si no vuelves Lillie, Jack, Blake y todos los demas no podran ganar a lo que se aproxima.-dijo mi madre.

No hable.

Nathan no puedes solo negarte a despertar... Y tambien estas a punto de hacerlo... Asi que te quiero decir 2 cosas. Lo primero: Cuida bien de esta chica Lillie... Creo que es la indicada para ti. Y segundo: Quiero que sepas que yo y tu padre siempre te vamos a querer... No importa donde estemos.-dijo mi madre.

Los extraño mucho...-dije antes de despertarme.

Al despertar estaba acostado en una de las camas de la casa de Xavier...

Me sente en la cama y empeze a soltar lagrimas...

Los extraño mucho... Ya no se que hacer... Ya no quiero hacer nada.-dije para mi mismo.

Habian tocado la puerta...

Nathan? Ya estas despierto?-pregunto Lillie entrando con un tazon de sopa.

Nathan!-dijo Lillie corriendo hacia mi y dejando caer el tazon.

Estas bien... Que alegria.-dijo Lillie dandone un abrazo.

Porque no dices nada? Estas molesto?-pregunto Lillie.

No es que este molesto... Solo que soñe con mi madre...-dije a Lillie.

Si quieres llorar aqui estoy.-dijo Lillie acercandome a ella.

Gracias Lillie... Gracias.-dije soltando alguna que otra lagrima.

Venga ve a por tus 3 Pokémon... Estaban muy preocupados, los puedes encontrar en el campo de combate en el que entrenabas.-dijo Lillie.

Gracias.-dije levantandome de la cama y caminando a el campo de combate.

Ya en este vi a Golisopod, Zoroark y Silvally entrenando como locos.

Entre en el campo y los 3 corrieron hacia mi.

Estas bien.-dijeron Zoroark y Silvally mediante la telepatia.

Si... Y quieren seguir entrenando?-pregunte a todos.

Los 3 me afirmaron moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

Esta vez sera de otra forma, Golisopod... Vamos a fusionarnos.-dije mirando a Golisopod.

El extendio su brazo y yo puse me mano encima de este... Y sin más la Fusion se habia hecho.

Al fusionarme con Golisopod mi pelo se habia tornado morado pero en su totalidad... Y de la nada habia adquirido una armadura bastante pesada la cual me hacia mucho más lento.

Zoroark... Silvally... Cuando esten listos.-dije poniendome en posicion de combate.

El primero en atacar fue Zoroark con un Cuchillada Nocturna el bloque por pura suerte.

Y de golpe Silvally habia atacado con un Cometa Draco.

Y para acompañar Zoroark habia atacado con un Pulso Umbrio.

Este golpe me habia hecho mucho daño...

Pero ahora era mi turno.

Rapidamete habia atacado con un Escaramuza.

Este le habia dado a Zoroark pero no le habia derrotado.

Mire a mi alrrededor y me di cuenta de que el cuerpo de aquel Mega Banette se habia esfumado.

Ya vere que fue lo que le paso más tarde.

Use un Concha Filo para ver si llegaba a derrotar a Zoroark.

Pero Silvally habia recibido el golpe.

Despues de que Silvally recibiera el golpe utilizo un Cometa Draco y Zoroark lo potencio con un Hiperrayo.

El ataque habia adquirido una potencia de unos 215...

Y sin quererlo ni beberlo el golpe me habia dado de lleno.

Del golpe me habia roto la armadura...ahora habian ganado Zoroark y Silvally.

Uf... Ese fue un buen golpe...-dije mientras me levantaba.

Te mereces un descanso...-dije regresando a Golisopod a su ball.

Sigamos con esto.-dije antes de empezar a entrenar con el resto de mi equipo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos habian entrenado.

Y ahora me tocaba a mi...

Antes de salir habia dejado a todos mis Pokémon en la habitacion en la que me habia quedado.

Sali a la superficie de Poni la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras ya que era de noche y empeze a correr por todas las zonas por las que se podia pasar.

Despues de un rato me habia perdido en Poni...

No se donde estoy... Me esta dando frio... Hambre... ¿Porque no comi antes de salir?-me decia a mi mismo.

Tienes hambre?-me pregunto un chico que nunca habia visto.

Si... Porque la pregunta?-pregunte.

Toma...-dijo él extendiendome su mano con algo que parecia un pan envuelto en un papel.

Gracias... Y tu eres?-dije abriendo el envoltorio.

Soy Dray... Dray Heleno.-dijo Dray.

Un gusto soy.-dije hasta que Dray me interrumpio.

Eres Nathan Gazelle Osure Swift... Un entrenador expcional.-dijo Dray.

Espera... Como sabes mi nombre completo y que entreno Pokémon?-pregunte a Dray.

Te pude ver bastante cerca...-dijo Dray.

Donde?-dije comiendo un poco del pan que estaba envuelto.

Te vi en Ciudad Loza, en la Jungla Umbria y en este Pueblo.-dijo Dray.

Quiero saber algo... Dray es una modificacion de tu nombre ó es tu nombre como tal?-pregunte.

Es una abreviatura de mi nombre Drayden.-dijo Dray.

Entonces mi hipotesis era cierta... Tú y Luna... Son mis hijos.-dije a Dray.

Co-Como lo sabes?-pregunto Dray.

Bueno... Llegaste derrepente, me diste comida sin conocerme y Luna porque casi me dijo Papá.-dije a Dray.

Y ahora tengo otra pregunta.-dije agarrando a Dray por los hombros.

Como y porque vinieron hasta esta epoca?-pregunte a Dray.

Él solo se quedo mirando al suelo...

Dray dime... Necesito saberlo.-dije a Dray.

Vinimos... A... Salvarte a ti y a mamá.-dijo Dray.

De que?-pregunte a Dray.

De los Templarios Radiantes.-dijo Dray.

Derrepente habia sonado unas hojas resecas...

No hay tiempo... Sigueme!-dijo Dray corriendo hasta otra zona de Poni.

A donde vamos?-pregunte a Dray.

Vamos a el Arbol de Combate.-dijo Dray.

Pero esa es una zona reservada para los campeones de la region!-dije a Dray.

No te preocupes Papá estaremos a salvo allá.-dijo Dray.

Sera mejor creerle... Al menos de momento... Y quienes podran ser los Templarios Radiantes?-me preguntaba como loco.

Pasamos frente a unas rocas y Dray se puso en frente de ellas...

Que...-dijo hasta que Dray me callo la boca.

Shh!-dijo Dray sacando un pistola de su mochila.

Dray presiono un boton que habia en el mango de la Pistola y esta se combirtio en una especie de "rifle"

Exactamente igual a la PGM Hécate II que poseia Sinon... una personaje de un anime al cual estuve muy viciado.

Parece que no nos sigue nadie...-dijo Dray presionando otro boton que retrajo la Hécate II y la transformo en la pistola que era en un principio.

No se si nos siguen... Asi que hay que apurar el paso.-dijo Dray tomandome la mano y empezando a correr hacia el Arbol de Combate.

Espera... Quiero respuestas y concretas.-dije a Dray.

Habla.-dijo Dray.

Esta bien... Quiero que me hables de esos Templarios Radiantes.-dije a Dray.

Bien... Los Templarios Radiantes son un sub-organización del Team Nex... Y son una organización asesina, pero lo peor es que ya conoces a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo.-dijo Dray.

A que te refieres?-pregunte.

Todos los integrantes de los Templarios Radiantes son todos tus compañeros que han muerto...-dijo Dray.

De quienes hablamos exactamente?-pregunte a Dray.

Sael, Fayth, Paul, Gabe y Shawn.-dijo Dray.

No... Eso es imposible, 3 de ellos siguen vivos.-dije a Dray.

Pero ellos van a morir... Y ellos fueron los asesinos de mamá en mi realidad.-dijo Dray.

Esa es tu realidad... Pero yo cambiare eso.-dije dando media vuelta para regresar a la casa de Xavier.

Te vere en el Arbol de Combate mañana a las 13:00.-dijo Dray.

Como quieras...-dije a Dray.

No sabia que eras tan terco padre.-dijo Dray en voz baja.

Con mucha suerte logre volver a la casa de Xavier, chasquie mis dedos y por arte de magia el ascensor habia llegado hasta mi posicion.

Entre al ascensor y baje hasta donde estaban todos.

Ya detro de la casa de Xavier me dirigui a el baño para hacer lo que normalmente uno hacia en el...

...Bañarme evidentemente.

Sali de la ducha y me puse la ropa que me quedaba en mi mochila...

Un Boxer, un Jean blanco, la camisa que me dio mi padre y la chaqueta que compre en Unova.

Me puse mis zapatos y sali a donde estaban todos hablando...

Llegue a donde estaban todos y vi que Drew ya era normal... Y a su lado tenia a un Exploud.

Drew?, ya se paso el efecto de la fusión?-pregunte a Drew.

Si... Pero ahora este Exploud no me deja tranquilo.-dijo Drew.

Bueno... Al menos tienes un nuevo compañero.-dije a Drew.

Eso es cierto, y Nathan... No sabes cuando vienen tus compañeros?-pregunto Xavier.

Creo que vienen mañana o en unos días.-dije a Xavier.

Y no se porque empeze a meditar acerca de quien era mi esposa en el futuro...

Tristana?, Mine? No ella me odia..., Jade? Es muy pequeña para mi, Jane? Creo que me odia grandes niveles, Hiedra? No. Ella esta con Guayo y solo queda Lillie... Ella no va a morir... Juro por mi difunto padre que Lillie no va a morir.-dije en mi mente.

Nathan? En que piensas?-pregunto Silver sacudiendo su mano en frente de mi cara.

No en nada.-dije a Silver.

Bueno presta atencion que queremos planificar una invacion a una de las Bases del Team Nex ubicadas aqui en Poni-dijo Silver.

Y acaso saben donde esta esa Base?-pregunte a todos.

Si que lo sabemos...-dijo Xavier.

Y donde es?-pregunte.

En el Arbol de Combate.-dijo Lillie.

Que!?, estan seguros de que la base del Team Nex esta en el Arbol de Combate?-pregunte a todos.

Si... Estamos totalmente seguros de que esta en ese lugar.-dijo Silver.

Esta bien... Invadiremos la Base del Team Nex a las 13:00. Dormid bien y mañana terminaremos de planificar lo que vamos a hacer lo hablaremos de camino al Arbol.-dijo Jack.

Si llegamos a necesitar armamento lo podemos tomar de dicha base.-dijo Drew.

Oye Drew... Si no te deja en paz ese Exploud, no seria una mejor idea atraparlo y dejarlo en su Ball?-pregunte a Drew.

Tienes razón.-dijo Drew sacando una Ultra Ball de su bolsillo.

Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir... Mañana nos despertaremos, entrenaremos un poco y nos iremos a la base del Team Nex.-dijo Drew atrapando a Exploud.

Esta bien.-dijimos todos llendo a una habitacion cada uno.

Entre a la habitacion en la que me habia quedado y busque a mi equipo Pokémon...

En la habitacion habia empezado a revolver todo el lugar y no encontraba las balls...

...En ese momento empeze a pensar en que yo me las habia llevado conmigo y me habian robado a todo mi equipo...

Pero justamente habia escuchado un grandisimo estruendo que venia de una de los estadios de combate.

Sali corriendo hasta donde el sonido tenia su maxima potencia...

Este lugar era el estadio de Combate...

Que es lo que pasa aqui?!-pregunte gritando mientras entraba a el estadio.

Mire poe todos lados y vi que todo mi equipo estaba fuera de sus Balls.

Meloetta, Zoroark, Golisopod, M-Aggron, Absol, M-Tyranitar, Lucario, Decidueye, Sandslash, Incineroar, Luxray y Zero estaban enfrente de un M-Sceptile...

No entendia de donde habia surguido este M-Sceptile y como ninguno de mis compañeros se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado,o más bien... De lo que estaba pasando.

Me le acerque a este M-Sceptile y Zoroark me habia bloqueado el paso...

Aparte a Zoroark de mi camino y segui caminando...

Acaso eres tu el Pokémon que se encontraba en esa Luna Ball?-pregunte al M-Sceptile.

Si... Tu me encontraste?-pregunto el M-Sceptile.

Si, cuide esa ball hasta que te dignaras a salir de ella... Y solo te quiero hacer una pregunta más...-dije M-Sceptile.

Cual pregunta?-pregunto M-Sceptile.

Quieres ayudarme a derrotar al Team Nex?- pregunte a M-Sceptile.

Todos los Pokémon de mi equipo se habia vuelto locos...

Me di la vuelta para verlos y les dije:

Callense de una vez... Porfavor.-dije a todos mis Pokémon.

Y que me dices?-pregunte a M-Sceptile.

M-Sceptile puso su mano y en mi hombro y...

...Pude ver una gran cantidad de recuerdos pasar frente a mis ojos...

Pude ver a el mismo Sceptile... Pero no estaba Megaevolucionado... Es más nisiquiera era un Sceptile, solo era un Treeko.

Que... Es esto?-me preguntaba.

Es mi pasado.-me dijo M-Sceptile al oido.

Y porque me muestras esto?-pregunte.

Porque te involucra...-dijo M-Sceptile a la vez que chasqueo sus dedos.

Derrepente habian empezado a brotar una gran cantidad de recuerdos...

Este fue mi nacimiento... Yo naci en la región de Hoenn, fui encontrado por un entrenador bondadoso que me rescato de agonizar... Pasaron los años y logre evolucionar... Ahora era un Grovyle, era muy fuerte y queria pelear en los Gimnasios de Hoenn... Pero mi entrenador no tenia la edad como para salir a desafiar a todos los Lideres de Gimnasio...-dijo M-Sceptile.

Sigo sin estar...-dije hasta que M-Sceptile me interrumpio.

16 de Abril de hace unos años... Mi entrenador cumplio 16 años y ahora podria salir al mundo a entrenar Pokémon como todo chico o chica... Y como no, yo fui su inicial... Pasamos rapidamente desde el 1er lider de Gimnasio, Petra la chica de Roca. hasta que el 8avo lider de Gimnasio Pluvio nos dio una real paliza... A mi y a mis compañeros... Los cuales eran un Gallade, Weavile, Salamance, Manectric... Y un Zoroark.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Para ese momento ya era un Sceptile... Y tambien en ese momento todos y cada uno de mis compañeros me superaban... Y yo estaba casi abandonado, ya casi no me sacaban a pelear... Ahora solo eran Zoroark y Weavile.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Despues de un tiempo me harte y apenas pude me escape... Y al salir de mi Ball la rompi, luego de eso empeze a viajar oculto en los aviones que recorrian todas las regiones... Desde ese entonces no volvi a ver a mi entrenador. Pero la historia no acaba aqui... Al aterrizar el primer avion en el que me cole pude notar que la region en la que me encontraba era Kanto... Justamente al salir del avion sali disparado hacia el Monte Plateado, en el cual empeze a fortalecerme derrotando a los Pokémon más fuertes del lugar... Fue realmente facil... Ascendi hasta el punto más alto del Monte Plateado en el cual decian que habia un entrenador el cual era catalogado como el mejor de Kanto.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Rojo...-dije.

Si... El era un entrenador formidable... Ya que yo le habia derrotado. Al derrotarlo YO SOLO el me habia atrapado ya que habia visto un gran potencial en mi.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Sigo sin estar involucrado en esto...-dije a M-Sceptile.

Acaso no recuerdas ese dia en el que Rojo y yo estuvimos a punto de matar a Luke?-pregunto M-Sceptile.

Si... Eras tu?-pregunte.

Si, y despues de que nos prohibieras completar nuestro cometido Rojo me libero pensando que habia perdido el "toque", me habia dejado atrapado en mi Ball y tu fuiste la unica persona que me encontro y me trajo consigo... Asi que si... Sere parte de tu equipo.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Esta bien...-dije viendo a Sceptile a la cara.

De repente volvi a ver el campo donde me encontraba con todo mi equipo Pokémon.

Y la Luna Ball... Oh.-dije mirando a la Luna Ball cortada por la mitad.

Creo que debere de usar una de las mias... Pero antes quiero ver que es lo que podriamos hacer juntos...-dije extendiendole mi mano a M-Sceptile.-...Fusionemonos.-dije a M-Sceptile.

M-Sceptile me dio la mano y nos fusionamos al instante.

Mi pelo se habia tornado Negro con 3 Plumas... Una Verde, Una a Azul Marino y Otra Azul de un color casi Negro...

Mis brazos se habian quedado bastante flacos, tambien habia adquirido las "cuchillas" que poseia M-Sceptile en sus ante-brazos, mis piernas y pies se habian quedado flacas al igual que mis brazos.

Me puse en frente de la pared e intente cortarla con las "cuchillas" que tenia en mis ante-brazos...

Y habia tirado abajo la pared...

Parece que si que tienes fuerza...-dije a M-Sceptile en mi mente.

Y por cierto... Como fue que quedaste en estado Mega de manera permanente?-pregunte a M-Sceptile.

Bueno, fue gracias a que Rojo me libero... Al liberarme entre en un estado de molestia que me hizo quedar en esta forma permanentemente.-dijo M-Sceptile.

Sabes... Creo que te voy a llamar Blazor... Por eso de las cuchillas y la velocidad... ¿Te parece bien?-pregunte a M-Sceptile.- Claro que si no te gusta no te voy a llamar de esa forma...-dije a M-Sceptile.

No... Realmente me gusta el nombre...-dijo Blazor.

Bien...-dije.

En ese caso... Volved todos.-dije a todos mis Pokémon regresandolos a sus Balls.

Y en cuanto a ti... Bienvenido al Equipo.-dije golpeando a Blazor en la cabeza con la Ultra Ball.

La captura fue instantanea... Asi que ahora tenia un gran arcenal de Pokémon en mi poder...

Bueno... Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.-dije caminando hacia mi habitación.

...Al día siguiente...

Osure!, despierta de una vez!, ya tenemos que irnos!-grito Silver al lado de mi puerta.

Osure!-gritaron todos al unisono.

Porque tantos gritos?-pregunte a todos recostado del ascensor.

Eh?, cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?-pregunto Silver.

Como unas 2 horas... Y como no pude dormir me fui a correr un rato.-dije a todos.

Bueno ya van a ser las 12:30... Hay que apresurarse.-dijo Lillie.

Cierto.-dijeron todos.

Acto seguido subimos a la superficie y nos diriguimos al Arbol de Combate...

Oye Lillie... No ves un poco raro a Nathan?-pregunto Jade a Lillie.

Si... Lo veo bastate raro.-dijo Lillie mirandome.

Actualmente tengo mil preguntas en la cabeza... Donde esta Sol?, Como es que Dray y Luna vinieron del futuro?, Que le paso a mi supuesta esposa?-me preguntaba como loco.

Nathan?-dijo Lillie.

Qu-Que pasa?-pregunte.

Nada... Ya estamos cerca de llegar.-dijo Lillie.

Al llegar vi que Dray nos esperaba en las puertas del Arbol de Combate...

Que bien que llegaste... Y veo que trajiste compañeros.-dijo Dray.

Ehhhh, quien este drogado?-pregunto Jade.

Es mi... Amigo, nos ayudara a destruir la base del Team Nex.-dije a todos.

Perdona por lo de drogado.-dijo Jade.

No hay cuidado... Entonces... Listos para hacer explotar la base?-pregunto Dray.

Si...-dijeron todos a la vez.

Entonces siganme...-dijo Dray.

Fuimos com Dray hasta donde se encontraba la entrada hasta el mismisimo Arbol de Combate.

Que pasa?, acaso la entrada esta del arbol?-nos preguntabamos todos

Si... La entrada a la base esta la cima del arbol de combate.-dijo Dray y Xavier al mismo tiempo.

Bueno vamos a derrotar a todos los entrenadores hasta llegar al tope...-dije sacando las Balls de mis mejores Pokémon.

Todos pasamos a el "mostrador" donde nos podriamos registrar en el Arbol de Combate para afrontar el desafio...

Todos pasamos y Dray nos dijo que debiamos enfrentar al Arbol en combates dobles... Asi que deberiamos de enfrentar el desafio por parejas.

Decidimos que seriamos un entrenador fuerte y uno "debil".

A mi me habia tocado con Xavier...

Decidimos hacer un equipo entre nosotros para poder ganarle a todos los entrenadores... Asi que Xavier me dio una lista con los Pokémon que el posee.

Druddigon, Serperior, Electivire, Ninetales Alola , Staraptor, Steelix, Snorlax, Hydreagon, Armaldo, Manectric, Aegislash y Heracross...

Tres tu y tres yo...

Xavier tomo a Ninetales, Armaldo y Serperior.

Y yo tome a Sandslash Alola, Golisopod y Zangoose.

Vamos al lio.-dije a Xavier.

Nos registramos y comenzamos a derrotar a los entrenadores.

Nunca tuvimos que usar a mas de un Pokémon por cada uno...

Hasta que llegamos al final del recorrido, donde tuve un reencuentro con alguien con el que ya tenia una historia.

...Rojo estaba esperandonos...

Osure...-dijo Rojo con una mirada Siniestra.

Rojo... Eres el ultimo obstaculo?-pregunte a Rojo.

Si, pero no solo a mi... Sino a mi y a mi compañero Azul...-dijo Rojo.

Y ese soy yo... Azul.-dijo Azul.

Bueno... Basta de cháchara... Empecemos el combate.-dijo Xavier sacando a Ninetales.

Rojo saco a Charizard... Mas especificamente al Charizard Blanco.

El cual eraun Charizard "comun" solo que cambiaba su color de piel, el cual quedaba en tonalidades bastante claras.

Azul saco a un Blastoise.

Y yo saque a Zangoose.

De golpe la habilidad de Ninetales se habia activado... Nevada.

Ventisca ya!-dijo Xavier a su Ninetales.

Anillo Ígneo.-dijo Rojo.

Charizard uso dicho ataque, transformo el hielo en agua y esa agua en vapor.

Zangoose... Toma, te servira de mucho.-dije dandole a Zangoose la Toxisfera.

Zangoose se la envolvio en su cola y le dimos inicio a NUESTRO combate.

Zangoose, usa Tumba Rocas y de seguido Avalancha.-dije a Zangoose.

Esto habia dañado bastante a Charizard... Pero a Blastoise apenas le habia hecho daño.

Charizard vuelve.-dijo Rojo retirando a Charizard.

Adelante Espeon.-dijo Rojo sacando a un Espeon.

Psiquico!-grito Rojo a su Espeon.

Protección!-grite a Zangoose.

El golpe habia sido parado por la Protección... Por suerte.

Hidro Cañon!-grito Azul.

Ninetales, Velo Aurora!-grito Xavier.

El daño del golpe fue reducido de manera drastica...

Ventisca!-grito Xavier.

Zangoose, A Bocajarro!-grite a Zangoose.

Zangoose se puso detras de la Ventisca y ya que Blastoise habia recibido el golpe deberia de aguantar un segundo golpe por parte de Zangoose.

Tras el golpe Blastoise fue empujado hasta atras de todo el campo...

... Y alli Azul levanto su brazo y unos lazos de color blanco empezaron a salir del brazo de Azul y otros de la rodilla de Blastoise.

Sin más Mega Blastoise habia hecho aparición...

Esfera Aural...-dijo Azul.

Psicocarga.-dijo Rojo.

Ambos golpesle dieron de lleno a Zangoose... Pero no habia caido ante el golpe.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar replicaron el ataque... Y esta vez Zangoose hiba a caer.

La Toxisfera habia hecho efecto, y con esto me refiero a que le producio un Envenenamiento Grave a Zangoose.

Hay que parar ese combo.-dije pensando en como parar ese golpe.

Ya se!, Zangoose recibe el ataque usando Imagen.-dije a Zangoose.

Este hizo lo que le ordene y logro parar el golpe.

Igualo la potencia del golpe?!-pregunto Rojo prendido en ira.

Ahora ataca con Imagen al Espeon!-grite a Zangoose.

Zangoose cumplio mi orden y ataco a Espeon... Y de un unico golpe cayo debilitado.

Blastoise Hidro Cañon!-dijo Azul.

El golpe fue directo a Ninetales... Pero Zangoose recibio en vez de Ninetales.

Zangoose puede continuar?-pregunte a Zangoose.

Puedo... Pero no por mucho.-dijo Zangoose por telepatia.

Entonces vuelve...-dije regresando a Zangoose a su Ball.

Cambiare a Golisopod por Blazor... Asi podra darle un escarmiento a Rojo.-dije en mi mente.

Adelante Sandslash!-dije sacando a Sandslash.

A por todas Zoroark!-dijo Rojo sacando a su Zoroark.

Lanzallamas!-dijo Rojo.

Paralo con un Avalancha!-dije a Sandslash.

Chuzos!-dije a Sandslash.

El golpe le dio de lleno a Zoroark pero no le habia derrotado.

Esfera Aural!-grito Azul a su Blastoise.

Lanzallamas!-grito Rojo a su Zoroark.

Excavar.-dije a Sandslash.

Sandslash esquivo 1 ataque ya que el Esfera Aural no podia fallar... A no ser que fuera bloqueado.

Sandslash sube a la superficie.-dije a Sandslash.

Al subir la Esfera Aural un no le habia dado...

Sandslash intenta que el golpe le de a Zoroark.-dije a Sandslash.

Sandslash se puso al frente de Zoroark y la Esfera Aural venia hacia él y Zoroark.

Cabeza de Hierro.-dije a Sandslash.

Sandslash ataco y empujo a Zoroark hacia la Esfera Aural.

El golpe combinado habia dañado gravemente a Zoroark.

Sandslash Ida y Vuelta!-dije a Sandslash.

Ataco con este golpe pero Blastoise lo bloqueo...

Y al atacar salia uno de tus Pokémon al campo...

Y quien salio fue Zangoose.

Blastoise Esfera Aural con Pulso Umbrio.-dijo Azul.

El golpe fue más que suficiente como para derrotar a Zangoose.

Regresa amigo...-dije regresando a Zangoose a su Ball.

Adelante Sandslash.-dije sacando a Sandslash.

Ninetales usa Brillo Magico!-dijo Xavier a su Ninetales.

Sandslash usa Chuzos!-dije a Sandslash.

Estos dos golpes dejaron K.O a Zoroark y Mega Blastoise.

Adelante Charizard.-dijo Rojo.

Adelante Alakazam.-dijo Azul.

Llamarada a ese Ninetales.-dijo Rojo a su Charizard.

Tristemente Ninetales no se pudo defender del golpe.

Y por ende le derroto...

Chupavidas a ese Alakazam.-dije a Sandslash.

El golpe acabo rapidamente con Alakazam...

...Y como efecto extra recuperamos bastantes PS.

Adelante Armaldo!-dijo Xavier.

Anillo Igneo...-dijo Rojo a su Charizard.

Este golpe acabo de golpe con el inutilizado Armaldo y tambien con Sandslash.

Todos un Pokémon...-dije en mi mente.

Esto va a ser interesante... Adelante Blazor!-dije sacando a Blazor al combate.

Al salir Blazor el corazon se le puso a mil... Blazor podia creer que tenia al entrenador que le abandono en frente de él...

Acabare con todo su maldito equipo.-dijo Blazor en su mente.

Me quede pensando en que es lo que haria... Esperaba que no hiciera una locura...

Adelante Serperior.-dijo Xavier sacando a su Serperior.

Umbreon vamos con todo.-dijo Azul sacando a su Umbreon.

Toxico a ese Mega-Sceptile.-dijo Azul a su Umbreon.

Esquivalo y Hoja Aguda.-dije a Blazor.

Serperior usa Constricción para mantener a ese Umbreon quieto.-dijo Xavier a su Serperior.

Gracias.-dije a Xavier.

Con el Hoja Aguda, Blazor le proporciono un gran daño a Umbreon...

Hay que darle fin a ese Sceptile inservible.-dijo Rojo levantando su brazo y dejando revelar una Pulsera Z y un Mega Aro unidos.

Y paso lo mismo de hace ya un rato... La Megaevolución.

Charizard se habia tornado de un Grisaceo como base y un Azul muy oscuro como Secundario... Y las llamas de su boca se habian tornado de un color Gris relativamente oscuro.

Garra Dragon!-dijo Rojo.

Hoja Aguda!-dije a Blazor.

Ambos ataques chocaron y hecharon para atras tanto a el Charizard de Rojo como a Blazor.

Llueve Hojas!-dijo Xavier a su Serperior.

Tanto Umbreon como Charizard X habian aguantado el golpe sin dificultad...

Llueve Hojas!-dijo Xavier por segunda vez a su Serperior.

Que haces?! Le estas disminuyendo el ataque especi...-dije hasta que me percate de los Xavier planeaba.

La habilidad oculta de Serperior es Respondón... Cuando se sube una estadistica... Se la esta bajando y cuando se las baja en realidad se las esta subiendo...- me dije en mi mente.

Parece que Xavier se toma muy en serio los combates Pokémon...-dije en mi mente.

Esto empieza a ponerse interesante...-dije para mi mismo.


End file.
